Total Drama All-Stars: Rebooted
by Zevoros
Summary: After a year in prison, reality TV host, Chris McLean, is finally brought back to bring in 16 Total Drama All-Stars. But when he does, what new evil awakens to terrorize the campers? How far will one disaster destroy a man? Who is the man in red?
1. Heroes Vs Villains

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Total Drama related, or the theme song. I just write FanFiction for fun. FreshTv has all rights towards Total Drama.**

* * *

Heroes Vs. Villains

It has been one total year since Chris McLean, the host of the Total Drama reality show, had been arrested for dumping toxic waste.

Now, Chef Hatchet walked down the prison hallway with a manilla folder in his hand, following the prison guard. "I'm innocent I tell you! Innocent!" the psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook shouted, eyeing Chef as he passed. Another inmate with his head bandaged and two colored eyes made a kissy face at the cook.

"The crusty cockroaches have a big lead over the soiled stink bugs!" a voice shouted as Chef's face grew increasingly concerned. "Cram it, McLean!" Came another voice, followed by a harsh laugh.

Chef reached the former host at his cell. He was on the other side of a glass door with a metal frame and a keypad where the handle would be. A picture of Camp Wawanakwa hung on the wall, opposite of the door, and a picture of a Gilded Chris Award hung next to it. Two bobbleheads of Chris and Chef could be seen in the corner of the cell.

"And Lightning slips past Duncan! The heat is on!" yells a crazed McLean, "yeah! Look at that! That's what I'm talkin' about!"

Chef approaches the cell, seeing a cockroach on the ground next to a beetle, being the 'contestants' he was narrating. The cook's shadow overcasts the two insects, and Chris scowls at his former co-host.

"Well, well, well, look who finally came to visit me after a whole year," Chris scowled, his hands on his hips.

"Come on, you finished your sentence for dumping toxic waste," Chef stated. "Whatever," Chris waved him off, "think I'll stay right here, got everything I need, including," he pulled out a cashew with Chef's face carved into it, "Chef 2.0. I made him from a cashew."

The manilla folder slipped through a grate in the door, and Chris looked at it, confused, and grabbed it while questioning, "what's this?"

"Yo contract. The producers green lit another season. So, you in?" Chef asked with an evil grin.

"It is ON!" the host smiled, his teeth twinkling.

* * *

 **Theme Song: I Wanna Be Famous**

The opening theme began to play, with a light shooting upwards with a dollar tag attached to it. Another light swung down, visibly shining with being washed. A camera shot up out of a hole in the ground, knocking a roll of paper towels out of the way next to a spray bottle. Another camera came out of a tree, knocking soap and a brush away. The director claps the clapperboard. The camera zoomed past a red helicopter landing, with Chef piloting and Chris holding onto the million dollar briefcase.

 _Dear mom and dad I'm doin' fine..._

The camera zoomed up and down the cliff, into the water below, where Heather and Sierra are tugging a chest back and forth. Eventually they drop it and Cameron along with several immunity idols and Mr. Coconut float out. Scott is swimming away from Fang in the background until a hook snaps onto his swimming trunks and launches him into the sky. Pan up and out of the water where B is in a motorized fishing boat and trying to lock onto Fang.

 _You guys are on my mind..._

The camera zooms into the forest where Scott crashes into Courtney and smiles sheepishly at her while she looks downright annoyed. Zoom out to see Duncan laughing at the sight next to Gwen, who shows a little concern towards Courtney, and elbows Duncan in the ribs.

 _You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see..._

The camera zooms through the trees to see Trent in a canoe, playing a song to the other occupant, Dawn. The canoe suddenly goes over a waterfall.

 _I wanna be famous..._

Dawn goes over the waterfall with the canoe while Trent falls into the outhouse confessional. The door opens and Heather falls to the ground.

 _I wanna live close to the sun..._

The camera pans over to the two broken logs in front of the waterfall, where Dawn landed. Mike and Zoey show concern towards her and Dawn gasps, pointing at Mike.

 _Go pack your bags cause I already won..._

Panning past the outhouse and zooming into the main lodge, the Robot has tied up a still feral Ezekiel, squirming around, and chucks the pot at him, knocking him unconscious.

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day..._

Zooming out of the mess hall and onto the dock where Jo and Lightning have set up a table and are arm wrestling.

 _Nananana nananana na na..._

Panning past them, Lindsay is applying makeup with her handheld mirror. Sasquatchanakwa taps her shoulder and she turns around, allowing it to swipe her mirror. She shrugs and turns back to her mirror, but frowns in confusion when she notices it's gone.

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous..._

The camera cuts to seven forms of rafts in the water. On the left was Jo, Lightning, Ezekiel, and Gwen and Duncan. The right side included Lindsay, Mike, Zoey, and Courtney. All of them are holding a dueling stick.

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous..._

Jo and Lindsay clash, and Jo shoves Lindsay back with no problem. Lightning and Mike clash, and he easily pushes Mike back. Ezekiel and Zoey clash equally, though Ezekiel is snarling the entire time. Gwen and Duncan clash with Courtney, her dueling stick is on fire. The camera zooms into the fire, changing the scene to dark. Mike and Zoey are at the center of the campfire pit, both of them holding hands and looking at each other lovingly. Sierra rises behind them and takes a photo, ruining the moment. The camera zooms out to show all sixteen contestants, as well as the Robot next to Heather, the season's logo flashes.

 _(Whistles in tune)_

* * *

The camera fades in on Camp Wawanakwa. Chris McLean is standing at the center of the still damaged dock.

"Welcome to Total Drama All-Stars!" Chris announced, starting his narration, "after my involuntary year long 'vacation', I really need to be in a familiar environment," he continued, putting air quotes around the word 'vacation', and pointing at himself before bringing his hands together, "surrounded by the people I love...to hurt," he added the last part, laughing evilly, "it's a condition of my parole, except for the hurt part, eh, that's all McLean," he stifled back laughter, pointing at himself.

The host started down to the edge of the dock where the silver Drama Machine was holding the million dollar briefcase. It watched as Chris walked down the dock, narrating, "so, I'm bringing back sixteen TD All-Stars to battle it out in the most dangerous, death-defying competition, ever!" he narrated, putting an expression on the word 'ever'.

The Robot opened the briefcase, lifting it into the air to show the camera the bills inside. The whirr of helicopter blades could be heard as they blew away a small amount of the bills.

"And here they are now!" Chris announced, pointing to a military helicopter that flew above the water by several feet. "From Revenge of the Island," he continued, "say hello to Multiple Mike!"

The door opened, revealing a nervous looking Mike as he stared down at the water below. A dark muscular arm suddenly pushed him out of the helicopter as Chris continued narrating, "AKA, Chester," Mike gasped, turning personalities into Chester, "Svetlana," he gasped again, changing into Svetlana as they fell, "Vito," Mike gasps again, his hair slicking back to signify his change into Vito, "and, Manitoba!" Mike gasps, seemingly turning to normal when his yell of "crikey!" gave him away as the Australian personality.

"Mike's crush, pushover, turned powerhouse, Zoey!"

Zoey gasps on the helicopter for her boyfriend's concern, and dives after him, "Mike!"

"Athletic, non-supporter, Lightning!"

Lightning, still with his white hair, shuffled to the door and looked out, "you call that a dive? Watch this, sha-AUGH!" he got into position, only to be kicked out by a black combat boot before he could finish his sentence.

"Thoughtful silent guy, B!"

B walked to the door, his hands in his coat pockets, and jumped out.

"Bubble boy, brainiac, Cameron!"

Chef appeared in the doorway with the nerdy bubble boy in his grip, holding him by his hoodie.

"This is highly illogical!" Cameron yelled as he was tossed out of the helicopter.

"Aura reading, beetle whisperer, Dawn!"

Chef appeared at the doorway again, holding Dawn by her sweater collar. She looks at Chef, with concern in her voice, "you felt unloved as a child, you poor soul."

Chef's eyes go wide under his shades, and quickly drops Dawn into the water below before going back for the next contestant.

"Challenge throwing, dirt farmer, Scott!"

Said dirt farmer was clinging to Chef's leg as he tried to shake him off. Eventually he just grabbed him by the head, and tosses him out instead, letting him fall, screaming.

"Bossy bruiser, Jo! Who dominated until her underling turned on her," Chris narrated, laughing at the fact that someone like Jo was bested by someone like Cameron last season.

Chef attempted to shove Jo out of the helicopter, to which she put her foot against the door frame, keeping herself from being launched out. She successfully pushed Chef back and pointed at Chris on the dock, "You're a dead man, McLean!" Chef suddenly body slams her, knocking her into the water below.

The host chuckles at Jo's fall before turning back to the camera, "and, from our original cast," he smiled, "cranky, know-it-all, CIT, Courtney!"

The military cook held Courtney up by her leg, upside down above the water. She pointed at Chef, "this is not in my contraaaaacccctt!" She yelled as Chef dropped her before she could finish.

"Courtney's bestie, turned boyfriend stealer, Gwen!"

Chef reapproached the door frame with Gwen slung over his shoulder, and threw her out.

"He wasn't her boyfriend at the tiiiiiiime!" Gwen shouted mid-air.

"Broody bad boy, Duncan!"

"Bring it on!" Duncan shouted, crossing his arms and hardly looking like he cared as he fell.

"Musician with a crazy number nine obsession, Trent!"

"It was just my lucky numbeeeerrrrrrr!" Trent defended as he fell through the air.

"Devious diva, Heather!"

"I hate Chriiiiiisssss!" Heather declared as she fell through the air, her hair back to it's normal length and tied into a ponytail.

"Lovable lame-brain, Lindsay!"

Lindsay fell through the air, flapping her hands as if she were flying, "I'm flying!" she announced happily before realizing what was going on. She stopped flapping and started screaming.

"Superfan, Sierra, Total Drama's number one stalker!" He quickly catches himself, "uh, blogger!"

"For Cody!" Sierra announced on the helicopter, and jumped, her hair was now grown back to a short length. The contestants already in the water scattered as Sierra cannonballed, creating a massive splash.

The host continued with a malicious grin, "and, feral freakshow, Ezekiel!"

Chef held the animal-like teenager by the hood, cuts and scrapes along his arms, sweat visible on his green tank top, and rips on his jeans and tank top. Ezekiel now had a metal collar on him for unknown reasons. Chef quickly dropped him while the contestants in the water gasped. "What?" Lightning asked, later then the others. The feral teenager splashed into the water, causing the others to quickly swim away.

Chris sighed and smiled, "man, it's great to be back."

* * *

The contestants washed up on the shore of the island while the sadistic host approached them, or in the Robot's case, wheeled over to them, "greetings, old friends," Chris smiled.

Heather coughed up a starfish and tossed it over her shoulder, "I am NOT your friend!"

Lindsay walked over and hugged Heather's head, "aw, somebody misses her honey-bunny."

"Who? Alejandro? As if!" the queen of mean promptly shoved Lindsay off her and to the sand before continuing, "I'm glad he isn't back, that handsome jerk."

Courtney walked over to Chris, visibly annoyed, "you're gonna pay for my dry cleaning!"

"No I'm not," the host taunted before pulling out a huge stack of papers, "New contracts, 'member?"

Confessional: Courtney

"Same old Chris, same old disgusting island," she flicked a fly with her finger, splattering it against the wall. "What was I thinking?"

"In fact, we've got a lot of big changes for this season!" Chris announced. "For one, the island is now, 100%, toxic waste free!" The contestants, specifically the Revenge of the Island contestants, sighed in relief.

"That's a relief," Zoey smiled, looking at Mike and Cameron, who smiled back.

"Getting back to me now," the host frowned at Zoey. "I've upgraded your accommodations."

The Robot wheeled over a flat screen as Chris walked over next to it.

"This year, the losers still have to sleep in the crappy old cabins…" the contestants all groan. "But", he continued, "but, the winners get to stay in the all new, eco-friendly, McLean Spa Hotel!" As he spoke the TV camera zoomed out to show said spa hotel, "complete with butler, hot tub, and twenty-four hours masseuse."

Hearing this, Mike, Cameron, Scott, and Heather cheer.

"And in honor of your All-Star status," he continued, "I'm dividing you into teams based on your past performances. Heroes, versus Villains."

* * *

Confessional: Heather

"Obviously, I'll be on the Villains team," she bragged, "and I'll be running it by lunch!"

* * *

Confessional: Gwen

She sighed, "Heroes versus Villains? Guess Duncan and I won't be on the same team...unless Chris considers Duncan a Hero." She snickers. "Yeah right."

* * *

"Heather, Duncan, Courtney, Lightning, Ezekiel, Jo, Scott, and Gwen," the host narrated as the Robot wheeled Gwen over and dropped her beside Duncan, "from now on, you are the Villainous Vultures!"

"Sha-team!" Lightning cheered.

Ezekiel just snarled at the name.

"What!?" Gwen asked, shocked and confused. "Why am I on the Villains team!?"

"Because you stole my boyfriend and became the new Heather!" Courtney angrily replied.

"Yeah, what she said," Chris agreed, jabbing his thumb in Courtney's direction.

"But I have a better question," Courtney stated, looking at Chris, "why am I on the Villains team?"

Chris frowned at her, glaring. "Suing my show, nearly killing Owen, Tyler, Cody, and DJ, do I need to elaborate?"

Courtney huffed, crossed her arms, and looked away.

"But I've done so many good things," Gwen continued complaining about the team she was chosen for, "I'm not a Villain, I'm nice!"

Duncan put his hand on her shoulder, "Being bad is cool, and now we're on the same team together, so that's good, right?"

"I guess," Gwen mumbled, making Duncan frown.

* * *

Confessional: Duncan

"Aw man, I only came back for Gwen! She better not sulk the whole time, or I might as well be dating Courtney!"

* * *

"Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Trent, B, Lindsay, Dawn, and Sierra," the Robot wheeled Sierra over, skidding to a stop. "You're the Heroic Hamsters!"

"Awwww," Dawn smiled.

"Pardon me but, how are hamsters heroic?" Cameron asked, his finger outstretched.

"It was that or the 'Heroic Hippos'!"

"Oh," he lowered his arm slowly.

"Wait minute, why do we get an animal and they get all normal people!?" Jo complained while Ezekiel growled.

"It was either him or Noah, and Noah didn't wanna come back to do reality TV, so, that left him. I mean, I didn't want him back, but I needed someone."

"Why not Alejandro?" Trent asked.

"Meh, I don't know where he is," the host waved him off.

"This year's challenges all nod to classics from the past, but, with harsh new twists to make this season the toughest Total Drama season, EVER! Your first challenge?" He turned to the Robot, which started a recording of the challenge. "Find the key to the spa hotel, and, you'll do it in a homage to Total Drama's first ever challenge.

"Cliff diving into water, infested with ravenous sharks!" Hearing this, Scott gulps.

* * *

Confessional: Scott

"Okay," he started, curled up with his legs to his chest, "so maybe I have a phobia of sh-sharks. Can you blame me?"

* * *

Confessional: Dawn

"Poor Scott," she shook her head. "I sense his aura has changed from the way it was before. But now I sense a terrible evil within someone else that may doom us all!"

* * *

"Once you dive into the water," Chris began, narrating as a intern was kicked by Chef off the cliff and into the water, " try to avoid the sharks long enough to snag a key, and choose wisely, only one of the suckers is the real deal," he narrated as the camera panned across the key options.

"Assuming you love long enough to reach dry land," he continued as the sharks high-five and the intern, with several scratches all over his body, flops into a yellow carriage, "a teammate will drive you to the hotel in one of the baby carriages on season 3's 'Race Through Central Park'," he walked over to a jeep and jumped in, "first team to unlock the spa door wins, and, someone from team loser WILL be going home tonight. Meet me at the base of the cliff on fifteen minutes, chop-chop," he clapped his hands for emphasis and sat down, allowing the intern to drive off.

"Wait! Shouldn't we change into our swimsuits or something first!?" Mike called after Chris.

"Sorry, no time!" was the reply.

* * *

The two teams walked through the forest, with the Heroes pulling ahead a bit.

"So, Sierra, what brought you back?" Cameron asked, trying to strike up conversation.

"I wanna win for Cody, we would've won last time if I didn't accidentally blow up the plane," she rubbed her arm sheepishly.

"Oh yeah," the bubble boy replied awkwardly, "well, your hair grew back nicely."

"Thanks! It's tough to be apart from my man, but it's too dangerous for him here. And I'm sure I can handle it long enough to win the million!" She stated confidently.

* * *

Confessional: Sierra

"I miss my Cody-bear, so much!" She sobbed into her hands.

* * *

Trent walked alone, thinking how Gwen would do on the Villains team. He was worried for his friend.

"She'll be fine, you know," a petite blonde reassured him.

"Huh?" He looked down at Dawn, who was looking ahead.

"Gwen. You're worried for your friend. Don't worry, Trenton, I can see people's auras, and yours shows no sign of attraction towards her anymore."

"Uh, thanks?"

"You're welcome."

With that, the moonchild walked ahead of Trent, leaving him confused.

* * *

Confessional: Trent

"I'm not really sure what happened while I wasn't competing this last year, especially with these new guys."

* * *

Heather grabbed Jo by the shoulder and stopped her, allowing herself in front of her. "Excuse me!" She said, snobbily.

"Watch it, Old Heather," Jo retorted.

"You watch it, newbie."

"Guys, just because Chris labeled us Villains doesn't mean we have to act like villains! We're a team! We should work together as a team!" Gwen scolded, only earning sarcastic responses from the rest of the team.

* * *

Confessional: Heather

She scoffs. "No way is that gonna happen. I-

* * *

Confessional: Jo

"Don't trust-"

* * *

Confessional: Duncan

He points at the camera. "Anyone-"

* * *

Confessional: Scott

"On this-"

* * *

Confessional: Ezekiel

The former prairie-boy just growls at the camera.

* * *

Confessional: Lightning

"Team."

* * *

Confessional: Courtney

"Especially those two timing backstabbers wannabe-"

* * *

Confessional: Gwen

"I think that went well."

The screen splits into all eight of the Villains with fire behind them as they laugh evilly, except Gwen.

* * *

Courtney glares at Gwen from in front of her. Gwen sighs and looks to Duncan, "Courtney keeps glaring at me like she's trying to set me on fire."

"Relax, babe, I'll give her a glare back for ya," he turns and glares at Courtney, who just crosses her arms and looks forward.

"Uh, hello? Courtney? Hey?" Duncan asked, rubbing his neck and looking confused.

* * *

Confessional: Duncan

"I'm used to having girls yell at me, even punch me. But blank me? That's...that's just wrong." He realizes what he said. "I mean," he fakes a scoff, "whatever."

* * *

The teams arrive on the sand at the base of the cliff. "Greetings All-Stars!" Chris announced, flying in with his jetpack. The sand blew into the teams' faces, making then cough. The host lands in between a red carriage and a yellow carriage.

"Here are your carriages," he explained, "blood red for the Villainous Vultures and, purest gold for the Heroic Hamsters," he gestured to the two carriages. "You have thirty seconds to pick your carriages drivers, starting...now!"

"I'll drive!" Scott gripped the handlebars of the carriage.

"No, I'll drive!" Jo did the same as Scott, causing them to glare at each other.

"Sha-please," Lightning started, walking up to them and pointing at Jo. "You're the slowest go-kart driver ever"

"But I'm also the shopping racing circuit champion!" Jo claimed, pointing at herself.

* * *

Confessional: Jo

"No I'm not." She smirks, "I just said that because-"

* * *

Confessional: Lightning

"Gotta respect championship status, Jo drives."

* * *

"Aw c'mon!" Scott whined as Lightning carried him away.

"But, Jo," Gwen started, walking over to said contestant. "Wouldn't you make a better diver since you're so athletic?"

"Nobody tells me what to do, Goth Ball. And don't even try to kiss me."

Gwen gasps, "What?"

* * *

Confessional: Gwen

"After three seasons of kindness, I'm reduced to 'evil kisser status'!? For the last time, Duncan and Courtney were over before he and I started. You can't steal a boyfriend if the boy is free!"

* * *

"Ten seconds!" Chris warned the Heroes, who have yet to pick a driver.

"You can do it," Cameron said to Zoey.

"Maybe you should do it," Zoey pointed to Mike.

B raised his hand, but Dawn was the only one to take notice of it.

"B would like to be our driver."

B walked over to the yellow carriage, which was across from the red carriage, which Jo was using.

"Okay, everyone but Jo and B, up the cliff you go."

* * *

All of the contestants make it to the top of the cliff. Lightning skid to a stop in front of the already waiting Chris. "Sha-first!" He cheered as he stopped. He looked back at the rest of the contestants making it up the cliff.

Mike, Zoey, and Scott peek over the top of the cliff, the familiar grey shark, Fang, waved at them from down below. Scott yelped in fear. "Fang!" They all shouted in unison.

"Who?" Gwen peeked over as well.

"Who's the best key spotter, and, who's dead in the shark infested water? Find out when we return on Total! Drama! All-Stars!

Commercial break.

* * *

After the break, the teams were lined up in the order they would jump. "Places, people! It's diving time!" the host announced.

The Heroes order was Dawn, Sierra, Lindsay, Mike, Zoey, Trent, and Cameron. The Villains order was Lightning, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Scott, Heather, and Ezekiel at the back.

Scott grabbed Heather's shoulders and moved her in front of him. "A-a-after you, I-I insist," he stuttered.

"One diver per team at a time," Chris told them, holding his air horn. "The next diver has to wait until their team's carriage returns. Ready. Set." He blew the air horn, marking the beginning of the challenge.

Lightning cheered as he made his jump, "Lightning strikes!" He jumped off the cliff, followed by Dawn.

Fang opened his mouth as Lightning neared. Suddenly, just as Lightning reached Fang, the jock punched him in the nose, sending the two of them underwater. Dawn splashed down seconds later in lotus position. Lightning emerged seconds later with a key in his hand, and spat out water. "Sha-score!"

The jock jumped into the red carriage. "Yes! So long, suckers!" Jo taunted B, who was using his pocket knife and a screwdriver on something in the carriage.

"And the Villains take the lead!" Chris announced.

Dawn swam past the sharks, who were helping a hurt Fang. "Oh that poor ocean dweller! I swear that I will not let this crime go unheeded." She reached the shore with her key and noticed that B was done with the carriage.

Dawn climbed onto the carriage, and B stood on a wooden platform he added next to the wheels. He had moved the wheels further down to the wooden platform he stood on. He turned the handlebars as if he were starting up a motorcycle, and the carriage sped off.

Meanwhile, Jo was running with Lightning in the red carriage.

"Listen, you don't like me, and I, REALLY don't like you."

"What's not to like?" He kisses his bicep.

"You're kidding, right?" She asked, eyebrow raised. "Point is, we're the strongest members of our team. Agree to stay out of each other's way until the teams merge?"

"Cool. But then it's every champ for himself, starting with number one, and that's me," he claimed, pointing at himself.

"Yeah, yeah," she rolled her eyes.

They reached the spa hotel and Lightning hopped out, putting the key onto the lock, but it wouldn't budge.

"C'mon, key. Get in the lock!"

"It doesn't fit, cause it's the wrong key, Brightening."

Just as they started to leave, B and Dawn arrived on the motorized carriage. Dawn put her key in, but the lock wouldn't budge. She frowned and jumped into the carriage again. B started it up again, and they took off.

"B," Dawn looked up at her friend. "I must apologize for voting you off last season. Scott's lies must have clouded my better judgement."

B just shrugged in response, but Dawn knew what he meant. "Thank you for accepting me."

* * *

"C'mon, c'mon!" Duncan yelled at the ground below from atop the cliff.

Sierra walked over to them, oblivious to their annoyance. "You know, a lot of my blog readers were mad about you guys hooking up. But I get it. Love is love, just like me and my Cody-wody."

"Yeah, we're just like you guys," Gwen sarcastically remarked.

Courtney growled as they said all of this. She spotted Jo returning, but so did B. She quickly ran to the ledge and jumped off, screaming.

"For Cody!" Sierra jumped off the cliff. "Yeehaw!" She screamed as she fell down the side of the cliff until she splashed into the water below. Mike and Zoey looked at each other with concern, peeking over the side of the cliff.

"Woah. Think she's okay?" Mike asked her.

Down in the water, Sierra punched one of the sharks, and kicked the other's nose. She emerged a moment later, holding a key in her hand that was shaped suspiciously like Cody.

"I found one that looks like Cody!" She cheered.

She cheered as she jumped into the carriage that Dawn was in moments ago. A crack was heard, followed by several sparks flying out of the yellow carriage. B tried to start up the motor, hesitantly, but it sputters, more sparks flying out. He glares at Sierra.

"Oopsies," she winces with a fake smile, realizing what she did.

* * *

The red carriage moved across the grass as Jo pushed it. She was attempting to 'persuade' Courtney to allow her to be the team leader.

"Listen up, Psycho in Training. I'm in charge. Get in my way and you'll wish you were never born."

Courtney just scoffs at this. "Are you kidding me? YOU? No thanks, I was a CIT, I should be the one leading this team!"

Before Jo could retort, she realized they arrived at the spa hotel. Courtney leaped out of the carriage and tried the door. She growled and threw the key to the ground. "Dammit! Wrong key!"

As they left, B arrived, clearly out of breath. Sierra tried her key, she frowned at her outcome. "Aww, Cody-key too small! Back we go!"

The super-fan leapt back into the carriage, allowing B to push them back.

B arrived back at the beach with Sierra, noticing that the Villains haven't left yet.

* * *

"There's Jo!" Duncan pointed at his team's carriage. He turned to Gwen. "How 'bout a kiss for luck?" He puckered his lips. Gwen shrugged and placed a kiss on his lips. He smiled at her and ran to the edge of the cliff, and jumped off.

Lindsay jumped off moments later, screaming the entire time before she hit the water. Duncan swiped a key off the ground and noticed Fang swimming towards him. He quickly swam up, successfully dodging the attack and jumps into Jo's carriage.

Lindsay emerged a few seconds later and walked over to B. "I got my key!" She handed B the key and started walking away until B stopped her, lifted her up, and put her in the carriage, and began to push it.

"Listen, Short Pants. I'm in charge. Get in my way and I'll make your life a walking nightmare," Jo told Duncan, attempting a similar threaten to what she told Courtney previously.

"Ha! I don't wanna be in charge, but feel free to knock yourself out trying."

"...Really?" Jo asked, eyebrow raised.

Once they arrived at the spa hotel, Duncan entered the key into the lock and tried to turn it. He frowned and turned back to Jo. "No go, it's a dud."

"Way to pick the wrong key, Dud-can!

"Ha! Good one!"

"Thanks?"

* * *

Confessional: Jo

"Wow, somebody who finally appreciates my killer zingers!"

* * *

B arrives, pushing Lindsay to the spa hotel. She climbs out and he hands her the key. She looks at the hotel and walks to the door and attempts to unlock it. She frowns and tries to twist the key harder into the lock, only for it to snap off. She looks at the broken key, then at B.

"Sorry, P, but my key didn't work. Maybe they left a window open!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands. B grabbed her by the arm and tossed her back into the carriage, and ran off with her in it.

* * *

"There they are!" Zoey exclaimed from the top of the cliff as they saw B and Lindsay roll up. She quickly turned to Mike, who was stretching, and pecked him on the cheek. "Good luck," she whispered.

Mike started babbling incoherent phrases, walking backwards and accidentally bumping into Gwen, sending both of them off the cliff. They both splashed into the water below. Gwen emerged first, spluttering. The two normal sharks rose up, growling at her.

"Woah! Nice sharks!" She tried to defend herself. She turned around to see that Mike had emerged as well, only he was on top of Fang, who was smiling evilly down at Gwen. She gasps.

"Gwen!" Duncan exclaims in fear and panic.

Suddenly, a rock flies in from the top of the cliff, nailing Fang's nose.

"Sorry!" Zoey apologized, spinning the medallion that Mike gave to her in her hand. She hit Fang in the nose again, and then the other two sharks.

"Woah!" Heather commented, impressed by Zoey.

"Cool!" Trent nodded.

Cameron crossed his arms, he too looking impressed, while Lightning just rolled his eyes, his hands on his hips.

"Well after all the times he saved me, I owe him one."

Back on the ground, Gwen and Mike are running towards their respected carriages.

"Hurry!" The goth girl told Jo as she jumped in.

"You think I don't know that!?" She replied as she started off.

"Hey, Mitch!" Lindsay exclaimed as Mike got to them. She jumped off the carriage, allowing Mike on.

Back at the house, Gwen tires her key, but it won't fit. She panics and quickly switches to the other lock, which won't turn. She groans and takes the key out. "Crap!" She turns and jumps back into Jo's carriage.

"How hard is it to pick the right key?"

"Guess you should've been a diver, huh?" Gwen remarked.

B arrives at that moment with Mike. He looks completely out of breath as Mike jumps out and tries his key. He returns moments later.

"No, back we go."

The silent genius turns the carriage around and runs back to the cliff. Back at the cliff, Trent and Heather are standing at the edge. The musician jumps off.

"Finally," Heather spoke, referencing to her turn, jumped off right after. She screamed as they splashed into the water below. Just as Trent hit the water, Fang and the other sharks dragged him under as Heather landed more close to the cliff side.

She grabbed her key and jumped into the Villain carriage, blowing a raspberry towards Trent as they took off. "Sucker!"

Trent groans as he emerges from the water, his face in scratches. Back at the spa hotel, Jo and Heather have arrived. "I haven't been this tired since I ran that septathlon," the jockette spoke tiredly.

"It doesn't fit! C'mon, let's go!" Heather jumped into the Villain carriage and Jo pulled her off back to the cliff.

B arrives at that moment, he picks up Trent and runs to the door with him so he can use his key.

* * *

Confessional: B

B just wipes his brow, breathing heavily from all the running.

* * *

"It's your turn, man." Duncan told Scott as he clung to a giant rock with Lightning trying to pull him off.

"No! You can't make me!"

"Oh yes I can!" Lightning replied, tugging on him harder.

"Here comes B!" Cameron shouted. Mike gave Zoey a thumbs-up. "Good luck! Not that you'll need it!" He told her. Zoey smiled at him and dived off the cliff.

"You have to dive! It's you or Ezekiel, and I don't know if Ezekiel even knows what the challenge is!"

At that moment, Ezekiel growls at Duncan and runs on all fours to the edge of the cliff.

"Oh-" Duncan began.

"-crap!" Lightning finished.

Ezekiel leapt off the cliff and dived for Fang. Fang smiled evilly as he noticed a shadow coming towards the water. He looked up, believing it was Scott, but was crashed into by the feral homeschooler, sending both of them underwater.

The metal collar around his neck suddenly zapped him, Fang, and the other sharks. After a few seconds, the collar exploded, sending Fang at Zoey, who was paddling towards the shore, which sent her flying onto B's carriage. The motor from the carriage sparked, lighting it on fire, and turning it to ash in seconds! Chris flew down in his jetpack.

"THAT was awesome!" He laughed.

"Um, Chris, what do we do about this?" Zoey asked, pointing at the burnt carriage. B started to sweat with nervousness.

"Ah, don't worry. B just has to carry his teammates to the spa hotel instead."

Zoey slowly turned to B with an apologetic look on her face, Sorry, B."

B shook his head, and offered to pick her up. As he did this, the feral homeschooler washed up in the sand. He groaned and rubbed his head, after a moment, he opened his eyes and looked around.

"The island?" He asked. The other contestants gasped.

"D-did he just…" Sierra trailed off.

"He did. It's a miracle! Ezekiel is normal again!" Dawn smiled.

"What happened to the plane, eh?" Ezekiel asked, confused, looking around.

* * *

Confessional: Ezekiel

"So, World Tour was two years ago, eh." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "There's a lot of missing pieces, but one thing I don't get is how I SURVIVED FALLING INTO A VOLCANO!?"

* * *

B carried Zoey up the stairs of the spa hotel. She put the key into one of the two locks and twisted, opening the door. "I did it? I did it!" Zoey cheered. She hopped on the ground, cheering as B collapsed to the floor in exhaustion.

"The door is open! The Heroic Hamsters win!" Chris announced, flying in on his jetpack.

* * *

That night, all eight of the Villains sat down on the stumps in the ground while the Heroes sat in a booth on the wall opposite of Chris and Chef, who were standing by the barrel, it had a peanut logo on it with a red outline.

"Welcome to the first elimination ceremony! How do ya like the new peanut gallery? Ah? Now the winners can watch their opponents give someone the boot before heading back to the to the spa hotel for a deluxe dinner!"

The Heroes cheered at the sound of a 'deluxe dinner'.

"Before we start, I need one winner to volunteer for a special reward!"

Mike turns to Zoey, "Maybe you should do it? I mean you won the challenge for us so…"

"Aww, that's so sweet of you, Mike." She turns to the others. "What about you guys?"

"I'm cool with it," Trent stated. B nodded.

"Yeah, you deserve a reward, Zoey!" Cameron smiled.

"Wait, what are we talking about?" Lindsay asked.

"Zoey! Come here please," Chris told her, annoyed.

She smiled and walked over to Chris. "Now, your reward is: spending the night in exile on Boney Island with all the hungry wild animals!" The Revenge of the Island Heroes gasp.

"W-wait! I'll volunteer instead!" Mike said quickly, trying to stop his girlfriend from being exiled.

"Nope, too late." He turned to Zoey, "on the bright side, a McLean Invincibility Statue is hidden somewhere on the island! Find it, and your golden." He smiles, and scratches his chin. "One of my interns put it there for me. Hm, wonder where he went."

"Be careful, Zoey!" Mike called out as she left with Chef.

"I will! See you tomorrow, okay?" Zoey replied, boarding the Boat of Losers with Chef.

The host continued with the actual ceremony: "This year, you get to vote by placing an 'X' on the eight by ten photo of the person you want to eliminate! Now, get voting," Chris frowned, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder.

* * *

Confessional: Jo

She looked at a photo of Lightning, shrugged, and drew an 'X' over his face.

* * *

Confessional: Lightning

He crossed out Jo's photo with a smug smile.

* * *

Confessional: Scott

He crossed out a photo without revealing the person on it.

* * *

Confessional: Heather

She crosses out a photo of Gwen, and glares at the camera.

* * *

Confessional: Duncan

"You're bothering Gwen." He stated, crossing out Courtney's photo.

* * *

Confessional: Courtney

She glares at Gwen's picture and draws an 'X' over it.

* * *

Confessional: Gwen

She looks at Courtney's photo, and bites her lip.

* * *

Confessional: Ezekiel

He looks at his own photo, glares, and crosses it out.

* * *

"The votes are in." Chris announced. The Robot wheeled over with a plate of marshmallows and handed them over to Chris. "The following people are safe: Heather, Duncan, and Scott." He announced, throwing all three of them marshmallows.

"The rest of you have gotten at least one vote, which means Jo and Lightning are safe." The two catch their marshmallows and send each other silent glares. "The next marshmallow goes to…" He looked over Gwen, Courtney, and Ezekiel. "Courtney."

Courtney caught her marshmallow, and smirked at Gwen while Duncan held his breath.

"Gwen, some people don't like you as much as you thought, and Ezekiel, you have a reputation for not surviving the first elimination ceremony. And the loser is…"

Gwen glanced at Ezekiel, who looked completely calm unlike his other two eliminations. She mouthed 'sorry' to him, to which he shrugged and smiled.

"Ezekiel!" He threw the final marshmallow to Gwen. Courtney growls as Duncan lets out a sigh of relief.

"It was a close one. A three to two to one to one to one vote."

"I don't have to ride that catapult, do I?" Ezekiel asked nervously.

"Nope! This year we have a brand new elimination device!" The host replied, trying to keep himself from laughing.

* * *

The Villains stood in front of a giant toilet with Ezekiel in the bowl.

"Behold! The Flush of Shame! Patent pending."

All the Villains were disgusted by the new elimination device to get sent home.

"See you all, eh. There's no way I'm coming back to this show agai-" the homeschooler was cut off when Chris pressed a button, spinning him around the bowl until he was actually flushed, sending water all over the dock and over the contestants, minus Chris, who raised an umbrella at the right moment.

The Villains shivered in disgust at the water over them. Chris laughs and turns to the camera. "Who will be flushed into the history books next? Find out when we return on Total! Drama! All-Stars!"


	2. Evil Dread

**AN: Thank those of you for following, reviewing, and favoriting this story! Now, as a shameless self-promotion, I am currently in the middle of writing 'The Ridonculous Race Rebooted' on DeviantArt under my same username, just note that it is written in script format, and that I plan to write a 'Total Drama Pahkitew Island Rebooted' sometime whenever I finish this to make that story make sense. Also, I apologize for any OOC moments. Anyway…since I've seen others do this, I'll just hop on the bandwagon.**

 **acl97 gioia: Thank you! Now, I promise that Alejandro WILL appear sometime in this story, I can say this because it is not a spoiler, and that the guy appeared in the intro sequence, haha! I'm not insulting, by the way, please don't hurt me. I chose Dawn, B, and Trent. Trent because I contemplated in having Harold, but I didn't have any plot ideas for him, sorry. I chose Dawn as she is actually a fan-favorite! B, well, I went back and forth between having B and Brick, but I decided to go for B as the guy hasn't had much character development...and I was worried if I would write Brick wrong. I also had a bit of plot for B as well. As for what you said about Courtney…I have no excuse for that, I just thought it would be worth mentioning. And finally, Ezekiel's change into human was a bit lame on my part and out of the blue, but it was the only thing I could come up with without flushing Zeke without reverting him back to normal. I don't really expect you to take my side, I just wanted to tell my point of view. I hope you enjoy today's episode!**

 **Nicky Haugh: Thank you! I hope you enjoy today's episode!**

* * *

Evil Dread

Chris stood on the dock of the island, ready to do the recap.

"Last time on Total Drama: I welcomed the All-Stars to the newly decontaminated island, then it was Heroes versus Villains, diving into shark infested waters, in search of the one key that would unlock the door to the McLean Spa Hotel for winners only!

"Thanks to Scott's cowardly fear of sharks, we learned that even the worst kind of animal can be normal...and I avoided a MAJOR lawsuit! But it was ex-commando Zoey that won the challenge for the Heroes, and the Villains, in a very narrow vote, bid farewell to Ezekiel first...again, this time via our newest and most humiliating 'commode' of transportation. The Flush of Shame!

"Who will be next to pop through the pooper? Find out right now on Total! Drama! All-Stars!"

With that, the intro played

* * *

 **Spa Hotel - Boys Room**

The sun began to rise in the distance. B, Cameron, and Trent slept peacefully on their comfy beds as Mike tossed and turned, mumbling in his sleep. The camera zooms into his head.

* * *

 **Mike's Mind**

Chester, Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba looked out a window, out at the sky in front of them. Dark clouds were rolling in as what seemed to be rays of purple lightning struck down, striking the brain matter ground.

"There's a storm a comin', dag nabbit." Chester commented on the dark clouds. They all fully knew what was going to happen.

"I'm scared!" Svetlana whimpered, holding her face, "after all zese years he's going to return!"

"Ayo, how we gonna stop this goombah?" Vito asked, closing the curtains to avoid seeing the dark clouds.

Manitoba opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself, glancing upwards. Mike was waking up. "Hush it mates, Mike is wakin' up!" He warned them.

The camera zoomed back out.

* * *

 **Spa Hotel - Boys Room**

Mike sat up straight, fear in his eyes. "Zoey!" He screamed, waking up B, Trent, and Cameron.

"Mike? You okay?" Trent asked. Mike glanced around the room in fear, slowly remembering where he was. "Y-yeah, sorry. Just a nightmare."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Trent asked. Mike quickly shook his head. Trent just shrugged. "I get that."

Mike changed into his clothes and walked downstairs. Trent and Cameron quickly followed while B rested a bit more.

* * *

 **Spa Hotel - Girls Room**

Lindsay was still asleep on her bed. Sierra's hand reached over with her phone and took a picture of her, startling the blonde.

"Huh? What are you doing, Sydney?"

Sierra chuckles creepily, "hey Lindsay, I've updated the sleeping section picture gallery on my fansite, weeeee!"

Lindsay gasps, "you made a picture of me? Will it be framed? Pictures of me always look good with a pink frame."

Dawn's eyes flutter open as she sits in lotus position. "Forgive me for intruding, but I believe that the others are already downstairs and eating. Perhaps we should join them?" Sierra nods without looking up from her phone.

After the three girls get dressed, they all walk downstairs to eat their breakfast with the boys, who are already there. Mike looks the most nervous out of them.

"Something troubles you, Mike. You're worried for Zoey's safety, aren't you?" Dawn asks, sitting down next to him.

"Well, I mean…" he sighs in defeat, "yeah, I'm worried about her."

"Do not fret, Mike. I promise you that she will be perfectly fine when she returns for the challenge."

Mike smiles a bit, "Thank you."

* * *

Confessional: Dawn

"I worry for Mike." She stated. "Zoey being on Boney Island is a great risk for the black aura within him. It seemed that yesterday it was small, but today it has been growing! I must keep Mike safe for everyone on this island!"

* * *

 **Loser Cabin - Boys Room**

"Lightning is on a team of losers!" Lightning complained as he and the rest of the boys got dressed. He turned towards Scott and pointed accusingly at him, "Lightning thinks that you're makin' us lose again! You threw off Lightning's game last time, but this time!"

"Hey! I didn't do anything! Besides, when we can get into that place," Scott jabbed his thumb in the spa hotel's direction, "why would I want to throw challenges?"

"Lightning ain't sure, but you sha-did last time!"

The dirt farmer just scoffs. "Whatever." Before he can open the door and walk out, they hear Chef's muffled voice on the other side. "Room service, suckers!" A bucket filled with gruel smashes through the door, splattering all over the boys.

The cook looked through the hole in the door closely, "Iiiiiiit's breakfast!" He walks away cackling.

"Aw sick, disgusting," Duncan waved his arms, trying to get the gruel off.

"Mmm, sweet gruel. Rich people have nothing on this stuff, it's the saw dust that makes it so tasty." The dirt farmer took a huge bite of gruel, causing Lightning and Duncan to exchange glances.

* * *

 **Loser Cabin - Girls Room**

"Way to go, Jo! You just had to try and take leadership of the team, did you!?" Heather yelled at Jo. "I bet you're the reason we lost anyway. Admit it!"

"As if." Jo pushed away Heather's accusing finger. "The only person we lost yesterday was homeschool, and he didn't mean anything to us. Nobody wants to follow a leader like YOU," she stated with a glare directed at Heather, "just get out of my way, Old Heather!"

"If we want to win, we need to work together as a team! Now, I'm going for a walk!" Gwen opened and slammed the door behind her, earning an annoyed look from Jo and Heather.

* * *

Confessional: Gwen

She sighs miserably. "I was put on a team with some of the most evil people on this show! Well, Courtney isn't that evil, or...evil period, but still. Who would you rather be stuck in an alley with, Heather or me?"

* * *

 **Boney Island**

Zoey had slept in a tree for the night. She yawned and scaled down the tree, heading for the lake. There was little to no food on Boney Island, and she knew that there was no way she was going to kill an animal!

As she walked down to the lake and wait to be picked back up by Chef, or an intern or...the Robot...a man in a red shirt and a white long sleeved undershirt watched her from between the trees. His skin was pale from his time in the caves, and his eyes red from the amount of radiation he interacted with.

He lost his black hair ages ago, and in its place grew a dark blue color hair. He styled them differently then what he used to. Now they looked like two horns sticking from the side of his head, below his ears. His body was thin and his hands had mutated into claws from the radiation.

He tapped the tree, lost in thought. "Chris McLean," he hissed out the name, especially the 's'. He didn't need to hear her to know that, he simply read her mind. The man turned around and walked in the other direction.

* * *

 **The Island**

As the Heroes finished eating their breakfast, a loud feedback was heard.

"Attention campers! It's challenge time! Get your hiney's over to the beach, pronto!"

The Heroes began to file out of the spa hotel, but Mike stayed behind slightly, and looked behind him. He ran back to the table and grabbed two pieces of bacon that he hadn't eaten yet, and hurried off to the challenge with the rest of his team.

* * *

 **Beach**

The Villains climbed onto a platform in the sand, Gwen being the last one up. Duncan points a finger gun at Gwen, only to be unnoticed as she walks to the opposite end of the red platform.

"Ooh, somebody's invisible," Chris taunted from a booth with a red French painter's hat on and shades along with a scarf. He chuckles before continuing. "Harsh. TV couples, is it ever a good idea?"

A boat honk was heard as Chef drove it into view, Zoey in the back. The Robot attached it's plunger-like arm to her, and launched her onto the yellow platform with the rest of the Heroes.

"How was Boney Island?" Mike asked her, putting his hand in his pocket.

"Uh, spooky if anything. There wasn't much food, though."

Mike pulls out the pieces of bacon he swiped and hands them to her. She gasps in delight and hugs him.

"Thank you!" Mike chuckles awkwardly. "No problem."

* * *

Confessional: Trent

"That was really nice of Mike to do that. I wish I would've done it too, though."

* * *

"So, any luck finding the invincibility statue?" He asked her.

"Oh, no. I didn't go looking for it. Do you think I'll need it?"

Mike thinks for a moment before answering. "Maybe? I don't know."

"Bonjour, mes campers!" Chris cut in in a fake French accent. "Some of you will recall our Parisian 'Find and Build a Sculpture' debacle."

"We're going back to Paris!?" Lindsay exclaimed and squealed, causing Heather, Jo, Courtney, and Scott to cover their ears.

"No!" the host shouted through a megaphone. "We are not going back to Paris, Lindsay!" He tossed the megaphone away. "Our interns have buried 3D puzzle pieces all over the beach! Eight pieces per team. Find all your pieces and assemble them on your platform to recreate one of the landmarks visited on our World Tour. First to finish, wins!

"The Heroic Hamsters won the first challenge, so they get to dig with shovels! Incoming!"

Chef threw eight shovels towards the Heroes. Trent gets hit in the head while Dawn ducks when hers flies towards them, and shows concern for Trent. Lindsay missed grabbing her shovel completely, hitting her in jaw. Cameron caught his, but it's weight pulled him off the platform. Sierra caught hers with her teeth. Mike, Zoey, and B caught their shovels with their hands.

Mike and Zoey looked over at where Cameron fell off with concern. The bubble boy groaned. The ground beneath him collapsed, sending him falling into a moat around the platform.

"Cam!" Zoey yelled with concern.

"And, getting on and off your platforms will be challenging due to the moats. They're filled with-" Chris was cut off by Cameron's scream.

"Brachyura! I want my bubble!" he screamed in pain from the crabs.

Chris chuckles at Cameron's dismay. "I don't know why, but it gets funnier every time."

"No big thing for Light-o-ning!" Lightning stated arrogantly before he jumped off the platform. "Sha-bam!"

A board sprung from the ground and nailed Lightning in the face, knocking him onto the sand, which quickly disappeared, letting the jock fall into the moat. The crabs began snapping at him.

"And you might wanna watch out for booby traps in the sand." the host added.

"Aaaand we're supposed to dig with what?" Scott asked.

"Sorry, shovels are winners only," Chris replied, not sounding sorry at all, "I guess you'll have to use your hands." He raised his trusty air horn, "your challenge starts...now!" He pushed the button, signifying the start of the challenge.

The Heroes still on the platform huddled together to make a plan. "We should divide our area into sections and each dig in one." Zoey told them.

"I have no problem with that." Trent agreed, shrugging.

"As do I!" Dawn smiled.

"Go team!" Zoey put her hand in the center of them, and the others followed suit. "Go team!" They shouted, except B.

* * *

Confessional: B

B shows the camera a picture of blueprints for an easy digging machine that he can control by remote. He smiles, placing the blueprints in his coat pocket and produces his pocket knife.

* * *

"Strategy people! Strat-e-gy!" Jo yelled to her teammates already digging with their hands. "We should start on one end and dig to the other in a straight line!" She told her team all of, except Heather and Courtney, who were standing next to her, were digging.

"And what if the pieces are all at the far end, huh? Huh? We need two lines that push in towards the center! Right guys?" Heather asked her teammates, who weren't paying attention to her.

"No! We need to separate the beach into quadrants and each pick a quadrant!" Courtney denied.

* * *

Confessional: Gwen

She groans and holds her head. "I can't believe those three are fighting to be the team leader and aren't working together." She sighs. "Maybe I can agree with Courtney's plan and that'll make her like me more!"

* * *

"I agree with Courtney's plan." Gwen smiled, walking up to the three battling for team leader. Jo and Heather looked annoyed while Courtney growled and glared at her, slicing her finger across her neck.

* * *

Confessional: Gwen

"That went about as well as you would expect it to go." She groans.

* * *

On the Heroes side, Sierra is digging like a mad dog. She tossed the shovel away for B to use for his invention.

Cameron noticed a red light coming from the sand. He presses his shovel against it, setting it off, and blowing up clothes all over him.

"Ew, Chef's dirty laundry!" Chris smiled at Cameron's misfortune. The bubble boy tossed away underwear that had been involved in the explosion. Chris pinched his nose as the underwear was flung across the field. "Pretty stinky!"

Cameron spotted a hat among the clothes bomb. He picked it up and walked over to Mike with it. "Here! We could use some of Manitoba Smith's treasure hunting skills right about now." He placed the hat on Mike's head. He gasped and a confident smirk stretched across his face. He started to spin his arms and he jumped into the sand, drilling through and emerging moments later several feet away from where he started, with a white stone in his hands.

"G'day, beauty!" He tossed it up onto the yellow platform. Manitoba walked over to Zoey and sat down next to her. "Phew, looks like the real treasure is right here beside me." He winks awkwardly, "wink-wink."

Silent genius, B, dug into the sand. He pulled up a metal trap and smiled. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his pocket knife and began to unscrew the bolts on the metal trap. Once the small panel was off, B looked inside the circuits and his smile grew wider.

Things on the Villains weren't doing as hot. Courtney gave up trying to be team leader as Jo and Heather were still going at it. "Fine. We'll work in a circular motion towards the center." Heather told her new rival.

"No! Start with the corners and move towards the center and zig-zag."

Gwen rolled her eyes as she kept digging. "Some team."

"Tell me about it." Courtney muttered in agreement. They paused and looked towards each other when they realized what they said, and quickly looked away, digging again.

Heather started speaking again as Gwen and Courtney spoke to each other. "Exactly! A team without a leader is like a horse without a head! It just runs around, blind!"

"I'm pretty sure a horse without a head, doesn't run anywhere," Gwen muttered, however, just loud enough for Heather and Jo to hear.

"Agreed, which is why I should be this teams leader!" Jo stated.

"No! I should!" the queen of mean disagreed.

"Let's let the team decide."

"Fine!"

The two rivals walked into separate directions, calling out and whistling their teammates names.

Gwen groaned and walked over to one of the corners. "I give up!"

"Excuse me, Scooter?" Lindsay asked from the opposite side of the rocks separating the two areas. Scott looked up and looked over at the blonde. He shrugged and walked over to her.

"Yeah?"

"Um, I forget what we do with these." She held out a white stone in the shape of a torch. Scott smirked and held out his hand. "You gotta give that to me."

"Why?" She asked, looking at the object.

"Because I know a guy who can give a good price for this." He gestured to the torch.

"Rice? I don't like rice." She asked, dumbfounded.

"No-" he facepalmed. "I mean he will give you a lot of money for this. Like, the competition amount of money."

"Oh," Lindsay nodded, 'realization' dawning upon her. She handed him the torch and he took it, putting it into his back pocket.

"Thanks." With that, Scott walked away, a smirk tugging at his lips.

* * *

Confessional: Lindsay

"I'm going to be rich!"

* * *

The Villains have been lined up. To the right, Jo stood, her arms crossed. On the left, Heather stood.

"Attention team! I am your leader!" Jo announced.

"No, I am!" Heather stated, stomping on the ground where a clang was heard. She glanced down at the sand she stepped on. "I found a piece!" She got down and dug up the piece, revealing a black base of a statue. She started towards the platform until Jo stopped her, grabbing the opposite side of the piece.

"You'd never have found it without me!" Jo argued, tugging the piece towards her. Heather smirks and drops the piece, crushing her foot.

"Whoops. Sorry." She taunted. Jo growled and shoved her into the moat.

"Two booby traps, two puzzle pieces, and two deliciously evil moats. It's still anyone's game, but, it won't be for long. Here, on Total! Drama! All-Stars!" Chris narrated as Heather's screams could be heard from the moat.

Commercial break.

* * *

Once the show fades back in from it's commercial break, the camera is zoomed in on Chris' face as he whispers, "An hour has passed, and the teams are still tied at one-all, which raises a pertinent question…" the camera zooms out, showing the entire beach. "WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG!?" The host yelled.

Most of the contestants shout back at Chris. At some point Lightning shouts, "I'm amazing!"

"Blah-blah, whine, whine, hurry up! I have dinner plans!" the host complained, reclining in his chair.

Cameron walks onto a certain pile of sand, launching him up and revealing itself to be a wooden spring. Scott points and laughs at the boy, only for Cameron to crash into him. He quickly gets off and runs back to his side as Scott stands up. He turns around and sees a black piece sticking out of the sand. "Alright." he smiled.

"And that's two for the Villains!" Chris announced as Scott tossed the stone up onto the platform.

Zoey struggled to get a stone piece out of the sand. Manitoba ran over, "it's alright, sweetheart, don't strain yourself. Allow me." He started to pull the stone out of the sand as Zoey giggled. "Well, if you insist."

Without warning, a cannon rose from the sand, but allowed Manitoba just enough time to duck before it fired. A boxing glove flew out of the barrel and hit Courtney on the other team, knocking her into the moat.

"Yes! Got one!" Gwen cheered. "Way to go, Gwe-" Duncan's cheer was abruptly stopped when a bucket on a wooden plank rose from the sand, and tossed sand into his face. Gwen walks away, giggling.

"Aha! Finally!" Jo reached into the small hole and pulled out a black statue. Lightning suddenly jumped over her, swiping her statue. "Lightning to the rescue! Way to go me!" He ran off with the piece. "Hey! Come back here with that!" Jo complained.

A machine digs a shovel into the sand, and launches it backwards. B jumps up just in time to catch the white piece.

"Sweet, I found one!" Trent smiled, holding another white piece. He drops it onto B's machine just as a wooden pole springs out of the ground and strikes his crotch.

"Nuts?" Chris asked Chef, bringing up a bowl of cashews.

Lightning shoves his hand in a small sand pit and pulls out a pointed black small piece. "Ha, too small for Lightning!" He throws it over his head, striking Jo in the back of the head and knocking her into the crab pit.

"Another head!" Manitoba smiled, throwing a head onto the Hero platform. "It's like stealing vegemite from a roo! I can show you how, sometime," he smirked at Zoey.

"Oh, no thanks. W-with Mike, maybe." She stuttered, walking away.

"Yup, she's a loyal one. Mike knows how to pick 'em." Manitoba smirked and followed her.

Back over with the Villains, Gwen is digging near the Hero's area when a geyser erupts from under her, resulting in her being soaked. Chef and Chris fist bump at her annoyed expression.

Lightning tosses up two parts of the statue and flexes as Jo walks by with a crab snipping at her. "Aren't you beautiful?" He kissed his bicep. "Look at gorgeous you," he kissed his other bicep. "Sexy beast!" He flexes.

Scott whistles innocently as he approaches the Hero's side. He looks at the Heroes to see that they are all looking away. He jumps over to the other side and starts to stab at the ground with a stick he found, until he heard a clang. He dug up the piece with his hands and brought the white piece back to the Villains side, dug a hole in the ground, dumped the piece in, and filled it back up again. He chuckled evilly.

"What're you up to, kookaburra?" an Australian voice came from behind him. He spun around to see Manitoba looking at him suspiciously.

"Whatever do you mean?" Scott asked innocently.

Manitoba put his finger in his mouth and bent down, and swiped the spot that Scott recently dug. He tastes the sand and his eyes widen. He reaches down and pulls the piece out of the sand. "Ha!" He grabs Scott by the collar and brings his face close to his. "Nice try, you wiley dingo."

Manitoba pushed the dirt farmer away, accidentally stepping onto a pleasure pad and releasing a swarm of bees under a trap door. "Bees! Bees!" Scott panicked and ran off while Manitoba ran off in the opposite direction with the white piece.

Trent walked over to Dawn. "Hey, you need help?"

"Oh, no. I'm detecting so much negative energy in this area. It is difficult to locate these pieces." She brings her shovel down, wincing that she may stab a trap. It didn't and sunk into the sand. She sighed.

"I could use a little help." She admitted.

"I can help you with that," the cool guy slung his shovel back over his shoulder, into his hands. He stabbed down at the sand with his shovel and Dawn's eyes widen a bit.

"You might hit a trap if you do that!"

"Ah, I've been injured on this show more times than I can count." He shrugged it off as he hit something hard. He and Dawn both smile at each other and lean down, digging up the statue part.

"You go on, Trent. I'll dig this up," she told him after a moment.

"Yeah, sure, alright." He stood up and started to walk off.

A wooden log sprung up, knocking Courtney into the moat again as she past it, looking for more places to dig. She ran up the moat quickly with a crab stuck to her leg. Jo was the first to spot this.

"Hey, Crazy in Training, nice accessory!" She pointed at her leg. Courtney frowned at the nickname and pulled the crab off, and growled at it. She tossed it over her shoulder, hitting Heather's forehead.

Heather, not expecting the crab, yelped in surprise, and accidentally tripped backwards into the moat behind her.

Back on the Heroes side, Cameron walked past a hole with curiosity, and looked down, and he discovered that Sierra was in it. He gasped in shock by how far down she was.

"Sierra? What're you doing!? You're like twenty feet deep!"

Sierra looked up at Cameron, "I guess I got carried away. I pretended I was digging for Cody!" She spoke sheepishly and jumped out of the hole next to the short boy. "How many pieces do we have now?"

"I don't know, maybe we should-" he was stopped when Sierra tossed him up onto the platform next to B, who was using a remote control on his device to help find the final piece. "We have six out of eight pieces!" Cameron stated, before noticing that Dawn was digging up a piece still. "Seven out of eight pieces." He corrected himself.

Lindsay climbed up onto the platform next to Cameron and B.

"You guys start working on the puzzle! We'll keep digging!" Zoey told them, gesturing to her and Manitoba.

"I'll help dig, too." Trent added before a spring launched into the air, bouncing off of a passing speedboat.

"When we did our safety test, that boat wasn't there." Chris stated in a innocent voice back up in the booth.

"As if we actually test these things." Chef added. He and Chris both laugh.

Trent washed up, in pain.

"Trent!" Dawn ran over to his side with concern written all over her face.

"Crikey, that must've hurt." Manitoba flicked the top of his hat, wincing at what Trent just experienced.

B pressed a button on his remote controller. The machine he built wheeled itself over to the piece that Dawn had yet to get out. He began to dig it out while said moonchild aided Trent.

"A book, a crown, what're we supposed to be building?" Cameron asked out loud. "Wait, I got it, these pieces make the Statue of Liberty!"

Back on the Villains side, Lightning found the seventh piece, but what he thought was the eighth piece. "That's eight! Let's start sha-building!"

Lightning leapt up onto the red platform while Scott tried to make the jump, but failed and held on to the edge of the platform. Courtney, Heather, Duncan, Jo, and Gwen ran up his back onto the platform, though Gwen apologized in doing so.

"C'mon people! Put this thing together already!" Heather complained to her team as they tried to figure out which piece went where, once everyone reached the red platform.

"Try those together, Duncan. No, those two." Gwen tried helping Duncan with which piece to try together.

"Lightning finds the final piece! I'm a hero!" The jock flexed, "it's probably a statue of me being me!"

The Villains have nearly finished their puzzle. "It's tall, whatever it is. And...boxy. Like a tower. Oh, Big Ben!" Gwen realized what they were building.

The Heroes were also close to finish building. All they needed was the torch...which was in Scott's back pocket.

"Only two pieces to go, B, we need that piece now!" Zoey told the silent genius.

B nodded at Zoey and dug faster. Dawn was still tending Trent, so that made the two of them useless for now.

"All we need is the torch, hurry!" Cameron told Zoey and Manitoba. Cameron too jumped down to help pull the statue out of the hole that B was struggling with.

The Villains have yet to figure out their puzzle either. "What's with the big hole?" Heather asked. "Maybe we put it together wrong?" Gwen replied.

"Please, let's just get it sha-done." Lightning lifted a crab up to the hole in the center, but before he could put it in, Courtney quickly stopped him.

"Wait, we didn't put it together wrong, there are only seven pieces!" She glared at Lightning.

"Great, so Lightning miscounted. C'mon everyone, we still got digging to do." Jo and rest of the Villains, minus Lightning and Scott, started to walk away.

"Aw, it's fine. There's no way we can lose." Scott pulled out the white torch he hid in his back pocket and showed his team.

"Oh no, Lightning is NOT getting hit by a penalty!" Lightning tackled Scott to the ground, wrestling him for the torch as Jo and Heather searched in one hole for the final piece.

"Oh yeah!" Jo cheered, holding a clock face.

Lightning finally pried the torch piece free from Scott's hands, and threw it over at the Hero's side, but not looking where he threw it.

B's machine finally loaded Dawn's piece onto the shovels, and began to prepare it's launch towards B. Just as the silent genius hit the button, the white stone torch impaled the side of machine, causing it to spark and sputter.

Within seconds, it exploded, destroying the white torch piece and the machine, as well as launching the stone into the air and over the yellow platform, going at high speed in a single direction.

Cameron gasped as he noticed the white piece flying straight towards him. Manitoba and Zoey noticed this as well. Zoey gasped in horror as Manitoba got to his feet and sprinted towards Cameron. Time seemed to slow down for the two individuals. Manitoba knew he wasn't going to make it on time to save the boy, so he had one option to save Cameron. He leapt upwards, and just in time as the white stone block would've come into contact with the frozen bubble boy. Manitoba fell to the ground in pain, and unconscious. Cameron kneeled down next to him, shaking him as Zoey screamed out his name and ran towards her injured boyfriend. He had taken the full hit by the white stone block. The camera zooms into his head.

* * *

 **Mike's Mind**

The dark clouds completely rolled over. A portrait on the wall showed a picture of Mike. Chester, Svetlana, and Vito sit at a table and the curtains closed to avoid seeing the dark clouds looming over Mike's subconscious.

Svetlana suddenly stood up, grinning. "Go vith ze fishing!" She announced towards Vito.

"Ayo, it's 'go fish' not 'fishing'," Vito smirked.

Suddenly Manitoba fell into the room, face first.

"Aw, that can't be good." Chester spoke with concern towards the Australian personality.

Manitoba slowly stood up, holding his head. He looked at the others, but no one said a word. "Hey, can you feel that?" He asked them,

"The Malevolent One, he's coming!"

The three personalities at the table screamed in fear. The portrait behind them suddenly burst into flames, ridding the picture of Mike, and in its place was a picture of a Mike silhouette, his hair flipped down over his left eye and a malevolent smile on his face.

* * *

 **Challenge**

"The Villainous Vultures win!" Chris announced just as Mike started to stir. His eyes fluttered open and he took in his surroundings.

"Oh, my head," he moaned.

"Mike!" Zoey wrapped her arms around him, and Mike returned the favor.

"What happened?" He asked her when she let go.

"Um, we'll talk about on our way back to the cabins." Zoey replied.

Dawn helped Trent to his feet. She saw everything, and she took a quick look over at Mike. She gasped in absolute horror.

* * *

Confessional: Dawn

"He's here. A malevolent evil is here. I must think of something I can do to stop him."

* * *

Chris cleared his throat, making the Villains look over at him. "I do require a volunteer for exile duty."

"Me, I'll do it!" Scott spoke, with eagerness in his voice.

Lindsay looked over at him, "what about that statue I found for you?" She asked. The Heroes gasped at this shocking revelation. "He said it was worth, like, a lot of money."

"Did I say that? Well, I meant it was probably worthless." He snickers as the Boat of Losers begins to drive away with Scott in the back.

The Villains, minus Scott, now sit in the peanut gallery as Chris greeted them, "welcome Vultures. Sit back, and enjoy the show." He turns to the Heroes, "Heroes, it's time for you to vote off your first Hero."

* * *

Confessional: Zoey

"I don't like to speak badly about anyone, but Lindsay totally cost us the challenge today." She looks away, concerningly, "I just hope Mike is okay."

* * *

Confessional: Mike

"I'm not too sure what happened today. But I did hear that Lindsay cost us the challenge when she gave Scott our statue…" he trailed off, looking awkwardly at the floor.

* * *

Chris held the plate of marshmallows while the Robot next to him had a series of photos held to its chest.

"The following players are safe: Cameron, Dawn, Trent, Zoey, Sierra, and Mike." As he spoke their names, he tossed them marshmallows and the Robot dropped the photos, leaving only Lindsay and B. Lindsay looked nervous.

"Lindsay, you're on the chopping block for giving your team's piece to Scott, a member of the OPPOSING team." He turned to B, who, like Lindsay, also looked nervous. "And B, you're on the chopping block for making a machine that, while useful, really hurt one of your teammates." B looked at the ground, ashamed.

"And tonight's loser is…" the host continued, drawing out the tension as Lindsay and B exchanged nervous glances, then focused on the one marshmallow left.

"Lindsay!" Chris announced as the Robot dropped the photo, revealing Lindsay with an 'X' over it. B smiled as he received the marshmallow while Lindsay leaned over, defeated.

* * *

Lindsay floats in the toilet bowl. "Well, I'll see you guys. It's been fu-" she failed to finish her sentence as Chris pushed the button, flushing the blonde. Chris chuckled and turned towards the camera.

"Who else is in line for a porcelain goodbye? Find out next time on Total! Drama! All-Stars!"


	3. Saving Private Leechball

**AN: Well, this chapter is gonna be an interesting one, you guys are gonna have to be the judge of that. I do believe that there will be several OOC moments in this chapter, but it'll make sense after you read the begining.**

 **acl97 gioia: Thank you! Heh, "BLUE HAIRED "STRANGER"", yeah, if there weren't enough 'villains' this season as it was. I really hope you enjoy today's episode!**

 **Nicky Haugh: Thank you! I hope you enjoy today's episode!**

* * *

Saving Private Leechball

The episode faded in in Chris standing in the dock, ready to do the recap.

"Last time on Total Drama All-Stars: our Heroes and Villains went digging for buried treasure, and uncovered a few NASTY surprises.

"Scott villained it up big time, trying to sabotage the other team with the help of the oblivious Lindsay. In the end, it was a close game when Lightning refused to get a 'penalty'. When Mike got involved, they didn't take it so well. In the end, it was Lindsay, who ousted herself as being almost completely brainless, and received the royal flush. How fitting.

"Only fourteen competitors remain, which one of them will ride the sewer system next? Find out right now on Total! Drama! All-Stars!"

* * *

 **Loser Cabins - Boys**

"Man, I forgot about these crappy cabins." Trent commented as he laid his guitar case next to his bed.

"Yeah, the hotel was the life!" Mike agreed, sitting down on his bed. B hops into the bunk above Mike, only for it to collapse and crush Mike, sending the silent genius over him.

Cameron and Trent exchanged glances.

* * *

Confessional: Trent

"I remember the cabins in the past were crappy, but I don't remember them being THIS crappy!"

* * *

 **Loser Cabins - Girls**

Dawn sat atop her bunk, meditating while Sierra was on her phone just below her. "I know we lost, but at least none of us have to go to Boney Island, right?" Zoey asked her two teammates.

"Oh, I do agree, Zoey. Do not worry, Scott shall be fine spending the night on Boney Island." Dawn's eyes slowly opened. "Though I feel a strange presence surrounding the island." She muttered quietly to herself.

* * *

Confessional: Sierra

"I hate to break rules about smuggling in items like my cellphone," she proudly shoves her phone for the camera to see, showing an image of Cody in the shower, terrified and pulling the shower curtain over himself, "but I have to keep my TD blogs current!" Sierra told the camera, typing away at her phone.

"'Zoey is even sweeter than she is on TV. Dawn keeps going on about a 'dark aura', but I don't have a clue who that could mean!'" she looks at the camera, "it's better this way, last time I had bit of teensy but of a problem with internet withdrawal. Without this link to my Cody-wody, I'd probably lose my mind!" She yells the last three words.

* * *

An owl is 'hooing' on the balcony of the spa hotel. The butler runs over to it and shushes it, "sir." He said to it. The owl stopped, albeit sheepishly.

"Aw yeah, this is the life!" Duncan cheered as he jumped onto his soft bed. "If we keep winning challenges we can live like this all season! To villainy!"

"Lightning scored a touchdown! Sha-bam!" Lightning cheered as he did a flip into his bed.

* * *

Confessional: Duncan

"Scott's okay. With him you know what you're getting...which is crap, but still, nice to know. Jo and Heather are gonna make moves for Lightning since he's almost as brain dead as Lindsay, so he'll be an easy target for them."

* * *

 **Spa Hotel - Girls Room**

"See that there, people, take notes because that's how you lead a team to victory," Jo taunted, mainly towards Heather who looked increasingly annoyed.

"Yeah, well, you're just lucky Scott stopped the Heroes from winning, Jo! Besides, if we went with my plan, we would have finished twice as fast!" Heather retorted.

As the two started arguing again, Gwen stood up and left the room while Courtney stuck her thumbs on her earplugs, trying to jam them into her ear to avoid the arguing.

* * *

Confessional: Heather

"Who does Jo think she is? Like she can just join the game and take command of the team?" She scoffs. "Yeah right!"

* * *

A dark silhouette walks out of the open door of the spa hotel, a trash bag slung over his shoulder and a small tank of gasoline in his left hand. The figure walks behind the loser cabins and drops the sack, revealing items including Trent's guitar and Sierra's smartphone.

The figure reaches into his pocket and takes out B's pocket knife, and slices open the tank, pouring the substance all over the items on the ground. He drops the tank after several moments and pulls out Duncan's lighter from his pocket.

"One by one, they will all fall," he said in a dark and deep voice.

He lit the lighter and dropped it onto the pile of items, setting all of them on fire. The figure laughed evilly as the fire now showed who the silhouette was: Mike.

* * *

Trent was the first to awake to smell of fire. His eyes shot open to see smoke engulfing their room. He quickly sprang into action, flicking Cameron's forehead to get him to wake up, then ran to B and Mike's bunk. He pulled Mike out of the bunk as Cameron woke B up.

The two boys woke up, and almost immediately realized the danger they were in. They sprinted out the door, coughing from all the smoke. Once they reached a reasonable spot in the clearing, they turned to see that the girl's side was completely burned, and the fire was still spreading.

Mike's eyes grew into saucers, filled with panic. He glanced around and spotted Zoey and the other girls. He ran to them and took Zoey a huge hug, one which she returned. There was tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Mike. I was so scared to go in there."

"It's okay, I'm here, Zoey."

The Villains began to shuffle out of the spa hotel to see what was going on, only to see the loser cabin almost completely in flames.

It was only then that they noticed interns running back and forth with buckets of water. The whirr of helicopter blades made them all look up to see Chef piloting a helicopter with a bucket underneath it. He pulled a lever, dumping the water over the fire and very nearly extinguishing it.

After several minutes, the interns finally completely extinguished the fire. Dawn's eyes filled with worry and ran behind the loser cabins. The Heroes quickly followed her, though Cameron, Mike, and Zoey seemed a bit reluctant to do so. Jo shrugged and followed them, triggering the other Villains to see what was happening.

Dawn fell to her knees as she found what she feared had been burnt. "My dream catcher," she muttered quietly and sadly.

"My glasses!" Cameron exclaimed in worry, holding out his burnt spectacles.

"My lighter?" Duncan asked, picking up his lighter, before noticing something else as well. "My knife, too!?"

Jo's hands curled around something completely burnt and unusable anymore. "My whistle." She muttered quietly, tears forming in the jock-ette's eyes.

"Lightning's basketball!" Lightning cried, holding out his deflated and burnt basketball.

"No! Why!? Why!?" Courtney cried, hugging what used to be a framed picture to her chest.

"Cooooody!" Sierra cried, tears forming in her eyes as she held her burnt smartphone.

"Mike," Zoey muttered as he searched through the pile. "I found this." She held out the necklace that he gave her last season. Mike quickly got up and hugged her as she began to cry into his shoulder.

Gwen looked over a burnt notebook and sighed miserably. She looked over at B, who was flipping through his now destroyed blueprints to help in challenges.

Out of all of them, Trent was probably the one to shed the most tears as he held his burnt guitar close to him. The intercom crackled to life, startling the contestants mourning the loss of their personal belongings.

"Attention campers! Forest recon in five! Over!"

* * *

The contestants walked down the dirt path towards the next challenge. The only one not affected by the fire was Heather, who didn't have a belonging burnt.

"What's with all the moping, so what if you lost some stupid item?" Heather asked, annoyed with all the down contestants. "I mean, Jo is crying over a stupid whistle?" She snickers.

"Hey! Did you lose anything in that fire? Hm? No? Then how do we know it wasn't YOU who burnt our stuff?" Jo asked, getting in Heather's face.

"Oh please, Scott's things weren't burnt either." Heather remarked.

"So? He's on Boney Island and you aren't!" Jo yelled. She spun on her heels and stomped off.

Heather stopped in her tracks and realization dawned upon her. She was going to have a big target on her back if they kept thinking she burnt the contestants' items. "Crap…" she muttered.

* * *

Once the teams arrived, Chris was wearing a green army helmet and shades. "At ease, soldiers!" He saluted them, "let's welcome back exiled Vulture, Scott!"

Scott arrived in a jeep, cuts along his face from the night on Boney Island. He groaned as he stalked over to the Villains.

"Welcome to today's experiments with your pain thresholds." Chris announced, earning nervous looks from Duncan, Heather, and Jo as the Robot wheeled in a TV.

"Get ready for an ingenious twist on the war movie challenge from season two." The host began, motioning towards the TV. "There are two weapon caches in the heart of this forest. The big one is filled with state of the art paintball weaponry, and the small one has a bunch of cruddy little paintball slingshots.

"Whoever gets there first gets their pick, and, then you gotta pick off the competition."

"Looking forward to it." Trent muttered, eyeing Heather, who gulped nervously.

"You get one point for each person you splatter, and first team to seven points wins. And the losers will get a dishonorable discharge tonight, Flush of Shame style!"

Duncan scoffs, "paintball again, ooh original! What a twist!" He said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, that, one of the conditions of my parole is that I can't be around or use hard projectiles like paintballs, so instead," he explained as the Robot wheeled up beside him, "you'll be using leeches!"

The Robot lifted it's mechanical arm, showing a leech pinched between its two 'fingers'. The contestants, except Dawn, shrink back in disgust.

* * *

Confessional: Heather

"Leeches!? Chris is really making us earn the million this year, jerk."

* * *

Confessional: Dawn

The moonchild holds a leech in her hand. "Oh you poor misunderstood creature. You never intend to cause harm, you poor thing are just so hungry." She lifts the leech to her forehead, allowing it to bloat up.

* * *

"As winners of yesterday's challenge, the Villains get a full one minute head start!" Lightning, Gwen, and Heather cheer. "Ready, set…"

Chef, who has joined Chris and the Robot, fires a leech into the air with a paintball pistol, hitting Scott as it returned down. The TV screen switched to a 1:00 timer, signifying the start of the Villains' head start.

The seven remaining Villains ran off into the forest as the Heroes watched them, still saddened.

"Are you okay, Trent?" Dawn asked, walking up.

"No, not really." He mumbled, his hands in his pockets.

"I know that guitar was close to you. I'm so sorry that something like this could have happened."

"That guitar was given to me by my grandpa. It was one of the last things I had of him." He mumbled, putting his head in his hands.

"I lost something too, Trent." Dawn told him. He looked at her, eyebrow raised. "My dream catcher was made by my father. It was the last thing he made for me before he became ill." She wiped away a tear.

Before Dawn could realize what was happening, she felt Trent's arms wrap around her. She hugged him back and mumbled a quiet 'thank you' to him before he let go.

"Heroes, you're up in three, two," Chef cocked the pistol and fired it. Just as he did, they ran off to catch up to the Villains.

"Does anyone know where the heart of the forest is exactly?" Sierra asked, running behind Mike.

"I'll get a better look!" Zoey told her. She quickly jumped from one tree, bouncing off to another to get a better vantage point, leaving Sierra, Mike, Trent, and B with shocked and impressed looks on their faces.

"Over there!" She pointed from a tree branch she sat on. The Heroes ran in the direction she pointed in and she flipped off the tree, landing beside Mike, and ran with the team.

* * *

The Heroes had somehow beat the Villains, and are heading towards the large crate.

"We should take the big one!" Cameron stated from behind Sierra. Just as they were about to reach it, the Villains jumped in the way. "Woah, where'd they come from?" Mike asked as he and Zoey stopped.

Heather blew a raspberry at the Heroes while Duncan pointed and laughed, "Suckers!" He laughed.

The Heroes ran to the small crate and B opened it. "Gross!" Cameron commented, holding a bucket filled with leeches away from his chest.

"Guess this is the low-tech crate, alright." Mike quipped, holding a bucket. Sierra reached into the crate and pulled out a bucket of leeches, "Aww, cute! I think I'll call you...Codies." She hugged the bucket, earning strange looks from Trent, Mike, Cameron, and B.

Back with the Villains, they cheered at the sight of the crate they got. "Sha-yeah! First place!" Lightning cheered, earning eye-rolls from Jo, Heather, and Gwen. Duncan punched the side of the crate and took several paces back, causing the walls to collapse, revealing paintball guns pinned up on a shelf, and a cannon full of leeches.

"I'll take the cannon!" Heather, Jo, Scott, and Duncan shouted unison. They all turned to each other and shouted, "No, I'll take the cannon!" They groaned.

"How about we use the cannon as a team?" Gwen asked. The others just shrugged in response. "Whatever." Heather muttered.

"Yeah! I call dibs on firing first!" Scott shouted, racing behind the cannon and pulling the string. The cannon fired a ball of leeches, hitting a blond intern operating a boom mic. After a few seconds, he collapses.

* * *

Confessional: Jo

"Pathetic," she starts, leaning on one side of the confessional, her arm resting on her knee. "I can lead this team better than Old Heather, Gothic, and Psycho in Training! 'Work as a team'" she mocks in a high-pitched voice. "No way. By the end of the day, they'll be wishing me as their leader."

The confessional pauses, and the camera zooms out to reveal Chris watching the entire tape in a control room. He turns to the camera with his signature grin plastered on his face.

"Ooh, Jo's mad!" He chuckles. "The Villains are off to quite the start, but, which team will make it to the finish on Total Drama All-Stars!?"

Commercial break.

* * *

When the show fades back in, the Heroes are walking through the forest, though Cameron is squinting due to his burnt glasses. "I'm not liking our chances at winning this." Trent moped, holding a bucket of leeches.

"We can definitely win!" Cameron stated.

"If we're stealthy and score first!" He and Sierra shouted in unison before high-fiving. They were soon interrupted by Zoey, who had spotted a cave behind some bushes.

"A cave! We can meet back there if we get ambushed by the Villains!" She exclaimed, pointing at the cave. Cameron nods in agreement, "Great idea, Zoey!" He smiled, giving a thumbs-up.

"Thanks!" Zoey replied, pulling out a leech and readying it in her slingshot. "We have to find the Villains before they find us!" She states.

"Stealthy forest maneuvers? This looks like a job for Svetlana!" Mike chuckles slightly, and begins holding his breath, striking a pose.

Sierra claps in delight, "Oh goody! She's my favorite!" Zoey, Sierra, B, Cameron, and Trent wait for Svetlana to come out, as Dawn watches with concern. After a moment, Cameron speaks up. "Svetlana? Is that you?" He asks.

Mike lets out the breath he was holding, and sighs. "Nah, still me." He says sadly.

* * *

Confessional: Mike

"Okay!" He starts, holding his head. "Wasn't too long ago I couldn't keep my alternate personalities in, now, they won't come OUT!" He glances at the wall and slams his elbow in it. He groans and holds his elbow. "Ow! Dang wall. Am I right, Chester?" He looks at his chest, expecting himself to turn into Chester.

"Huh?" He asks confusedly. He grabs his shirt and rips it in half. "Yo, Vitio, my shirt's off, come and get it!" After nothing happens, he looks around, "Vito?" He asks. He brings his legs to his chest and hugs them tightly. "Anybody?"

* * *

Gwen, Duncan, Jo, and Scott push the cannon through the forest, while Courtney, Heather, and Lightning walk behind. They suddenly stop pushing after a few feet, out of breath.

"We're easy targets like this, maybe we should ditch the cannon." Gwen contemplated to her team, but Jo quickly cut in before anyone could respond. "No way! I haven't had a turn to fire it yet!" She pats the cannon and hugs it, "Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

"Well Lightning's goin' his own way! Sha-later!" Lightning promptly spun around and ran the other way.

"Uh, okay," Gwen started, her eyebrow raised, "I guess we're splitting up?"

"No thank you." Courtney states, stomping her foot down. "I don't need either of you breathing down my neck!" The former CIT spun on her heel and started in the same direction Lightning went.

A leech suddenly flies in, narrowly missing Jo. Zoey curses under her breath and starts to run away. Scott, Gwen, Duncan, and Heather open fire with their paintball guns while Jo circles around the cannon and pulls the string in an attempt to hit Zoey, only to cover Scott in leeches instead.

"Oh come on!" He yells, then slowly collapses.

Chris chuckles over the intercom. "That's one point for the Heroes, and zilch for the Villains!" He announced.

"But Zoey didn't hit anybody!" Duncan noticed. "True! But friendly-fire counts!" Was the response. Gwen, Heather, and Duncan looked back at Jo, who was still behind the cannon, and glared at her.

"What!? Dirt boy got in the way!" She defended.

"You can take your excuses and stick them in your-" she was cut off when a leech suddenly flew in and stuck itself to the side of her head. Gwen and Duncan looked over to see Mike smiling and waving innocently, before turning around and running the other direction just as they fired.

"Ugh! In my hair!? What's wrong with you!?" Heather complained, trying to pull the leech from her hair.

The host chuckles over the intercom again, "Make that two to zero!" He corrects himself. Gwen glanced at Duncan, "C'mon!" The two ran after Mike as Heather shouted "Avenge me!" As they left.

"I'll take care of Zoey!" Jo announced, running over to Scott's unconscious body and picking up his paintball gun.

* * *

Lightning had stopped running awhile ago, but he kept his guard up, clutching his paintball gun in his hands. He poked the butt if his gun through a bush, and after not feeling anything, walked through.

As he continued forward, he heard a twig snap behind him and he stopped suddenly. He narrowed his eyes and spun around, just in time to see a leech pass his chest.

He jumped to the side and behind a tree, doing a roll as he landed on the ground, getting behind the tree. He peeked out from the side of the tree to see B and Trent pointing a slingshot at the tree he just jumped behind.

Lightning knew that hitting B would be easy, but Trent may prove to be more of a challenge. He raised his gun, took a breath, and jumped into the clearing, catching the two Heroes off guard. As he jumped, his finger wrapped around the trigger and opened fire on the two.

The musician dropped to the ground, just in time to avoid the shots, while B wasn't as lucky. The poor guy had leeches all over his chest.

"Sha-bam!" Lightning cheered, stupidly revealing his location to the other Heroes, to his obliviousness.

"The Villains luck into a point, but, the Heroes lead by one!" Chris announced through the intercom. Trent quickly stood up, but as soon as he did, Lightning opened fire, hitting his chest with leeches. "Make that a tie game!" The host corrected through the intercom.

Courtney suddenly stepped through the bushes, looking confusedly down at B and Trent.

B looked miserable as leeches had been stuck to his chest. When she took a look at Trent, rage began to fill up in her. She grit her teeth at the sight of the musician.

Maybe if she hurt him then Gwen would hurt too. After all, they were still friends. Trent looked up at her, he too looked saddened, but that was because his guitar had been burnt.

Yeah, she lost something too in that fire, and that only made her angrier.

It is his fault that Gwen stole her boyfriend.

It is his fault that Gwen broke up with him.

It is his fault that made her life a living Hell for the past two years.

She narrowed her eyes at the musician, and only then realized that she might crack her teeth from gritting them too hard.

She raised her paintball gun to shoot Trent, but Lightning quickly interfered, noticing what she was going to do, after he finished kissing his biceps.

"Woah, girl. What are you doin'? Guitar guy's already out."

Courtney mumbled something under her breath, and lowered her gun. She shook her head quickly and stared back at Lightning. She spun around and began to walk away.

Little do they know, a third Hero reached them from behind a bush, and looked rather nervous about opening fire.

"I'm sorry, Mother Nature, please forgive me." Dawn whispered as she fired her leech. It nailed Lightning in the back of the head. Courtney foolishly turned around to see what happened, only for her too to get leeched.

"It's two to four Heroes!" Chris announced through the intercom.

Dawn raced over from her hiding space and took the two leeches that she fired by scratching their heads. She whispered something, and hurried off. Courtney didn't care, though. Why was she about to let her anger get to her?

And why was she still this mad after two years?

Maybe she should just move on, something she hadn't really thought about until this moment.

* * *

Duncan and Gwen were in a small clearing, looking for where Mike went. Duncan turned to Gwen to offer some advice. "Just pretend that Mike's Courtney, and you'll clobber him in no time!"

Gwen was caught off guard by this and turned to Duncan. "Wait, do you think that I hate Courtney?" She questioned.

"Pretty much, yeah." He shrugged.

"You really think I would be that vengeful?" She asks, slightly confused. "You don't know me at all!"

"I'm just trying to protect you!" Duncan defended, but were interrupted by Sierra popping out of a bush with her slingshot loaded.

"Ah-ha!" She smiled. She released the leech, only for it to spin around and attach itself to her own face. It almost immediately bloats up. "It feels just like Cody's kiss!" Sierra sighs, dreamily. Seconds later, she collapses to the ground.

Gwen gags a bit, but manages to swallow it down.

"Three to four Heroes!" Chris announced yet again through the intercom. As he says this, Duncan notices Cameron pointing a slingshot behind him.

"Aim for forty-seven degrees and provide minimal wind resistance…" he calculated, and released the slingshot, launching the leech. It bounces off a rock, a tree branch, and a squirrel before heading towards Gwen.

Just as the leech was about to reach Gwen, Duncan acted quickly, reaching out with his arm and plucked the leech out of the air by the tail, and spun it around in his hand before tossing it over his shoulder.

"Nice try, Cody!" Sierra called from behind Gwen.

"Um, did you just say-" Cameron began, but was interrupted when Duncan opened fire on the scrawny kid, landing leeches all around his face.

Gwen and Duncan both breathe a sigh of relief. "That was an impressive move." She tells her boyfriend. Duncan just chuckles a bit. Just then, two leeches slam into the side of their heads. They both look over to see Mike smiling and waving.

"Sorry! Couldn't resist taking a shot...or two…" he added the last part, and ran away.

Duncan taps his chin in thought. Gwen notices this. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just...he seems familiar…"

* * *

Jo was walking towards a cave she saw Dawn enter earlier. She had Scott's gun slung around her back.

"It's four to six Heroes! One more point and the Hamsters win!" The host announces, prompting an eye-roll from Jo. "Pathetic!"

* * *

Confessional: Jo

"Some team, I'm stronger than Old Heather, Liability, Count Gwenula, Stunkan, Psycho in Training, and Shark Bait combined!" She states confidently. Some team they turned out to be."

* * *

She walked through the cave and looked around. "Where is that little freak? I know you're in here!" She yelled out, tapping her fingers along her paintball gun.

In truth, Dawn was behind a rock. She couldn't bear to use any more of the leeches as weapons. She hoped that Zoey or Mike would be able to save her in time.

No, it was too late when Jo looked around the corner and spotted her. Dawn could only gulp as Jo smirked and aimed at her with her paintball gun. She quickly closed her eyes and suddenly felt an entire round of leeches land on her.

"It's five to six! It ain't over yet!" Chris announced. To Dawn's surprise, Jo approached her and gripped her by the collar. She shoved Dawn into the open, and dropped her now empty paintball gun, and swung around Scott's. She lifted it and pointed it at the back of Dawn's head just as Zoey and Mike entered the cave, and they stopped mid-step.

"Well, well. If it isn't Multi Freak and Apology Breath." Jo quipped, rather relieved that the two remaining Heroes decided to come to her instead of the other way around.

"Let Dawn go!" Mike shouted. "No! You're not the one in charge here!" Jo retorted, rolling her eyes as she pointed the gun harder at Dawn's head.

"Please don't do this." The moonchild whimpered. "Shut up!" Jo shouted, kicking her foot.

"Jo! This is seriously too far!" Zoey shouted, clearly worried for Dawn. Her slingshot was now down at her side and no leech was in hand.

"Hey, Dawn's injuries while either get worse, or stop right now if you two just leech yourself." Jo commanded, pressing the gun a bit harder to Dawn's head.

Zoey quickly reached in her pocket and grabbed a leech, pulled on her slingshot, and shot herself. Jo smirked while Mike looked on in shock. Sure Dawn was his teammate, but there was no way Jo was going to really HURT her? Right?

"You're up, Multi Freak." Jo sneered. Mike glanced down at the slingshot in his hand, then at Dawn.

Jo rolled her eyes, gripped Dawn's hair with her free hand, and kicked one of the girl's legs from under her. The fall caused her hair to be pulled by the jockette.

Mike's eyes went wide. Jo really wasn't messing around.

While Dawn was briefly on the ground, she spotted a rock and grabbed it when Jo was too focused on Mike.

Her eyes remained on him as she dragged the girl back to her feet. Mike quietly loaded a slingshot with a leech, and started to pull back.

Dawn wasn't a violent person, but she really needed to be just this once. She didn't enjoy what she did next. She stomped down on Jo's foot, taking her by surprise, and losing her grip on the girl slightly. She spun around and slammed the rock into her waist, knocking her off balance.

She let go of Dawn, setting her free as Mike fired his slingshot.

The leech almost immediately bloated on Jo's forehead. She groaned, and dropped her gun. Dawn looked at her hands. She couldn't believe that she just attacked someone. Sure, she would throw a harmless pebble if someone hurt an animal, but she never full on hurt someone. She always thought herself to be a pacifist.

'I guess not anymore, though.' She thought to herself.

"This just in, with a final score of seven points to six, the Heroes win!"

None of the Heroes cheered. They were either still saddened that one of their belongings were burnt, or too shocked that Jo was really going to injure Dawn.

* * *

It was a pretty tense evening. The Villains sat once again on the stumps in the ground as the Heroes were once again in the peanut gallery.

"Welcome back, Villainous Vultures!" Chris smirked. "Second elimination, way to lose!" He chuckles. "Get ready to cut someone loose, it's votin' time!"

As the Villains started to make their votes, things on the Heroes were just as tense.

"I hope it's Heather." Trent mumbled.

"I hope not, Jo's a much bigger threat. And after what she did to Dawn today, she's ruthless!" Sierra countered.

"Yeah, but Heather destroyed our stuff." Trent argued.

"Do we know that for certain?" Cameron asked him. Trent shrugged, not really caring to respond.

"I do hope that Jo goes today." Dawn says quietly. "After what she did to me today, the game will only make her more violent."

Trent laughed bitterly. "With Chris, he'll find a way to keep her in."

Dawn glances at Trent, and almost immediately notices that his aura is starting to change.

"The votes are in!" Chris announced as Chef handed him the plate of marshmallows and the Robot wheeled in, holding the photos backwards.

"But before we announce our loser de jour," Chris continues, "I need one Hamster to volunteer for exile."

Trent stands up. "I don't have anything else to lose." He walks off the peanut gallery.

As Chef walked off with Trent, Chris continued the ceremony. "Alright, onwards and flush-wards. The following Villains are safe." He picks up the marshmallows and starts throwing them. The Robot drops a photo every time he says a name. "Gwen." She catches her marshmallow, expecting herself to be one of the last people to be called safe. "Courtney. Lightning. Duncan. And Scott." He announced, leaving the two rivals, Jo and Heather, left.

"Heather and Jo, you're on the edge. Heather for being a pain in the keister, and Jo, for being a pain in the keister, took out her your own teammate, and was extremely violent to one of the Heroes!" He chuckles sadistically at the last part while Jo just rolls her eyes again.

"And tonight's flushee is…Jo!" He announced and the Robot dropped the picture, revealing Jo with a red 'X' over her face as Chris tossed Heather the last marshmallow.

"What!? Are you all nuts!?" Jo asked, standing up and staring at her teammates.

"Sorry, toots, you're just too violent to be kept around here." Duncan shrugged.

"But before we get flushing, I wanna do a little reshuffling." Chris told everyone as he walked towards the Villains, who were still sitting.

"Today, one Villain acted more like Hero...actually that's it. So, Lightning, pack your bags and switch teams.

Lightning's eyes went wide and he looked at the other team. "Wait a sha-second! How is Lightning a Hero?" He asked, standing up.

"You saved one of the Heroes from being the leeched during the challenge, good enough for ya?"

Lightning opened his mouth to argue, but closed once he realized he won't be on the same team as Scott. "Yeah, it's cool. Now I won't be pulled down by that dirt farmer." He jabs his thumb towards Scott, who glares in response.

"Oh!" Chris adds, looking at the Villains and Heroes team now. "Just so the teams aren't lopsided, hm…"

"But that ruins the point of making the teams Heroes versus Villains!" Sierra pleaded.

"Don't care." Chris replied simply, looking over each Hero.

He looks over at the Heroes, thinking which Hero he should move to be a Villain. His eye finally settles on someone and he smirks.

"Dawn."

Dawn's heart drops. She's going to have to be on the same team as so many people with horrible auras. She sighs, knowing that arguing is pointless. She steps off the peanut gallery, meeting Lightning as they walked to their new teams.

"Good luck to you on the Heroes." Dawn smiled slightly at him.

"Ha! Lightning doesn't need luck!" Lightning smirked confidently as he strut over to the Heroes. Dawn sighs. "I was just trying to be nice." She says under her breath before joining the Villains.

* * *

"Any final words?" Chris asked as Jo floated in the bowl. "Just flush it already!" Jo said, annoyed. Chris presses the button, and Jo goes down the toilet.

"I will not miss her." Chris smiles. "Tune in next time for more sweet, sweet mayhem, here, on Total! Drama! All-Stars!"


	4. Food Fright

**AN: Right, so, this episode is more of a filler, but I think it's still entertaining, nonetheless! And, it seems that these episodes are getting shorter! I promise the next one will be longer! And, since this one was so short, I just decided to post it today instead of waiting until tomorrow.**

 **acl97 gioia: Yeah, "What" is right, this is what I get for trying to fix a spelling mistake after not noticing it. You should probably re-read it, now that I fixed it, I dunno. But if you do, could you maybe, possibly, post a review?**

 **Nicky Haugh: Thank you! Yeah, I think she had that coming, as well.**

* * *

Food Fright

The episode fades in on Chris standing on the dock.

"Last time on a very special episode of All-Stars: it was all about teamwork, or lack thereof. Good job, Villains. The challenge? An epic leechball battle, which brought out everyone's inner psycho, especially Jo, which is why she got flushed.

"But, it was a huge act of vandalism that is bringing Trent over the deep end! Huh, maybe I should've made him a Villain instead of Dawn...psyche! Now, Dawn's a Villain, Lightning's a Hero, and I'm a genius!

"Ohh, it's gonna get nasty! Will the Villains win another challenge? Find out now on Total! Drama! All-Stars!

* * *

It was pouring rain. The Loser Cabins weren't exactly the best place to be, especially since the back of the cabins were burnt.

Scott and Duncan are the only boys left on the Villains, and are sleeping peacefully despite the rain seeping through the ceiling.

The door suddenly opens, waking up Scott and Duncan. In the shadow is a burly man carrying a large sack over his head. The two scream in fear until the figure steps into the room, revealing itself to be Chef. He throws the bag in the middle of the room, covering the two contestants in gruel.

Duncan groans, spitting out some gruel from his mouth. "I hope we aren't the only ones getting this treatment." A moment later, Courtney's scream rings out. "What is wrong with you!?" She presumably questions Chef from the other side of the wall.

"Good." Duncan smirks.

* * *

Confessional: Dawn

"I sense tension on the Villains has been rising recently. Courtney feels that being on the same team as Gwen and Duncan will be her own downfall, and that she cannot trust anyone around her." She sighs sadly.

"Courtney isn't really as bad as others make her out to be. I sense a darkness growing in Trent, but with another darkness growing in someone else, I can only hope I am not too late to help either of them."

* * *

 **Spa Hotel**

Giggling can be heard in the spa hotel. Lightning yawns and walks in, rubs his eyes and looks around. The light suddenly flickers on and all of the Heroes reveal themselves, and the butler holds a cake.

"Surprise! Welcome to the Hero team, Lightning!" They all shout unison, except B.

B pulls out a air gun, points it at Lightning, and fires. Lightning winces, expecting something hard to hit him until he opens his eyes to see that he's wearing a party hat and has a party blower in his mouth.

* * *

Confessional: Lightning

"Lightning's confused!" He tells the camera. "They tell Lightning that he is welcome to the Hero team and give him a cake? Sha-what!?" He slams his hand in his fist, now believing something else. "Lightning gets what they're tryin' to do! They're tryin' to get Lightning to lose his guard and then kick me off! But I can't lose and I won't lose! Lightning's gonna win this and head all the way to the finals! Sha-bam!"

* * *

"So Lightning, I'm sure you're glad to be away from the Villains, huh?" Mike asks, snickering. Zoey elbows him. "Mike! That wasn't funny!" She scolds him. Mike stops snickering, then looks confused.

"Yeah, I don't know why I said that…" Mike realized, and scratches his chin.

"Well Lightning's okay with it! Now that he's away from the challenge thrower," he explains, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder towards the loser cabins, "there's no way Lightning's gonna lose! Sha-bam!" He flexes.

"Glad to see you're optimistic." Zoey smiles.

"Lightning's always…" he frowns and scratches his head. "Uh...that word."

* * *

 **Boney Island**

Trent took another bite of the beaver he cooked over an open fire. He examined the dagger he found rather early on. It's funny. He found it pretty quickly after stepping off the boat, so why didn't Scott grab it? He didn't care.

No, Trent didn't care. He started to have feelings towards Dawn, but he pushed them aside. He was having a hard time.

And the dark figure watching him knew it. He smirked. Maybe it was time for Trent to stop being as cool as he was before, anyway. And his guitar burning definitely helped.

The man in red raised his hand and flicked his wrist. Moments later, Trent pocketed the dagger he found, the same one that that the blue haired man left for Trent to find, and he tossed the beaver meat into the fire, before putting it out.

The figure smiled to himself. No need waiting around, the speeding up process will take full effect in the next few hours, or maybe days? Who knows?

Trent heard the sound of a whirring helicopter. He hadn't combed his hair and he had dark bags under his eyes. But was he actually tired? He developed insomnia sometime before the season began.

Chef dropped the claw and Trent grabbed it and held on. He pressed another button and the claw lifted a bit, and the helicopter turned around. Back to the island.

* * *

Back on Camp Wawanakwa, the rain had finally stopped and the intercom turned on. "Okay, now that the weather's cleared up, get your water-logged butts to today's beat down! I mean- Challenge!"

The contestants arrived at the clearing, the Heroes a few feet away from the Villains.

"Welcome contestants," Chris smiled. "Before we begin, let's bring back last night's exile." He points up at the helicopter that has just arrived. "Trent!"

Trent jumps down from the claw and lands next to Chris.

"Welcome back, how was Boney Island for ya, huh?" He smirked.

"Go to Hell, McLean." Trent replied, earning gasps from the original cast and Dawn. He noticed that Dawn was standing with the Villains and Lightning was with the Heroes. "Why is Lightning with my team?" He asked bitterly.

"Team switch, and as a result, Dawn is now on the Villains." Chris answered.

Trent looked at Lightning, then turning to see Dawn a few feet away. Had he said he had a crush on her? Well, he didn't know what changed in the last few hours, but it was definitely gone now.

"Whatever." Trent shrugged, uncaring.

As Trent joined his team, he failed to notice that Gwen was giving him an incredulous look.

"Anyway," Chris started, ignoring that Trent has really started to change, "it's challenge time! Chef didn't have time to cook team loser's breakfast this morning, because he was busy cooking these!"

He gestures to two giant pancakes on a large wooden platform. One had the Villain's logo and the other had the Hero's logo.

"That's right! It's eating contest time! Each team has one minute to stuff up as much pancakey goodness as they can. When a Hero's eating time is up, they hear this:"

A heavenly melody plays from a speaker.

"And the Villains get this:"

A pig squeal is heard from the other speaker.

"Then all you have to do is race through a nausea inducing obstacle course."

"Obstacle course?" Cameron gulped.

The host attempted to stifle back laughter as he talked, "It's a nod to the mad skills course from last season...the toughest parts, anyway. First, you've got to get past the bouncy butts, they're a real pain. Then, it's off to the retching rolling pins. And a swift kick from the grape crusher to get you back in line." He explained, the camera cutting to each obstacle as he spoke about them.

"Pfft, that won't be so hard." Scott says smugly, rolling his eyes.

"Really? Huh, I wasn't gonna add this, but since Scott's not impressed," he holds up a walkie-talkie, "bring it in!"

Chef returns in a helicopter with a giant wooden ring. He presses a button, releasing it, and as a result, impales it on a metal device next to the Robot, which seems to be operating the machine.

Chris starts speaking in a accent, "say hello to my metal friend!" He stops the accent and starts speaking normally, "I call it: the Salad Spinner! The perfect end to a barftastic course!"

Mike walks up to Chris nervously, "How does it work?"

"Probably painfully." Was the reply, before continuing, looking towards the new addition to the course, "I dunno, we didn't have time to test it."

"Nice one, Scott." Courtney compliments the ginger sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, one more thing. Players have to get through the course without," he coughs into his fist, "regurgitating to get back in line, and stay in the game. But!" He adds, "You're benched! Leaving the other players on your team to eat up without your help.

"Once your pancake's done, you must complete the obstacle course one last time to win. Ready! Set! Scarf!" With that, he blew his trusty air horn.

Sierra ran to the pancake first and started eating for the Heroes.

"One side, I'll go first!" Duncan volunteered, running towards the pancake and taking several bites out of it. After a few bites, he noticed eyes in the pancake. He attempts to take a step back but the eyes leap out at him, revealing small tiny rats, biting at his face. He yells out in pain as he tries to pull the rats off.

"Oh yeah, there might be some booby traps in those pain cakes!" Chris taunted at the two teams.

Sierra has eaten a good portion of her pancake, and spots a pile of blue orbs in the pancake. "Are those blueberries?" She asks out loud to no one in particular.

"I've never heard of fish eyes being called that, but, sure." Just after he says that, Sierra vomits off-screen.

"And Sierra is benched? Who's next?" He narrated as Sierra sat down on the bench, now unable to compete in the challenge.

"It's time for the sha-Lightning!" Lightning shouts as he runs to the Hero pancake.

Meanwhile with the Villains, Duncan has eaten a good chunk of pancake and pulled out several traps, including a bear trap and a baseball bat. He glances up at the speaker, which makes a pig squeal noise.

"Eatin' time is over for Duncan, now it's beatin' time!" Chris announced, clearly excited that one of the contestants was going to possibly get seriously injured.

Duncan jumps across the bouncy butts, cursing a swear that has to be bleeped every time it bounces him until he reaches the other end. Chris can be heard laughing as he continues onto the rolling pins, which he passes after a bit of trouble. He finally reached the boot and stands below it. After a few seconds, the boot swings down and launches the delinquent into the spinner.

The Robot pulls the lever, spinning the spinner. Duncan's cheeks bulge until it stops suddenly. A door opens and he tumbles out onto the wooden platform.

"So thaaaat's how it works." Chris says with his seemingly permanent smile.

Heather turns to Scott, who is hunched over, holding his stomach in pain. "Dirt for brains, you're next." She tells him, not caring for his pain.

"The gruel is giving me lead gut," Scott groans, "I forgot that happens when you eat too much of the good stuff."

Dawn looks at Scott in sympathy. She has really noticed a change in his aura. She places a hand on Scott's shoulder. "Believe me, Scott. Nothing bad will happen to you in this challenge. But I'm afraid, that if we lose, you may be voted off." She tells him. Scott's eyes widen in fear and stands up straight.

"Well, when you put it like that…" he trails off, walking towards the pancake.

Heather smirks at Dawn. "Nice one. You really got him motivated, nice manipulation."

"Manipulation? I was just warning him of the truth." She replies calmly.

And the amount of respect Heather had for her quickly fades with those few words.

Scott is now eating the Villain pancake while Lightning is still eating the Hero pancake. The speaker sounds and Lightning tosses away the piece he had been eating.

"Sha-bam!" He cheers as he jumps onto on of the butts, bouncing him to the next.

Scott is eating, groaning. "I'm stuffed like a Thanksgiving pigeon." He groans, holding another piece of the pancake. The speaker sounds.

"Hurry up, farm boy!" Heather yells.

"You should go next." Courtney stated, walking up to her. Heather spins around and looks at the former CIT.

"Why would I go next? I'm team captain!"

"Because I said so!"

Gwen groans and walks past the two, leaving both of them confused.

* * *

Confessional: Gwen

"If I don't puke, maybe I can make things up with Courtney…! And win!"

* * *

Lightning runs to the edge of the platform. The boot swings down, launching him into the spinner.

The Robot pulls the lever, spinning Lightning around and around. Finally, he door opens and stumbles out, dazed. "Lightning's goin' to the super bowl, sha-bam!" he falls over, dazed.

Chris laughs at the sight of Lightning. "Which team will finish their barftastic breakfast first? Find out after the break."

Commercial break.

* * *

"We're back! The Vultures are in the lead, but for how long?" Chris asked the camera as Scott was stuck in a butt in the background.

"I'm on it!" Mike shouts, running up to the platform and starts eating away at the pancake.

* * *

Confessional: Mike

"Even if I could access my multiple personalities, I don't think they'd help. Svetlana only eats veggies, Vito's a total carnivore, Manitoba hates carbs, and Chester would just complain there's too much syrup."

* * *

Scott steps onto the rolling pin, jamming it. "You break it, you buy it, Scott!" Chris shouted at him, annoyed.

The dirt farmer ran across the rolling pin and reached the next platform. "Too much gruel and pancake. Stomach feels like weighs a ton." The boot swings down, but only taps Scott over a few feet. "Um, a little help here?" He asked with an annoyed tone.

Chris tosses away one of the buttons he had and pulls out a black remote with a skull button on it. He presses it.

The boot goes back up to its original position, and two gas containers pop out of the bottom if the boot. They activate and the boot swings down quickly, nailing Scott and launching him into the spinner.

The Robot pulls the lever once again, and it spins Scott around and around, his cheeks bulging. The door finally opens and he almost immediately slides out.

"And Scott is safe to eat again!" Chris announces.

"You can do it, Mike!" Zoey cheered on her boyfriend as he ate the pancake.

Gwen keeps stuffing her face until she hears the squeal. Just as she shoves in her last bite, crabs crawl out of the pancake and lunge at her. She runs around, waving her arms.

"I'm not going after Gwen! She'll leave a booby trap in there for me!" Courtney argued with Heather.

"I think she's a little to busy for that." Heather quipped.

"Fine! I'll go next! If we lose Gwen goes next, deal?" Courtney asks the queen of mean, offering her a handshake.

"Deal." She turns around and shakes her hand. Unbeknownst to Courtney, Heather crossed her fingers behind her back.

"The Villains are two-thirds done, but it seems the Heroes need to up their appetite big time." Chris told the audience, pointing at two pie charts of each team.

Mike smiles as the speaker goes off, but looks down to see that a stick of lit dynamite is in the pancake. Before he can run, it explodes and launches him over the course, into the spinner.

The Robot pulls the lever, spinning Mike around and around, his cheeks bulging. Finally it stops, and the hatch opens. The kid with five brains, or is it six, falls out closest to the Robot. He gasps, his hair falling over his left eye and dark circles appearing around them. Just to avoid confusion, we'll call him by his name: Mal.

* * *

Confessional: Mal

"It appears Trent is beginning to lose it." He chuckles darkly. "Then, let's break him."

* * *

Mal pulls a lever down on the bottom of the panel. "Can't resist a little chaos." He chuckled, before laughing maniacally. He gasped, reverting back to Mike, who laughs awkwardly. "Why am I laughing when I feel like barfing?" He asked to one one in particular.

Gwen's scream is heard and she lands in the spinner. The Robot pulls the lever, but a light flashes red as it activated the spinner, which was now going much faster than it is supposed to.

"What's happening!?" Gwen shouted. After a few agonizing seconds, she flew out if the spinner at high-speed, slamming into the side of a tree, where a crack is heard. She falls backwards off the tree onto her back.

Chris doubles over in laughter while Duncan, Dawn, and the Heroes looked concerned, minus Lightning.

Chef walked over to Gwen and picked her up, examining her arm. "Yup, it's broken." He confirms.

* * *

Confessional: Mal

"Perfect."

* * *

Cameron now eats for the Heroes while Courtney eats for the Villains. As Courtney eats, the pancake explodes, launching green jelly all over her body. She stands up in fear.

"Green jelly! Get it off me! Get it off me!" She screamed, running around and waving her arms like crazy.

"Why is she freaking out so much?" Mike asked.

"Season one! Phobia factor challenge! She's terrified of the stuff!" Sierra yelled out from the bench.

Cameron heard that his time was up from the speaker and ran towards the bouncy butts. "My weight, divided by perfect angle, times fear of failure...here goes!" He jumps forward and off the platform, only to fall straight down into the mud.

Courtney has cleaned herself off from the jelly and has resumed eating the pancake. The pig squeal is heard and she stands up, and runs towards the first obstacle.

Cameron groans and rubs his head, not really paying attention until a boot comes down and hits him, sending him flying, though he missed the spinner entirely.

The Robot beeped in a way to sound like 'uh oh', just before Cameron slammed into it, knocking both Cameron and the Robot off the platform and into the mud.

"Cam!" Zoey and Mike sprint to Cameron's aid. They help him up before realizing that the Robot is broken. The helmet has broken off, so has an arm, and a tan arm stuck out. They looked up at his face, seeing a 5 o'clock shadow and long messy hair.

"Hola, All-Stars!" Alejandro smiled his familiar smile.

Sierra had watched it all, with her mouth agape.

Courtney climbed out of the spinner, and saw Alejandro inside a robot suit, lying in the mud. "No way." She muttered quietly with shock.

Mike and Zoey pried the robot chest off of Alejandro, and helped him to his feet. Or at least they attempted to, as he almost immediately collapsed, his legs wobbling from under him.

Heather looked over to see why Courtney was taking so long to return, and she found out why. She gasped and let out a yell of shock. "You have GOT to be kidding me!" She yelled.

"Shocking revelations aside, it looks like the Villains are about to taste victory! And maybe some old shoes, we out some in their pancake." Chris narrated, ignoring the fact that Alejandro is back.

Trent shoved himself to the front of the Heroes line and started eating away at the pancake, and really does start to even the odds due to most of the Villains being too surprised by Alejandro's sudden return.

Dawn noticed that Trent was eating through his pancake quickly and shook Heather's shoulders slightly to bring her back to reality. "Heather, we need an eater."

"So what? You do it, who cares!?" Heather asked, not really paying attention to the challenge anymore.

Dawn sighed and walked over to the pancake. She took small bites, hoping to not find a trap of any kind.

The pig squeal and the nice melody came out of the speaker at the same time. Trent bolted for the bouncy butt. Dawn stood up and ran after him.

He jumped onto the first bouncy butt, to the second, and so on. Dawn had a harder time jumping across, but due to her not eating too much pancake, she was already in the clear for vomiting.

Trent ran to the boot. Just as the boot was about to come down, Dawn ran in. They were both hit, sending both if them into the spinner. Except Dawn got more lucky. Trent crashed through the side of the wooden spinner.

It was activated by a short chubby intern, taking Alejandro's place. It finally stopped and Trent slipped out of the new hole in the wall as Dawn climbed out of the hatch.

B ran for the pancake before Zoey could, and started to devour the remains of the pancake.

"The Heroes have scored back, people! It's neck and neck!" Chris announced as Heather and B ate.

Alejandro walked in on his hands, as he is unable to use his feet currently.

"Long time, no see, Heather." He smirks, watching Heather eat the pancake. She simply ignores him.

Silent genius, B, finishes the pancake first and the speaker plays a halo sound. He stands up, his face covered in bee stings from the amount of pancake traps he went through. He runs to the first obstacle.

Heather finishes the pancake and groans. Now she knew how Scott felt. She gives chase to B. She wasn't going to be beat by someone who doesn't even talk!

B jumps onto the bouncy butts. He does it easily enough, but Heather does it even easier. He runs onto the rolling pins. Heather follows close behind. Just as B steps off the rolling pin, Heather sticks out her foot, tripping him. The Villains, except Dawn, cheer for Heather taking the lead. The Heroes, except Trent and Lightning, shout out encouraging words towards B.

Heather reaches the boot. She smirks. She believes she's won. B runs in just as the boot swung down, sending both of them into the salad spinner.

The intern pulls the lever and both contestants' cheeks bulge. Finally it stops and the door opens, though nobody crawls out. Both Heroes and Villains look tense, waiting for whoever to crawl out to be apart of their team.

Heather's hand reaches the edge, but she is suddenly dragged back in, screaming. After a few seconds, B slams down on the wooden platform. He breathes on his nails and rubs them on his coat.

"The Heroic Hamsters win!" Chris announces. The Heroes cheer, except Trent.

Alejandro walks on his hands towards the salad spinner. Heather is leaning out, groaning. "Well done, Heather." He congratulates her sarcastically. "I was going to offer myself to take your place, but I guess you believe my services aren't required." With that, he walks away.

* * *

The Heroes are once again sitting in the peanut gallery. The Villains are sitting on the tree stumps. Alejandro is now standing on his hands next to Chris. One noticeable change is that Gwen has a sling around her arm.

"Listen up, campers. For I have a shocking announcement to make! I've spoken to Alejandro, here, and he is officially competing with the Villainous Vultures, however, he is not up for elimination tonight."

"WHAT!? Heather stood up, enraged. "That is not fair!" She shouted.

"Too bad, my game, my rules." He said, pointing at himself. "Now go get voting."

Seven screens are displayed, each Villain is crossing an 'X' on a photo.

"Alright, so, marshmallows go to: Alejandro, Duncan, Courtney, Scott, and Dawn. That leaves, Gwen and Heather."

The two glare at each other. They remember their past, all of it starting back from the first season, the second season, the third season, and even this season.

"Gwen, you're on the chopping block because your broken arm may prove to be a liability to your team." Gwen sighs and looks downwards. "Heather, you're on the chopping block just for being Heather." She scowls at Chris.

"The last marshmallow goes to…" He drew it out. Heather and Gwen glared at each other. But for a brief moment, their glares soften. Sure, there wasn't many good memories between the two of them, but they still came to mind.

"Gwen!" The host finally announced. She didn't even bother catching her marshmallow.

Heather just sighs. She takes a long look at Alejandro, who is smirking. "What did you do?" She asks him.

"Nothing. Revenge is just a dish best served cold." She said, his eyes twinkling with excitement. She wasn't sure what he did, but she knew he played a card in her elimination.

"Now, which winner will be more like a loser tonight on Boney Island?" Chris asked the Heroes. Trent just shrugged.

"Me." Trent said simply.

* * *

Heather was in the bowl. Chris was had his usual smile on his face. The only person who bothered to see Heather off was Alejandro. "Any last words?" He asked her.

"Let's do this." She said, putting it simply. Chris presses the button and she screams, swirling down the toilet.

"The Heroes have won again! But can they do it again, again? Find out next time on Total! Drama! All-Stars!"


	5. The SPY Conspiracy

**AN: Well, it's the first original episode of the season. Tell me your thoughts! Is it good, bad, I dunno.**

 **acl97 gioia: I did do that! I hope you enjoy today's episode!**

 **Nicky Haugh: Thank you! Yeah, I didn't really understand why he didn't enact his plan of revenge sooner in canon, but with his return in this story, well, it'll be interesting.**

* * *

The S.P.Y. Conspiracy

Chris stood on the Dock of Shame, ready to do the recap.

"Last time on Total Drama All-Stars: after swapping teams, Dawn and Lightning were forced living with the enemy. And, while Dawn got the cold shoulder by each Villain, Lightning had a grand entrance.

"At challenge time, giant pancakes were gobbled down, or in some cases, thrown right back up thanks to a barf-tacular obstacle course! And, in a shocking turn of events, Alejandro was brought back into the game. And though the Villains were still sent to loserville, it was Heather, the queen of mean, that went down the Flush of Shame.

"Only thirteen players remain, which one of them is going to take a circular swim in the big porcelain bowl? Found out right here, right now! On Total! Drama! All-Stars!"

* * *

 **Loser Cabins - Boys**

After the challenge, Alejandro shaved and got a haircut, as well as new clothes. He was sleeping above Scott in a sleeping bag.

* * *

Confessional: Alejandro

"After two years of being stuck in that robot suit, I find it difficult to sleep if I'm all...spread out." He explained.

* * *

"Ugh, we need to get into the spa hotel. If we keep losing challenges then the Heroes will just pick us off one by one!" Duncan told his two teammates as he got into the bed opposite of Scott.

"I miss the hotel." Scott moped.

"Gentleman, please, we now have an advantage on our team. Dawn may be a useful asset to us, she may be able to see the Heroes weaknesses." Alejandro explained, slightly smug.

Scott scoffed. "Yeah right, no way is fairy girl gonna turn on her old team."

"You never know, Scott." Alejandro simply replied.

* * *

 **Loser Cabins - Girls**

It was awkward in the girl's room. Courtney and Gwen slept on the beds, looking at the wall so they wouldn't have to face each other. Dawn was meditating on the bunk above Courtney.

She was sensing Mike's aura. The only personalities she could see well was Mike, and the large black one. The others seemed to only be small, very small.

She knew that this evil personality was the one that destroyed the contestants' belongings, and was also responsible for breaking Gwen's arm.

Little did she know, someone else knows just as much about the dark personality, if not a little less.

* * *

 **Spa Hotel - Boys**

"Nice going, B!" Cameron told his teammate as they sat on their beds. He just smiled in response.

"Yeah, you really did come through for the Heroes." Mike added.

"Lightning ain't congratulating anyone yet until he finds out who burnt his basketball." Lightning stated, narrowing his eyes at his teammates.

"I guess that's fair." Mike agreed cautiously, rubbing his arm.

* * *

 **Boney Island**

Trent walked on Boney Island, his dagger in hand, though he was mostly walking absentmindedly. His mind kept replaying the moment Gwen broke her arm during the last challenge.

He tried to shake it out, but no matter what he did, it always kept coming back. His grip on his dagger tightened.

He was going to find whoever burnt his guitar.

His eyes widened. He mostly forgot about his burnt guitar.

Anger started to well up in him. He gnashed his teeth and let out a scream. He swung the dagger around, striking a nearby tree.

He sighed, putting his forefinger and thumb to the bridge if his nose. He pulled the dagger off the tree and pocketed it as soon as he heard helicopter whirring.

As Chef picked up the exiled musician, the man in red watched from behind a tree. Trent was already broken, so putting those memories back into his mind will destroy him further.

The figure stepped back into the shadows. After all, his work here was done. Now it was just time for nature to take its course.

* * *

"Attention spare bones, it's challenge time! Get out of your cabins pronto!" Chris announced through the intercom.

The contestants made their way outside of the cabins and stopped in front of Chris, who was wearing an army helmet again.

"I thought we already had a war challenge." Cameron recalled.

"You did." Chris frowned at the bubble boy. "Let's welcome back returning exile, Trent!"

The helicopter whirring is heard and Trent jumps down again onto his feet for the second time in a row, and stalked over to his team.

"Now that we're all here, today's challenge is a homage to our season three's Area 51 challenge, and a bit of season two's spy challenge at that."

* * *

Confessional: Duncan

"Area 51." He recalled, crossing his arms. "Good times." He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

* * *

"You're challenge? Reach the vault that we placed down on the island, sneak in, and retrieve the U.F.O codes.

"Pfft, that won't be so hard." Scott scoffed again.

"It does sound that way, doesn't it. But, I've hired some highly skilled...um...actors to guard the vaults. If you get caught, you will be put in a cell. First team to return to moi with the codes, wins the challenge. The Heroes won last time so they get the advantage: a map scouting out all the weak points of their vault."

The Heroes, minus Trent, cheered as Zoey caught the map.

"I would give something to the Villains, but...that would just be unfair." Chris taunted the Villains, which Gwen and Alejandro rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, your challenge starts…now!" He blew his air horn, and the teams ran in search for their vaults.

Zoey examined the map, leading the Heroes to the vault while the Villains followed several feet behind.

"Those actors better be ready for the Lightning, because Lightning ain't goin' down without a fight! Sha-yeah!"

The two teams stopped in front of two dirt paths. One side had the Villain's logo, and the other had the Hero's logo.

"May the best team win." Alejandro eyed the Heroes, before walking on his hands into the Villain path, his team following him close behind.

Zoey turned to B with the map and handed it to him. "Here, B. You probably know a lot more how to use a map then I do." B took the map and walked down the path. His team followed behind.

* * *

The Villain team ran down the dirt path with Alejandro leading the way.

Dawn suddenly came to a stop. "Friends! Stop!" She warned.

"Why? So that the Heroes can win agai-" Courtney was interrupted when a laser shot the ground beneath Alejandro, blowing it up and sending the arch-villain into the air.

The Villains stared in shock as Alejandro landed back where Dawn stood. Suddenly, another laser shot at the ground beneath Scott, launching him into the air too. Gwen, Courtney, and Duncan stopped in their tracks and spun around.

"Would anyone like to offer a plan?" Alejandro asked, rubbing his head.

"We can just use the plan we had in season three." Duncan replied lamely, picking up a rock. Alejandro eyed the rock and sighed. "If you say so."

* * *

B led the Heroes down the dirt path. After a moment of running, his eyes widened as he read the map, and stopped. The rest of the Heroes stopped as well, except Lightning, who kept running.

"No one keeps the Lightning behind!" He yelled, only to be blown up, launching him back to next to Trent.

"Is that a minefield!?" Cameron asked, holding his head, squinting due to the loss of his glasses.

"What do we do?" Sierra asked. "Cody isn't here to sacrifice his candy and…" she leapt into Cameron's arms. "What do we do Cam-ody!?" She yelled to him.

As Mike, Trent, Zoey, and Lightning stared confusedly as Sierra, B snapped his fingers. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a handful of bolts and screws.

He tossed them forward, setting the minefield off.

"Nice work, B!" Zoey complimented. B smiled and ran forward, throwing down more bolts and screws to set off the mines in front of them as the rest of the Heroes followed behind.

* * *

The Villains were just using the same plan that they came up with during season three.

"Remember, throw a rock and run in the other direction." Duncan reminded his team. He stood up with a rock in his hand. He tossed it to the left and ran down the path to the right, getting behind a tree as cover.

Courtney stood up next, holding a rock. She tossed it in one direction and ran in the other. Almost as soon as she threw the rock and ran, the laser targeted her instead of the rock.

The ground exploded beneath her, launching her into the air as Duncan, Scott, and Alejandro laughed at the sight, especially Duncan.

"That's not funny, Duncan." Gwen scolded him as Courtney landed behind a tree opposite of Duncan.

"Whatever, babe." Duncan rolled his eyes, smirking.

"I suppose we come up with a new strategy. If we continue this way, the Heroes will surely have a lead." Alejandro reminded his team.

Duncan scoffed. "Whatever, Al."

Gwen sighed and tossed a rock. As the laser locked onto the rock, she ran towards the tree Duncan was hiding behind.

Scott and Alejandro looked around, only to see that Dawn was absent from the rest of the group. Alejandro sighed and picked up his rock. He tossed it towards Duncan and Gwen, and as the laser locked on it, he ran on his hands to Courtney.

That left Scott by himself. He picked up a rock and tossed it up in his hands, and caught it. He threw it straight down the dirt path and bolted towards Duncan and Gwen.

When he reached behind the tree, he wiped his brow in relief. He felt a tap in the shoulder and turned around.

Fang was smirking evilly at him. Scott's eyes went wide with fear, but before Fang could do anything, the laser shot at the ground beneath him, launching the mutated shark flying back down the dirt path.

* * *

The Heroes looked out of a bush they hid in. They saw the vault ahead of them, being guarded by the 'actors' in body armor, holding batons.

B looked down at the map. The vault had a long fence surrounding it, but the map showed the weak points and areas easily infiltrated.

"So, what's the plan?" Mike asked.

"We're looking at the areas that have the weak points." Cameron responded, looking over B's shoulder.

"Well, Lightning's not waitin' around for anything!" Lightning claimed. Before anyone could stop him, he bolted through the front gate. "Who is ready to get struck by the Light-" before he could finish, one of the guards tackled him to the ground.

"Hey! Ow, man! Lightning's leg doesn't bend that way!" Lightning cried out in pain.

The guard lifted Lightning to his feet, handcuffs on his wrists, and begins to lead him away.

The Heroes glance at each other. "Uh, those guys don't look like actors." Mike commented.

"No, no they don't." Trent spoke up for the first time in the challenge. He crouched down to a certain part of the fence, and began to cut a hole in it with the dagger he found.

"Whoa, what's that?" Sierra noted the dagger.

"Does it matter?" He responded, cutting through the fence.

After a few moments, he finished cutting through. He stood up and pocketed his dagger, and pulled the fence away. The Heroes started to crawl through the hole into the base, though B had a little trouble getting through.

"Thanks, Trent." Zoey whispered to her teammate, to which he shrugged it off. "Yeah, sure." He responded, uncaring.

* * *

The Villains looked over at the fence surrounding the base. Dawn suddenly joined them behind Scott.

"Hello." She smiled. Scott jumped back in fear. Alejandro turned towards the moonchild, his eyebrow raised. "Where did you go?" He asked her.

"Oh, I used a short-cut." She replied simply.

"Yeah, whatever, creepy girl." Duncan rolled his eyes, looking out at the fence.

"You don't have to act this way just because your father didn't want to play with you as a child." She told him. Duncan spun around, looking at her in shock as Gwen raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Hey! How about you don't read my mind? There might be private stuff in there!" He told her harshly.

* * *

Confessional: Dawn

"I didn't mean to insult Duncan in any way. I do hope he does not take offense to me reading his aura." She said, rather nervously.

* * *

"What're we gonna do to get in?" Gwen asked, bringing the subject back to the challenge.

"How about you get tackled and get dragged away by one if those guards?" Courtney asked her harshly, glaring her down.

"Señioritas! Perhaps we would all like to calm down?" Alejandro told the team. He eyed one of the guards carefully, then turned to Duncan. "I believe I have a plan." He turns towards Scott. "It involves both you."

The screen suddenly pauses and Chris is seen in the control room. "Al has a plan, but will it work? Find out when we return on Total! Drama! All-Stars!"

Commercial break.

* * *

When the show fades back, two men have been tied up and are bound and gagged behind trees. Scott slipped on the helmet and grabbed Courtney while Duncan, who was in the other suit, grabbed Gwen. Alejandro walked on his hands in front of them, Dawn beside him.

Duncan and Scott made sure to not look at any of the other guards, otherwise their cover may be blown.

Scott and Duncan pretended to force them around the corner and out of the guards' line of sight.

"Well done Scott, Duncan. Now I suggest that we find the code." Alejandro stated, looking around.

"Woah woah! Who said you get to be leader?" Courtney asked accusingly.

"Oh, my apologies," he began, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. "Would you like to take control?" He asked politely.

"Yes I would! And first order of business is to lose the deadweight!" She claimed, jabbing her thumb at Gwen, who sighed miserably, and Duncan, who just scowled.

"You heard the lady!" Scott scowled at the two. He put on his helmet and shoved Duncan and Gwen into sight as he, Courtney, Alejandro, and Dawn, though regretfully, opened a door and walked through before the guards could spot them.

Before Duncan and Gwen could recover from their state of shock, a guard tackled Duncan and another grabbed Gwen by the shoulder.

"Ow! Okay man!" Duncan surrendered as the guard slipped handcuffs onto his wrists, and the other led Gwen away since one of her arms was in a sling.

* * *

Confessional: Courtney

She is grinning smugly with her arms folded across her chest. "That was the least of what they deserved." She claimed, now smiling.

* * *

The Heroes snuck around the building. They got lucky that nobody spotted them yet, well, except Lightning. Currently, B was holding Mike on his shoulders, who was holding Zoey on his, Sierra on hers, Trent on hers, and Cameron on his.

B had given Cameron his screwdriver to unscrew the vent in the wall. It was rather high up. As Cameron slowly unscrewed the vent, B was keeping lookout for any guards heading their way.

He froze when he heard footsteps heading in their direction. He glanced up and gave Zoey a warning sign. Her eyes went wide and she looked up.

Cameron unscrewed the vent and climbed in quickly. Trent climbed in after and helped Sierra in.

B looked back at the coming footsteps. The weight on his shoulders slowly got lighter when he felt Zoey jump into Sierra and Trent's hands.

The footsteps were nearing the corner and B put his hands on Mike's feet, and threw him up. He scrambled into the vent. The silent genius jumped up high and grabbed the edge of the vent just as the guards turned the corner. They shouted something as Sierra and Trent tried helping B into the vent.

Suddenly, the two guards grabbed onto B's lower half, and began pulling, trying to pull him out. Trent and Sierra let go of him, fearing that they too would be pulled out.

B quickly reached into his coat pocket and reached out to give Sierra the map. She reached out too late when the guards fully pulled B out of the vent, with the map.

Zoey and Mike exchanged nervous glances.

"Should we keep moving?" He asked her.

"I think we have to." Cameron stated. Zoey sighed and turned around.

As the Heroes started crawling in the vent, B was thrown into a cell with Lightning. Right as the door opened and B was thrown in, Lightning ran in and body slammed into the two guards, knocking both of them over.

"Ha! Guards, you've been struck by the Lightning!" He flexes again, and the guard tugs his leg, bringing him to the ground. "Ow!"

* * *

The remaining Villains walked through the door and looked around. They saw the actual vault at the other side of the dark warehouse-like room.

"It seems that this room is unguarded." Alejandro noted as they walked towards the vault.

As they reached the vault, the TV screen lit up, showing Chris and his familiar smile. "Welcome to the Villain vault! Looks pretty nice, huh?"

"Just get on with it!" Courtney demanded.

"Fine." He frowned. "But the only way you'll get into this vault is if you remember what the color of the wire you all cut from season two in the spy challenge." He smirked. "Good luck!"

With that, the screen turned to black. All of the Villains turned towards Courtney, expecting her to remember it.

"Why would I remember it?" She asked them. "Lindsay is the one who cut the wire."

"If you can't open it, then I'm afraid your journey must end here." Alejandro stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Forgive my bluntness, but I believe you will be the one voted off if you can't open the vault. Besides, Duncan may have known the correct color as well." He explained, smirking as Courtney starting biting her lip.

* * *

Confessional: Courtney

"The one time that Gwen gets karma, it bites me too! How is that fair!?"

* * *

Courtney eyed the panel on the wall below the TV. It had a black wire, a red wire, a yellow wire, a blue wire, and an orange wire.

She began pacing down the warehouse, finding wire cutters on one of the empty shelves as she tried to remember which wire she cut.

All she wanted to do that day was to win, and she couldn't remember a color that was on a barrel!?

She reached the wires again and leaned against the wall. She looked at each wire carefully. As she looked at the wires, she slowly remembered her experience on season two. She acted horribly that season. She guessed it makes sense why she's on the Villains team, then.

She had to do this, process of elimination style.

She glanced over all if the wires. She knew for a fact that yellow was on the barrel during that challenge.

She skimmed over the rest of them, stopping at the orange wire. Was there even a orange wire on the barrel?

She searched her memory. She was positive that there was no orange, so that crossed out that wire.

That left four possible wires left.

She looked over them again. She looked at the red wire, blue wire, and black wire specifically. She already knew that the yellow one was on the barrel during that challenge when Lindsay mentioned that it matched her hair.

Come to think of it, like the orange wire, she didn't think there was a black wire either. That left the blue, red, and yellow wires left.

She narrowed it down to the yellow wire and blue wire. She remembered one if the wires during that challenge connected to the back of the barrel, and since yellow was the only wire she remembered, she recalled a bright color on the back of the barrel.

That left it at a fifty-fifty chance. The blue or yellow wire? She had a gut feeling that it wasn't the yellow wire, and she tended to trust her gut.

She raised the wire cutters to the blue wire and cut it. She let out a sigh of relief once no alarm went off, and the vault door opened.

"Well done, Courtney." Alejandro politely told her as he, Scott, and Dawn entered the vault. She scowled at him and followed him in.

* * *

The Heroes had been crawling around aimlessly in the vents. Finally, when Zoey looked down, she saw a white panel-like ground with red lasers creating a pattern and a silver laptop on the platform in the center of the all white room.

"I think this is it!" Zoey told the Heroes.

"How do we get down?" Cameron asked.

"Ooh! I have an idea!" Sierra laughed creepily. She pulled out a long rope and threw it to Zoey.

"Uh, thanks." Zoey thanked her, albeit off guard as Cameron started to take the vent off using B's screwdriver.

Once he got it off, Mike volunteered to lower down Zoey to grab the laptop while Trent shrugged and accepted lowering her down as well.

Sierra and Cameron crawled back a few feet as Mike and Trent started to lower Zoey slowly down in.

"Careful!" She whispered up to them. Mike nodded while Trent rolled his eyes.

Zoey started to get in range of the laptop, almost able to grab it. As she reached down to grab it, Mike let out a quiet gasp. His hair flopped down over his eye and the dark rings appeared. Mal smirked and let go of the rope, which dropped Zoey and launched Trent down and out of the vent as well. Mal quietly gasped again, reverting back to Mike.

He looked around in confusion, before he lost his balance and fell onto Trent, who was rubbing his head.

The alarms went off and the vault door opened. Mike and Zoey raised their hands in surrender as the guards stormed in. They pulled Zoey and Mike along, and another pulled Trent to his feet, and forced him out of the vault.

With that, the door shut, leaving Cameron and Sierra rather confused at what just happened. They just lost three of their teammates at once.

* * *

The Villains looked at the lasered ground in front of them. A silver closed laptop was at the center of the room on a platform.

"Well, this is a problem." Scott comments, looking at all the red lasers.

Dawn steps forward, surprising the Alejandro, Scott, and Courtney.

She looks down at the lasered ground and puts her foot down between two lasers. She looked at the ground again, hoping to find another opening to put her foot. She did, and took another step.

Alejandro and Courtney watched with intrigue. Scott just looked unimpressed.

She took another step, nearly slipping, which made her heart drop. She glanced down at the lasered ground again. She took another step, stepping to safety. She was closer to the laptop now, and her heart pounded. She took a deep breath and took one more step, closing in the distance between herself and the laptop.

She reaches out and grabs the laptop, taking it in her small hands. She jumps up, doing a flip, and landing on her toes on the platform. Dawn spins around on her heel to face Courtney, Alejandro, and Scott. She raises the laptop, locks eyes with Courtney, and throws it to her.

The laptop slams against Courtney's chest. She holds it close, not wanting it to break.

Scott quickly puts his guard helmet back on, and pulls out the baton. He, Alejandro, and Courtney walk out of the vault, not giving Dawn a second look.

Dawn glances down at the laser floor. If they are to escape, then she needs to cause a distraction. She jumps down onto the lasered floor, raising the alarm almost immediately, but at that point, no one is paying attention to Scott, Courtney, and Alejandro leave now, thanks to her.

* * *

The three Villains race down the dirt path, Courtney holding the laptop.

"Excellent work, team!" Alejandro commented as the three made their escape.

Suddenly, without warning, a laser locks onto the ground below Courtney, and explodes, sending her into the sky. Alejandro and Scott stop in their tracks and exchange glances.

* * *

Chris is standing at the edge of the forest. He laughs at the explosion in the distance, but then stops when Courtney suddenly flies into him, sending both of them to the ground. She quickly gets off him, followed by Chris, who dusts himself off.

"Here!" She slams the laptop into his chest. Chris smirks and grabs it. He picks up his megaphone, "The Villainous Vultures win!" He shouted just as Alejandro and Scott emerged from the forest. The two cheered. The host starts speaking into the megaphone again, "I'll see you tonight, Heroic Hamsters!"

When the Heroes returned, they slumped and walked towards the spa hotel, until Alejandro stops Mike, and takes him away behind the loser cabins.

"What is it, Alejandro?" He asked him, annoyed.

"You see, Mike." He started, getting off his hands and on his feet which are now working. "When I was stuck in that robot suit I had to work for the production team for Total Drama. For two, long years. And during this season, I noticed that it was indeed you who burned the others' belongings."

"I...what?" Mike asked, confused.

"You are not one with five brains, but six." Alejandro smirked, watching Mike's eyes go wide. "So tell me, who is that sixth stranger?"

"H-he...I locked him away! T-there's no way he could return!" Mike pleaded.

"But he did, didn't he." Mike looked down at the ground.

"I won't tell anyone about your sixth personality, only if you help me." He smirks.

"Why would I help you?" Mike asks, starting to panic.

"You will do what I want, when I want." Alejandro narrowed his eyes, "Otherwise, I will reveal to Zoey of your personality."

"Fine!" Mike nearly shouted, holding his head.

"I'm glad we have an understanding." Alejandro smirks, and struts off back to his cabin.

Mike gasps after Alejandro is gone. "Dammit!" Mal cursed, punching the side of a tree. He chuckles darkly, turning in the direction that the arch-villain went. "Enjoy the rest of your life, Al."

* * *

The Heroes are sitting in front of the campfire while the Villains are in the peanut gallery.

"Wow," Chris chuckles, shaking his head, looking from the Heroes left to right. "I think all of you have a good chance at being eliminated tonight. Lightning, you ran right into the base and was immediately captured, that's a good reason to call it quits for you. Trent, your new attitude may not make your team like you as much as the old you."

"Bite me." Trent sneered.

"No thanks. Zoey, you took charge of the team and is probably a big factor to why your plan failed." She just looks down, saddened. "Mike, you dropped Zoey on accident, which not only got her eliminated from the challenge, but also Trent and yourself. And finally, B. B, you could be going home because you were the one who led your team, and took the map with you after you were eliminated." B just frowns. "I mean, seriously? It's votin' time!"

"Oh, I do hope Mike or Trent are eliminated before it's too late." Dawn quietly says to herself.

"Hm?" Gwen asks, turning towards Dawn, not hearing her.

"Oh, nothing." She replies, turning away.

The last person to vote was Cameron. He walked back to the stump and sat down. "When I call your name, you know the drill." Chris shrugs before smirking. "Sierra. Cameron. Zoey. And Lightning."

"Sha-bam!" Lightning points at Chris, catching his marshmallow.

"And tonight's lucky loser is…" Chris smirks as Mike and B look nervous. They both looked at the final marshmallow desperately.

"B!" Chris announced, tossing the final marshmallow to Mike.

"Sorry, B." Zoey apologized.

"But before we get flushing, who's going for exile on Boney Island?"

"Me! I'll go!" Scott smiled, walking up to Chris.

* * *

Confessional: Scott

"Last time I found the invincibility statue in no time flat!" He bragged. "Now I get the whole night? It's in the bag."

* * *

"Any final words, Beverly?" Chris asked as B was he was in the bowl. He looked up, frowned, and shook his head. "See ya!" The host pushed the button, flushing B down the toilet, only for it to get clogged mid-flush. Chris turns to Chef. "I thought you were gonna fix that water pressure problem?" He asked him. Chef just rolls his eyes and pulls out comically oversized plunger, and walks over to the toilet. Chris turns to the camera and continues as Chef is heard unclogging the toilet off-screen.

"We just went from thirteen to twelve, who's next in line?" He turns to Chef, "Can you stop that for a just a second?" Chef crosses his arms and waits for Chris to finish the outro. "Find out next time on Total! Drama! All-Stars!"


	6. Moon Madness

**AN: This is probably my favorite episode so far, and you'll see why. Just a warning, swearing and dark moments are included.**

 **acl97** **gioia: Don't worry, the "Camody" thing is changing, starting in this episode. I see your point with B, but at this point in the game, there isn't too much I can do with the guy. I don't really know what you mean by Trent's "first, I mean, new personality", but I'll take that as a compliment, I guess. I'm assuming you're still enjoying the story, I hope. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do.**

 **Nicky** **Haugh: Thank** **you! Yeah, most of the contestants have a plot line going now, except for one unlucky fellow. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Moon Madness

Chris stood on the dock, ready to do the recap of the previous episode.

"Last time on Total Drama All-Stars: it was a race to get the codes, or in a few cases, flew for the codes! Yeah, those explosives were my idea. The Villains played pretend, and the Heroes tried stealth.

"In the end, it was the Villains that won, and the Heroes sent silent genius, B, down the drain. Not only that, but Alejandro believes himself to have Mike wrapped around his finger after revealing to know of the mysterious occurrences recently.

"Who's next to go? You'll just have to watch the show, right now on Total! Drama! All-Stars!"

* * *

When the show fades back in, Trent tosses his bowl of food on the porch, and spits. "Aw, disgusting! The stuff I've eaten on Boney Island is better than this crap." He crossed his arms.

"This slop tastes like dirt gravy." Cameron commented, walking down the stairs. "Which technically would be mud but-" he is interrupted when Trent shoves him down the stairs. "No one cares."

Mike helps Cameron up while the rest of the Heroes, minus Lightning, glare at Trent disapprovingly.

* * *

Confessional: Zoey

"You know, now that I think about it, maybe Trent was the one who burnt all of our stuff." She thinks for a moment, then shakes her head. "No, that doesn't make sense. His burnt guitar made him this way."

* * *

"This food wants to make Lightning vomit!" Lightning complained. "Is there even protein in here?" He asks to no one in particular, digging through it with a spoon.

Trent snickers. "Doubtful. If we know Chef, then he didn't put anything in this slop." He said, pointing at the bowl Lightning was holding.

* * *

 **Spa Hotel**

Alejandro and Courtney are eating their dinner at the table. Alejandro is whistling through his nose as Courtney looks increasingly annoyed.

"Do you mind NOT whistling through your nose while you eat!?" Courtney asked him, annoyed. Alejandro just sighs in response and pushes his plate away.

"Typical Courtney." He stands up and walks away. Courtney raises an eyebrow.

"'Typical Courtney'? Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" She stormed after him.

* * *

Confessional: Alejandro

"The others won't trust me, so to get the upper hand I need to throw the others off their game, and with Mike wrapped around my fingers, the others have will have no way to stop me."

* * *

Dawn is meditating on the balcony railing, and watching the sunset slightly. She gains a worried look and her eyes blink open. "He's getting stronger." She whispers.

* * *

Confessional: Dawn

"The malevolent personality in Mike's head has been getting stronger. I worry for the others, and I worry that today might be my last chance to chance to warn the others!"

* * *

 **Boney Island**

"You-hoo, invincibility statue," Scott searched the island, sticking a stick in a bush. "Come to papa!" A bear hopped out and roared at him. Scott screamed, but stopped when a claw suddenly came down and grabbed him by the head before the bear could swipe at him.

"Ha! Later sucker!" Scott pointed at the bear, smugly.

As Chef began to pilot Scott away from the island, a pale hand touched the bear, and it instantly calmed down.

"Sh, my friend." He looks up at the helicopter leaving. "Chrisssss McLean will pay. He will pay for everything that he hassss done." the figure sends the bear a telepathic message. It walks on all fours, away, as the figure watched the retreating helicopter.

He ran a hand through his blue hair, and finally spun on his heel and walked away.

* * *

"Evening, campers! Gather around the starting line for a BIG announcement!" Chris announced through the loudspeaker.

The whirr of helicopter blades caused the remaining contestants to look up at Scott's arrival, who was covered in leaves from hitting trees on his exit. The claw dropped him to the ground, next to the Villains.

"Ow." He moaned.

Dawn and Gwen moved to help Scott up, though Gwen did so with difficulty, as her arm was in a sling.

"Are you okay, Scott?" Gwen asked, concerningly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Scott replied, standing up straight and dusting himself off. "That was nothing!" He cracks his back.

"Good news, you guys!" Chris smiled, walking over whilst wearing a safari hat. "As a special treat, it's time for an extremely dangerous nighttime challenge!"

"How is this 'good news'?" Gwen asked, using her one available arm to use air quotes around the words 'good news'.

"Entertainment value, hello?" Was the reply. "This one is gonna be ratings gold!" Chef wheeled over a TV. "In a nod to Season 3's buried treasure fiasco, your challenge is to race to the far end of the island, first team to get every member across the finish line wins. And, someone from the losing team will be taking the big flush."

"Sounds easy enough." Duncan noted.

"It does, doesn't it?" The host replied, hoping that someone would say something like that. "But tonight's full moon is an extremely rare, Blue Harvest Moon, and let's just say it has an unusual effect on the island's animals." He walked over to the Villains. "Villainous Vultures, you won the last challenge so you get the fastest route across the island. Heroic chumpsters, you get to wear nifty bacon hats and sausage tails, which should be fun when you come face to fang with the island's friendly creatures, and by friendly, I mean hungry."

Dawn gags a bit at the sight of the Heroes wearing the bacon hats and sausage tails. She quickly swallows it down.

Mike leans down to Cameron, "If the Villains have a map of the quickest route…" he stopped, letting Cameron finish his thought.

"-we should follow them! Great idea, Mike!" Cameron complimented.

Mike leans back up, but stops smiling when he notices Alejandro look towards him. He gulps and looks away.

He was blackmailed, again.

"This is gonna be easy." Duncan smiled, holding the map.

"On your marks!" Chris starts.

"I sense danger ahead." Dawn quietly whispered to herself.

"Get set!"

Scott scoffs, overhearing Dawn. "What are you on about, fairy girl?"

Before Dawn could respond, Chris blew the air horn, marking the beginning of the challenge. The teams ran off into the forest.

* * *

The Villains were pulling ahead of the Heroes slightly as they ran through the forest. It wasn't completely dark yet, but just enough.

"Sierra, Cameron told me that you keep calling him Cody. Are you doing okay?" Zoey asked Sierra as they ran.

Sierra sighs miserably. "I'm sorry, Zoey. It just slips out! I mean, I miss my Codykins, and Cameron has, like, the same body structure as him and everything!" She replied.

"Oh...okay?" Zoey raised an eyebrow at the purple haired girl.

"But, do you mind slapping me a teensy-weensy bit if you see me like that again?" She asked the red haired girl in response.

"I don't think I can hit you, Sierra."

Sierra suddenly grabbed Zoey and pulled her close. "Please! Do it for me!" Before Zoey could respond, she gasps and points up in the sky. "You guys! Look!"

"What in the world?" Zoey spun around, looking at the moon, which changed it's shade into a light blue color, and emitting blue moonlight. "Blue moonlight!? Extraordinary!" Cameron exclaims.

A bear presses a squirrel against a tree with its fist drawn back. The blue moonlight washes over them, and now the squirrel growls viciously, and the bear reclines in fear.

A bird zooms in on the spa hotel, to which an intern screams in fear and shuts the door, but failing to stop the bird from it's assault.

An army of bunnies roar viciously under the blue moon. As the blue moonlight passes through the teams, Mike gasps, his hair flopping down over his left eye, and dark rings appearing under them.

"The Blue Harvest Moon, how fortuitous." Mal comments, smirking evilly.

* * *

Confessional: Mal

"Seems that this 'Blue Harvest Moon' has brought me back," Mal started, using air quotes, "Now that I'm in control, I'll torment these peons a little. But first, I have to sound like Mike."

He clears his throat, and pushes his hair back up in the spiky position, and imitates a near perfect Mike impression. "Hi! I'm a bug-eyed weirdo and everybody loves me!" He chuckles darkly.

"Perfect."

* * *

"What was that, Mike?" Zoey asks from behind Mal. The malevolent personality coughs, and pushes his hair back up. "Just, you know, sweet moon!" He gestures towards the moon, putting on a fake smile.

Zoey smiles and walks away with 'Mike'.

* * *

An alligator slams onto the ground, wagging its tail as if it were a dog.

"Um, since when do gators do THAT?" Courtney asked, pointing at the alligator.

"This moon is like no other, it's causing the animals to become their opposite." Alejandro noted, looking over the gator.

Dawn, who has a strong link with nature, suddenly cries out in pain and leans against a tree. She looks desperately at her teammates, who were now looking at her strangely. "Friends...run!"

The moonchild collapsed to the ground, and the Villains didn't need to be told twice. They ran off as they heard an evil cackle coming from behind them.

"What the hell is going on!?" Scott yelled as they ran away from the cackling moonchild.

From behind them, Dawn was chuckling as she slowly stood up. A grin was plastered on her face as she moved her hair from her eyes, revealing bright yellow eyes replacing the normal, bright teal color.

"It's time to unleash hell on these poor, worthless insects." She chuckles. She picks up a tree branch, and walks off.

* * *

A swarm of birds flew straight for Sierra and Cameron, who were running side by side. "Back off! Stay away from my Cam-Cody-kins!" The birds swarm her and she glances at Cameron. "Sorry!"

Another bird flies for Lightning, who expertly ducks. "Sha-dang! Lightning is outta here!" He quickly makes a run for it to escape the chaos.

Mal smirked at the sight of all the chaos, and noticed Cameron running behind him. He quickly grabbed him by the arm. "Cam! We gotta go, it's too dangerous for us here!" He hands him a stick. "Hold onto this so that we don't get separated, come on!"

Before Cameron even knew what was happening, he was dragged off by Mal.

* * *

Confessional: Mal

"I need to get this twerp brainiac out of here before he finds out who I really am, and with a psychotic nature lover running around somewhere, this will be nothing."

* * *

Sierra's hat falls to the ground, and the birds swarm it. Before they can bite at it, a duck that had been chasing Zoey walked over and picked up the hat, placing it on its head, and walked away quacking.

"Phew!" Zoey breathed a sigh of relief, wiping her brow.

"Where'd everyone go?" Trent asked, walking up.

Sierra gasps. "Did they leave us!?"

"No! That's not like Mike and Cameron!" Zoey said, disbelieving even her own words.

* * *

The Villains are running away from the chaos, and Dawn was nowhere to be found. "Hey, Alejandro, we need Dawn to win the challenge too!" Duncan reminded.

"This is sufficiently weird." Gwen remarked as Alejandro ignored them.

"I know! Why is Dawn affected by the Blue Harvest Moon?" Courtney replied.

"Maybe it has to do with her aura reading and how she's so in-tune with nature?" Gwen replied, shrugging.

"Maybe…" Courtney replied. Only then did she realize she was having a decent conversation with Gwen, and decided to run ahead.

* * *

Confessional: Gwen

"So...close."

* * *

"You've had trouble accessing your other personalities ever since the beach challenge, right?" Cameron recalled as Mal ran ahead with the stick, pulling him along.

"That's when that stone hit you in the head, maybe that's the cause!" The bubble boy continued.

Fed up with Cameron's useless observations, Mal 'slipped', and sent Cameron rolling down a hill.

Mal smirked, but before he could walk down to do anything worse, he heard footsteps, and he quickly walked away.

"Sorry, lost my footing." Cameron spoke, standing up.

"Mike? Where'd you go?" He asked, looking around.

That was when he heard footsteps behind him, and he quickly turned around, smiling hopefully.

He was wrong.

Dead wrong.

Dawn slammed a rock into his nose, effectively breaking it. "Ow!" Cameron whimpered, holding his now bleeding nose.

"Hm, it seems that an insect has just landed at my feet." Dawn smiled evilly, dropping the rock she held.

"Hey!" Mike's voice came.

Dawn looked up, frowning. That was when she felt 'Mike's' foot connect with her chest, launching her backwards. Mal's hair fell over his eye and he turned to the down Cameron.

"Mike?" He asked. "You saved me!"

Mal leaned down, allowing Cameron to see his true identity. "Oh, no, Cameron. I'm not Mike. You see, my name is Mal." Cameron's look turned to fearful as he tried to stand up, but suddenly felt the blade of a knife against his throat.

Mal smirked, shoving the bubble boy to the ground, and pockets B's pocket knife, and picks up the rock that Dawn had been using. He smiles evilly, and drops the rock on Cameron's leg, earning an agonizing yell, echoing through the forest.

The camera zooms out to see that Chris is watching this on a monitor. He quickly shuts it off before he gets too queasy. He turns to the camera and clears his throat.

"Who will make it to the other side of the island? Who's about to become a serving of teen cuisine? Stay tuned to find out, here, on Total! Drama! All-Stars!"

Commercial break.

* * *

When the show fades back in, the Villains, minus Dawn, are standing by an old rickety rope bridge.

"A rope bridge!? Obviously it's a trap. We should go around." Gwen groans.

"That'll take three times as long!" Courtney counters.

"Well I'm not crossing that thing," Gwen stated, starting to walk away. "And anyone with any brains will follow me."

"What if you get lost? Every member of the team must make it across the finish line to win." Alejandro recalled.

"Well, Dawn's already gone AWOL." Gwen retorted, still walking away.

"If you take that detour, you'll cost us the game!" Courtney gasped. "That's your plan, isn't it? Admit it!"

"I'll see you on the other side, you know, if you make it!" Gwen yelled back, not changing her mind.

"I should probably go with her." Duncan took a step, but was stopped abruptly when Alejandro grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back.

"No, you can't follow her, remember, we need everyone to cross the finish line." Alejandro told him in his smooth voice.

Duncan forced his hand off his shoulder and rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. "Fine."

* * *

Confessional: Gwen

"Talk about gullible!" She started. "Everyone who's ever seen a movie knows that the rope bridge ALWAYS brakes!"

* * *

Cameron cried out in agonizing pain as he tried to crawl away, but to no avail. Mal lifted a boulder and dropped it on the bubble boy's head. He grins, satisfied with his work.

"Well, that's one problem down." With that, he spun on his heel and walked in the other direction, whistling 'In the Hall of the Mountain King'.

He stopped walking when he heard a bird flapping. He quickly turned around, successfully grabbing a blue bird, and holds it close to his face.

"Who wants to help me stop someone's heart with fear, huh?" Mal asked the bird rhetorically.

"Lightning just heard what!?" Suddenly, Lightning sprinted out of the bushes and coming face to face with Mal, but not before Mal pushed his hair back up and coughed, clearing his throat.

"Sha-Mike! Lightning's so confused! He has no idea where to go right now!"

"Ah, don't worry, Lightning. I'm sure we'll be fine! I got lost too!" 'Mike' responded.

Lightning turned around, looking out at the fields of grass ahead of them. Mal smirked and let go of the bird he had been holding behind his back.

Lightning glanced over his shoulder to see the bird flying towards him.

"Sha-yikes!" He yelped, making a run for it.

Mal chuckled darkly, his hair falling back over his eye.

* * *

Trent had separated himself from the rest if the Heroes. He looked around curiously. This was an odd event.

He heard footsteps behind him and he spun around, seeing nothing.

Trent shrugged and turned back around, only to come face to face with two yellowish eyes.

"Hello, Trenton." Dawn was smiling. She brought around her tree branch and slammed it into Trent's skull, sending him to the ground and into unconsciousness.

Dawn cackled evilly, crouching down beside the musician. She brought the tree branch over his head, but stopped when she noticed something sharp sticking from his pocket.

Dawn smirked, poking the object. Her smirk grew wider and she dropped the branch, and slipped her hand into Trent's pocket, pulling out the dagger he had found on Boney Island.

"You get to live, for now." She stood up and began to walk away.

"Satan's little helper." She smirked.

* * *

"Let's get this over with," Duncan started. "Who's going first?"

"I'll go! Back home we have a special way to cross these bridges." Scott smiled. He promptly cleared his throat and started screaming, running across the entire bridge. As he ran across the bridge, Alejandro and Courtney exchanged glances, and Duncan watched with an amused smile on his face.

When Scott reached the other end, he took a breath and turned to face his team. "Like I said! Nothing to it!" he shouted across. He looked over at a stump, where a beaver was sitting on.

"Um, are beavers normally nice, or normally evil?" He asked them, pointing at the beaver, only for the beaver to jump onto his hand, and chomped down on it.

Scott screamed in agony, and ran over to the bridge. He pried the beaver off and tossed it onto the left bridge rope. It cut through with its teeth, success cutting through the rope, before running back over to Scott. The rest of the Villains groaned.

"Not helping!" Courtney shouted across.

"My butt is not a chew toy!" Scott yelled at the beaver, running in a circle, flailing his arms.

"Good job! Keep it busy!" Alejandro shouted across. The arch-villain turned to his team. "Shall we go?" He asked them.

As the Villains started to balance across the wooden beams on the bridge, after the boards fell to one side, a blonde haired girl in a green sweater emerged from the bushes.

"Ah, poor miscreants!" Dawn smiled.

The Villains still on the bridge stopped and looked back around to see Dawn pulling out what looked like Trent's dagger.

They screamed in fear and began to shuffle across faster. Dawn cackled evilly and began to cut off the rope.

"Go, go!" Duncan shouted.

Before the team could get any further, they felt a rope snap. "Get down!" Alejandro shouted. The Villains on the bridge grabbed the wooden boards as the bridge began to fall, and slamming against the cliff.

Alejandro looked around to see if the team had successfully held on, but his eyes grew in fear when he realized that Dawn was holding on as well.

Duncan, who had been at the front, was climbing up the bridge, with Courtney below him, Alejandro below her, and Dawn below him.

"Come on, you poor mindless insects! I wanna watch you burn!" Dawn shouted up, holding the dagger in her right hand as she climbed.

Courtney felt one of the boards she was holding on to was weak. She glanced down at Alejandro, and kept climbing.

Duncan reached the top first, and he pulled Courtney up afterwards, absentmindedly, with Dawn giving chase to them.

Just as Alejandro was about to reach the top, he heard Dawn's voice right below him. He looked down, and to his horror, she had the dagger raised right above his legs.

"Say hello to the Devil for me!" She smiled wickedly.

Just as she brought down the dagger, the board she was holding on to snapped. Dawn shrieked as she fell, flailing her arms, and successfully grabbed hold of the rope at the end of the bridge. She glared up at Alejandro.

"I'll be seeing you in the fiery depths of Hell, Al!" She shouted up.

Alejandro took that as his cue to climb faster, up to the top of the bridge. Once he made it, he saw that Scott was holding onto a tree, the beaver still biting his butt.

Courtney grabbed the beaver and pried it off his butt.

"At least the other team can't use the bridge." Duncan noted.

"But if Gwen can't make it around the pit, then the bridge is no longer an option." Alejandro added.

"Whatever, that's Gwen's problem." Courtney shrugged, and flung the beaver over her shoulder.

As the beaver sailed down the cliff, it bit onto Dawn's leg as she climbed up. She screamed in pain, and kicked the beaver's head. "Fuck off!" She cursed at it, stomping on its head.

Finally, the beaver let go, and flew down the cliff, chittering.

Dawn eyed the beaver with a hateful glare as it fell. She turned her attention back up to the top of the cliff, and resumed her climb.

* * *

"Sierra! Have you seen Mike or Cam anywhere?" Zoey asked the super-fan.

"I haven't seen anybody!" Was the reply.

"Oh, I hope they're okay." Zoey glanced worriedly over her shoulder.

* * *

"This is not how Lightning wants to die!" Lightning shouted, a bird biting at the sausage tail trailing behind him.

Up ahead, Gwen was running away in the opposite direction from a swarm of squirrels. "Get away from me, you little freaks!" She shouted at them.

"Hey, girly! Go long!" Lightning shouted, swinging the tail over his head, then throwing it just as Gwen ducked, sending the tail to the ground behind her.

The bird looked up, the sausage still in its mouth. It's eyes widened in fear, and flew in the other direction as the ravenous squirrels began to give chase.

"So, girly, how is your team now that there strongest player ain't there to help them?" Lightning asked Gwen, his cocky smirk growing wider. "I mean, who on the team has been talking about the sha-Lightning?"

Gwen growled at the jock, shoving past him. "Nobody has said zip about you!" She stormed past him.

* * *

Confessional: Gwen

"Ugh, Lightning. How did he get Hero status? I mean, how much ego can he fit in that teeny, tiny, little brain?" the goth asked the camera, crossing her arms, annoyed.

* * *

Confessional: Lightning

"Zip?" Lightning asked. "Ha! Sha-please, Lightning knows that his team were talkin' about him. Goth girl is just playing Lightning for a fool! Well, it ain't gonna work! Lightning is too good to be played for a fool, cause he is going all the way to the finals! Sha-bam!"

* * *

"Gwen!?" Courtney called out as Duncan read the map, leading the way through the forest. "Ugh, where is she?"

"Maybe she's at the finish line already?" Alejandro guessed.

"Aw, the bridge is out. How are we supposed to get across now?" Zoey asked herself as she stood on the edge of the cliff, where the bridge used to be.

Little did she know, Mal was carrying a large tree branch over his head, ready to swing down on Zoey, but stopped when he heard Sierra say, "Hey, Mike!"

Mal glanced back and quickly tossed the branch over the side if the cliff as Zoey turned around, to avoid suspicion.

"Hey, glad I found you guys!" Mal told them, using Mike's voice as Sierra ran in.

"Mike, where did Cam go?" Zoey asked, looking worried for her friend.

"I'm not sure, we were separated after Dawn went berserk." Mal lied smoothly. "I hope he's okay." He added as an afterthought, to avoid suspicion.

"I know how we can get across the pit!" Sierra told her two teammates, giggling creepily.

* * *

Confessional: Mal

He chuckles. "After Dawn's little outburst today, seems that I don't have to worry about her. Especially after what she did to, oh, poor Cameron." He laughs evilly.

* * *

The Heroes were clinging to a rope that Sierra had tied, to swing across the pit.

"I dunno about this." Zoey glanced around nervously, holding onto the rope.

"Trust me! Without my smartphone, my other senses have become heightened!" Sierra replied. "Just hold on tight, and try not to think about it!" She added.

With that, Sierra jumped off the branch she was on, and swing across the pit. They slammed into a tree, falling down off the cliff, and held onto the broken bridge.

* * *

"Welcome to the finish line, Villains!" Chris told the coming team as they ran in. "Seems you're still missing a few players." He noted.

Courtney stopped in her tracks. "What!? Gwen's not here yet? Ugh! I knew she'd sabotage us!"

She turned around to call out Gwen's name, but was stopped when she saw Dawn standing before her with a dagger in her hand.

"Mindless insect!" She smiled wickedly. Courtney fell onto her back, and started to crawl away.

"No, no please!" Courtney pleaded.

"Mercy will get you nowhere! I'll see you in Hell!" Dawn smiled, raising her dagger.

Courtney yelled out in fear, closing her eyes, preparing for the dagger to impale her through the chest. But the dagger never touched.

A branch suddenly hit Dawn in the side of the head, knocking the moonchild off balance and to the ground. Courtney looked up to see Gwen panting and holding a large tree branch in her one good hand.

"Y-you saved me?" Courtney asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Gwen offered a weak smile. She dropped the branch and offered Courtney a hand.

Back with the Heroes, Zoey was dusting herself off as they reached the top of the cliff. Lightning suddenly ran past them. "There you are!" Zoey smiled.

"We still have a chance!" Sierra cheered.

The moon suddenly emitted it's normal moonlight, waving over the island and replacing the blue moonlight that had appeared beforehand.

Courtney took Gwen's hand, helping her up. Dawn groaned, standing up and rubbing her head. She eyed Courtney and Gwen, her wicked smile returning.

"Foolish insect, you'll BURN!" She shouted, raising her dagger once again. Gwen and Courtney shrieked in fear.

The moonlight washed over them. Dawn's yellow eyes faded to their normal teal color, and she dropped the dagger to her side, falling to her knees.

"Courtney, Gwen, and Dawn! The moon curse is over! Hurry!" Alejandro yelled from the finish line.

Courtney and Gwen put Dawn's arms around their shoulders and began to drag her to the finish line as the Heroes ran in. The moonlight washed over them as they crossed the finish line.

"We won!" Sierra cheered.

"Not exactly. You're still missing two players." Chris smirked.

Courtney and Gwen crossed the finish line, setting Dawn down on her knees. She dropped the dagger as her eyes began to move.

"W-what happened?" She asked.

"And the Villains win! Again!" Chris announced, frowning.

The Villains, minus Dawn, cheered.

"Hold that cheering!" Came a voice from off-screen.

The teams looked out into the forest to see Trent carrying an unconscious and broken Cameron. "I found him like this." Trent told them.

The contestants gasped, and turned towards Dawn. Her eyes widened in fear and horror. "M-me? I did this?" She asked.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Mike. He sent her a small, malevolent smile that only she could see. Dawn looks downwards.

* * *

Confessional: Dawn

"I was too late." She spoke sadly.

* * *

 **Mike's Mind**

Mike groaned, rubbing his head. "Huh? Where am I-AH!" Mike yelped as he fell over. He looked back to see his leg was chained to a rock that was shaped like Mal's face.

"Oh, oh no no no no no, no no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

The Villains sat in the peanut gallery as the Heroes filed in to sit on the stumps, minus Cameron.

"Okay, peeps. Each of you is a loser in your own right. But, the Villains won the challenge so they get another night of luxurious luxury in my spa hotel!"

"Pointless statement was redundant." Trent quipped, rolling his eyes.

Scott raised his hand. "I volunteer for exile on Boney Island!"

"No, you don't get the decision." The host replied. "Because these exiles have been so boring so far, Dawn is the one heading for exile." He eyes Dawn, who looks dejected.

"Okay, as for who goes home tonight, no vote is required. Cameron was too injured to continue, so I sent him off early." He frowns. "Thanks for that, Dawn."

Dawn just sighs miserably. "And, after I tabulated the votes you did make, Trent had the most votes!" Chris announced, eyeing Trent.

"But, since we already lost Cameron, I'm moving Trent over to the Villains side!" Chris announced. The musician shrugged, stood up and walked over to the Villains.

"But, again, now that the teams are lopsided... Alejandro, welcome to team Hero!"

The Heroes gasped. Alejandro groaned. The Villains just shrugged.

* * *

Confessional: Mal

"If Al thinks that he can push me around at all, I'll be sure to tear him apart, limb from limb." He gains his normal, evil smirk.

"If I get my way, and I will, everybody loses."

* * *

The two teams walked off, with Chef leading Dawn away in the other direction. "Think they've had enough punishment yet? Yeah, me either. Find out who's next to take a plunge on an all new episode of Total! Drama! All-Stars!"


	7. No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition

**AN: I think this episode is an interesting one. Swears and partial dark moments are included. Also, updates may be a bit slower now, sorry about that.**

 **acl97 gioia: Ohhhh, okay, yeah that Trent joke confused me a bit, haha, nice one, and thank you. I'm glad you think that you think that I'm handling Dawn well, as I was kinda nervous about writing her character. I'm glad you're finding this story enjoyable! And I hope that you enjoy this episode!**

 **Nicky Haugh: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this episode.**

* * *

No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition

Clips of the previous episode begin to play as the host narrated over them.

"Last time on Total Drama All-Stars: the island was bathed in a rare Blue Harvest Moon, that turns normally sweet creatures, into pure evil! Totally unsafe to be up after dark in that, so, I made it a night challenge!

"As they raced, Dawn was somehow affected by the moon, and she turned from nature loving, to insane psycho with a thirst for blood, and hunted the Villains, and Cam and his good pal Mike had a one-on-one showdown, and let's just say that one of them got clobbered!

"In the end, the Villains won again, and Cameron was sent home after Dawn supposedly turned his bones into clay, or was it Dawn? But, in a final twist, Trent became a new member of the Villainous Vultures, and Alejandro a new member of the Heroic Hamsters.

"But that was then, and this is now. And we can't stop it, so we gotta top it! Right here, on Total! Drama! All-Stars!"

* * *

 **Spa Hotel**

When the show fades back into the spa hotel, Trent is eating his food, ignoring the looks that his new team is giving him, minus Gwen, who was somewhere else.

"Can I help you?" The musician finally asked, annoyed.

"No. But you can help us" Duncan replied. He walked over to Trent and grabbed him by the collar. "You'd better stay away from Gwen if you know what's good for ya."

Trent glared at Duncan in return and pushed himself away. "Whatever." He brushes himself off and walks away.

* * *

Confessional: Duncan

"Ha! I know that Gwen and Trent are still friends, so if he tries to even pull something when he's near her, he's getting a pencil through the eye." Duncan threatened, pointing at the camera.

* * *

Confessional: Trent

"Screw Duncan." Trent said outright. "That clown doesn't deserve Gwen. She can do so much better than him." He shakes his head. "Forget it. I don't trust anyone on this team, any one of them could've burnt my guitar."

* * *

Duncan walks over to Scott and taps his shoulder. "Hey, if we lose, we gotta send home Trent." Duncan told him.

"Ha! As if!" Scott retorted, turning around to face Duncan. "Did you not see what fairy girl was trying to do to us last night? If anything, she's the next to go."

Duncan sighed irritably. "Fine." He offered his hand. Scott stares at it, then shakes it.

* * *

Confessional: Scott

The confessional opens up with Scott chuckling.

"Yeah, as soon as fairy girl's gone, then so is Duncan. The guy thinks he can boss around me? ME!?" He scoffs. "As if."

* * *

Confessional: Duncan

"Ugh! It's times like this where I actually miss having Alejandro on our team. Sure the guy's manipulative, but is Scott? Ha! No!" He chuckles a bit. "If anything, Alejandro is probably my best bet in ditching Trent."

* * *

 **Loser Cabins - Girls**

Sierra and Zoey are sitting on one of the beds. Zoey pats Sierra's back.

"It's okay, Sierra. I'm sad that Cameron's gone, but, he'll be okay." Zoey told her, though worried herself.

"Oh, Zoey! It's just that he reminded me so much of Cody-!" Before Sierra could continue, Zoey slapped her across the face.

"Sorry, but you did tell me to do that whenever you got like that." Zoey told her apologetically.

Sierra sighs. "It's okay."

"Can you, I don't know, at least tell me how your whole thing for Cody started?" Zoey asked, looking worried for Sierra.

"Um, I don't know, Zoey. Maybe, I'll think about it, okay?" Sierra replied, looking at Zoey hopefully.

"Take your time." Was the reply, putting a hand on Sierra's shoulder. She stood up and left the cabin, leaving Sierra behind.

As she walked out, 'Mike' walked up to her. "Hey, Zoey, how are you doing?" He asked in his Mike voice.

"I just can't believe Cam's gone." Zoey replied, looking up at Mal.

"Aw, I can't believe it either, I miss him so much!" 'Mike' lied. "I can't believe Dawn would hurt him like that."

"Dawn?" Zoey asked. Mal grinned inwardly. "Yeah. You didn't know?"

"Well, I heard bits and pieces." Zoey replied.

"Oh, well, apparently Dawn went berserk, and she almost stabbed Alejandro!" Mal told her, faking panic. It worked and Zoey gasped.

"What? She did?"

"Yeah! Can you believe it?" Mal replied.

Before they could get any further into the conversation, the intercom went off. "Get your butts to the dock campers! It's challenge time!"

* * *

The ten contestants that had remained in the island stepped onto the dock where Chris was now waiting for them.

"Welcome all, today's challenge involves a trip to the 'Fun-Zone'." He smiled. The host took out a party blower and blew into it. Only Sierra cheered.

"What's the catch?" Trent asked, skeptically. "Is the Fun-Zone just a building that's on fire?"

"Nope."

"Is it a pit full of intestines?" Duncan asked.

"Wouldn't that be fun?" Chris asked, rhetorically. "You've had it kinda rough lately so-" he corrects himself, "okay, the lawyers figured you deserve a treat...but if you'd rather do something else-"

The host was cut off when Courtney, Gwen, Alejandro, and Lightning stopped him. "No!" They all shouted in unison.

"Fun-Zone it is!" Chris told them, walking to the edge if the dock as the Boat of Losers pulled up. "Oh, here's our ride."

When the boat pulled up, Dawn was revealed to be perfectly fine, smoothing out her sweater. "I'm back from exile." She told them. She stepped off the boat, only for Chris to shove her back in. "All aboard!"

* * *

 **Boney Island**

"The Fun-Zone is on Boney Island?" Duncan asked, now very skeptical. "Yup, it works better as a surprise that way." Chris shrugged.

"Ugh, this island is worse then I remember." Courtney commented.

"Come on now, maybe someone will finally find the invincibility statue?" Chris told them.

"There is no evidence of the statue on the island." Dawn told Chris, albeit tiredly.

"Yes, there is. But, it's hidden IN the Fun-Zone, so, whoever finds it gets to keep it!" Chris replied simply, earning cheers from Sierra, Courtney, and Scott.

* * *

 **Front Gate**

"Welcome to the outside of the fabulous Fun-Zone! Patent pending." Chris told the teens as they lined up in front of a metal door.

The host produced a button. "Alright, let's move it, people, let's keep a steady pace." He pressed the button, opening the door.

The contestants filed through the door. Once they reached the inside, they saw a forest looking near identical to the mutated forest during the last season.

Chris smiled creepily and waved from the other side of the door, before quickly shutting it. Courtney, Mike, Zoey, and Lightning turned around to see that the door shut behind them.

The television above the door crackled to life. "You are now in the Fun-Zone! AKA, the most dangerous place you've ever been.

"Your challenge is easy, put eggs in a basket." He told them, holding up an egg to partially prove his point. "Eggs found here all belong to the terrifying mutants from season four, who will try to smash your bodies and eat you."

"Of course, you WILL be putting the eggs back when we're done, right?" Dawn asked, glaring through the television screen.

"Nah, not ME! That's what I have interns for!" Chris smiled cheekily. Dawn growled and crossed her arms, not buying it.

Chris frowned. "Fine, I vow to return most of the eggs to their 'natural' habitat once this challenge is over, savvy?"

Dawn uncrossed her arms, not saying anything, but looking much more pleased.

"All we have to do is collect the eggs?" Alejandro asked, raising an arm.

"You'll be fine! They're just wild mutated beasts trying to protect their unborn babies, how bad can it get?" Chris fakely reassured them.

"First team with eight eggs in the basket wins!"

"What if an egg hatches?" Duncan asked.

"As long as you keep whatever it is in your basket, you get the point!" Most of the contestants share glances.

"So? Excited?" Chris asked them. He frowns when he notices that Scott fell asleep standing up from boredom. The host produces a megaphone from off-screen. "SCOTT!" He shouts into the megaphone, waking up the dirt farmer.

Scott yelled in fear, falling backwards.

Dawn winced and walked over to Scott, offering him a hand. Scott notices the pale hand and swats it away.

"Get away from me, you psycho!" Scott yelled. Dawn retreated a few steps, holding her small hand.

* * *

Confessional: Dawn

The moonchild has her hands on her face, leaning over.

"What did I do?" She mumbles sadly.

* * *

"The red basket is for the Villains, the golden one is for Alejandro and the Heroes."

"Sha-wait! Are you callin' the Lightning a Hero!?" Lightning shouted at the monitor.

"Yup! Yes I am!" Chris replied with his signature smile.

Lightning crossed his arms and looked away. "Just checking."

Chris eyes Lightning with a strange look, then turns to the rest of the contestants. "I'd wish you all luck, but it's bad for ratings, so, I hope some of you get really hurt!" With that, he blew his air horn, marking the beginning of the challenge. "Begin!"

Dawn grabbed Gwen's hand to stop her. "Would you like to search for eggs together?"

"Uh, I'd rather do this alone." Gwen told her, looking around awkwardly and slowly backing away.

"Oh…" Dawn mumbled, looking at her feet.

* * *

Confessional: Gwen

"Of course I don't think Dawn's a bad person! It's just that after what she did last night, it's hard to look at her the same again." Gwen told the camera, rubbing her arm sheepishly.

* * *

Lightning jumped over an open hole in the ground. "Sha-dang! Lightning remembers you, giant gopher." He turns around and taps his chin in thought.

"Now, if I were an egg, where would I be?" He asked himself.

Chris and Chef are watching this on a monitor and they facepalms.

"Seriously?" He turns to Chef. "Is there a psychiatrist on the island? I might need to see one after seeing today's challenge."

Chef just shakes his head and Chris turns back to the monitor. "This is gonna get ugly."

* * *

Zoey walks past some leaves on a tree branch. She stops walking when she notices a shadow following her.

She quickens her pace. The other person does so as well.

Zoey narrows her eyes and spin around, kicking Sierra in the chest and knocking her onto her back.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She crouched down next to the purple haired girl. "I thought you were someone like Alejandro or Duncan." She points to the shadow that Sierra was casting, which from the distance they sat at, looked similar to both Alejandro and Duncan.

"It's okay." Sierra nodded, starting to stand up. "Would you like to partner up?"

"Sure!" Zoey nods, rather eagerly.

The two smiled lightly and started walking off in the same direction Zoey was going.

* * *

Trent tossed a rock up at a ledge, hitting a blue egg, which started to move and fall off. He smiled and grabbed it before it could touch the ground.

The musician raced to the red basket and dropped the blue egg down. A horn went off.

"First egg goes to the Vultures!" Chris announced. You'd better get your butts in gear, Hamsters!"

Trent started running back until he paused, realizing something.

"Hold on, what's stopping the Heroes from taking from our basket?" He asked, turning towards the monitor.

"Integrity?" Chris shrugged.

"Nothing then?" Trent asked.

"I didn't make it a rule that they can't so...I guess they can."

Trent rolled his eyes in annoyance and walked back over to the red basket.

* * *

Mal walked through the forest. He hadn't come across much of anything, not like he cared. He enjoyed the quietness.

But he felt sometimes that it got TOO quiet.

He was surprised when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder.

"Amigo!" Alejandro flashed him a charming smile. "Why don't we work together? I know just a spot." Alejandro smirked slightly, turning him and Mal around to walk back the way they came.

"What do you want, Al?" Mal asked, using Mike's voice.

"I simply need someone to be bait for me." Alejandro replied calmly. Mal shot him a sideways glare.

He looked ahead of them at an open mouth of a cave. "What's this?" 'Mike' asked.

"This is where we get our eggs, amigo." Alejandro replied, pulling Mal into the cave with him.

* * *

Dawn had been walking alone. She had been refused to go with by anyone on her team. What did that moon do to her?

She hadn't really been paying attention to where she was going. She saw Lightning running around aimlessly once, but that was it.

Dawn sat down on a tree stump, cross legged. She closed her eyes and began to meditate.

When she opened her eyes, she saw the Wawanakwa forest. She looked around, feeling something in her hand, she looked down to see a dagger.

She gasped and dropped the blade to the grass. She looked at the sky and saw the blue moonlight radiating from the Blue Harvest Moon. She couldn't help but shudder.

Dawn noticed an orange light emitting from behind a bush. She quietly walked over to it and pushed the leaves away to get a clear view.

That was when the blue moonlight changed to a dark red color.

Dawn looked up into the sky to see a red moon overlooking the forest. Her breath suddenly hitched and she looked back through the bush.

She saw her friends. They were bound and gagged, tied next to a fire.

The moonchild gasped silently. What was this?

She took a step back out of fear, but felt her body press up against something.

Dawn took a deep breath and slowly turned around, to come face to face with Mal.

"Thank you for destroying Cameron for me." Mal grinned.

She took a step back. What was happening? What could she do? She couldn't do anything. No, there had to be at least one thing.

She ran.

Mal watched in amusement as Dawn tried to run away, but no matter what she did he always caught up.

Before the girl knew it, they were at the top of the mountain, with Mal holding her throat above the cliff.

"Mike...please…help me…!" She choked out.

"Mike isn't here right now." Mal's grin grew wide.

The trees burst into flames behind her, completely taking Dawn by surprise.

Mal watched her struggle in her arms, before he finally pulled her close to his face.

"'Say hello to the Devil for me.'" he quoted.

His grip loosened, and Dawn found herself screaming as she fell down the cliff side. But before she could hit the water…

Dawn opened her eyes and screamed. She looked around. She was on Boney Island. In the middle of a challenge.

She hugged her legs tightly to her chest. Would she ever be the same again?

* * *

Zoey and Sierra looked out from behind a tree. "Shh." Zoey whispered to Sierra, pointing ahead of them.

"It's Larry, and he's got an egg." Zoey pointed.

"Does that mean Larry is a Lorri?" Sierra asked, to which Zoey shrugged in response.

"You should grab the flower and make Larry chase after you, and then I'll get the egg." Sierra told her. Zoey nodded and started to climb the tree they hid behind.

The redhead grabbed onto a vine and swung down, snagging the flower as she passed. "Sorry!" She shouted back at Larry.

Larry pulled itself up and gave chase to Zoey as Sierra snuck in from behind and began to pull the giant egg from the ground.

Zoey tossed the flower onto a tree, and Larry wrapped it's root around it. Zoey sighed in relief.

* * *

Lightning checked underneath a rock by what looked like a swamp.

"Come on, egg, where are you?" He asked, placing the rock back down.

Duncan walked onto a ledge from across Lightning. "Hey, sha-brain? Have you found any eggs yet?"

"Ha!" Lightning stood up straight. "Lightning has found all the eggs!" He replied, flexing and kissing his biceps.

* * *

Confessional: Duncan

"He didn't find anything."

* * *

As Lightning was kissing his biceps, he failed to notice bubbles appearing in the swamp water. A purple tentacle suddenly wrapped it's arm around his leg, and dragged the jock underwater.

After a few seconds, Lightning shot out from the water and slammed into a tree, and fell to the ground. An egg tilted from a hole at the center of the tree, and fell into Lightning's hand. He glanced back at the egg. "Sha-bam!" He cheered weakly.

* * *

Trent watched as Sierra and Zoey ran in, carrying Larry's egg.

"Hurry!" Zoey told the purple haired girl.

Right when Sierra moved to drop the egg into the basket, it began to vibrate and explode a green slime over her.

Small venus fly traps walked on their roots past the Villain basket. Trent raised an eyebrow when he saw one that looked similar to Chris' face.

Watching this on the monitor, Chris whistles innocently as Chef gives him an incredulous look.

* * *

Confessional: Chef

"Me and Chris are gonna have a long talk after today."

* * *

Lightning raced in with his egg and placed it into the basket. The horn sounded.

"And the score is one-all!" Chris announced through a megaphone.

Sierra, Zoey, and Lightning cheered.

"Sha-bam!"

"Can you stay and guard our basket, otherwise…" Zoey trails off, pointing at Trent, who was leaning against the red basket.

Lightning just shrugged and walked over to the yellow basket as Zoey and Sierra ran off, in search of more eggs.

* * *

Scott watched as a giant mutated alligator stomped around from behind large bushes of thorns, hiding behind a rock.

Duncan ran up and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Hey, Scott, have you seen Gwen anywhere?"

The dirt farmer shook his head. Duncan groaned. "Thanks." He told him sarcastically, running off in the other direction.

* * *

Alejandro and Mal walked down the dark cave. The only sounds they heard were of their own footsteps.

"There isn't anything here." 'Mike' complained, Alejandro walking behind him.

"No, amigo, I know that something is here." Alejandro replied, looking around cautiously.

Mal took a quick glance over his shoulder at the arch-villain. "What's your game here, Al?" He asked him.

Alejandro looked up, his eye twitching. "I would prefer it if you would not call me that name." He warned.

"Or what? You'll tell everyone about my sixth personality?" 'Mike' asked, turning around to face Alejandro.

"You need me!"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Alejandro shrugged. He pushed Mal forward a few feet.

Mal narrowed his eyes into a glare as they walked. The camera zooms into his head.

* * *

 **Mike's Mind**

Mike pulls at the chain, trying to pull it off. He sighs in defeat and puts his hand to his mouth, echoing his voice throughout his mind.

"Hello? Somebody, answer me!" He shouted, hoping someone would respond.

As he turned around, he saw the ground beginning vibrate a bit, then a mirror rising up from the brain mattet, Mal smirking with flames behind him.

Mike gasps, pointing at the mirror in shock. "You!"

Mal chuckles, mock bowing. "At your de-service."

"But I got rid of you! After juvie!" Mike stated, taking a step back.

"Silly, Mike, I was just laying low, conserving my energy, waiting for my moment, and it worked. Now I'm in control."

"Those are innocent people you're messing with! You have to stop!" Mike dived, landing on his stomach in front of the mirror due to the chain.

"Stop? Oh, no no no no no," Mal waved his finger, "I'm just. Getting. Started!"

With that, Mal disappeared from the mirror.

"No! Wait! Come back!" Mike shouted, trying to reach out to touch the mirror.

* * *

Back in the caves, Mal and Alejandro stopped walking when Alejandro placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Amigo, slow down." Mal stopped and looked around.

"Do you hear that?" He asked 'Mike'.

'Mike' listened for a moment, then shook his head. Alejandro frowned. He lift his foot, about to take a step, until four giant hands emerged from the ground, grabbing the two Heroes, before dragging them under.

The screen paused, revealing that Chris and Chef were watching this play out.

"The game is still one-all, but the challenge is far from over yet. Who will win? Your guess is as good as mine, stay tuned for Total! Drama! All-Stars!"

Commercial break.

* * *

Gwen walked through the forest, looking around nervously. She had yet to find an egg.

She gasped in fear and jumped behind a rock, watching as Scott was being chased by a giant chicken with three eyes on the back of its head, and a giant mouth in it's stomach.

Once it passed, she stood up with bewildered look on her face.

She took a few steps back, bumping into someone she didn't expect to see. Courtney.

"Oh...hi…" Gwen spoke, taking a step back.

Courtney sighed. "Gwen, look. Thank you for saving me yesterday."

That caught Gwen off guard.

"Uh, it was no big deal, really." Gwen told her.

"No, it was a big deal, Gwen!" Courtney nearly shouted, taking a step closer. "I'm so sorry I've been so horrible to to you, Gwen. It's been two, long years, and I should've moved on a long time ago."

"Do you mean that?" Gwen asked, shocked.

"I do. I meant every word." She sighs again. "Can we just start over?" She asked.

Did Gwen catch a glint of hopefulness in her eyes? Well, she was happy that it was Courtney who came to her, and the only word that could really summarize her thoughts was the one word Gwen spoke next.

"Yes!"

"Great!" Courtney's eyes lit up.

"Would you like to search for eggs together?" Gwen asked her. Courtney nodded, and the two walked off.

* * *

Confessional: Gwen

"Did you see that? Courtney wanted to start over!" She cheered.

* * *

Confessional Courtney

"It took me a long time of thinking. After Gwen saved me yesterday, I decided that she wasn't as bad as I thought she was."

* * *

Duncan and Scott arrived at the red basket, the latter much more bruised up than the former.

The horn sounded. "And the Villains are up three to one!" Chris announced.

"I'll watch the oven bake, grandma-ma." Scott spoke dazedly. Trent just shrugged and walked off, leaving Scott and Duncan behind.

Duncan groaned, looking around. "Where are you, Gwen?"

* * *

Dawn took a deep breath, crossing her legs again on the tree stump she found.

She closed her eyes, but the moment she did, she felt a breeze touch her face.

Out of curiosity, she opened her eyes and nearly shrieked when she saw a pale man in a red intern shirt with blue hair standing in front of her.

He smirked at Dawn's reaction.

"Who are you?" Dawn asked, her voice just above a whisper, unable to read the strange man's aura.

"You wouldn't know me." The man replied, leaning back up.

He focused his eyes on the blonde.

"Toxic waste is a shit-fest." He shook his head, holding out his claw-like hands.

"What happened to you?" Dawn asked.

"Chris McLean happened." He spoke, hissing the 's's'.

His eyes flashed with amusement. "You have so many questions, Dawn." He said, reading her mind.

Dawn gasped, taking a step back.

"You're the dark presence surrounding this island." She spoke fearfully, taking a step back.

"Mmm, be more descriptive than that." The man spoke, taking a step forward, closing the distance between himself and the moonchild.

"Who are you!?" Dawn yelled.

The man smiled, narrowing his eyes.

Dawn shrieked in pain, falling to her knees and holding her head in pure pain.

Her vision became blurry. The man's name sprung into her mind as he teleported away.

"Sylvan."

The moonchild fell onto her stomach, holding her head, before she drifted into unconsciousness to live her own worst nightmare.

* * *

"So, are doing okay, Sierra?" Zoey asked as they walked through the forest, in search of more eggs.

"Am I doing okay?" Sierra repeated, scratching her head. "Well, I'm a lot better than how I was this morning, I guess." She shrugged.

"That's good." Zoey smiled warmly. "So, um, will you tell me about how got to be such a big fan of Cody?" She asked.

Sierra stopped in her tracks. A few tears came to her eyes.

"Oh, Sierra, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Zoey began, but was shushed when Sierra pressed her finger to her lips.

"No, it's okay, this needs to be said." Sierra smiled weakly, sitting down on a rock, and took a deep breath.

"It all started three months before season one aired. Well, further back if you think about it," she chuckles weakly. "Anyway, I lost my dad at an early age, and my mom was always busy with work.

"My best friend was my big brother, RJ. You see, I didn't have many friends because people thought I was weird for dying my hair purple. That's not the point. I remember when me and mom had to bid him farewell for the military.

"It got pretty boring after that, mom didn't really get me, either. Then came that fateful day. We got a knock on the door, and when we opened it, we saw a man wearing a military uniform.

"Apparently there had been some kind of accident at the gun range, and RJ was hit…"

Sierra trailed off, wiping a tear away as Zoey began patting her back. After a moment, Sierra continued.

"The house got pretty depressing after that. Then one day, me and mom were flipping through the our TV channels until we found the first episode of this show called 'Total Drama'.

"Mom fell in love, head over heels for Chris. Then I noticed Cody. He looked so much like RJ. It didn't help either when he tried to flirt with the girls because it reminded me when RJ brought home a new girlfriend every four months."

She chuckles a bit, rubbing more tears from her eyes.

"So, while mom was doing as much research she could about Chris, I did the same about Cody. It's why I learned so much about him. About both of them.

"So, I auditioned twice for Total Drama, I just wanted to meet Cody, and when I did...I think I kinda lost it."

She chuckles again, her tears now gone.

"It's just...it doesn't help when Cameron reminds me of Cody so much. I'm so sorry, Zoey." The super-fan looked at Zoey apologetically, and received a hug as a response.

"Thank you for telling me, Sierra." Zoey whispered. "I didn't know this was such a sensitive subject for you."

"Thank you, Zoey. I really needed this." She smiles weakly at the redhead.

After a few more moments, they stood up and walked away to search for more eggs.

* * *

Alejandro's eyes fluttered open. When he opened his eyes, he saw the bars of a metal cage on the ceiling, and a chain leading up to the cave ceiling.

He groaned, rubbing his head as he sat up to see that he and 'Mike' were in a giant bird-like cage.

Down below them seemed to be a mutant gopher utopia!

He shifted his eyes to see a pile of eggs surrounded by what looked like fences.

"How long were we in here for?" Alejandro wondered, tapping his chin.

"Twenty minutes." Mal responded, using Mike's voice, shrugging.

Alejandro's eyes widened. "The Villains may have won! How do we get out of here?" He glanced around the cage.

"Do you think we can?" Mal asked, pointing at the ground below. "That's about a fifty foot drop! We could die!" He put on his best panicked impression of Mike.

"Amigo, please, Chris may be sadistic, but he can't leave his contestants behind."

* * *

Confessional: Chris

"Um, I totally can, actually." Chris told the camera, frowning and crossing his legs. "They all signed a release form." He spoke as he jabbed his thumb towards the confessional wall.

* * *

"Stop calling me 'amigo'." Mal said, swiping Alejandro's hand from off his shoulder.

Alejandro just rolled his eyes instead of responding.

"Fine, but you must have an idea on how we get out of here?"

'Mike' tapped his chin, thinking. Finally, he stuck out his foot and kicked Alejandro to one side of the cage, effectively rocking it.

The arch-villain reacted in shock, until he felt a hand against his chest, pushing him against the cage ground.

"No one threatens Mike but me." Mal spoke, allowing his identity to be revealed.

"Oh, so you are this strange one." Alejandro smirked slightly. "And what is stopping me from telling the others of you?" He asked, his confident smirk growing into a grin.

"Because, Al," Mal began, reaching into his pocket and pulling out B's pocket knife, pressing it against Alejandro's throat.

"If you tell anyone, you can bet that Heather's corpse will arrive at your front doorstep, piece. By. Piece."

Alejandro's smirk disappeared. Realization dawned upon him. "It was you who mutilated Cameron."

"So?" Mal asked, standing up.

Before Alejandro could stand up, he felt something break, and before he knew it, the cage crashed to the cave floor.

The mutant gophers looked over at the fallen cage as Mal pushed open the broken door, and climbed out.

Alejandro groaned, slowly standing up.

He watched as Mal slid under a gopher, and ran to the eggs, picking up three, and jumping across the egg pit, picking up a fourth.

As Mal reached a smaller cave, he spun around, seeing that the mutant gophers were giving chase.

He tossed up the fourth egg he grabbed, and ran down the tunnel.

Alejandro climbed out of the cage.

During all this chaos, the man with blue hair stood on a ledge and kicked the ground beneath him, and teleported away as the rocks began to fall and block the exit that Mal disappeared into.

Alejandro slowly stood up, watching as the gophers tried to find a way through the hole that Mal ran out of. He took this as his opportunity and ran to the pile of eggs, picking up four and sprinted down a separate cave path, holding the eggs in his arms.

* * *

"The score is still three to one Villains! But, I see a lot of eggs approaching! It's gonna be a close one!" Chris announced through the loudspeaker.

Just as he finished saying that, Trent dropped an egg into the Villain basket.

"Make that four to one for the Villains!"

Lightning huffed and crossed his arms. "If the Heroes lose today, it ain't Lightning's fault we lost."

At that moment, Gwen and Courtney ran in, both of them carrying an egg separately.

The horn sounded again. "That's six to one, people! Six to one!" Chris announced.

Gwen and Courtney cheered, and high-fived.

Duncan ran in, and dropped a tiny egg into the basket. "Ha! Piece of cake, bird didn't even know what hit it."

"You took an egg from a bird?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, so?" Duncan replied, shrugging. Gwen just raised an eyebrow, and shrugged.

"It's seven to one, people! One more point and the Villains win! And quite pathetically at that!" Chris announced after the horn went off.

"What is that?" Courtney asked, pointing ahead at 'Mike', who had three eggs in his arms, and Alejandro trailing behind, with four eggs in his arms.

"Sha-bam! Go team underdog!" Lightning cheered, earning glances from Gwen, Courtney, Scott, Trent, and Duncan.

"Ugh! Where is that psychotic witch!?" Scott groaned, desperately looking around.

Mal ran in and dumped the eggs he had into the yellow basket, followed by Alejandro.

The horn went off for the last time. "Eight points to seven! The Heroes win!"

Zoey and Sierra cheered, emerging from the trees. She ran to 'Mike' and gave him a hug.

"Oh Mike, I'm so proud of you!" She broke the hug awkwardly. "Well, not about the egg stealing part, but about you winning the challenge!" She hugged him again as 'Mike' returned it, sending Alejandro a silent glare.

Alejandro, noticing, opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it.

* * *

The Villains filed into the elimination area that evening. A few of them looking more shaken then others, especially Dawn.

"Well done on the win today, Heroes." Chris told the Heroes as they sat down in the peanut gallery.

As the Villains made their confessionals one by one, Alejandro was sending Mal silent glares, ones which he returned.

"I bet Trent's going." Sierra told Zoey, who shrugged in response, before nodding.

After Scott returned, Chef handed Chris the photos.

"Alright, I've tabulated the votes and, the ones safe from loserville tonight are Scott, Gwen, Duncan, and Courtney!" Chris announced and tossed them each their marshmallows.

"That leaves, Dawn and Trent."

Trent didn't seem too surprised he was there, but Dawn just glanced downwards.

"And the loser is…" Chris trailed off, letting the tension grow. Finally, he revealed the name. "Dawn!"

Chef dropped the photo, revealing a picture of Dawn with a red 'X' over her face.

Zoey, Sierra, Duncan, and Dawn gasp.

"What?" She asked as Trent caught the final marshmallow.

"Yup! You're out, nature's nurse!"

"But-I-" Dawn stuttered.

* * *

Confessional: Duncan

"Well, crap." He sighs. "I wanted Gwen to vote Trent with me, I guess she didn't."

* * *

"And who's headed to Boney Island?" Chris asked, looking over at the Heroes.

"I'll go." Alejandro spoke, stepping out of the booth and walking down the dock onto the Boat of Losers.

* * *

The Villains stood on the dock as Dawn floated in the toilet.

"Friends! Please, beware of Sylvan! Beware of his power-" Dawn was suddenly cut off when Chris pressed the button, flushing Dawn down the toilet.

Chris turned to the camera. "Four Heroes, and four Villains remain. Who's next to be thrown home once more? Find out next time on Total! Drama! All-Stars!"


	8. Suckers Punched

**AN: Before we get to the chapter, I would like to give partial credit of one of the fights in this episode to Nicky Haugh for providing me an idea. Also, place your bets on which eliminated contestant is getting a cameo in this episode!**

 **acl97 gioia: Thank you! After Moon Madness, I found it pretty difficult to believe that Dawn would've lasted much longer, which is a shame, I enjoyed writing her character. I hope you enjoy this episode!**

 **Nicky Haugh: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this episode!**

 **CutieMudkipYT: Haha! Oh, you won't have to worry, my friend. I have big plans for Mal, just you wait and see.**

* * *

Suckers Punched

Chris McLean is standing on the dock, ready to do the recap.

"Last time on Total Drama All-Stars: the campers were treated to a day in the Fun Zone! Where, anything can happen, except fun.

Mal and Alejandro 'bonded', Zoey and Sierra bonded, and Courtney and Gwen rekindled their friendship. Whatcha wanna bet which is gonna go down first? In the end, the Heroes got the victory.

And, Duncan tried to convince his fellow Villains to vote off the newbie, guitar guy, Trent, but, it was Dawn who got the flush after her literal psychotic nature in the moon challenge.

"Which team will score a victory next? You'll just have to wait and see on an all new episode of Total! Drama! All-Stars!"

* * *

The show fades in on the spa hotel. Inside, Mal is walking down the corridor. With Alejandro in exile, he didn't have to worry about him, for now.

He stopped by a slightly open door, glanced around, and quietly pushed it open.

Inside was a dark room filled with computer monitors and DVD's in drawers. Mal looked down at the desk to see a clipboard.

The malevolent personality picked up the clipboard and flipped the page to the second, and saw three words that left him confused.

"Voice command: Rocketeer." He read aloud. He shrugged and placed the clipboard back down, when something caught his eye.

A DVD had been left out. He picked it up and read it's name: "Unedited Confessional Footage."

"I could always use a good blackmail opportunity." Mal smirked, placing the DVD into the player, and began to watch the boring footage.

As he listened in on a certain confessional, his smile grew wide.

"Well, well, old friend."

* * *

 **Loser Cabins**

"I don't think toast is supposed to be green." Trent commented, holding out a piece of unnaturally green toast.

"Mama calls this penicillin puree," Scott stated as he swiped the toast from Trent's hand. "Never had a cold in my life!" The dirt farmer stuffed the toast into his mouth.

Gwen gagged, using her one good hand to cover her mouth.

"Well, I think we know who to vote off if we lose again." Duncan said, eyeing Trent.

"After today there won't be any teams." Courtney replied.

"What are you talking about, princess?"

Courtney narrowed her eyes into a glare. "There are only ten players left, we have to merge soon!"

Before Duncan could give a snarky reply, the intercom went off.

"Good soon-to-be-painful morning, campers! Head to the Chris-osseum, pronto! Today's challenge isn't gonna hurt itself!"

* * *

 **Forest Path**

"Ha! Lightning remembers being in this big stadium, cause Lightning made it to the finals! Sha-bam!" Lightning bragged, flexing his arms as the Heroes walked past him.

'Mike' walked past Duncan, who was looking at him curiously as he whistled 'In the Hall of the Mountain King.'

Duncan stopped in his tracks, gasping. "I know that tune!" He whispered loudly, panic evidently in his voice.

* * *

Confessional: Duncan

"Oh, man, I knew Mike seemed familiar!" Duncan began, pointing out the confessional door. "Back when I was in juvie, he was running the place! Except back then, his name was Mal. And he, is bad news."

* * *

Duncan slowed down and grabbed Zoey by the shoulder as she passed. "Zoey! We need to talk, it's about Mike!" He whispered loudly so only she could hear.

"What about him?" Zoey asked, giving Duncan an incredulous look.

"Look, I knew I knew the guy from somewhere, but I couldn't place it until I just heard him whistle!"

"I don't follow you." Zoey admitted, looking a bit confused, crossing her arms.

"Back when I was in juvie, so was Mike! Except, he went by Mal!" Zoey raised an eyebrow. "I think he liked being locked up! He caused trouble just for the fun of it!"

"But that's so out of character for Mike!" Zoey said, holding her head.

"Just think about it, guy with multiple personality disorder, he probably burnt Trent's guitar, Gwen's notebook, and your necklace!"

Zoey uncrossed her arms. "Why are you telling me all this?"

Duncan just scoffs. "Everyone deserves to know about Mal. I mean, haven't you seen how strange Mike has been acting recently?"

"Well...yeah, but…" she trailed off, realizing that Duncan was right.

"Just think about it." Duncan told her, walking off.

Zoey took a look at 'Mike' as he walked. The camera zooms into his head.

* * *

 **Mike's Mind**

Mike groaned, pulling the boulder he was chained to along. He sighed, letting go.

"Oh man, what a drag." Mike looked up, into the distance.

"Wait...what's with the top of that tower?"

In the distance was a giant black stone tower, a purple light shining from the top, underneath what looked like Mal's hairstyle. Spikes poked up from the ground, with dark clouds circling the tower.

Before Mike could look any closer, a series of blue question marks flew by. "Who." They all said as they passed Mike.

Mike smiled, coming up with an idea. He reached out as the question marks flew past Mike, grabbing hold of one of them, and cutting the chain off, disconnecting his ankle from the boulder.

"Yes!" He cheered, letting go of the question mark, allowing it to fly back to join the others. "Why?" They asked as they flew off.

Mike ignored them, and started running, but stopped suddenly, feeling his feet sinking through the brain matter ground.

It acted like quick sand. Mike tried to move his leg, but he only sunk through faster.

He let out one cry for help, before sinking completely under.

To his surprise, he felt himself free, and fell into a chair below. Mike looked around, resting his arms on the armrests of the chair.

The multiple personality contestant noticed quickly the dark room that he was in, a series of chairs next to him, behind him, and in front of him.

To his left, he saw what seemed to be a ramp out of the room, but before he could stand up, he felt two clamps suddenly wrap around his wrists, and then two more around his ankles.

That was when a light flashed on.

A projector.

He realized where he was; a movie theater.

The screen turned to life, and Mal smirked at Mike, fire behind him.

"I kept you attached to that boulder for a reason, Mike." Mal taunted.

"But you had to be the rebel you never were." The malevolent personality continued. "So, instead, this is where you will be...forever!" Mal smirked.

"Welcome to your own personal Hell!"

* * *

 **Chris-osseum**

The contestants stood in front of a blue boxing ring with red wires circling the ring, a Villain and Hero scoreboard behind the teams.

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa Colosseum!" Chris told the remaining ten players.

"A boxing ring?" Scott asked, looking unimpressed.

"Oh, Lightning's team is gonna be creamed!" The jock complained. "As if noodle-arms can fight." He jabbed his thumb at 'Mike', who scowled.

"Here comes Chef and Alejandro!" Chris announced as said chef walks in with the teen.

"A boxing ring?" The arch-villain noted, turning towards Mal. "Perhaps you and I would like to go a couple rounds some time, amigo?" he offered, clearly sounding smug.

"Greetings, playas! Recipe for today's disaster is a hearty helping of season one's, no pain, no game challenge, with a pinch of phobia factor for extra zing." The host explained.

"Not hungry." Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Get ready to sink your soon to be missing teeth," Chris started, walking over to a wooden wheel with tape dividing multi-colored silhouettes, "into the Wheel of Misfortune! Rules are simple, spin the wheel and beat the opponent of whatever it is the wheel lands on.

"Win the match and you win your team a point. First team to win three fights is the champ! Let's get ready to pummelllllll!" Chris cheered, looking over to the Villains.

"Since the Villains lost yesterday, they go first. Who's rumble-ready?"

"Me! I'll go!" Scott said, raising his hand and stepping up to the wheel, taking a spin.

The dirt farmer spun the wheel, unaware of the wink that Chris gave to Chef, who stood on the opposite side of the wheel, and stepped on a red button on a wire, connecting to the wheel.

The wheel began to slow down to a stop, landing on a shark silhouette.

"Say hello to your foe, Fang!" Chris announced.

Scott gasped in fear, turning around to face the ring, seeing the shark rise up from the ring with an orange mouth guard and red boxing rings.

"Scott? Hello?" Gwen asked, waving her good hand in front of Scott's face as he stared forward, paralyzed with fear.

"C'mon, bro, move it or lose it!" Chris told the dirt farmer, unimpressed with his lack of actions.

"Oh, I think that's already happened." Duncan snarked, looking a bit annoyed with his teammate.

Chef fit the boxing gloves onto Scott's hands, and tossed him into the ring, where he was almost immediately punched in the cheek by Fang, then the stomach, then the face, almost knocking him off balance.

Fang wound up his fist, punching Scott in the chest, launching him into the red wires and bouncing him back towards Fang, who has raised his fist. Scott crashed into the fist, almost sending him out of the ring.

"Dude, what was that!? You just got creamed!" Duncan nearly shouted, approaching the ring.

Scott only chuckled dazedly, before falling into unconsciousness.

"Scott's out and Fang won the match! The score is still zero, zero!" Chris narrated.

Duncan and Trent carried Scott off. "Does this guy wash his feet?" Trent asked, to which Duncan just shrugged in response.

"Heroes, come on up...Sierra!" Chris said, pointing at the purple-haired girl.

"Why me?" She questioned.

"Why not?"

Sierra opened her mouth, but just shrugged instead and walked over to the wheel and spun it.

Within seconds, it landed on a silhouette of a bird.

"I believe you two have met!" Chris smiled as the boxing ring revealed a condor in a nest.

"Is that the condor from episode seventy six from World Tour?" Sierra asked, taking a step back.

"Indeed it is, Sierra. Indeed it is." Chris nodded.

Chef fit the boxing gloves on Sierra's hands and she climbed into the ring to face the condor.

The condor flapped its wings and flew into Sierra, head butting her backwards, into the red wires, bouncing her back towards the condor.

As she flew back towards the condor, she raised her fist and slammed into the condor's head, knocking it to its feet.

As the condor began to recover, Sierra jumped onto the condor from behind, tackling it to the ground, and successfully neutralizing the bird.

Sierra stood up slowly, dropping her gloves to the ground.

"And that is one point for the Heroes!" Chris announced, the scoreboard dinging up one for the Heroes. "Villains, you're up!"

Trent shrugged, walking up to the wheel. "I'll give it a shot."

The musician spun the wheel, landing on a black thin silhouette of a person wearing a painter's hat.

Trent raised an eyebrow and looked towards the ring, seeing a mime emerge from under the ring. Trent froze in fear and took a step back.

"This game is rigged!" Sierra shouted.

"I agree," Gwen nodded, "what are the chances that Scott fights Fang, Sierra fights a mother condor, and Trent fights a mime?"

Chris sighed. "Just trying to make things more interesting." He turned to Chef and nodded, who sighed and took a step away from the wheel.

"But that doesn't matter, now. Now, Trent has to fight a mime!"

Trent cautiously stepped into the ring, the boxing gloves on his hands. The mime began to pretend he was in an invisible box.

"Stop it! There's no wall there, man!" Trent pleaded, his pupils dilating.

The mime pretended to find a door, and opened it, stepping out. He then 'grabbed' a 'rope' and began to pull it.

"Stop being freaky!" Trent yelled, raising his fists.

The mime didn't stop, and Trent gulped. "Stop it!" He pleaded.

Of course, the mime didn't stop, and Trent just decided to stop it himself.

The musician ran for the mime, punching him in the jaw, knocking him over

As the mine lay on the ground, stunned, Trent took a breath and sat down on his chest and began to pummel the mime's face, blood spilling onto the glove.

"I think that's enough, Trent." Chris said, now looking a bit nervous.

When Trent didn't stop, Chef took out a tranquilizer dart and shot the musician in the neck, knocking him out cold.

Chris cleared his throat. "Heroes, you're up." He watched as Chef pulled Trent out of the ring and slung him over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Lightning's got this!" Lightning reassured his team, running up to the wheel and spinning it.

To everyone's surprise, the wheel landed on a silhouette of Cameron.

"Aw man, Lightning has to fight nerd boy again?" Lightning questioned, turning to Chris.

"Nope, not Cameron. Just his armor!"

Lightning turned towards the ring to see a platform moving up, showing Cameron's power suit from the season four finale.

"Chef got it working through remote control, so, have fun!" Chris slapped Lightning on the back as the jock climbed into the ring.

"You are going down, robot nerd!" Lightning cheered, raising his fist, but before he could even move, the armor raised its arm and shot a bean, striking Lightning's chest, and sending him through the wooden wall.

"Well that was fast." Chris commented, looking at the hole Lightning flew through. "Villains, you're up!"

Gwen shrugged and walked to the wheel, ignoring Duncan's plea to not spin it due to her broken arm, and spun it.

When the wheel stopped, it landed on a familiar contestant.

"Aw, sha-dang!" Lightning moped, walking through the door and seeing who was in the ring.

"Does Gwen have what it takes to take down jockette, Jo? Or will Gwen prove herself to be more than a mopey goth? Find out when we return on Total! Drama! All-Stars!"

Commercial break.

* * *

Gwen reluctantly stepped into the ring, facing the strong jockette.

"Well, well. What happened to your arm, Face-Paint?" Jo taunted, raising her two gloved fists.

"Screw you, Jo! I remember what you did to Dawn!" Gwen stomped her foot down, raising her one usable arm.

Duncan groaned, pinching the bridge on his nose. "Gwen is so toast!" He grumbled.

"Anyway," Jo continued, "Chris promised me that I could come back if I took out one of you. And you're an easy out!" Jo cockily smirked.

The contestants watching gasped. "You cannot be serious!" Courtney shouted at Chris.

"I am, and I will." Chris replied, his usual smile on his face.

"Come on, Jo! Give me your best shot!" Gwen shouted.

Jo obliged, and ran for the goth girl, raising her fist.

Just as Jo's fist would've collided with Gwen's head, the goth girl ducked, allowing Jo to fall into the red wires.

* * *

Confessional: Gwen

"There's no way I'm gonna beat JO in a one-on-one fight, especially with this arm," the goth girl starts, gesturing towards her broken arm. "So, the only thing I can really do is to not get beat to death by that cutthroat."

* * *

Jo stood up, facing Gwen, and ran for the girl. Gwen narrowly ducked the punch, avoiding Jo again. Using this window of opportunity, Gwen shoved her shoulder into Jo's leg, knocking her over.

Gwen spun around, about to hit Jo, until said jockette kicked Gwen's chest, sending her to the floor.

Jo stood up and started towards the goth. She pressed her foot to Gwen's chest, keeping her down.

"Don't even try, goth girl." Jo taunted, smirking, believing that she won.

Gwen, thinking quickly, raised her elbow and hit Jo's ankle, catching her off guard long enough for Gwen to kick Jo's chest, knocking her back about four feet, providing Gwen enough time to stand up.

As Gwen turned to face Jo, she saw the jockette lunge at her, and let herself drop to the ground, allowing Jo to fly over her and slam into the red wires.

Gwen kicked Jo's ankle, letting the girl fall to her knees. The goth stood up and kicked Jo in the back of the head as she attempted to stand, successfully knocking her unconscious.

"And in a shocking turn of events, Gwen sends Jo back home!" Chris announced, letting the scoreboard even out.

"We are tied, one-all!" Chris announced.

"I'll go." Zoey raised her hand, walking towards the wheel.

"Good luck!" 'Mike' offered a thumbs-up.

The dyed redhead spun the wheel, and landing on a silhouette of a boxy character.

"Your opponent!" Chris gestured towards the ring, the platform ascending to reveal the Robot that Alejandro had been imprisoned in.

"That dreadful machine?" Alejandro asked, wincing at his remembrance from his time inside the machine.

"Yup! The new and improved, Total Drama Machine!"

The cast noticed that one of the rubber arms had been removed, and in its place was a thin metallic robotic arm. It was missing one eye, leaving a green glowing eye behind.

The chest piece appeared to have been taped back on, along with bolts around the side.

As Zoey stepped into the ring, looking nervously at the robot and wearing the boxing gloves, Chris pulled out a piece of paper. "Wowser!" He yelled out.

Hearing that word, the Drama Machine's green glowing eye changed to a yellow color.

Mal's eyes grew wide, and a smirk stretched across his face.

Zoey readied her fists, and jumped up, kicking the machine's chest, which didn't even budge the machine.

The Drama Machine suddenly lifted it's metallic arm, hitting Zoey upside the head. Zoey held her nose, backing away, feeling blood dripping out.

The Drama Machine twists it's claw hand, and wheels quickly to Zoey, raising it's metallic arm in an attempt to hit the girl, to which she quickly rolls to the side, avoiding the attack.

"I don't think that thing is safe." Trent noted, pointing at the robot, which now slowly wheeled towards Zoey, snipping it's claw hand.

"Don't worry! It's perfectly safe!" Chris reassured.

The machine reached out with it's metallic hand. Zoey quickly jumped up, doing a backflip to avoid its claw.

As she landed, she noticed the Drama Machine race towards her. It gripped Zoey's throat with it's rubber arm, and began to squeeze slowly.

"Chris! This is not safe!" Courtney yelled at the host, who now showed a small amount of concern.

"She'll be fine!" Chris told them all.

Zoey lifted her feet up, placing them on the Drama Machine's chest, and pushed it away from her slightly.

Mal saw his chance and turned towards Chris. "Hey, why is it so strong now? Is Chef some kind of rocketeer or something?"

Chris' eyes went wide, now worried.

The Drama Machine dropped Zoey to the ground. She took a breath, but when she looked back up, she saw a red light where the yellow light used to be.

Zoey slowly stood up, the machine watching her. Feeling unnerved, she took several steps away from the Drama Machine.

That was when it lifted it's rubber arm. The claw descended into itself, and a giant buzzsaw appeared in its place.

Zoey backflipped over the red wires, watching as the Drama Machine cut through the wires, letting the other contestants run in other directions as the machine chased Zoey out of the door.

Mal clamped his hands over his mouth to stop his ever growing smile from showing.

"We have to help her!" Sierra shouted, running in the same direction Zoey ran in.

* * *

Zoey moved a tree branch out of her way. She looked backwards, failing to see the Drama Machine anywhere in sight.

That was when she suddenly felt rubber stick to her back. Zoey glanced back to see the Drama Machine with its rubber arm against her back.

The cannon-like arm shot her off, sending her flying into a tree.

The girl rubbed her head as she saw the machine wheeling towards her at a high-speed. She stood up quickly, feeling a vine on the tree, and began to quickly climb.

The Drama Machine reached the base of the tree, and produced it's buzzsaw, and began cutting away, sawing through the tree.

Sierra and Mal watched from the distance, one of them more amused than the other.

Zoey held onto a branch as she felt the tree begin to topple. She held on tight, slamming into the ground and rolling over onto her chest, trying to crawl away.

The girl heard the wheels of the Drama Machine coming towards her, the buzzsaw activating.

Zoey closed her eyes, preparing for herself to meet her demise at the hands of this machine.

Except, the wheels suddenly picked up speed.

Zoey opened her eyes, seeing that Sierra 'tackled' the robot, and sent them through the forest.

The Drama Machine reached behind itself, trying to pry Sierra off of it, all the while trying to stop itself from picking up too much speed.

"No one hurts my friends!" Sierra yelled, slamming her fist at the robotic head.

She glanced up ahead, seeing the ocean straight ahead and winced as they came out of the forest.

The wheels went over the side of the cliff, dragging Sierra along with it.

Zoey raced to the cliff and looked down, seeing that Sierra and the Drama Machine had landed on a ledge, overlooking the ocean and a large amount of sharp rocks below.

"Sierra!" Zoey yelled. She saw Sierra look up at her, and smiled as she jumped onto the ledge with them.

"Are you okay?" Zoey asked her friend, kneeling next to her, ignoring the damaged machine behind them.

"Not really." Sierra weakly admitted. She held her arm out, wincing.

Neither of them noticed the machine behind Zoey slowly start to pick itself up, using its rubber arm to launch itself back up onto its wheels.

Before Zoey could help Sierra up, she felt a cold metallic arm grip her by the back, and a claw grab her by the head, and slam her head into the stone wall.

Sierra looked up in worry for her friend.

The Drama Machine whipped her head back, before repeating the process of slamming her head into the stone wall.

Blood began to drip from her mouth.

Sierra stood up, ignoring the pain in her ankle as she grabbed a pointed rock, and slowly shuffled towards the Drama Machine.

The machine whipped Zoey back for a third time, preparing to slam her into the stone wall again until…

"Hey, trash compactor!"

The Drama Machine rotates its head one hundred-eighty degrees, just in time to see Sierra gripping a rock in her hand.

"No one hurts my friends!" She shouted, sending her arm flying over her own head, and impaling the rock through the robot's covered eye.

It dropped Zoey to the ground, allowing her to take a breath as the machine spun around to face Sierra, now spinning its buzzsaw once again.

Zoey gasped in horror when she saw the machine wheeling towards Sierra.

She stood up and raced to the robot, and hit it in the side of its metallic head. She quickly clutched her hand, realizing the stupidity in her plan.

The Drama Machine spun its head back towards Zoey, but still spinning the buzzsaw in Sierra's direction.

The dyed redhead took a quick glance at the rubber arm, and Sierra caught her eye, immediately catching on.

Zoey kicked the robot back, reaching for the stone in its eye, and pulling it out as it's metallic arm reached around and gripped Zoey by her arm, but not fast enough to stop Zoey from tossing the stone to Sierra.

The machine spun it's head back towards Sierra, only then realizing that the girl was swiping down on the rubber arm, and cutting through.

The machine swung it's rubber arm up, swinging the buzzsaw against Sierra's cheek, blood visible.

The robot tossed Zoey back, using the metallic arm it still had, and wheeled closer to Sierra, who was now lying on the floor, holding her cheek as the Drama Machine raised the buzzsaw above its head.

Suddenly, the rubber arm fell loose, allowing the saw to fall into its own head, and began cutting through.

Zoey smiled a bit, seeing the saw cut through. But that didn't stop the horrified look that she made when it grabbed Sierra by the throat with it's metallic arm, and spun around towards Zoey.

"See you around."

The Drama Machine wheeled off the ledge, giving Zoey only seconds to recover, jumping across the stone floor, and sliding across the ground to grab Sierra's wrist as the machine fell to the rocks below, impaling the dreaded machine.

Zoey and Sierra both looked down at the Drama Machine below, sighing in relief at seeing the red light slowly disappear.

"Are you okay?" Zoey asked, pulling Sierra up onto the ledge.

"No...that was horrifying." Sierra admitted, holding her legs.

They were stopped by the whirr of helicopter blades. They looked up to see Chef arrive by helicopter to pick them up.

"I just scouted the entire island for you two!" Chef shouted through the megaphone. "I already got Mike! Let's head back!"

Sierra and Zoey quietly boarded the red helicopter as it landed, and took off back to the challenge.

* * *

When they arrived, Chris was pacing nervously, and the boxing ring had been sawed through.

When Chris spotted them, he looked extremely relieved. "Thank God, you two are safe! I just avoided a MAJOR sue up my pants!"

"That's what you care about right now?" Gwen asked, looking shocked.

"Hey, it's not my fault that Chef added a protective mode to the new Drama Machine!" Chris claimed, crossing his arms.

"Anyway, despite that whole incident...the Heroes get a point!"

The scoreboard went two to one. The Heroes were in the lead.

"Are we really just gonna ignore everything that went down?" Trent questioned.

"Villains! Who's next?" Chris asked, completely ignoring Trent's question.

"Man, I've been itching for a fight all season long!" Duncan smiled excitedly as he walked up to the wheel.

He promptly turned to the wheel and spun it. It finally did land on someone, with an unknown silhouette.

"Yeah, was really hoping Alejandro would get that one." Chris quipped as a smoke bomb exploded in the ring, and in its place was an attractive man with a blue outfit to Alejandro's, and had a similar build.

"Jose." Alejandro scowled. He turned to the host. "Why must you bring back these torturers from my past!"

"Hey, I wanted Heather back, but we got what we got. So no whining." Chris pointed at Alejandro, who just pouted.

Duncan climbed into the now slightly broken ring, and put on his boxing gloves.

A bell sounded, and Duncan and Jose began to exchange punches, but Jose seemed to only deflect his face and punch at Duncan's chest.

"Hey, are you okay?" 'Mike' asked Zoey, putting on a concerned voice.

"I'm a bit traumatized." Zoey admitted, rubbing her arm.

"Aw, it's okay Zoey. I believe in you, and I believe that you'll be okay soon."

"You really think that?" Zoey asked, looking up at 'Mike'.

* * *

Confessional: Mal

The confessional opens with Mal chuckling darkly.

"Oh, Zoey. You don't know who to trust, do you?"

* * *

Confessional: Zoey

"Duncan made it seem like this Mal character is violent and, well, yeah! I just...I don't know who to trust anymore!"

* * *

"Enough!" Alejandro yelled, earning a look from Jose, which allowed Duncan to punch him out.

Alejandro turned to Mal. "I'm sick of hiding this blatant obvious truth!" Alejandro yelled, casting a finger at Mal, which made him grow nervous.

"This is not who you think he is! This is a demon in disguise."

'Mike' scowled at Alejandro. "Al, buddy! Did all that bonding time on Boney Island really mean nothing to you?" Mal asked slightly nervous.

"You put a knife to my neck!" Alejandro accused, now angry.

Duncan stepped out of the ring and pumped his fist in the 'score' motion. "I knew it! Even Alejandro knows about you, Mal!"

At this point, everyone was staring at 'Mike'. Zoey was now taking several steps back, and Mal was starting to seethe with anger. If he could, he would whip out his pocket knife and drive it into Alejandro's chest.

"Zoey, you...you don't believe them do you? I'm Mike!" 'Mike' asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Zoey looked between Alejandro and Duncan, and Mal.

"I-I...I don't believe you!" Zoey shouted, swiping Mal's hand off her shoulder.

Mal scowled, allowing his hair to fall over his eye, and dropping his 'Mike' act.

"Fine, I can see when I've been figured out." Mal rolled his eyes.

"Where's Mike!" Sierra shouted it, just before Zoey could.

"Oh, don't you two understand yet? Mike is gone, and never, ever, coming back." Mal cackled, turning his focus to Chris.

"I have my decision on who to fight."

"Um, in case you haven't been paying attention, that's not how it works here." Chris told him, shaking his head.

"No, but I want to fight him!" Mal spun and pointed at Alejandro.

"Bring it." Alejandro replied smugly.

"Wait, they'll both get a point then!" Courtney pointed out.

"Maybe, maybe not." Chris shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to see, won't we?"

Courtney crossed her arms as she watched Mal and Alejandro step into the ring, putting on their gloves.

Chef sounds the bell, and the two enemies circle each other.

"You'll pay, Al." Mal spoke, raising his fists to eye-level.

"And you'll have to pay for everything you did." Alejandro replied.

"Wait, he's not saying…" Gwen trailed off.

"I think he is…" Courtney spoke.

"Fine. I admit it." Mal stopped. "I was the one who burnt your belongings."

The contestants gasped, others more angry than others.

Using this chance, Alejandro leapt up at Mal, and punched his face.

"Yes! He burnt my smartphone, give him what he deserves!" Sierra yelled, obviously angry. Zoey quickly pat her on the back. "Sorry." Sierra glanced downwards.

"So that guy was the one who destroyed Lightning's football!?" Lightning asked, now confused himself.

Alejandro punched Mal again, knocking him to the floor. Mal looked up, only for the arch-villain to slam his fist into his stomach.

Despite all the pain, Mal was smiling, knowing all the pain that Mike was receiving at this moment.

* * *

 **Mike's Mind**

Mike could only watch the theater screen as Zoey was chased by the Drama Machine, and how bad she was hurt because of it.

Not only that, each delivering blow that Alejandro hit Mal with, hurt Mike the most.

How did Mal conserve so much energy in just these few years?

* * *

Alejandro slammed his fist into the back of Mal's head, knocking him to the floor.

Alejandro stood up, smiling victoriously as he began to walk back to his team.

At least, he was until Mal punched him in the back of the head.

The arch-villain spun around to face the malevolent personality, only to see a boxing glove slam into his face.

Mal threw down his gloves, and kicked Alejandro's chest, knocking him to the ground.

Before he could recover, Mal punched his nose hard, breaking it.

Mal reached into his pocket and produced his pocket knife, and flipped it open, and stuck it into the arch-villain's mouth.

Zoey, Sierra, Gwen, and Courtney quickly looked away from the sight as Alejandro squirmed helplessly in the ring.

Mal smirked malevolently as he pulled his knife back out, blood covered in it, and had something in his left hand.

He stood up and walked out if the ring, ignoring the blood in the ring, as Gwen, Courtney, Sierra, and Zoey helped Alejandro, only to find out that one of his teeth are missing.

"That's three points! The Heroes win!" Chris announced, he too looking disturbed.

* * *

That night, everyone was at the elimination pit, minus Alejandro. Mal stood next to Chef and Chris with a television next to him.

"Everyone! I have a shocking announcement to make! Not only is Alejandro quitting the show following today's incident, the winning team gets to choose who goes home next! The losers also get to decide which winner is in need of a trip to Boney Island! Also, Mal here as a special video to play for us. Enjoy."

Chris and Chef walked out of the view, allowing Mal to play a video.

"I wasn't planning on showing this off immediately, but let's just show us who the real bad guy here is."

The contestants looked around, confused as Mal began to play the DVD he found at the spa hotel.

A confessional played, and one contestant went wide-eyed with fear.

* * *

Confessional: Duncan

"Aw man, I only came back for Gwen. She better not sulk the whole time, or I might as well be dating Courtney."

After a moment, he smiles. "Which is what she will be doing by the end of the season. I'm telling you, having Gwen to make Courtney jealous was a great idea!"

* * *

Everyone, minus Mal, Chris, Chef, and Duncan gasped.

"D-Duncan?" Gwen asked, tears coming to her eyes as she looked towards her boyfriend.

"I-I can explain!" Duncan pleaded, but was cut off before he could continue.

"I don't need you to explain! We're over, Duncan!"

Gwen stood up, tears in her eyes, and ran off crying.

"Gwen!" Courtney shouted, turning towards Duncan. "You really are an animal." With that, the former CIT ran after her friend.

"Thank you for your time." Mal smirked, enjoying the glares Duncan was getting.

"Moving on!" Chris announced, smiling at the chaos Mal was causing, as said contestant sat down. "Winners, which Villain is going home?"

"Do we even need to talk?" Sierra asked, glaring at a specific individual.

"Lightning votes Duncan outta here!" Lightning announced, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, girlfriend breaker!" Sierra snarled at Duncan.

Duncan just sighs miserably.

"Now, before we give Duncan the Flush of Shame, which Hero is spending the night on Boney Island? Villains?"

"Mal!" Everyone, except Duncan shouted in unison.

Mal, still smirking, just shrugged.

* * *

At the Flush of Shame, a contestant floated in the bowl, but it wasn't Duncan, rather, it was Alejandro.

"Oh yeah, did I say which contestant would be chosen to be voted off?" Chris asked the Heroes and Villains, who have all lined up at the dock.

"What I meant was, 'who wants who on your team'! Psyche!"

The contestants on the dock exchanged glances.

Alejandro covered his mouth with an unknown yellow material.

Chris pressed the button, flushing Alejandro down the toilet.

"Big brothers! Former competitors! Surprise twists! Can we top it? You'd better believe we can! Next time on Total! Drama! All-Stars!"


	9. Murder on the Zeppelin Express

**AN: It's time for an original episode! Like I said, chapters will be taking longer to update. Really sorry about that. And, after finishing the episode, I can say that this is probably my least favorite episode so far. Bear with me, there are no more original episodes after this, so updates may come a bit quicker.**

 **acl97 gioia: Thank you! I always planned for Alejandro to go this episode, particularly from exposing Mal, to which Mal would've mutilated the guy. I wasn't sure how, but after a bit of thought, cutting out his tooth probably would've made him think twice about participating any longer. I didn't want to dumb down characters, plus, I wanted Mal to actually be threatening, hence why Alejandro exposed him. I hope you enjoy this episode!**

 **Nicky Haugh: Thank you! I hope you enjoy today's episode!**

 **CutieMudkipYT: Thank you! Don't worry, Mal will do some...malevolent things over time. I hope you enjoy today's episode!**

 **sketchmelgar: Yes, Mal is indeed a psychopath, and you'll see much more of his psychopathic nature in this episode. I hope you enjoy today's episode!**

 **Guest: I guess we'll have to see, huh? I hope you enjoy today's episode!**

 **Jonny Pickles: I...actually wasn't aware of this. I doubt you'll believe me, but at least I'll know the truth. I PMed him and we had a nice conversation. Nice guy. I hope you enjoy today's episode!**

* * *

Murder on the Zeppelin Express

The show fades in on Chris standing on the dock, ready to do the recap.

"Last time on Total Drama: a brutal teens versus mutants fisticuffs free-for-all proved beyond all doubt that these guys will do ANYTHING for a million bucks. Zoey even had to fight a robot, which was AWESOME!

"The Heroes proved victorious when Alejandro revealed that Mike was really Mal, and wasn't Mike. So, Mal didn't take it very well, and Alejandro left the game with one tooth missing, just like his senorita, while the Villains exiled Mal. And, in a shocking twist, Duncan was USING Gwen the entire time!

"Only nine players remain, and none of them are ready for what's to come. Right here, right now, on Total! Drama! All-Stars!"

* * *

The show fades in on the Spa Hotel. Zoey and Sierra sit on the front steps, one of them much more angry than the other.

"I will not let Mal get away with burning my phone." Sierra muttered angrily.

"Mike's still in there, Sierra. We can't hurt him." Zoey pleaded. "I won't stop until Mike is back in his body!"

Sierra looks at Zoey and smiles weakly. "It's weird, isn't it?"

Zoey looked back at Sierra, eyebrow raised.

"We're the only true Heroes left." Sierra told her. Zoey paused, and nodded.

"I really wish it didn't have to be this way." Sierra added, looking out at the campground, and at the slightly burnt loser cabins.

"Me neither." Zoey agreed.

As they looked out at the campground, they failed to see the delinquent looking out the window at the two.

Duncan closed his eyes sadly, and walked over to the table, sitting down with Lightning eating from across him.

The jock scowled at Duncan, picking up his plate, and walking away. Duncan sighs miserably.

* * *

 **Loser Cabins - Girls**

Gwen had been sobbing most of the night into her pillow. Courtney had tried to comfort her, but it didn't ever seem to work.

They couldn't get the confessional clip out of their minds.

Duncan was using Gwen to get to Courtney. And it failed spectacularly.

With Duncan's confessional being revealed, and Gwen's broken arm, she didn't know whether to quit the game or not. She already figured that she wouldn't last much longer as it was.

"Gwen...are you okay?" Courtney asked the sobbing Gwen.

Gwen turned around from her bed, facing Courtney. Her eyes were red from the tears she shed.

"I hate him, Courtney. I never want to see him again." She spoke. Courtney nodded.

"I'd grown to terms with the two of you, but I hate what he did to you. Trust me, Gwen. He will not get away with betraying my best friend."

Gwen smiles weakly at the girl she tried so hard to re-establish a friendship with, and hugged her.

On the other side of the wall, Scott had a plastic cup lifted to the wall, with Trent watching from his bed with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" The musician asked him.

"Eavesdropping, but this wall is way too thick!"

"That, or the they are just talking quietly." Trent rolled his eyes.

Scott glanced back at Trent, and shrugged. "Maybe, but they may be trying to form an alliance to get us booted off. And if they do that…" the dirt farmer spins around, facing Trent. "Then I'll be their first target."

"And your plan is?" Trent asked, reclining on his bed.

"That you and I form an alliance, and get those girls booted outta here." Scott grins. Trent stares at him, and gets up, and walks towards the door.

"No. After everything that you did last season, Scott, I think they would be right to vote you off."

With that, Trent opened the door and left, leaving Scott behind, annoyed with how his alliance offer ended up.

* * *

 **Boney Island**

Mal walked quietly along the island, his pocket knife at his side.

If his team lost, then Duncan would have a big target on his back. But of course, keeping Duncan in the game a bit longer would help him, so that he wouldn't be the target of everyone.

Some paces behind him, Sylvan wrapped his pale hand around a tree and smiled, facing the malevolent personality. He left something for him, and he hoped that he would like it.

Mal stopped walking, facing a black briefcase on the ground. He shrugged and opened the case with his knife, flipping it open to see something that made his eyebrow raise.

Suddenly, a shadow passed over him, and a ladder was tossed down. Mal closed the briefcase and pocketed the knife, and began climbing the ladder up.

* * *

The contestants filed out of their respective cabins, looking up at the sky to see a shadow looming over the island. Chris and Chef arrived by jeep in front of the descending zeppelin.

"It's challenge time!" Chris announced as the zeppelin landed, the stairs falling forward to the ground, revealing a path onto the ship.

"After the events of last season, I went through a lot of paperwork to get this thing into moi possession. Now, it's your next challenge!" Chris told them, walking to the ramp and placing his hand on the railing.

"Lightning! Taking to the skies! Again! Sha-bam!" Lightning cheered, causing everyone, minus Zoey, and Sierra, to roll their eyes.

A figure stepped into view at the top of the ramp. He wore black jeans, a black long sleeved button-up shirt, with a blood red tie.

Mal smirked down at the two teams, the camera zooming into his head.

* * *

 **Mike's Mind**

Mike screamed again, facing another horrible memory on the theater screen in front of him.

His wrists and legs were sore. He couldn't move.

Finally, the projector emitted light again, showing a flashback that Mike had to look at.

It was a memory. A memory of how Mike first developed his multiple personality, and the most evil one of them all.

Mal.

A slightly younger Mike wearing a yellow shirt and partially ripped jeans scrubbed his kitchen sink. He had to do all the chores as his mother was nearly always at work, but when she was home, she was a witch.

His father, on the other hand, was probably the worst person he ever met. Mike's father abused him for the fun of it. Though, Mike could never do anything about it as his father was a cop, or at least, he thought he couldn't do anything about it.

Mike's father entered the kitchen. He had brown hair, graying at the sides. He was an overweight man, wearing a black shirt with stains on its front, black pants and jeans.

The man needed a shave badly, but he refused. His hairs growing in random spots on his face. He may have been attractive in the past, but by no means was he now.

Mike's father strolled into the kitchen, a beer bottle in his hand.

"You done there, Michael?" He asked lazily. Mike remembered harshly that his parents rarely ever called him 'Mike'.

"Yeah, dad." Mike replied, struggling with a stain on the counter. "Almost." He spoke.

"Almost?" His dad asked, taking a step near Mike, spinning Mike around to face him. "I have friends coming over. I would like this place to be sparkly clean." He commanded. Mike could smell the liquor on him as he leaned in.

"A little help would be nice." Mike told him.

Mike's dad leaned back, standing up straight, looking Mike in the eye.

"You want some help, eh?" He asked, nodding slowly. "Fine."

Mike slowly turned his attention back to the counter, but was caught off guard when he felt a grip tighten around his head, and shove him down onto the counter. Within seconds, he collapsed to the ground, and blacked out.

The last thing he heard was his father laughing hysterically.

When he woke up, he was standing up, and found himself over his father's form, lying on the floor, with a bloodied knife on the floor.

Mike's dad rolled over, blood dripping from his mouth, and cuts along his face and arms.

Mike heard a scream and looked up to see his mother standing in the doorway. She had her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide with fear.

"What the fuck did you do!?" She shrieked.

Mike backed away, completely fearful as both his mother and father stared at him, one with fear and anger, and the other with confusion and anger.

What did he do?

The projector slowly turned to black, leaving Mike looking at the screen. He was forced to relive the moment Mal was created, and the way he was sent to juvie, where Mal took over for months, and months.

Mike leaned back into his chair, as far as possible. He didn't want Mal to torment him anymore. He promised himself something.

He promised that he would get out of this theater.

* * *

The contestants boarded the zeppelin. The four remaining Villains stayed with each other, as did the Heroes, if they could still be called that.

Inside the zeppelin was a similar layout to the Total Drama Jumbo-Jet from season three. One long bench on one side of the wall, and another bench on the other. Two doors are on the walls opposite of each other, across the hall.

"Welcome aboard the Mobile McLean Command Center 2.0.!" Chris announced. "You're challenges take place in those rooms!" He pointed at the two doors. The door on the left of the hall had the Heroic Hamsters logo above the door, and the other door to the right had the Villainous Vultures logo.

The host chuckles sadistically. "This is gonna be awesome!"

Chef walks off-screen to the cockpit of the zeppelin, and begins to take flight on a circular path around the island for the entire challenge.

"Begin!" Chris shouted, blowing the air horn.

The contestants ran into the rooms, and the door shut behind them.

* * *

 **Challenge - Villains**

The room had a red carpet at the center, and a similar layout of the TDWT first class, only without the chairs/recliners in the room. A clipboard lied on the counter, and a pale hand reached for it.

"What's this?" Gwen asked, scanning over the clipboard.

"Instructions?" Courtney noted, looking over Gwen's shoulder.

"Yeah, well, if we don't get any sort of idea of what our challenge is, I'm outta here." Scott complained, crossing his arms.

"Knowing Chris, he shut that door with no way for us getting out of here." Trent replied, leaning against the wall.

Suddenly, the compartment above opened, and a pale body fell to the floor, wearing a blue shirt.

Scott let out a scream of panic, while the veteran contestants just looked at the body lamely.

"It's just the dead body Chris used from season two." Courtney rolled her eyes.

Gwen looked back over the clipboard. "Guys, this is our challenge."

"Sorry?" Trent asked, now confused.

"The instructions say to find out which one of the contestants killed him, using what weapon, and in what room of the zeppelin." Gwen read off, carefully trying not to leave out any important details.

Trent elbowed the wall and a briefcase fell out of the compartment. All four of them eyed it, lying on the ground.

"Oh yeah, I am outta here." Scott declared, spinning on his heel, and started towards the exit.

Courtney quickly grabbed him by the arm and spun him around to face her.

"You are going to help us, or so help me God that you will be sitting in the giant toilet tonight, and drown on your way out of this place." The former CIT threatened.

"Yes ma'am." Scott whimpered.

* * *

Confessional: Scott

"Pfft, who does she think she is? Bossing me around? I can tell all of you right now that she will regret it."

* * *

The Hero room was practically the same as the Villain room. The only difference was that the Hero's had a gold carpet instead of the red one.

Zoey picked up a briefcase and attempted to open it, only for it to not budge at all. "It's not opening. Does anyone have any other ideas?" Zoey asked, standing up.

Duncan reached into his pocket, and realized that he didn't have his knife anymore. He groaned in annoyance.

"Lightning to the rescue!" Lightning shouted, swiping the briefcase from Zoey, and proceeding to tear it open with his hands. "Sha-bam!"

The briefcase snapped open, an unloaded revolver falling to the floor.

Sierra picked up the revolver cautiously, examining it, before gasping with surprise. "The revolver Chris uses from episode thirty-one of Action!" She exclaims.

Zoey glances down at the clipboard again. She flips the page, showing a map of the zeppelin. "You guys! Look!" She exclaims, pointing at the map. "There's a map! Maybe we can find the clues in those areas."

Lightning grabs the clipboard and scans over it. "Ha! Lightning needs no map!" He stated, dropping the clipboard and running out of the door at the other end of the hallway.

Zoey picked the clipboard back up and glances at the others. "Maybe we should split into teams of two to find more clues? If that's okay with all of you." Zoey added the last part quickly.

Sierra glared at Duncan, who glared back. Mal wraps his arm around Duncan's shoulder. "C'mon, Duncan. What could possibly happen, hm?" He asks, leaning in to whisper into his ear. "Don't you remember? Devil may care."

Duncan shivered at Mal's words as the two began to spin around, starting to walk away into the hall.

"Guess it's you and me!" Sierra exclaimed, wrapping her arm around Zoey's shoulder. "Girls night!" She cheered. Only then did she notices the strange look that Zoey was giving her, and she quickly let go. "Sorry."

* * *

Courtney was looking over the map as Scott stood in the hallway, looking left and right, contemplating which way to go.

Trent shoved past Scott. "I'm going alone." He told them, walking down the hall to the right. Gwen and Courtney walked over to Scott, and started down the left side.

"Which way is this?" Gwen asked her friend. Courtney looked back at the clipboard before answering. "It should be the lounge. One of them, anyway." She shrugged.

"Back on the farm, we didn't have a lounge, but the barn did to nicely at times. It was always fun chasing around the pigs with a bat." Scott told them, smiling at the memories.

Gwen and Courtney exchanged disgusted glances.

* * *

Confessional: Courtney

"Scott and Trent," she started, crossing her legs. "Both of them are potential threats to my game, and I can assure you that neither of them will leave this game with a million dollars. I'll even be fine if Gwen and I get into the finale together! But I will crush everyone else under my heel!"

* * *

The trio of Villains reached the lounge. Windows looked over the island below, and couches had been lined up facing each other, across the windows. There were chairs to sit in, and a chandelier hung from the ceiling. It looked as if it came from a five-star hotel.

Courtney stepped onto the white carpet first, and marveled at the sight of the lounge.

Gwen was the first to notice a candlestick with red tape surrounding it. "Is this another weapon?" She asked her two teammates.

"Yeah, looks like it." Courtney commented, walking over and picking up the candlestick.

"How are we supposed to find a killer from a candlestick?" Scott asked, looking at said weapon, eyebrow raised.

Suddenly, the lights shut off, and blinds fell over the windows.

"What's that?" Courtney asked in confusion, feeling around.

Gwen clutched the candlestick close to her chest, ready to try and swing at somebody if she felt something.

Scott let out a scream of terror when he felt a hand grab his ankle, making him collapse, and was suddenly dragged out of the room, screaming.

"Scott!?" Gwen and Courtney yelled in unison.

The lights flickered back to life, showing the room in the same state it was left in, except that the windows were still covered. Scott was missing, as well.

The screen paused, and Chris was seen watching this on a monitor from in the cockpit next to Chef.

"Yeah, I may have forgotten to tell them that a killer is hunting them down." The host chuckled. "Who is gonna survive? You'll just have to watch and realize when we return on Total! Drama! All-Stars!"

Commercial break.

* * *

Mal slammed Duncan into the bathroom wall, holding his head against the wall. It brought back bad memories for Duncan.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Duncan?" Mal asked, holding his head against the wall.

"Go to Hell." Duncan spat.

"I've been there." Mal replied, bringing his knife to Duncan's throat. "I just have a request." Mal told him.

"Don't care." Duncan replied, trying to wiggle free.

"You'll just have to hear me." Mal pressed. "If we lose this challenge, you'll be heading home." He told the delinquent.

"Why would I go home? They would vote for you!"

"They would vote you out as Zoey wouldn't want me gone. No, she would want to save her previous Mike. And so the only options for her would be you, and Lightning, and after yesterday, you'll be the one getting the flush."

"Why are you telling me this?" Duncan asked, giving up on trying to free himself.

"Because I need insurance." Was the reply. "Plain and simple."

Duncan thought for a moment. He started to remember his time in juvie.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Duncan walked down the stairs to the tables. It was his first day here, at this place.

Only a few people were talking with each other, and others watched as Duncan sat down at one of the tables. One of them was a big guy with curly hair, and a full-grown beard. Caucasian. He looked a few years older than Duncan.

"Hey, new kid." He spoke, sitting down next to Duncan.

"What do you want?" Duncan asked, not looking at the man.

"Name's Reggie." He spoke, and nodded towards to someone about the same age as Duncan. "That's my brother, Ulysses."

"I don't care." Duncan told him, rolling his eyes.

"You should." Reggie replied simply. "In a place like this, you need a few friends."

"Friends?" Duncan scoffs, turning towards Reggie. "I can get by on my own."

Reggie shook his head. "You're stubborn. I was like that when I was locked up in here."

That caught Duncan's attention. "I'll ask again, what do you want?"

"I'm just here to let you off on something." Reggie turned around slowly, facing a tanned boy at the other end of the room. He sat alone. As if people were to scared to.

"That's Mal." Reggie spoke.

"That short for Malcolm?" Duncan asked.

"Don't know. Just stay away from that guy. Rumor has it that he almost chopped up his dad." Reggie told him, starting to walk back over to his brother.

"I'll keep that in mind." Duncan muttered quietly, looking over at Mal with intrigue.

* * *

Duncan regretted the day he confronted Mal for the first time in the restroom.

At the time, Mal had been washing his hands, whistling a tune that Duncan heard before, but couldn't place.

"Mal, huh? Is that short for Malcolm?" Duncan asked from the doorway as Mal dried his hands off.

"No." Mal replied, not looking up. "And you're Duncan?" Mal turned his head to face him. "Isn't that correct?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Duncan shrugged, uncaring. "Why are people so afraid of you?" Duncan asked, starting over to Mal.

"Because they're smart to be." Mal replied, throwing away the paper towel he had been using.

"No. How are you so scary, noodle-arms?" Duncan asked, now pushing Mal backwards.

Just as Duncan shoved Mal a second time, he felt something around his leg, tripping him.

Mal grabbed the side of Duncan's head, and slammed him into the mirror, cracking it. "You'll see why, I promise you, Duncan." Mal whispered into his ear, bringing his head down, smashing it into the sink, and effectively cracking a part of it.

"Devil may care."

Those words ringed in Duncan's ears as Mal left the restroom. He remembered Reggie finding him on the floor, and he helped him up and helped him into the medical center.

Over the next few days, Duncan hung around with Reggie and Ulysses. He became fast friends with both of them, and steered way clear of Mal since.

However, on one fateful night, Duncan was on his way to his dorm. His roommate was Reggie, but Reggie had been sick this week so he had been making it back to the dorm earlier than usual.

This night, however, Duncan opened the door and saw Reggie, two feet off the ground, a belt tied around his neck.

It was deemed a suicide, but whenever Duncan looked across the hall, he saw Mal looking at his window, smirking, before closing the curtains.

Duncan wasn't the best comforter, but he did it to Ulysses, and he would probably consider him his best friend.

Reggie didn't deserve to go out like that. No one did.

 **End Flashback**

* * *

Just as the flashback ended, he lost consciousness and fell to the floor. Mal slipped his knife back in his pocket, and walked away, whistling "In the Hall of the Mountain King".

* * *

Lightning skid into the kitchen. A note was left on the counter, next to a slightly open drawer.

"Aw, yeah! Sha-Lightning!" The jock flexed, kissing his biceps.

Once the jock finished, he smiled cockily and strut to the note, but as he reached for it, he heard footsteps.

Narrowing his eyes, he spun around, just in time to see Jack the Ripper, holding a knife, lunge at him.

* * *

Trent opened the note in the kitchen. "'The killer has no 's' or 't' in their name'" he read. His eyes wandered over to the drawer, and opened it.

Inside the drawer was a small line of piano wire.

It was at that moment that Gwen and Courtney rushed in, both of them looking spooked.

"We lost Scott." Gwen told him, just above a whisper. Trent just shrugged. "Wasn't like he was very useful." He told them, holding out the note.

"The killer has no 's' or 't' in their name." The musician told them. Courtney took a pencil from the clipboard she had been holding and flipped the page over, and began writing on it.

"So that rules out me, Scott, you," she gestured toward Trent, "Lightning, and Sierra." Courtney crossed out the names. "That leaves Zoey, Mal, or Mike, Duncan, or you, left." Courtney spoke, glancing at Gwen.

"I also found this." Trent spoke up, holding up the piano wire.

"Piano wire?" Courtney asked, eyebrow raised. Trent just shrugged as a response.

"Let's head back." Gwen told them. They nodded, and started back towards where the body dummy of Chris was.

* * *

Sierra gasped as she held a protein scoop on the kitchen floor. "Lightning would never go anywhere without this!" She nearly shouted, holding the scoop.

"Oh, I hope he's okay." Zoey said, worriedly. They spotted the note on the counter and picked it up.

Sierra read it as they left, failing to notice the barely open drawer.

As they walked down the hallway, they spotted Mal holding a candlestick in the lounge. Sierra growled while Zoey narrowed her eyes.

"What are you up to, Mal?" Zoey asked crossing her arms.

"Nothing." Mal replied simply, holding the candlestick out in front of him. "I found another weapon."

"Good for you." Sierra said through gritted teeth.

Zoey finally had to ask him something.

"Where's Mike!?" She almost screamed. Mal's smirk grew wider.

"He's going through the worst kind of torment." Mal told them, tapping his head with his index finger.

Zoey gasped. "What are you doing?" She asked him, just above a whisper.

"If Mike ever comes back, which he won't, he won't ever be the same man again." The malevolent personality smiled wickedly.

Zoey screamed, running for Mal, and kicking his chest, sending him over one of the tables.

Just as Mal banged against the ground, the camera zooms into his head.

* * *

 **Mike's Mind**

The hit that Zoey did to Mal caused the chair cuffs to unlock, just enough time for Mike to stand up quickly, freeing himself.

Mike looked around the theater room, trying to keep his eyes off the screen. Mal already made him go through enough psychological torment, he didn't need any more.

At the side of the room was a double door, and Mike felt the need to sprint towards it and get out of this horrible prison.

He pushed the door open, and saw a nice patterned carpet. As Mike stepped onto the carpet, the door shut behind him, and burst into flames, disintegrating it.

He was in a cabin, it seemed. One that his grandparents owned. They were the only ones to fully understand him, and were nice to him. They criticized Mike's father and mother for how they treated him, to the point of where they would just stop going to visit.

Mike smiled, looking out into the window was the forest that he was familiar with.

He had almost failed to notice the moving rocking chair in the corner. Mike turned slowly to see who it was, and broke out with relief, smiling.

"Chester!"

Instead of a nice greeting, Chester hit Mike in the head with his cane. "What're you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm getting control of my mind! We gotta go!" Mike told Chester.

"Who, from Mal? Oh, Mike, you'll never get your mind back from him."

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Chester, I thought you would be glad to see me here...where is here, anyway?" Mike asked him, looking around the cabin.

"Mal invented these rooms if you got out of whatever it was you were in before." Chester told him nonchalantly.

"What, Chester!?" Mike nearly yelled, now panicking.

"Ow, what, that was in my ear." Chester complained, holding his ear.

"We can't let Mal win! We have to take control of my mind!" Mike told him, gripping him by the shoulders.

Chester sighed. "Fine, I'm with ya, Mike!"

"Alright!" Mike cheered. Just as he was about to open the set of doors on the opposite side of the room, the television flashed to static, and then to a memory.

Mike couldn't help but look at the memory, and so both him and Chester watched it.

Mike was reading a magazine on a chair while his grandfather worked on the engine of a car. He was mechanic, Mike had completely forgotten about that.

"If I could, I would take you into my care, Mike, honestly." He heard his grandpa say.

Mike remembered parts of this memory. He remembered he had been frustrated with his grandpa for not being able to do anything about his father and mother.

"Thank you." Mike managed, just above a whisper.

"It hurts me to see you this way." He told Mike, pulling the wrench back.

At that moment, something broke.

At that moment, Mike and his grandfather knew that something was wrong.

At that moment, the car lift snapped.

It all happened so quickly, Mike wasn't sure if it even happened at all. The car lift snapped, and the car it had been supporting fell, and crushed the old man that was lying under it.

Mike decided the look away from the screen. There was a reason he forced these memories to the back of his head, forever.

He cleared his throat, and looked to Chester, who hadn't taken his eyes off the screen.

"Let's go." He managed.

Mike pushed the door open, and the two walked into the next room, and just as soon as the door closed, it burst into flames.

* * *

Mal stood up slowly. Zoey swung her leg at Mal, only for him to catch it, and bring his fist to her neck, letting her fall onto the table.

Sierra made a move to stop the battle, but she herself was stopped when Mal pulled out his knife, and put it to Zoey's neck.

"Mike, is gone. And he is never coming back." He told her.

Mal released the pressure against her with the knife and walked past Sierra, leaving the room.

Down the hallway, Mal pocketed his knife, and a tranquilizer dart suddenly shot into his neck.

The malevolent personality touched the dart, and fell to the floor, into unconsciousness as Jack the Ripper walked over, and dragged his body away.

* * *

Gwen, Courtney, and Trent looked over the three weapons they had: a revolver, a candlestick, and a piano wire.

Courtney and Gwen looked over the notes as Trent paced the room.

"The instructions say that we all have one guess only." Courtney told her teammates.

Gwen glanced at the speaker next to the door. That was where they were to announce the answer.

"We barely have anything." Trent spoke, thinking over the people who could have 'killed' Chris.

"There are three rooms." Courtney counted. "The lounge, kitchen, and living rooms." She counted off.

"There is no gunshot on the body, so that rules out the pistol." Gwen told them, tossing the unloaded revolver away.

"Nor is there any blood force trauma, it looks like." Trent spoke, squatting down next to the body, and looking at the head.

"Of course, Chris wouldn't risk to harm his face." Courtney muttered, grabbing the piano wire.

"Okay, so that's the weapon, but where's the room?" Gwen asked.

"We found the piano wire in the kitchen." Trent noted, shrugging.

"Then he must have been murdered in the kitchen." Gwen nodded, now seeming excited.

"But that doesn't tell us who did it." Courtney spoke, looking over the names.

Gwen gasped, looking at the names. "I know what it is!" She announced, rushing over to the speaker.

"What?" Courtney and Trent asked in unison.

Before they could stop her Gwen pressed the button on the speaker. "Chris, I have the answer." She announced.

"Go on." Chris replied through the speaker.

Jack the Ripper entered the room from behind, and slowly walked towards Courtney and Trent.

"The murder was in the kitchen…" Gwen started.

The killer grabbed Courtney, covering her mouth, as Trent took a step towards Gwen, letting Courtney fall out of his eyesight.

"Using the piano wire…" Gwen continued.

Jack the Ripper grabbed the candlestick and hit Trent in the ribs with it, knocking him over. Gwen spun around to face the killer, just as he was approaching her.

"And the killer was me!" Gwen shouted.

There was a pause. Jack the Ripper had his arm extended, reading to strike Gwen. Finally, Chris spoke again.

"That is correct!"

Chris began to speak through the zeppelin intercom. "The Villainous Vultures win!"

The Ripper dropped the candlestick, and pulled off his hat, revealing the former competitor, Justin.

"Justin!?" The three Villains exclaimed in unison.

Justin just gave his signature smile.

* * *

That night, the Heroes filed in. The four remaining Villains thought that it was either Mal or Duncan that were going to be gone.

"Welcome back, Heroes. It's time to send one of you down the drain." Chris told the Heroes.

All of them made their vote, and slowly returned.

No one said anything.

* * *

Confessional: Sierra

"See you never, girlfriend breaker." Sierra snarled, crossing out Duncan's photo.

* * *

Confessional: Zoey

Zoey sighed, crossing out Duncan's photo.

* * *

Confessional: Duncan

Duncan scowls at Sierra's photo, and crosses her out.

* * *

Confessional: Mal

Mal grins evilly as he crosses out Sierra's photo.

* * *

Confessional: Lightning

Lightning crosses out a photo, not revealing it to the audience.

* * *

"Well, this is an interesting vote." Chris spoke as Chef handed him the plate of marshmallows. "The following people are safe...Zoey, Lightning, Mal."

The Villains gasped at the outcome. Duncan and Sierra were the only contestants left without a marshmallow. Gwen and Courtney glared at Duncan, while Scott and Trent didn't seem to care about either one of them leaving.

"And tonight's loser is…" the host trailed off, letting the tension grow even further.

"Sierra!"

Duncan let out a fit of laughter as he caught the final marshmallow.

"What?" Zoey asked, standing up.

"Yup, three votes for Sierra!" Chris told them, showing the Sierra crossed-out photo.

"Are you kidding!?" Gwen yelled, standing up.

"I agree, how is Sierra going?" Courtney asked. Sierra nodded, herself also confused.

Mal just smirked evilly at the other contestants' puzzlement.

* * *

Confessional: Mal

"It was so easy to manipulate Lightning. Now that Zoey has no ally, I'll be able to destroy her, piece by piece."

* * *

Sierra floated in the bowl. Zoey, Gwen, and Courtney were the only ones to see her off.

"Say hi to Cody for me!" Gwen told the super fan.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Zoey told Sierra.

"I wish I didn't either, Zoey." Sierra replied.

Before anyone could say any more, Chris pressed the button, flushing Sierra.

The host turned to the camera. "And just like that, eight players remain! Who's next to go down the drain? Find out next time on Total! Drama! All-Stars!"


	10. You Regatta Be Kidding Me

**AN: Well, this episode is a lot shorter than I anticipated. That sucks. Ah, well. So, I don't have to much to say, so, here we go!**

 **acl97 gioia: Thank you! Yeah, I did everything I wanted to do with Sierra this season, but you know, you win some, you lose some. I'm glad you are enjoying the series, and I hope you enjoy this episode!**

 **Nicky Haugh: Thank you! I hope you enjoy today's episode!**

 **CutieMudkipYT: Well, I like the idea, maybe I'll fit in in to my own Ridonculous Race season two upcoming project. Of course, Mal won't be in it, but it'll srill be nice to see, right? I hope you enjoy today's episode!**

 **sketchmelgar: Thank you! Yes, all of the alters will be appearing at one point or another this season, it all just comes down to patience. I hope you enjoy today's episode!**

 **Guest: Well, Zoey is certainly going to try and find a way to bring Mike back. Just keep in mind, Zoey helped free Mike from that theater, though she did it unknowingly. But, considering that Mal is the main antagonist this season, Mike may not regain control for a while. I hope you enjoy today's episode!**

 **gabage6 2: Thank you! Yup, Zoey may not take it too easy now that her friend is gone. I hadn't even noticed that Zoey and Trent were the last last Heroic Hamsters, nice observations! Only time will tell who our main protagonist is. I can tell you now, it isn't Scott. Yeah, you would probably think Trent would get more time to feature, but there wasn't too much I could do with him last episode, but that's on me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy today's episode!**

* * *

You Regatta Be Kidding Me

"Last time on Total Drama All-Stars: the teams had a deathy mystery to solve, 'Who Killed Chris?', and, with a killer running around on a zeppelin, no one was safe.

"Mal threatened Duncan, Trent lost sanity, Scott screamed, and Lightning went Lightning. In the end, the Villains won the challenge thanks to Gwen's process of elimination. And, in the end, it was Sierra who took a ride in the Flush of Shame.

"Only eight players remain, and none of them are ready for how everything is about to change. Right here, right now, on Total! Drama! All-Stars!"

* * *

The show fades in on the spa hotel.

Courtney, Trent, Gwen, and Scott sat at the table, eating their breakfast. Gwen was the first to break the silence.

"Okay, call me suspicious, but why wasn't anyone exiled yesterday?" She asked her teammates.

Courtney and Scott just shrugged in response.

"Don't know, don't care." Trent answered bitterly, taking a bite of his food. Gwen raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Confessional: Gwen

"It has gotten to the point where the Villains are just Scott, and as much as I hate to say this, Trent. Why aren't Mal or Duncan on this team?"

* * *

Confessional: Courtney

"It's not like Chris to forget something so sadistic, something's up." Courtney suspiciously looked around the room.

* * *

 **Loser Cabins**

Lightning was shooting basketball hoops on the non-burnt loser cabins side.

* * *

Confessional: Lightning

"After the challenge, Lightning found a ball in one of those...uh...sheds, and now that multiple guy is gonna pay! Lightning is coming for you!" The jock declared, spinning a ball on his finger.

* * *

Duncan caught a glimpse of a blood red tie heading off into the forest, and he bolted after him.

Hearing footsteps and twigs snapping, Mal spun around to face Duncan as he came to a stop. "Duncan?" Mal asked, eyebrow raised.

"I came for a deal." Duncan told the malevolent personality.

"A deal with the devil." Mal smirked. Duncan just shrugged.

"I've been thinking about it...since the merge is around the corner, the biggest villains need an alliance. What do you say, Mal? You and me?" Duncan reasoned, visible nervous about his question.

Mal's smirk grew wider. "Then I guess you have a deal." He spoke, sticking out his hand.

Duncan gulped, and reached forward, taking Mal's hand, and shaking it.

* * *

Confessional: Duncan

"Ha! Now that Mal is my ally, there isn't a way for me to go so soon. Now, as if this was something I wanted to do, but strategy will come in handy with that wildcard."

* * *

Confessional: Mal

"If Duncan thinks he can play me for a fool, he will sign his own death wish." Mal claimed, flipping out his knife for emphasis.

* * *

 **Boney Island**

Sylvan looked through a telescope at Camp Wawanakwa in the distance. He tapped his fingers along the scope, before putting it down to his side.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold." He spoke, before teleporting away.

* * *

"Attention campers! Please meet out front for a big announcement!" Chris announced through the intercom.

The contestants filed out of their respective cabins, except Mal and Duncan, who came from the forest. They stood around out front, and finally Chris and Chef walked in.

"Some of you may be wondering why nobody was sentenced to Boney Island," Chris started, looking to the Villains, who all just shrugged indifferently. "Well, it's actually because a certain...person, has been walking around freely on the island."

The contestants, except Mal, gasp.

"I know, it is a shocker." Chris told them.

"Do you know who it is?" Zoey asked.

"Nope!" Chris exclaimed happily, enticing groans from everyone that wasn't Mal.

* * *

Confessional: Mal

"A foe on Boney Island? This could provide... opportunities, after all, with a friend like me, who needs enemies?" Mal asked the camera, before chuckling darkly, and slowly turning to full-blown evil laughter.

* * *

"Anywho, that's not my big announcement, but, that today, the teams are officially merged!" The host announced, raising his fists into the air, causing everyone, except Duncan, Trent, Scott, and Mal to gasp.

"That's right! From now on, challenges are for 'individual' winners only," Chris started, air quoting the word 'individual', "and, everyone is at risk of getting the not-so-royal flush!" A cell phone is heard ringing, and Chris pulls it out of his pocket, and turns to the contestants. "I have to take this, it's my stylist."

The host put the phone to his ear. "Yeah, how come my socks don't match my shirt?" He asked as he walked off.

Scott turned to Trent, sticking out his hand. "Last chance, Trent." He told him. Trent eyed his hand, then looked at Scott.

"I'd rather go it alone than with you." He told him, swiping his hand away, and walking off.

Scott stomped down his foot angrily, and looked towards Lightning. He smirked and walked over to him.

"Hey, Lightning, so I was wondering-"

"Hell no! Lightning is a one man winning machine!" Lightning claimed, flexing. "Sha-bam!" He started kissing his biceps, prompting an eye-roll from Scott as he walked away.

"If challenges are for individual winners, how will we both survive an elimination?" Duncan asked Mal. Mal just chuckled darkly in response.

"I guess we'll have to see." He told him, starting to walk away.

As he walked, the camera zooms in on his head.

* * *

 **Mike's Mind**

Mike and Chester walked onto a bridge, a door at the other end. "Where are we now?" Mike asked Chester.

"How am I supposed to know? This is supposed to be your mind!" Chester replied, pointing his cane at Mike.

Mike took a step onto the bridge, and followed the path along to the door, until he heard something.

"What's that?" He asked himself, looking around.

Listening closely, Mike realized where the sound was coming from, and walked over to the edge of the bridge with Chester, and looked over into the water below.

In the water, was one of Mike's memories. The first memory that Mike had with his therapist.

"Mike?" Dr. Calvin asked from his chair. The slightly younger Mike looked up at his therapist.

"It hurts me to say that someone as young as you, you have been diagnosed with multiple personality disorder."

Mike shook his head and looked down at his feet.

"Do you at least know who they are?" Dr. Calvin asked, looking sorrowfully at Mike.

Mike slowly shook his head in response. Dr. Calvin sighed.

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me." He told him.

Before any of the memory could continue, a rock splashed into the water, setting Mike back to what he is supposed to be doing.

"Now isn't the time for regrets, you whippersnapper!" Chester barked. Mike took a breath and nodded, turning back towards the door.

"What happens if we go past the door?" Mike asked as they walked towards it.

"What do you think Mal will do?" Chester replied.

Mike thought for a moment, stepping in front of the door.

Instead of answering, Mike opened the door, and he and Chester stepped in, the door bursting into flames behind them.

* * *

"Guy thinks I'm colorblind!" Chris scoffed, walking past the eight contestants, towards a TV that Chef wheeled in. "As if!

"Anywho, today's challenge is a regatta around the island!"

"A re-watta?" Scott asked, confused.

"Regatta. It's a boat race." Chris told him flatly.

"Then why didn't you say that?" Scott asked.

"Because I'm classy, hello?" Chris replied, walking away from the television. "The first camper to completely circumnavigate the entire island, wins immunity." The host told them as the screen displayed the eight contestants' faces circling the island.

"And, a night at the spa hotel." Chris walked back in front of the television. "Don't worry, Chef will keep things interesting by providing some…'obstacles', for you." He told the campers, putting air quotes around the world 'obstacles', and earning nervous looks from Zoey, Gwen, Courtney, and Scott.

"Some of the boats are sea-worthy, some, are sink-errific. And, they're first come, first serve, starting…now!" The host pulled out a megaphone, saying the word 'now', and marking the beginning of the challenge.

The contestants raced down the dirt path, with Lightning in the lead. Scott ran behind Zoey, trying his best to talk with her. "Hey Zoey! Can I come with you! I need some allies!" He begged her.

"Don't ask me, Scott! I remember what you did!" Zoey replied, turning her head back to look at Scott.

"Oh come on! You need me! You can't get through this game by yourself!" Scott yelled back.

"I think I can get on well without you!" Zoey countered.

As Zoey was looking back at Scott, she failed to see a root sticking from the ground. She tripped on it, but was stopped when Scott grabbed her arm.

"Woah, um, okay, sure, we can partner up this challenge." Zoey told him awkwardly, to which Scott pumped his fist in the 'score' motion.

* * *

Confessional: Zoey

"As much as I dislike Scott for what he did to Mike last season, I need his help to help me get Mike back!" She groans. "Oh, I wish Cam were here, he would've had an idea!"

* * *

Confessional: Scott

"Yes! I have an ally! Take that, Trent!" Scott cheered, pointing at the camera.

* * *

"And Lightning takes the lead!" Chris narrated as said jock jumped into the red speedboat, and took off.

"Sha-bam!" Lightning cheered as he took off into the water.

Courtney and Gwen jump onto the pink speedboat and they quickly took off after Lightning, whooping.

"And Courtney and Gwen team up by choice! Despite the whole, only one person wins thing, interesting." Chris narrated.

Mal jumped onto the powerboat, and punched the controls, short circuiting the boat, and jumped to the next row boat and dropping an anchor in it, sinking it, just before he jumped onto the inflatable raft, and took the plug out, losing enough air to sink, and finally jumping to the Boat of Losers, where Duncan was already waiting, and took off.

"Really, dude?" Duncan asked, crossing his arms as Mal drove.

"Is there something you need?" Mal asked sarcastically, shutting up Duncan.

Scott and Zoey arrived, watching as Mal and Duncan rode off.

"Seriously? Duncan teamed up with Mal?" Scott asked, surprise in his voice.

"They left us the power boat!" Zoey pointed at said boat. Both she and Scott ran to it and jumped in, Zoey starting it up, only for it to immediately spark and sink. Scott glared at her.

"It was already rusty." Zoey sheepishly told him.

"Whatever, that raft will have to do then." Scott replied, pointing to a wooden raft.

Scott and Zoey climbed onto the raft, holding up two poles for them to paddle with, but were both caught off guard when Trent jumped on.

"Hey! Get your own raft!" Scott barked at him.

"This is this the only one that floats." Trent uncaringly replied.

"No time to debate! Let's go! Start paddling!" Zoey told the two others as she started to paddle, prompting Scott to paddle with the pole, and Trent with his hands.

Up ahead, Lightning's engine sputters, temporarily breaking down. "Sha-what!?" Lightning yells in a panic, looking at his steering wheel.

"Man, this boat's busted!" He complained, not knowing what to do, but started to panic when he noticed Mal and Duncan ride past him.

"And Mal and Duncan take the lead! But, will they keep in all the way through coconut alley?" Chris narrated, flying in with his jetpack.

"Coconut alley?" Duncan asked, overhearing Chris. His question was soon answered as a coconut hit his head, prompting him to yelp in pain.

Up above, Chef dumped coconuts from a hot air balloon out of a bucket, as Duncan quickly ducked under the roof that Mal was driving under.

Behind Lightning, and Mal and Duncan, Courtney and Gwen drove along the water.

"Courtney and Gwen have reached coconut alley!" Chris narrated.

Chef chuckles darkly as he lifted the bucket of coconuts, and dropped them on the passing boat below.

"What the-?" Courtney was cut off when a pile of coconuts hit her and Gwen, and breaking the speedboat's windshield on the process. Gwen shook her fist at Chef, but stopped just as she heard Courtney lose her balance and fall off the boat, splashing into the water.

"Courtney!" Gwen yelled out for her friend, panicking.

"Keep going, Gwen!" Courtney yelled back, keeping herself afloat.

Gwen looked at Courtney in the water, her look of panic turning to a look of determination. She turned to the wheel, and used her one good arm to steer.

* * *

Confessional: Gwen

"There is no way I'm letting Duncan or Mal win this challenge! I promise you!" Gwen stated, determined.

* * *

"Boring! Better up the ante, Chef!" Chris yelled up at his co-host, as he hovered above the speedboat Gwen was driving.

Up above, Chef pulled out a stick of dynamite, and lit it. "It's times like these when I really love this job." He dropped the dynamite stick, chuckling evilly.

The dynamite stick landed just behind Gwen. Panicking, the goth girl spun around and kicked it, sending it flying into the water, however, exploding just as it got past the motor, and lurching the speedboat forward by several feet.

Gwen clutched at the wheel desperately, attempting to steer the boat back on course.

Back behind Gwen, Courtney clambered onto Lightning's boat, as the jock tried to figure out how to restart his engine.

"Hey, angry girl, get off Lightning's boat! He's trying to figure out how to fix this!" Lightning scowled.

Courtney spat out water and shoved past Lightning to the engine, and began to rewire. "I know how to fix a boat engine, because I!" She started, as she began to power the engine back up.

"Was a CIT!" She yelled, putting two wires together, and effectively restarting the engine, just as Zoey, Trent, and Scott arrived via raft.

"Hey, boat trouble?" Scott taunted.

"Not anymore!" Courtney yelled back, running past Lightning again, into the driver's seat, and began to drive off, Lightning screaming as she did, and splashing water all over the raft team.

"Sha-bye-bye!" Lightning shouted, once he could control his screaming.

Zoey turned to her two partners for the challenge. "If only we had a motor." She spoke, sadly.

"Well, I have an idea, but of course, Scott would have to be willing to lose his legs and arms." Trent spoke, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms.

"If this has anything to do with Fang, no WAY! I'm out!" Scott claimed, stomping his foot down.

"Fine, you two, empty your pockets." Trent spoke again, emptying his pockets inside out.

Zoey and Scott exchanged glances, but compiled by dropping the items in their pockets.

A red hair ribbon and a red hair tie fell to the ground from Zoey's pockets. Two knives fell to the ground from Scott's pockets, followed by unwired camera parts.

"Why do you have two knives?" Zoey asked Scott incredulously.

Scott just scoffed. "As if I would return to this place without any kind of a way to defend myself. Plus, those camera parts were supposed to help me with traps." Scott told them, crossing his arms.

"Well, I'm glad your useful for something." Trent said, picking up the wired from the camera. Scott scowled at him in response.

* * *

Chris flew up on the air, riding his jetpack.

"So far, everyone's still alive! But, really, how likely is that to continue? Find out when we return with more, Total! Drama! All-Stars!"

Commercial break.

* * *

Trent finished wiring up the knives to one of the poles, the ribbon and hair tie keeping the knives in place at the end of the pole. Trent finished wiring a button from the camera to the top of the pole.

"How do you know this will work?" Zoey asked the musician.

"School classes." Trent replied simply, standing up. "I'm done, let's get going."

The musician pressed the button, powering up the knives, and launching the rafters forward, slowly gaining speed.

"You did it, Trent!" Zoey cheered.

"I haven't done anything yet. Just hope we beat the others to the finish." Trent replied, holding the pole over the side of the raft.

* * *

"Piranhas!?" Gwen yelled, driving her speedboat over the fish, looking up at Mal and Duncan ahead, slowly boiling with anger.

"You're going down, Duncan!" She muttered, setting the speedboat on the fastest setting, and setting right for Mal and Duncan.

Up ahead, a find was closing its distance between Mal and Duncan, and itself.

"Gwen's coming!" Duncan shouted to Mal, who was driving the boat still.

"She can't stop us." Mal told him.

Just at that moment, Fang jumped out of the water, onto the Boat of Losers. Duncan's eyes went wide with fear, but was stopped when Mal pushed Duncan to the side.

Fang lunged at Mal, who was standing open, freely in front of Fang, until the mutated shark stopped, inches from Mal's face.

Mal lifted his arm to point at Gwen, and Courtney and Lightning.

"Sic 'em." Mal spoke.

Fang spun around, and dove back into the water, following Mal's order. Mal chuckled darkly, as Duncan looked on, astonished.

"What did you do?" Duncan asked, still driving the boat.

Mal turned towards Duncan.

"Fang is a creature that acts like humans, and a single route leads him back to a field of emotion. It's the same thing that let me in control of Mike throughout juvie."

"What does that mean?" Duncan asked, trying to distance himself from Mal.

Mal just smiles evilly at Duncan.

"The one thing that is sourced at the center of anger and aggression. Fear."

* * *

Gwen shook around when she felt something underneath her boat. "Coral?" She asked herself.

Bubbles floated down the water to the next boat behind her, startling Courtney and Lightning, the two occupants.

The speedboat rocks around as the rafters zoom past them.

Holes broke up through the bottom of Courtney and Lightning's speedboat, water beginning to seep in.

Gwen looked back at her friend behind her, and pressed down the boat as far as she could, gaining speed on Mal and Duncan.

The shark fin broke through the speedboat that Courtney and Lightning were driving. Lightning scowled and kicked it, earning an angry cry of pain from Fang, down below.

Cracks began to form on the speedboat's bottom. "Shit!" Courtney cursed, eyeing the cracks, panic in her eyes.

At the dock, Chris and Chef stood next to a buoy.

"All of the boats are in the final stretch! Who's going to win tonight's immunity?"

"Nearly there!" Zoey cheered to Scott and Trent on the raft as they passed Lightning and Courtney.

Finally, the red speedboat's cracks became too much, and began to split down the center.

Courtney and Lightning each jumped to one side as Fang's disappeared underwater, allowing the boat to fully split in half. Courtney screamed as the side she stood on collapsed into the water, the engine sinking behind her.

Lightning emerged from the water, spitting. "What just sha-happened?" He asked, looking around.

It seemed like smooth sailing for the rafters, until Fang bit down on the side of the raft, taking a chunk out, and causing Trent to fall down next to Zoey.

"No! Nonononono!" Scott panicked, grabbing the pole, and using it to act as a spear.

Up ahead, Gwen watched the chaos unfold as she neared Mal and Duncan. She felt guilty for being unable to help Courtney. With everything she could, she powered up the speedboat, and went right for Mal and Duncan.

Finally, she closed her eyes as she rammed the back of the Boat of Losers. Duncan was launched forward as Mal continued to steer.

Back behind them, Zoey narrowed her eyes into a glare as Gwen began ramming her speedboat into the Boat of Losers.

She spun around and swiped the pole from Scott, and drilled it back into the water, successfully launching them forward as Fang began to give chase.

The rafters quickly caught up with the damaged pink speedboat, as well as the Boat of Losers.

Just at the right moment, Zoey leapt off the raft, onto Gwen's speedboat, and ran along the boat, surprising Gwen, and finally jumping into the Boat of Losers.

Duncan charged for Zoey, to which she quickly slid under his legs, getting into Mal's reach.

She brought her fist forward at Mal, just in time for him to dodge the attack, and pull out his knife.

Gwen rammed the back of the boat again, sending Mal off balance slightly, providing Zoeg just enough time to pinch Mal, losing his grip on the knife, and letting it slide to the back of the boat, to which Gwen rammed again, allowing it to sink into the water below.

Hearing wobbling footsteps behind her, Zoey kicked her foot back, nailing Duncan in the face, and knocking him to the ground. She looked back at the man who has been taking over her boyfriend's body, just in time to see him swing his fist around, nailing the side of her head, and slamming her into the doorway.

Mal smirked and turned back to the wheel, and began to turn the boat back onto course, and hopefully set Gwen off course.

Zoey opened her eyes, her vision blurry. She reached up and pulled her hair ties out, letting her hair fall. She slowly stood up, rubbing the blood out of her nose. Zoey swung her leg to the side, right at Mal's ribs.

Before she could make contact, she flew Mal's hands grab onto her leg, and swing her back into the wall, and began to pin her there.

Then, Mal began to chuckle.

"What are you trying to stop?" He asked.

Before anything more could happen, Gwen rammed her speedboat into the Boat of Losers, launching Mal off of Zoey, and knocking Duncan into the doorway, injuring his nose.

Zoey kicked Mal backwards onto the steering wheel, effectively turning the boat off course.

Mal growled and gripped the steering wheel, and began to turn it, only for Zoey to kick his chest, and unlocking his grip on the wheel.

Duncan stood up and charged at Zoey, taking her from behind and pinning her against the wall, but he was quickly overcome when Zoey kicked his shin, knocking him over.

Mal stood up, and looked over at Zoey, only for her to grip him by his tie, and bring her fist into his jaw, knocking him backwards, into the wheel.

Gwen rammed the boat once again, knocking Mal to the ground, and allowing Duncan to support himself up. The tip of Gwen's boat broke up onto the back of the Boat of Losers, knocking all of the coconuts off the boat.

As Mal gripped the wheel to help himself up, Zoey noticed where they were heading, and turned around, and jumped onto Gwen's boat.

Mal watched as Gwen reversed her boat in confusion. He shifted his eyes to Duncan, who was now full of panic. Mal spun around to look out the cracked windshield, to see him and Duncan heading straight for dry land.

Gwen and Zoey changed course towards the dock, where Chris and Chef were watching with a buoy floating in the water.

The Boat of Losers clipped the sand, launching the entire boat onto its side, and sending it straight forward at the dock. It tumbled in circles as Chris and Chef quickly ran down the side of the dock as Duncan was launched out of the window, and as the boat crashed into the dock, taking the entire thing with it. The dock collapsed, and the contestants could only watch in awe as Chris and Chef walked up to the edge of the dock, both looking panicked.

Duncan resurfaced in the water, spluttering. Chris coughed. "And Duncan wins by a hair!" He announced, just as Gwen and Zoey arrived in the speedboat.

"Gwen and Zoey take second place!"

The rafters float in, Scott shaking in fear while Trent is using the pole to maneuver.

"Not that it matters, Scott and Trent take third."

Courtney and Lightning arrive next, both paddling on one side of the boat that hadn't sunk.

"And Courtney and Lightning come in last!"

* * *

The contestants regrouped on the beach, where Mal soon joined them, groaning.

"Glad you could join us." Chris smirked, causing Mal to glare.

"Today, was a very AWESOME day! However, Duncan won the challenge, so he has immunity and a night in the spa hotel. Which, he can bring someone along with him."

Duncan scoffed. "As if! I deserve this reward!"

Gwen growled at Duncan to which Courtney quietly put her hand on her shoulder.

"Fair enough. Now, go hit the voting booth!" Chris told all of them.

* * *

 **Loser Cabins - Girls**

Zoey, Gwen, and Courtney were in the girl loser cabins, discussing who they were going to vote off.

"Duncan's immune, so I'm voting for Mal." Courtney declared.

"No! Please, just give me more time to bring Mike back!" Zoey pleaded.

"Zoey, as much as I hate to say this, it might be better for Mal to be out of the game for Mike to come back." Gwen told Zoey.

Zoey sighed. "Please, I won't vote for Mal."

"You don't have to, but we are." Courtney replied, crossing her arms.

The two girls walked out of the cabin, leaving Zoey by herself. She sighs miserably.

* * *

"Good evening, playas!" Chris smiled at the contestants sitting down on the stumps. The only contestant who didn't look nervous in any way, was Duncan, as he smiled smugly.

"You have all cast your votes, and let's just say, this one is a no brainer! So, marshmallows for our immunity winner, Duncan!"

Duncan caught his marshmallow, smiling smugly. "Now, the following people are safe...Scott! Trent! Courtney! Zoey! Lightning! That leaves, Mal and Gwen!" The host announced.

Mal and Gwen exchanged glares.

"And the loser is…Mal!" Chris announced, tossing Gwen the final marshmallow.

Mal scowled and stood up as the contestants, minus Duncan and Zoey, cheer.

"Ah, justice." Chris frowned.

"Count your votes again." Mal told him, reaching into his pocket and revealing the Immunity Idol.

"No!" Trent yelled as Chris caught the idol.

"The immunity idol! Nice!" Chris commented, holding the idol, and handing it off to Chef.

"Wait, so am I leaving?" Gwen asked, now worried.

"Nope! I did that to mess with you. Gwen, you're safe, but, the only other contestant that received votes that wasn't Mal, was…" he trailed off, letting the tension rise.

"Lightning!"

Lightning stood up, absolutely shocked. "Sha-what!?" He yelled, watching as Chris showed a picture of Lightning with an 'X' over it.

"Yup! Thanks to Mal, Duncan, and Zoey!" Chris announced, which resulted in Zoey getting looks from Scott, Trent, and Lightning.

"Oh, Lightning sees, red girl is mad because Lightning voted her off last time!" Lightning sneered.

Courtney looked over at Mal. "Where did you find that?"

* * *

 **Flashback**

Mal ran through the cave as rocks came down behind him, blocking the mutant gophers and Alejandro from getting in.

Mal smirked as he held the gopher eggs, and walked down the dark tunnel.

That was when something caught his eye. He looked to his left, down a pathway, to see the Chris Immunity Idol on a pedestal at the end of the hall.

Mal chuckled evilly as he approached it.

* * *

"Now, who's next to be exiled on Boney Island?" Chris asked the contestants.

"I'll be exiled." Courtney spoke up, walking over to Chef.

* * *

Lightning was in the bowl, glaring at a sheepish Zoey.

"Lightning is coming for you, red girl! Don't think you're safe because that is when the Lightning stri-"

The jock was cut off when Chris pressed a button, sending Lightning swirling down the bowl, before he finally disappeared.

The host turned towards the camera. "Ten players down, seven remain! Who's next to take a paddle in the big porcelain pond? Find out when we return with an all new episode of Total! Drama! All-Stars!"


	11. What's the Name of the Game?

**AN: Well, here is our next chapter! Tell me if I did a good job, because I'm really not sure how this one turned out.**

 **Nicky Haugh: Thank you! I hope you enjoy today's episode!**

 **CutieMudkipYT: Maybe it'll happen, and you just don't know when? Only I know for certain *wink wink* *nudge nudge* I hope you enjoy today's episode!**

 **MikeF32: Thank you! I hope you enjoy today's episode**

* * *

What's the Name of the Game?

The show fades in on the now destroyed dock, where Chris stood on the far right, ready to do the recap.

"Last time on Total Drama All-Stars: the teams were no more, and, it was a free-for-all race of floating machines for a regatta to boat around Wawanakwa!

"But, some floated better than others thanks to the double alliance that is Mal and Duncan! And Chef supplied with some dynamite entertainment! And after one of the boats went overboard, Duncan won the challenge.

"In a shocking twist, it was going to be Mal sent off, until he revealed the Immunity Idol, so, it was see ya later, Mal, and see ya never Lightning!

"Seven players move on, soon, one more will be gone! Who will it be? Stick around and see. Right here, on Total! Drama! All-Stars!"

Chris looks around at the destroyed dock.

"How do I get off?

* * *

The show fades in on the spa hotel. Duncan collapsed onto the bed, folding his hands behind his head, smiling.

"Ah, this is the life!" He sighed.

* * *

Confessional: Duncan

"Now that Mal and I are in an alliance, all I gotta do is keep winning challenges, and then I'll get sent to the finale in no time! It's foolproof!"

He pauses.

"Well, no, not foolproof, but it's better than nothing. Got that?"

* * *

 **Loser Cabins - Boys**

Trent and Scott sat on their bunks.

"You're in an alliance with Zoey?" Trent asked.

"Yup! Nothing's gonna bring me down!" Scott exclaimed, smiling.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that."

The two male contestants looked at the door to see Mal walk in, his hands folded behind his back.

"You should've been gone yesterday." Trent scowled.

"Yet I'm still here." Mal replied, climbing onto the bunk above Scott. "Don't you find it funny how Zoey voted for Lightning instead of me?" He asked them, before setting his head on the pillow.

Scott and Trent exchanged glances.

* * *

Confessional: Trent

"Could Zoey be playing all of us and is allied with Mal? Possibly." Trent shrugged. "Do I believe it? I'll sleep on it."

* * *

Confessional: Scott

"If Zoey is allied with Mal, then I need to get her kicked off as soon as possible. I'm not too sure of that, but it's better to be safe than sorry. My pappy told me that!"

* * *

The following morning, Gwen walked out of the girl cabin. She attempted to move her broken arm, and winces.

"It's getting better." Gwen murmured.

Behind them, Zoey stepped out of the cabin, watching Mal walk to the spa hotel and knock on the door.

"We want answers." She heard. The redhead turned around to face Trent and Scott. Trent had his eyes narrowed, and Scott was crossing his arms.

"About what?" Zoey asked, offering a fake smile.

"About you and Mal." Trent replied, tapping his foot.

Zoey looked to Scott, who had an eyebrow raised, and had his eyes narrowed into a glare. She shifted her eyes to Trent, who had his hands in his pockets, and was tapping his foot patiently.

Nine taps came, then a pause, and then nine more taps.

It was dead silent between the three.

Finally, Zoey answered.

"This is about why I voted Lightning, isn't it?" She asked, looking down at her feet.

"Yup." Scott answered, now glaring.

"I...I wanted to bring Mike back!" Zoey almost yelled, raising her voice. Scott and Trent were taken aback.

"Seriously?" Scott asked. "I mean, you would still go out with a guy that has a psycho locked up in his brain?"

Zoey scowled at Scott and walked off without another word as Duncan yawned, coming out of the spa hotel.

"You have a deal." Trent whispered to Scott, gripping his hand and shaking it, before stepping off the steps of the loser cabin, and walking away.

Mal pushed Duncan into the spa hotel, and shut the door behind them.

"What is it, Mal?" Duncan scowled at the malevolent personality.

Mal shut the blinds to the nearby windows, and turned to Duncan.

"What's your plan, Duncan?" He asked, walking towards the delinquent.

"What do you mean?" Duncan asked, smirking ever so slightly.

"I know you. I know that you'll stab me in the back the second you get the chance to." Mal spoke, stepping forward to Duncan.

Duncan took a step back, but his hand was gripped into a tight squeeze by Mal, and he was spun around onto the long table. Mal pushed his head onto the table, and lowered his mouth to his ear.

"I ask again, Duncan. What is your plan?" Mal calmly asked.

Duncan groaned in response. Mal rolled his eyes, and began to pull his arm behind his back.

The delinquent screamed in pain as Zoey, Scott, Trent, and Gwen all looked towards the spa hotel with confusion, and in some cases, fear.

* * *

 **Boney Island**

Courtney sat on a rock, holding a stick as she drew in the sand. She didn't normally draw, but she did it this way to organize how she wanted the game to play out, her way.

* * *

Confessional: Courtney

"Making a chart always helps clear things up. With only seven players left, I have another shot at winning! Which is why I've decided how I want this game to go."

She coughed, clearing her throat.

"Duncan goes next because of what he did to Gwen. Mal goes after for burning my family photo. That, and a few other reasons."

She looked off to the side. "After Mal, I decided that Scott would go. That dirt farmer kicked off his own team, he's clearly not to be trusted. Which means that Zoey goes after him because she's just using her whole 'oh, I'm so nice, and I love Mike so much!' act! Anyway, after her, it'll be Trent, because he still is just a wild card, but pretty sure I can crush him.

* * *

"With that out of the way, I can go with Gwen to the finale! Oh, yes, making a chart always helps clear things up."

Unbeknownst to Courtney as she drew in the sand, Sylvan watched from behind the trees. He smiled, reading Courtney's mind, and shaking his head slowly.

"Courtney." He spoke. The former intern shut his eyes, and teleported away, to initiate his plan.

* * *

"Challenge time!" Chris exclaimed over the intercom. "Please proceed to the McLean Spa library, pronto!"

At that moment, a helicopter arrived, carrying Courtney in a net, and dropping her.

* * *

The final seven contestants gathered in the library, however, one of them staring forward blankly.

"What happened to Duncan? Is he really that surprised he pulled off a win yesterday?" Scott asked, smirking at Duncan's uncharacteristic look.

Ignoring Duncan entirely, Courtney spoke up. "Where's Chris?"

"Just hush up, you'll see in a minute!" Chef barked, leaning on the table with a coffee in his hand.

Scott elbowed Duncan's ribs, to which the delinquent didn't even acknowledge. Trent and Scott exchange glances.

The television flickers to life, showing Chris in a party hat, standing in front of the sealer up mines. He blew a party blower, before dropping it out of his mouth.

"Welcome to episode 100 of Total Drama!" Chris announced.

At that moment, Trent cut in. "It's not episode 100. Before Sierra was eliminated, she was keeping a log of each episode. Today is episode 102." He rolled his eyes.

"Don't care what you say, Trent! It's my show, and I say one hundred eppies! Anyway, to celebrate, I have a special one hundred episode challenge!" The host chuckled evilly before he continued, reading off a piece of paper.

"I hope nobody is allergic to rhinoceroses, or fire, poison, smallpox…"

As the host continued, he failed to notice a silhouette start approaching him from behind.

"Who's that?" Gwen whispered to Courtney, who shrugged.

As Chris continued reading, the silhouette got closer, holding a sack over his head. The contestants, minus Duncan, realized what was happening, only then.

"Look! Look!" Zoey shouted, pointing frantically.

"Please, don't interrupt." Chris replied flatly, still not noticing the silhouette step just behind him. "I'm-" before he could continue, the blue haired intern tossed the bag over Chris' head, and closed it. He glanced at the camera and smiled, kicking it away.

The camera only caught Sylvan's feet walk away, towards the cave with the sack sling over his shoulder, dragging along the ground.

Chef dropped his coffee to the floor, his glass shattering. "That can't-ah!" Chef struggled, turning towards the contestants. "New challenge! Find Chris!"

"You want us to save Chris? We don't even know who that guy was!" Gwen exclaimed, taking a step back.

"Hey, if no one saves Chris, there ain't no show, which means no winner, and no million dollars!" Chef argued, pointing at Gwen.

"What?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"That's not fair!" Courtney argued.

"Am I the only one okay with this?" Trent asked to no one in particular.

"We accept this challenge." Mal spoke, shutting everyone up. "As long as the one who saves Chris gets immunity in the next vote."

"And permanent residence in the spa hotel for as long as they're in the competition!" Courtney agreed.

"And we get to send one person to Boney Island." Scott added.

Chef threw his hands up. "Fine! Deal! Just fine Chris!"

"It looks to me like your intern is keeping Chris in the mine." Trent shrugged.

"Than get to it!" Chef told them, tossing them flashlights.

* * *

"Hm, looks like it's still sealed up." Zoey noted as the contestants looked over the sealed mine.

"Let's do this." Gwen spoke, turning to Courtney. She nodded in agreement as they walked off.

As they walked off, Trent and Scott walked in the other direction, passing the two girls.

"So what's the plan?" Scott asked. Trent rolled his eyes.

"Do we need a plan? Can't we just win the challenge?" He retorted. Scott scowled at him. "Fine, whatever."

Zoey quietly tailed Mal and Duncan. No conversation was happening between the two. Duncan still seemed lost in his own little world. Zoey watched them, raising her eyebrow in confusion.

* * *

Confessional: Zoey

"Mal and Duncan are in an alliance, but neither of them are talking with each other. Why?"

* * *

"This must be where he gets in and out " Trent noted the footprints in the dirt, leading into the underground mine.

"Ladies first." Scott smirked, raising his foot and bringing it down on Trent's back, sending him into the mine with a scream.

Scott chuckled. "Wimp."

* * *

Confessional: Scott

"If I can do this to Trent often, then I have NO complaints!"

* * *

Duncan aimed his flashlight into one of the holes as Mal looked in. Nearby, Courtney and Gwen were looking in nearby holes. Zoey was watching from a distance away.

"Perfect." Mal grinned. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Moments later, Duncan took a step, falling straight into the hole without a word or complaint, all the time staring blankly.

Mal jumped in after him as Gwen paced nervously.

"Oh no no no, I can't do this, I have a phobia about being buried alive! No way I can-" beneath her, the ground shattered and sent her falling in. Courtney's eyes widened, but the ground cracked beneath her, successfully tripping her into a hole behind.

Zoey sprinted to the hole Gwen fell in and jumped after her. "Gwen!" She shrieked.

* * *

Down in the mines somewhere, a pale hand pulled the sack off of an upside down Chris.

"Hardy har-har, Chef. Yup, you got me. Chef?" Chris congratulated sarcastically. It was only then he noticed Sylvan sitting on a toxic barrel.

"Woah, you look familiar!" the host exclaimed. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"You know exactly who I am, McLean!" Sylvan nearly yelled, standing up and knocking the barrel over. "You were the one who left me on that godforsaken island, after all!"

"Oh, that's where I know you." Chris frowned. "Thought you were a fan or something."

"Oh, I am no fan." Sylvan smirked, stepping closer to Chris.

"I can tell." Chris remarked flatly.

"I've been mutated because of your toxic waste, McLean! I know your every thought! We both know you're afraid."

Chris just scoffed. "Yeah right! The day I believe that you can read minds is the day I don't get nominated for a gemmie!"

"Well, that day is a lot sooner than you expected." Sylvan replied, gesturing towards the toxic waste below Chris.

"Now, I have some fish to hunt. Your co-host with anger issues sent out your contestants to save you. I'd like to see them try." Finishing his sentence, he teleported away, leaving Chris looking bewildered.

* * *

Mal had landed on Duncan, and was walking down the mine, using his flashlight to help guide the way as Duncan followed mindlessly behind.

"Looks like the holes took us to different areas of the mine." Mal noted, smiling wickedly as he shone his flashlight around.

* * *

Bats flew across the screen, blacking it out, and cutting the camera to a flashlight flickering, revealing Gwen as the owner.

"Come on, work!" She begged, flickering her flashlight repeatedly. "Okay you can do this!" She reassured herself. "Don't panic."

The flashlight cut out entirely, and Gwen shrieked in panic.

* * *

In the monitor room, Chef was watching Gwen struggle with her flashlight.

"That may be a problem." He scowled, noticing the camera.

"Oh, you want an update? I have no idea where Sylvan is keeping Chris, or where the kids are at!" Chef told the camera, pressing a button on the keyboard to flicker from the camera to camera, to emphasize his point.

"But we'll find out on Total! Drama! All-Stars!" He spoke, doing the commercial break for Chris.

"I hate my life." The cook spoke as the camera faded out to commercial.

* * *

Gwen shuffled around the cave, her eyes looking around in panic, until a light came on, causing the goth to shriek again.

"Zoey!?" Gwen finally noticed once she came to her senses.

"Deep breaths, Gwen." Zoey reassured, placing her hand on Gwen's shoulder.

The goth girl took in several deep breaths. After a moment, she looked up at Zoey. "Where's Courtney?"

Zoey paused, now looking worried. "I haven't seen her."

Gwen's eyes widened and she began looking around frantically.

"Courtney!?" She called out, only to be stopped when Zoey placed her hand over her mouth.

"Gwen, shhh." The redhead whispered. "This cave is super unsafe!"

Gwen slowly began to calm down, waiting for Zoey to take her hand off.

Zoey smiled slightly in sympathy at Gwen, removing her hand.

"Let's keep moving."

* * *

Trent slid down to the cave floor. Dirt and dust covered his face as he coughed, failing to hear the sound of a redhead screaming, sliding down ledge Trent was pushed.

Trent's eyes widened, realizing what was about to happen, and failed to move as Scott's feet collided with his back, sending the dirt farmer on top of him.

"Ouch." Came Trent's muffled voice.

Scott groaned, rubbing the back of his head as he stood up. "The hell? I don't remember this last season." He frowned, looking around the cave with a flashlight.

"Apparently for good reason." Trent spoke, standing up as he rubbed his wrist.

"Which way do you think?" Scott asked, pointing his flashlight at each cave entrance.

"I really don't care."

"Pfft, figures."

Scott looked down a pathway to the right, feeling a rock beneath his feet. The dirt farmer reached down and grabbed the rock between his fingers. He raised his arm and tossed the rock down the tunnel, listening for the sound of the rock landing.

The crash was heard not two seconds later. Scott smirked slightly as he began walking down the tunnel, Trent in tow.

* * *

In another area of the mine, a tan dark hand touched the ground, feeling the recent footmark.

Mal stood up, looking out into the darkness of the cave ahead of him. A smirk crept onto his face, an idea forming in his mind.

The malevolent personality slowly turned towards the mindless delinquent behind him.

Duncan.

It's funny. Mal told him how he had gained full control of Fang. It was the same reason that he was in control of Mike.

The same thing at the route of every person's anger and aggression.

Fear.

And fear was Duncan's downfall.

Duncan was wrapped around Mal's finger, and he had no control of it.

He was practically in a vegetative state.

Now, Mal had to turn his focus on to someone else. Next elimination, he had to decide which contestant would go, and if he didn't win the challenge, it was going to be either him or Duncan heading home.

He needed Zoey in the game. She was his ticket to the finale.

Gwen wasn't a problem with her broken arm, and Courtney was busy trying to be friend-ish with her friend to bother be a threat.

Trent was going to pin a target on his back, if he hadn't already.

Scott. Scott was probably the only contestant he could eliminate without a problem.

With Duncan wrapped around his finger, that would be two votes for Scott. A simple manipulation to Trent could do the job, and that would be three votes.

And because Zoey doesn't want her boyfriend Mike to be eliminated, she would have to vote for Scott too.

If that was the case, it would be bye-bye, Scott.

And she would only do it because of her love for her boyfriend.

Mal chuckled darkly, folding his hands behind his back as Duncan held the flashlight, brightening the path ahead.

"Love. What an idiotic thing."

Love. So worthless.

Of course, one thing never occurred to Mal at that moment, and probably never would.

Love is the most powerful emotion. Even more than fear.

* * *

Chris smiled fakely at Sylvan.

The ex-intern sat in Ezekiel's throne, tapping his fingers along the armrest.

He had waited for so long to get revenge on Chris. For so long.

"Where's all this anger coming from?" He asked nervously, ripping Sylvan from his thoughts.

"You left me on that island, McLean." Sylvan replied, just above a whisper.

"Ah, water under the bridge!" The host waved him off.

"No. It's not." Sylvan denied, narrowing his eyes into a glare at the host. "You created me. You did this to me."

As he spoke, the ex-intern stood up and walked to the ledge to give Chris a better view.

His hair was still blue, and his skin had gone pale. His fingers had mutated into claws.

"Look better than Ezekiel." Chris replied, rolling his eyes.

Sylvan glared at Chris, gritting teeth in pure rage, the possibility of shattering them growing.

"I am going to enjoy making you suffer." Sylvan didn't speak, but he did it telepathically.

"I've already heard that one." Chris said, unamused.

Sylvan kicked a pile of rocks, turning towards Chris and jabbing his finger towards him.

"You clearly don't see the danger of your situation!"

Sylvan reached down and picked up a box, and flipped it open. A rat crawled out onto his hand, and snuggled against it. The second rat climbed onto his hand, allowing Sylvan to drop the box.

Sylvan lowered his free index finger, and tapped it against both rats. His telepathic message going through, and they turned towards Chris. The host winced.

* * *

Courtney walked down the mineshaft. Her flashlight isn't working after her fall, and she couldn't find Gwen.

During the fall, the hole split into two, and she and Gwen had been split up.

It was simple, really.

She was alone.

Or, at least, she thought.

As the former CIT ran her hands along the wall, feeling her way around the mine, she failed to hear the footsteps growing behind her.

Only as they came closer, she realized the truth.

She wasn't alone.

Courtney tried to turn around, but was stopped when a hand grabbed onto her head, and swung her into the stone cave wall. Not hard enough to cause any damage, but just precise enough to knock her into unconsciousness.

* * *

As Courtney had been unconscious and dragged away, Gwen and Zoey searched the mine. Zoey was leading the way as Gwen's claustrophobia controlled her.

"Do you hear that?" The goth asked Zoey, looking around in panic as footsteps were heard around her.

"I hear that." She continued in her panic.

Zoey's scream was heard, and then it abruptly stopped. Gwen whipped her head back to where Zoey had been standing, only to see a flashlight on the ground. She screamed in panic, scooting away.

* * *

Confessional: Gwen

Gwen is sitting on her side in the fetal position, making incomprehensible words, her eyes widened in terror.

* * *

Back in the monitor room, an intern was flicking through the cameras until he came to two which showed a cage that Zoey and Courtney were in, and another with Chris dangling over toxic waste.

"We've got 'em!" Chef said, looking over the monitors. "What in tarnation is…" The cook trailed off, noticing Chris dangling over toxic waste.

He gasped loudly.

* * *

Confessional: Chef

Chef is curled in the fetal position, making the same noises Gwen made just a bit earlier.

* * *

Scott led the way through the mineshaft, Trent following behind. They still didn't know where they were heading.

Scott stopped suddenly, stopping Trent behind him.

"What is it?" Trent asked, looking annoyed.

"Slope." Scott replied, also looking annoyed, but for other reasons.

"Shouldn't be a problem, eh Scott?" Trent smirked, placing his hands on Scott's shoulders.

Scott's eyes widened in realization, just as Trent pushed his arms, forcing Scott onto the slope and down the mine below with a scream.

Trent paused a moment, before jumping after him.

Down below, Scott tumbled out of a tunnel and landed on his stomach. He opened his eyes, and looked up at the owner of black jeans.

Noticing the blood red tie, Scott's skin went pale.

Just as Scott crawled backwards, Trent slid out of the tunnel and landed on Scott. The musician opened his eyes and came face-to-face with Mal.

This was the man who burnt his guitar.

Anger boiled up in Trent. That guitar was his most prized possession, and he just burnt it.

No, there was enough mayem for this monster.

Trent reached behind him and gripped a rock on the edge of the tunnel, and swung it around, bringing it down on Mal, and hitting his collarbone.

Mal collapsed to the ground as Trent stood up, raising the rock above his head, and ready to bring it down on Mal's head.

Just as he was about to bring it down, he became disturbed.

Mal was chuckling, no, he was laughing.

A malevolent grin was plastered on his face as he stared up at Trent.

Scott stared in confusion at Mal and Trent, waiting for something to happen.

"I wouldn't do that." Mal said, smiling evilly.

"Why?" Trent asked, his anger still evident.

Mal's smile grew even wider and he snapped his fingers.

Trent saw a movement in the corner of his eye, and he quickly shifted his sight over to Duncan, who was holding a sharped rock next to his neck.

Trent's eyes went wide.

"You wouldn't…"

"I'm not doing anything. It's suicide." Mal responded, his evil smile not fading.

Trent looked over at Duncan. "Duncan, drop it."

Duncan's eyes stared off blankly. He didn't listen to anyone but Mal.

"What did you do to him?" Trent asked, every sign of his uncaring attitude leaving him.

"You'll never know." Mal replied simply.

Trent stared off at Duncan, slowly lowering the rock to his side, and finally, dropping it.

Duncan lowered the rock to his own side as Mal stood up and dusted himself off.

"This has been fun, but I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Mal spun on his heel and started to walk off, Duncan following behind.

Trent sat down on the tunnel edge, looking down at the ground, and then to his hands.

What had he become?

Would his family want this?

Would anyone want this?

What is this monster in him that Mal created?

Scott approached him, his eyebrow raised, but before he could ask him anything, a figure appeared in front of them.

"Hello!" Sylvan smiled.

* * *

The intern looked up at Chef as he ate a bucket of ice cream.

"What? I eat when I'm stressed!" Chef told him defensively. He flickered his attention back to the monitor. "Zoom in on the rope holding Chris."

The intern obeyed Chef's command, and zoomed in, revealing to rats biting at the rope that had been holding Chris over the toxic waste.

Chef gasped, looking between the monitor and the bucket of ice cream.

"We're gonna need more ice cream."

* * *

Scott and Trent were shoved into the cage, their heads hurting awfully from Sylvan's teleportation.

"Thank goodness you guys are okay!" Zoey said, relieved for the two contestants.

"Yeah, but you know what's not okay? That Duncan is doing everything Mal wants!" Scott complained.

"What does that mean?" Courtney asked from the corner of the cage.

"Mal has Duncan under some kind of hypnosis type thing." Trent spoke up. The musician paused, shaking his head. "It's not hypnosis. It's something else."

Zoey looked at Trent, then to Courtney. "What did Mal do to him?" She asked herself quietly.

* * *

Mal and Duncan came to a stop. Mal turned around to see if anyone was following him and Duncan. No one was. Good. Immunity is in his grasp, and nothing can stop him. If someone was going to try, all he had to do is snap his fingers and Duncan would be on them.

* * *

The intern poked his head out of the buckets of ice cream, another bouncing off his head.

"We're outta ice cream." Chef told him. "Total Drama will not end at episode one hundred!" He pulled out his meatball bazooka, and walked off, ready to take on Sylvan himself.

* * *

"What's the point of this?" Scott demanded an answer from Sylvan, who was sitting in the throne, closing his eyes, and smiling.

"Hello!?" Scott yelled, throwing his voice throughout the mineshaft.

Sylvan's bloodshot eyes opened and he stared at Scott through the cage.

"Why, to see the host of Total Drama finally die! Not just for me, but for everything this asshole has done to us!"

Sylvan pointed at Chris, his rage building up inside of him.

"What happened to me? Is that what you want to know, Courtney?" Sylvan shifted his eyes to Courtney, who looked bewildered at Sylvan, but grew a straight face.

"Chris' sick games happened," Sylvan started, turning and pacing down the platform above the toxic waste.

"I was sent to Boney Island to find a good place to hide the Immunity Idol. And then, I was trapped. Underground. In a cave." Sylvan looked towards the contestants, looking between all of them.

"Toxic waste is a shit show. I gave into it. And I lived. Barely. Just because I have teleportation and telepathy does not mean I'm not in pain!" He shouted, turning to Chris.

"I suffered. I'm still suffering. But now, I'll make you suffer!"

The ex-intern, hell-bent on revenge, looked towards the rats and told them a telepathic message.

* * *

Mal and Duncan continued down the cave. He still didn't have an idea where he was going, but he didn't care. If this intern captures the other contestants, and he is the only one left, he'll win immunity and get to watch the others become miserable, allowing him into the final six of the competition.

His train of thought was broken when he heard cracking behind him. The malevolent personality spun around to see the ground beneath Duncan crack, and finally, broke.

Duncan fell through the hole without a scream, his body practically looking limp.

Mal rolled his eyes in annoyance as he watched his puppet take the plummet.

Down below, Gwen was walking along a river, trying to find the exit to the mines.

"Forget Chris, find a way out, forget Chris, find a way out."

At that moment, the familiar green mohawk splashed into the water. Gwen went wide-eyed at the sight.

"Duncan?" She questioned, momentarily forgetting her claustrophobia. She reached down and pulled Duncan out of the water, using her one good arm.

Seeing her former boyfriend above the water, she scowled. Something was off, though.

Duncan was staring blankly, his eyes focused on nothing. He was breathing, but he wasn't moving. Not even his legs, or his fingers, or his arms.

Gwen pulled Duncan out of the water entirely, and walked on.

* * *

Confessional: Gwen

"What happened to Duncan?" Gwen questioned quietly from within the confessional, looking curious.

* * *

"Hey, rodents!" Chris said, attempting to negotiate with the rats that had been biting the rope holding him above the toxic waste. "I know a cheese artist, surely we can work something out.

The rope snapped, leaving just a thread left, as Chris came closer to the toxic waste, just less than a foot between him and the waste.

Sylvan leaned forward in his throne, smiling as Chris neared the toxic waste.

The rats looked down at the toxic waste, and resumed biting at the rope.

"Okay, getting scaredy. Help!" Chris said, sounding only slightly scared.

"Well, well." Mal smirked, watching the chaos unfold from the sidelines, behind the wall behind Sylvan's chair.

Gwen looked out at the events unfolding and gasped, placing her hand over her mouth.

At that moment, Chef ran in, carrying his meatball bazooka. Gwen and Mal both watched as the cook ran in.

Sylvan was caught off guard as Chef ran in, carrying his meatball bazooka.

"Chris!" He yelled, worried about losing his best friend.

The contestants in the cage cheered at Chef's arrival.

Ignoring the contestants, Chef dropped the bazooka, his eyes on the rats biting away at the rope holding g Chris. Getting within reach, the cook swing around a stick, hitting both rats off the rope, and knocking them away.

"What took you so long!?" Chris asked, annoyed and scared. He sniffed. "And why do you smell like mint chocolate chip ice cream!?"

"Fuck off!" Sylvan screamed, earning the attention of Chef and Chris. They looked over at the ex-intern to see him holding the meatball bazooka. He grinned devilishly, and fired it, striking Chef, and knocking him over.

"Sylvan, let's talk about this!" Chris pleaded.

"What's to talk about!?" Sylvan yelled, walking to the ledge with the bazooka.

Behind the throne, Gwen and Mal peeked out, one of them more worried than the other.

"You can't trust underlings to help you, huh!? Well, I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands!" Sylvan yelled, lowering the bazooka to aim at Chris.

Chris closed his eyes and braced for impact.

That was when Gwen made her move.

The goth girl ran out of her cover, just fast enough to stop Sylvan from pulling the trigger by kicking the back of his knee, effectively knocking him backwards.

The bazooka went off and missed Chris by a foot, and instead hit the cage, creating a hole in it, and freeing the contestants.

"No!"

Sylvan turned to look at Gwen, who was backing up slowly. He raised the bazooka to hit Gwen, but before he could fire it, he was tackled by a burly man, dropping the bazooka to Gwen's feet.

Sylvan stared into Chef's eyes as he held him down. Finally, Chef brought up his fist, and swung down, nailing Sylvan's nose, breaking it, and knocking the ex-intern unconscious, and sprawled out on the floor.

Zoey untied Chris and helped him down onto the ground. He nodded a thanks to Zoey, which caught her off guard.

"Come on! We gotta get out of here!" The host shouted to the contestants.

Mal rolled his eyes, his eyes stopping in a lever in the corner by one of the tunnels.

He already knew what it was for. The malevolent personality approached it, and grabbed it. He smiled evilly at the chaos he was about to cause.

He pulled it.

All at once, the ceiling exploded, rocks falling down and crushing the cage.

The contestants all ran for the nearest possible exit.

"What's happening!?" A panicked Zoey screamed, dodging the incoming rocks.

Gwen pulled Courtney out of the way of a rock, saving her as rocks fell around them.

Mal stepped into the shadows, the rocks falling and covering the lever he pulled, covering his tracks.

Chef picked up Scott and tossed him into the nearest tunnel, putting him into safety.

Chris jumped into one of the tunnels with Zoey, the rocks splashing into the toxic waste behind them.

Trent tripped over small rocks, just behind the tunnel. He lifted his hand in worry, counting to nine in his head. That was when Gwen shoved him forward, putting herself in danger.

Gwen jumped forward and slipped, her body slamming against the floor. She looked up at the worried Trent, a rock came down and crushed her legs. She screamed in pain as Trent rushed to her aid.

None of them knew what had happened in that cave, and none of them would like to talk about it.

Sylvan's eyes fluttered open. He almost instantly became aware of the rocks collapsing all around him.

He looked straight up, just in time to see a boulder head right for him. He didn't even have time to scream before he expired.

* * *

That night, six of the seven contestants sat on the stumps. Chef's arm was in a sling as Chris stood in front of all of them.

"Zoey wins are never-to-be-repeated, or spoken-of-again, challenge! She saved me, and that's what matters! So, I'll honor her the deal that Chef made!" He gestures to Chef, who just rolls his eyes.

"The spa hotel is yours, Zoey. Who's heading to exile on Boney Island?"

Zoey looked down at her feet, in thought. "Scott." She finally spoke.

Scott slouched in disappointment.

"Now, as for who goes home, no vote is required! Gwen is too injured to continue!"

Chef rolled up an injured Gwen in a wheelchair. Zoey, Courtney, and Trent gasped.

"So, in rules that my cruel streak dictate, she must be flushed!"

Zoe's approached Gwen first. "I'm sorry you had to go out this way, Gwen."

Gwen just shrugged in response. "Meh, to be honest, I did all I wanted when I came back."

Zoey smiled weakly, and walked off, allowing Trent up.

"I'm sorry I haven't been myself." He told her, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You'll be okay, Trent. I've never lost faith in you." Gwen offered a smile, one which Trent returned, and he walked away.

Courtney walked up next. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk before, Gwen." She apologized.

"Well, it's water under the bridge." Gwen replied, shrugging her good shoulder. "I'm just glad we're friends again."

Courtney nodded in agreement, and turned around, walking back to her stump.

* * *

Chris flushed Gwen down the toilet, and pocketed the button.

"Yeah, not how I wanted to celebrate the one hundredth episode of Total Drama, but, at least no one got hurt. Well, no one important, anyway! Here, on Total! Drama! All-Stars!"


	12. The Obsta-Kill Kourse

**AN: Again, another chapter that was shorter than how I thought it was actually going to be. Ah well. I hope you guys enjoy this one**

 **Nicky Haugh: Thank you! I hope you enjoy today's chapter!**

 **CutieMudkipYT: Ok, just keep in mind that everything planned for the story will be put into the story, and so that may or may not mean the thing you want to see. But hey, just take a look where this chapter ends up. And, no, I have not seen that show, but yes, I have seen those movies. Sorry, I forgot to answer your question from last time! Won't happen again. I hope you enjoy today's chapter!**

 **Guest: Yeah, Trent is back to normal. I'll answer one part of that question. Mal doesn't have any powers, he's basically just using their fear, and/or something else to put them into a near vegetative state, where they listen to his every command. He has done it to Fang and Duncan. I hope you enjoy today's episode!**

* * *

The Obsta-Kill Kourse

The show fades in on the broken dock for the second time since it's destruction. Chris stands atop it, ready to do the recap.

"Last time on Total Drama: we celebrated our one hundredth episode with a surprise guest appearing and a kidnapping of the host-y kind. But I stayed strong."

Just as he said that, a clip of said host dangling over the toxic waste, screaming for help played.

"Hey! Who put that there!? Mal and Duncan's alliance isn't going that well for the delinquent. We learned that Trent isn't the bad guy we all thought he was. Okay, someone is so getting fired!

"Chef is a stress eater. Mal used Duncan. Gwen stopped Sylvan. Zoey saved me. Gwen got hurt. Gwen got flushed."

Chris started talking faster, finally shoving the television off the dock into the water when it played another clip of him screaming for help. He quickly regained his composure as he turned back to the camera.

"Luckily, nothing gets me out of a bad mood faster than upping the ow-factor in a challenge. Stick around to see who goes down, right here, on Total! Drama! All-Stars! Tell the editor to meet me at the Flush of Shame!"

The camera cuts to Chef giggling as he sits in the monitor room, pressing a button to make the screen cut to static.

* * *

The show fades in on the loser cabins. Inside the male side, Duncan is lying on his bed, looking straight up at the ceiling with a blank look on his face.

Trent snapped his fingers in front of the delinquent's face, only to be completely ignored.

"This isn't hypnosis." Trent concluded, standing up slowly. "How does Mal have such a powerful hold on you?" He asked himself.

He looked back over Duncan's body. After a moment, he turned back to his bunk and crossed something out of his notepad.

* * *

Confessional: Trent

"I used this notebook to write my music for my guitar." He pauses, looking downwards. "Looks like I don't need it much anymore."

* * *

The musician tapped his chin in thought, looking over his notes. He had already deduced that Mal wasn't using hypnosis to control Duncan. But he was also using fear.

Trent's eyes widened in realization.

Torture.

* * *

The malevolent personality sat on the steps of the loser cabins. It was then he heard one of the doors open and close.

Smiling, Mal stood up and turned to come face-to-face with Trent.

"Hello, Trenton." Mal said, smiling wickedly.

"You tortured him." Trent spoke angrily.

Mal raised an eyebrow, his smile fading. "Tortured who?"

Trent glared at Mal. "He may have not been the nicest person in the world, but Duncan is still a human!"

Mal's lips pulled up into an amused smirk.

"What do you care, Trent? He took Gwen away from you. And then he tried to play with her heart, just like he did to Courtney."

Trent glanced downwards. "That may be, but he is still human too, Mal."

"And what of Fang?" Mal asked, folding his arms behind his back.

"He hurt Scott, mauled him, just because he lost a tooth. Tell me, Trent. Compared to those two, am I really such a bad guy?"

Mal took a step away from Trent and started into the loser cabin. Trent turned around to watch Mal's retreating form.

"Yes. You're worse than them. All of them." Trent muttered.

Zoey stepped out of the spa hotel. She had been saddened that Gwen was eliminated due to injury. It would've been nice to get to know her. She was her favorite of the original contestants.

She looked over at the loser cabins, where Trent was sitting on the steps, seeming to be deep in thought.

She hated to admit it, but, the next contestant she was going to have to vote for was going to either be Scott or Trent.

She wanted Mal to stay in the game so Mike could return. Was that selfish? She thought so.

Zoey hated Mal, but she just wanted him to stay so Mike could return. That is all there is to it, but the way she's going, it looks suspicious. Trent and Scott don't trust her.

Trent looked up at Zoey, and he quickly stood up, and walked away. That was when the loudspeaker went off.

"Attention maggots! Last one to the beach drops and gives me fifty! Hup hup hup!"

Trent's walk turned into a run just as the loser cabin female door opened, and Courtney bolted out.

* * *

Chris watched as five of the final six arrived in front of him. He was wearing his sunglasses and army helmet. Zoey, Courtney, Mal, Duncan, and Trent were lined up in front of him.

"At ease maggots. 'Bout time you got here, I was almost getting bored."

Scott arrived at that moment, with Chef walking behind him, he too wearing his military outfit from the season one boot camp challenge.

"Glad you could join us, Scott. You know the deal. Last one here equals push-ups there." Chris told him, pointing at the ground.

"Obviously I was the last person, I was exiled on Boney Island!" Scott complained, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"You mean," Chris started, pulling out a megaphone, "I WAS EXILED ON BONEY ISLAND, SIR!"

Scott dropped his arms to his side, and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Confessional: Scott

"Chris is just lucky that I have bigger fish to fry. Nobody talks back to the Scottmeister and gets away with it. Hear that, Courtney?"

* * *

"Fifty!" Scott yelled, dropping to the ground, sweating. He gasped for air and pushed himself up. "Done." He said, completely out of breath.

As Scott joined the other final six competitors, Chris began explaining the challenge. "Listen up, worms. Chef's boot camp challenge in season one was tough. But this is season five. And things are about to get a whole lot more hurt-y. With, the Chris McLean Obsta-kill Course! Patent pending."

"To win this full-on race challenge and avoid getting flushed, first you'll have to conquer the 'Fun Tires'!" The camera panned over to a yard full of tires with flags at both ends.

"Get through them, and you're on to the 'Rope Slope'!" The camera panned over to a steep wooden incline with four different color ropes hanging on it. However, one appeared to be an electrical wire with occasional sparks showing. "Some ropes are less reliable than others, so choose wisely! But not too wisely, that will spoil the fun, for me."

"Next, the 'Snapping Bars'!" The camera panned over to a jungle gym style ladder over a small pond.

"Why are they called that?" Trent asked, looking wary.

"Oh, you'll see!" Chris said before the camera panned over to an empty field, "Then it's on to a pleasant run through the 'Duck and Cover.' Come out of THAT alive, and you're in for a real treat!"

"Pfft, piece of cake." Scott said, crossing his arms and looking unimpressed.

"Oh, in that case…"

"No!" Scott yelled, gripping his head.

"Everyone has to wear a heavy pack for the whole challenge!"

Chef dumped the packs in front of the six contestants. Most of the contestants started complaining and groaning.

"Abandon your pack and you'll face a brutal penalty. Seriously." Chris said, smiling as he pointed at the contestants. He chuckled. "This is gonna be awesome!"

As Mal put his pack on, and Duncan did mindlessly, Trent and Courtney talked quietly.

"We can't let Mal win again. We need to eliminate him." Trent told her.

"You don't need to tell me twice. After everything he did, the least he deserves is being kicked off this show." Courtney agreed, glaring at Mal.

Zoey strapped on her pack and sighed. It was indeed heavy. At least they weren't similar to the harnesses from last season, which had cut into their shoulders.

"So, Mike's pathetic girlfriend is finally looking out for herself."

Zoey turned to come to face Mal.

"What do you want, Mal?" She asked, glaring at the alternative personality of her boyfriend.

"Nothing. I just find it interesting how you're finally now learning how to do things for yourself, and not have help for a change."

"You're going to be eliminated, Mal!" Zoey almost yelled, looking angry.

"Oh, Zoey," Mal started, circling around the redhead. "We both know that you won't vote for me. You're too much in love to the inferior."

Zoey stomped down her foot. "Mike is not inferior!"

Mal chuckled darkly. "Is that so? Then is he the one locked up in his own mind?"

Zoey threw a punch at Mal, to which he easily caught her by the wrist, and forced her onto her knees.

Courtney and Trent heard Zoey's scream of panic and raced to her aid. "Mal, let her go!" Trent warned.

Mal rolled his eyes. "Fine." He forced Zoey up and looked her in the eye. "Always relying on others."

Mal spun around and folded his hands behind his back, whistling as he walked away.

* * *

"On your marks! Get set! Go!" Chris shouted into his megaphone and blew the air horn.

The contestants ran across the starting line, beginning the challenge.

They ran along the 'Fun Tires', putting a foot through the hole when it was necessary. Scott ran in the lead with Courtney running slightly behind him. A pole suddenly stuck out of the tires, and, with no time to slow down, Courtney ran right into it. She screamed in pain, to which Scott looked back at the former CIT and laughed, just before he fell through another tire, bringing his foot up to touch his face.

"Agh! My foot is touching my face!" As he said this, another wooden pole popped up nearby, followed by a red boxing glove.

"You dung beetles didn't thing Colonel McLean would give you a straight-ahead challenge, did you?" Chris asked through the loudspeaker.

Mal ran along the tires, with Duncan running just ahead of him. Behind them, Zoey did her best to keep with the two, but was having trouble with the traps in the tires.

A stream of water blew up through the tires, and nearly hitting Zoey. She skid to a stop as Trent ran into her, unintentionally pushing her forward into the water.

Trent winced as Zoey crashed down onto another tire. As the water came back down, Trent ran in, trying to pass by Mal and Duncan.

Noticing the distance between him and Trent closing, Mal frowned. However, he smiled again once he noticed a loose tire in the ground.

The malevolent personality snapped his fingers and Duncan stopped in his tracks, allowing Mal to run past. Duncan spun around a hundred-eighty degrees, and stopped, grabbing the tire with his hands, and spun around, effectively throwing it, and hitting Trent's chest, knocking him over into another tire.

Duncan spun back around and followed Mal out of the Fun Tires. As they did so, a jeep carrying Chef and Chris pulled up.

"Mal is in the lead, and heading for the Rope Slope!" He clasped his hands together and smiled maliciously. "This oughta be good."

Mal grabbed onto the red rope and began to climb, with Duncan just behind as he grabbed onto the light-colored rope, and began to climb.

As he reached the halfway mark on the rope, and suddenly stopped, noticing that the rope didn't feel like a real rope. He brought his head closer to the rope and sniffed it.

"Licorice?" His eyes widened, and he suddenly snickered, getting an idea. "Might as well make this more fun for the next guy."

He brought his teeth around the rope, and bit off a chunk of the rope, swallowing, he saw that the rope had a half missing, and could be easily ripped off.

Zoey arrived at the slope just as Mal leapt over the wall. She watched as Duncan flopped over, unbeknownst to her, landing hard on his back, and right next to Mal.

She reached for the dark colored rope and began to climb. As she reached the halfway mark, she noticed a smell coming from the rope. "Huh?" She questioned. Zoey brought her nose down to the rope and smelled it.

Zoey quickly retracted her face from the rope and sneezed, loosening her grip on the rope, and sending her falling to the ground, banging her leg along one of the wooden planks.

The redhead sat up and rubbed her thigh from the fall as the intercom went off. "Apparently Zoey's allergic to ropes made of dog hair."

"Dog hair?" Zoey repeated, crawling away from the rope, sneezing.

As Zoey stood up and reached for the light-colored rope, Courtney ran in and quickly started climbing the slope with the same rope Zoey had just fallen off of.

Courtney's determination of climbing the rope completely put Zoey to side as she failed to warn her about the dog hair rope that she was now climbing.

It was then that Scott had run in and had blindly grabbed onto the rope that looked suspiciously like a wire.

"Get back here, Courtney!" He demanded as he climbed.

Courtney glanced down at Scott, and decided to ignore him.

"Fine, if that's how you want to play it, then I'll just have to-" He was cut off when he grabbed an opening on the wire, electrocuting the dirt farmer.

Chris laughed from the jeep that he and Chef sat in. "Looks like someone found my favorite rope! The Zapper!"

As Courtney reached the top, she noticed that a section was missing from the red rope, and shook her head slowly, before finally jumping over the wall, with Zoey hot on her heels.

Trent finally arrived and he jumped for the red rope, in which it immediately broke, causing him to fall onto his back. He groaned in pain.

"Will anyone survive the Obsta-Kill Course? Will Scott become a human hotdog? Will I laugh no matter what? Yes to that. But for all the other answers, stay tuned for Total! Drama! All-Stars!"

Commercial break.

* * *

When the show fades back in, Mal is on the Snapping Bars, with turtles jumping at his feet from jumping out of the water.

"Mal is the first to reach the Snapping Bars! Followed by Duncan, Courtney, and Zoey!"

The three named contestants climbed the bars from behind Mal, although Duncan did it completely uncaring about the turtles biting at him.

"I guess that answers Trent's question." Courtney spoke, annoyed with the turtles. She reached up for the top of the bars and began to try to climb up on to the top as Zoey swung from one bar to the next with her arms.

Courtney balanced from above, keeping her footing well-balanced, she walked from one bar to the next, avoiding Duncan's hand, although he wouldn't care, and finally reaching Mal. She steps on Mal's hand, earning a glare from the malevolent personality.

"Get off of me!"

"Not without a fight!" Courtney hissed in return.

As Mal glares up at her, the camera zooms into his head.

* * *

 **Mike's Mind**

Mike and Chester stepped into a white gymnasium with a long ladder up, and a net hanging below. A bar was swinging back and forth between one ladder, and the platform on the other side.

Hanging from the bar was Mike's athletic personality, Svetlana.

She was hanging by the bar with her legs, her arms free to grab onto.

"Svetlana?" Mike asked, just loud enough to catch Svetlana's attention.

"Mike!" She smiled widely. "You came!"

"I came?" Mike asked.

"Mal imprisoned us! Ve vere forced to do zese tasks, and zey will help you stop Mal!"

"I don't follow." Mike admitted.

"Just jump into my arms!" Svetlana told him, holding out her arms as he swung.

Chester pushed Mike forward. He glanced back at his old man persona, and looked back at the ladder in front of him, leading up to a platform.

Taking a breath of air, he began to climb up the ladder. As he did, he couldn't help but worry about what Mal could be doing to his friends. Cameron, Zoey, the rest of them.

Then he thought back to why Mal was even created.

Mal was created because of his abusive parents. And then his trigger was fear.

Chester's trigger is Mike's frustration.

Svetlana's trigger is an acrobatic environment.

Vito's trigger is when Mike loses his shirt.

Manitoba's trigger was when Mike wore a brimmed hat.

Mal's trigger was Mike's fear.

Mike overall was never in control for very long. And Mal was in control completely while he was in juvie.

He was glad that his therapist could help him lock Mal away for good. Or at least, he thought it was for good.

And now, Mal was back. And he was in charge. No, Mike won't let him be in control. Never again.

He was taken out of his thoughts when he reached the platform at the top of the ladder, and got a view of Svetlana swinging in front of him, and the net just below them.

"Just jump and grab my hand, Mike!" Svetlana shouted in her Russian accent.

Mike looked up at Svetlana. He was practically trembling. He was never very fond of heights.

"Trust me, Mike!" Svetlana yelled, yet again bringing Mike from his thoughts.

Mike nodded fearfully, and brought himself to the edge of the platform, his feet hanging over the side. Down below him was the net that was supposed to catch him.

Wait, why wasn't it there?

"Holy shit." Mike cursed.

If he could faint, he would faint right there. He had one chance to do this correctly. He didn't know what would happen if he missed, and he didn't want to find out.

Mike tore his eyes back up to Svetlana, who looked worried for him. He glanced upwards, and took a step back.

And then he pushed himself forward in one jump.

Mike closed his eyes, preparing to impact with the floor. But it never did come.

He opened his eyes, and saw that Svetlana did indeed catch him. She smiled proudly at him as the bar began to lower to the ground.

Mike felt himself reach the ground, his feet touching. He let go of Svetlana and took a step back as Svetlana detached herself from the bar.

"Well done, Mike!" She smiled.

"Thanks." Mike smiled, still shocked at what he did. Even if it were in his subconscious.

The trio heard a 'ding' sound, and looked over at the wall, opposite of the one Mike and Chester came in, and saw an elevator door open.

They began to walk over to it, when a light flashed, catching them off guard.

Mike looked up at the wall above the elevator, to see that a projector was playing another flashback. The lights had turned off.

Reluctantly, Mike turned to face it, and watch what it was that happened.

* * *

 **Flashback**

It was Mike's first time to a circus. His grandfather was taking him to it. He was, after all, probably the only person in his family to care about him.

Mike had been excited from the day his grandpa even brought it up. And right now, he was in awe with the acrobatics.

They had been doing magnificent tricks. Ones that he would never be able to pull off.

The two pulling of these tricks was a Russian husband and wife.

Vladimir and Varvara Gavrilovich.

"...And without the safety of a net!" The announcer finished.

Mike's eyes drew to Varvara, standing on the edge of a platform as Vladimir swung back and forth on the bar, holding his arms out.

There was a few tense seconds, and Varvara put her foot back to get a better leap for the jump.

And she jumped.

Her hands clapped around Vladimir's, and the audience applauded with claps.

At that moment, Varvara's hands came loose from around her husband, and she fell.

Mike could only watch in horror as the gymnast flew down at finally, hit the ground below, to which he looked away too slowly.

He saw everything of what happened.

 **End Flashback**

* * *

Mike took his eyes away from the screen and started to the elevator.

He waited for Svetlana and Chester to join him before they went to the next level. But as he waited, he couldn't help but admit that Mal was right about one thing.

This was definitely his own personal Hell.

* * *

Mal swung his fist at Courtney's face, just in time for her to duck the swing.

The two were fighting on top of the bars as Duncan made his way across the pond.

Courtney swung her foot up at Mal's crotch, but he easily blocked her foot, and spun her around, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"You can't beat me."

With that said, he shoved Courtney off the bars and into the water below, leaving her to be bitten by the turtles.

Mal jumped off the bars and landed on the ground next to Duncan, and the two of them ran off as Zoey began to make her way across the bars faster, just as Courtney ran up onto the land, bite marks covering her body, before finally collapsing.

Chris and Chef pulled up in their jeep. "Mal still has the lead, and Courtney just might be out of commission."

* * *

Confessional: Courtney.

She groans, holding her head. "Ow...How is it that someone with noodles for arms is so strong?"

* * *

Trent arrived at the bars with Scott right behind him. "I am not letting Mal win!" Trent declared as he began to swing from one bar to the next.

"Yeah? Well, I'm not letting Courtney win!" Scott declared, standing on the ladder with the turtles already biting at him.

On the other side of the pond, Zoey landed besides Courtney and shook her. "Courtney, don't give up!"

Courtney opened her eyes and looked up at Zoey. "Can't let Mal win." She repeated to herself. She stood up slowly, and began to run after Mal and Duncan, Zoey hot on her heels.

Up ahead, Mal and Duncan ran in a clearing in the forest. Mal glanced back and saw that Courtney and Zoey were catching up.

"Those two are determined." Mal growled, now annoyed with both of them.

Before Mal could continue his thoughts, a leech suddenly flew in and attached itself to his forehead.

"Forgot to mention!" Chris called from a megaphone, sitting on a rock as Chef used the paintball gun to fire off leeches. "This is Chef's favorite place to unwind with some leech-ball target practice! So, you'd better duck, and you'd better find cover!"

Duncan turned around, letting the leeches hit him as he pried the leech from Mal's forehead.

Tearing it off, he tossed it over his shoulder as Mal jumped behind a rock, followed by Duncan, who followed his lead.

At that moment, Zoey and Courtney arrive and duck behind a rock.

Following them, Trent and Scott follow from behind when Trent pushes Scott into a bush, and jumping after him, doding a series of leeches.

"What was that for!?" Scott complained.

"Leeches, man." Trent replied, pointing to the passing leeches.

"No way! I gotta beat Courtney! Don't slow me down!" Scott stood up and began to run, only for a branch to snag on his pack, stopping him.

"Agh! Lousy pack!" Scott tried to pull himself along, and instead pulled himself from the pack entirely. "Forget this!"

"What about the penalty!?" Trent called after him.

"I'll deal with it when I win!" Scott called back.

A leech flew over Trent's head, prompting him to duck out of the way, and behind the bush as more leeches flew by.

Up ahead, Courtney and Zoey looked out at the field in front of them.

"Zoey, you have to vote for Mal!" Courtney told the redhead.

"Please, Courtney, just give me more time to get Mike back!" Zoey begged, ignoring the leeches hitting against the stone rock.

"Zoey! Do you realize what Mal is doing to us!?" Courtney nearly screamed.

"I can't let-"

Courtney slapped Zoey across the face, cutting her off. "I knew you were in an alliance with Mal!" Courtney stood up and ran behind the rocks, just out of the way of the leeches.

Zoey stood up to run after her, but was stopped when a leech hit her in the back of the head, knocking her over.

She pulls the leech out of her hair, and rolls over onto her back. She stares up at the sky, suddenly looking determined, and her mouth forming an angry frown.

* * *

Mal and Duncan edged along the rocks, trying to get past Chef easiest way possible. Mal peeked from the rock, and dodged an incoming leech.

Mal snapped his fingers, and quickly stood lined up with Duncan, walking down to one of the next rocks to block himself from Chef's view, as the leeches continued to hit against Duncan.

Behind them, Trent ran along the field and ducked behind another rock, protecting himself from the coming leeches.

As he pressed himself against the rock, he watched Courtney make a run for the finish line. "C'mon, Courtney, beat Mal!". He whispered.

Scott skid to a stop on his knees, looking straight up at Trent. "Have you seen Courtney?" He asked.

Trent shook his head 'no', and looked back up at the leeches ahead.

He heard Scott groan, and then run off.

* * *

Confessional: Trent

"I don't remember exactly what Courtney did to Scott, but he is not happy about it for some reason."

* * *

Trent stood up and ran around the rock, trying to get to the finish line, when he saw Zoey do a roll out of her hiding spot, and load a slingshot, and fire a leech at Chef.

Chef's eyes widened in surprise as a leech hit his nose, knocking him over with a scream.

Zoey turned around to face Trent, and he immediately noticed the difference.

She had let her hair down from the ties she normally wore, and her face was determined. The flower in her hair was gone, and there was two marks along her cheeks.

* * *

"What the Hell!?" Courtney cursed as she stopped in front of a cliff. Two lines had been tied from the trees behind them, to the trees on the cliff just a bit below them.

The river below seemed to be unmoving.

"Told ya you were in for a real treat!" Chris yelled from across the cliff with his megaphone.

"This is it, maggot! The final obstacle! All you gotta do is get to where I'm standing, alive!"

"How am I supposed to do that!?" Courtney yelled, outraged she hadn't won yet.

"Hello? Backpack?" Chris asked, pointing behind his own back.

Courtney dropped her backpack to the ground and removed zip-line gear and smiled, but it faded when Mal and Duncan arrived.

"I'll see you in the toilet, Mal!" Courtney called, hooking up her equipment, and jumping, going down the line.

Duncan strapped his gear on, and Mal climbed onto his back as they jumped off the cliff, going after Courtney.

It was then that Zoey, Trent, and Scott arrived.

"You didn't say we were gonna need our packs!" Scott complained.

"Told ya there'd be a penalty, bro!"

* * *

Confessional: Scott

"Okay, so I had to hang by a rope by my hands. No big thing. Back on the farm, my cousins and me used to have contests on who could hang up the laundry line the longest over a nest of fire ants! And I mostly won! Ah, good times."

* * *

Zoey and Trent slid on their equipment and began on their way down the line as Scott began to hang from his hands, shuffling his way across the line.

"The race for last place begins as the race for first is about to end! Courtney looks unbeatable, but wait!" Chris narrated through his megaphone.

"You can't pass me!" Courtney yelled back at Mal, just a few feet in front of him and Duncan.

"You'll regret this." Mal threatened. Courtney just laughed in response.

"I'm not regretting anything!"

Mal's lips grew into an evil smile, and he grabbed his line, and raised his hand.

He snapped his fingers.

Duncan leapt off his and Mal's line, and onto Courtney's legs, slowing her down, and allowing Mal to zoom past.

"Let go of me!" Courtney yelled at the mindless Duncan, kicking at his face, unaware of the weakening metal strap holding the equipment to the line.

The strap snapped, and Courtney screamed as she and her mindless ex-boyfriend plummeted into the river below.

"And Duncan throws himself under the bus, so that Mal wins immunity!" Chris announced through his megaphone as Mal crossed the finish line. Courtney growled at Duncan, who remained unresponsive.

* * *

Confessional: Courtney

The confessional opens with Courtney screaming in rage. "I was going to win immunity, and then we would have voted out Mal! But now, he won the challenge!"

She puts her face in her hands. "He won't win again."

* * *

Confessional: Mal

Mal chuckles evilly when the confessional opens up. "Oh Courtney. So determined. That just made her downfall, oh, that much more satisfying. If tonight goes the way I want, then I won't have to worry about that pathetic CIT again.

"It's like scraping gum off my shoe, a bit sticky, but oh, so satisfying."

* * *

Confessional: Scott

"Aw man. At least Courtney didn't win, but she still beat me. I think. Or is she, like, in one of those places where she's stuck between completion, and failure?"

* * *

Trent and Zoey slid in on the line, and flew past the finish line with Chris watching with an amused smirk. A crash is heard and Chris laughs.

"Bonus ouchies! You can count your bruises while I count the elimination votes tonight! Mal is safe from the Flush of Shame, so, who's going home I wonder?"

Zoey crossed her arms with a bored look on her face, as Trent was standing next to her with his arms crossed, glaring at Mal.

Mal was smirking, knowing that the others were angry that he won immunity.

Courtney glared at Duncan down in the water, while Duncan floated, staring off blankly.

Scott was still hanging from the line. "Hello? A little help here!?" He called, as the show faded out.

* * *

It was hard to say if the tension was the highest it had ever been, especially that night.

"Congratulations campers. The votes have been tallied, and only I know who is safe, and who is going home." Chris narrated. "Mal, you won the challenge, so you're safe." He tossed the malevolent personality his marshmallow, and he caught it easily.

"The rest of you are fair game. Courtney, you could be heading home because you were waaaay too focused on Mal, and you even called Zoey out for being an ally.

"Scott, you seem to be more focused on beating Courtney then actually focusing on the big problem, here. A pretty good reason to keep you here."

"Hey!" Courtney complained.

"Trent, you're just boring, nothing to it."

Trent sighed.

"Duncan, you could be heading home because you're Mal's ally. Care to comment?"

Duncan just stared off blankly, not saying anything.

"Didn't think so. Finally, we have Zoey, who is suspected to be an ally to Mal. Anyway, only I know who is safe, so, marshmallows to Zoey and Trent!"

The two respective contestants caught their marshmallows.

"Scott!"

Scott caught his marshmallow.

"That leaves Duncan and Courtney! And, the person that is surfing the porcelain wave machine is...Duncan!"

Chris revealed a picture of Duncan with an 'X' over his face as Chef tossed Courtney her marshmallow.

Mal squeezed his marshmallow and dropped it to the floor, gritting his teeth angrily.

"What a shame. Not really. Because Mal won the challenge, he gets to share the spa hotel with a camper of his choice, and Zoey."

Zoey looked over at Mal, who didn't return it.

"I'll take Scott with me." Mal finally spoke, looking towards the dirt farmer.

* * *

Confessional: Scott

"Why is Mal inviting me? Probably because he realized that I am the ally he is looking for. He'll so need me."

* * *

The final five stood on the part of the dock with the Flush of Shame, Duncan standing in front of it.

"At least turn him back to normal!" Courtney yelled to Mal.

"Why?" Mal asked, smirking.

"You can't leave him like this!" Trent pleaded, looking to the near vegetative state that Duncan was in.

"That's the fun of it." Mal replied, chuckling darkly.

"Release him!" Courtney yelled.

Mal rolled his eyes. "Fine." He raised his hand and snapped his fingers, before folding his hands behind his back.

Duncan's pupils dilated, and he collapsed to the ground. Trent rushed to his aid. "What did you do?" He asked, looking up at Mal.

"Give it time. He'll be back to normal tomorrow morning." Mal told him, shrugging.

With that, Mal walks off and leaves the rest of them to see Duncan off.

Trent and Zoey push Duncan into the bowl, and Chris presses the button, flushing Duncan.

Chris turns to the camera. "Will Duncan be normal again? You'll just have to find out and see, sometime after the final five become the fortunate four. Next time on Total! Drama! All-Stars!"


	13. Sundae Muddy Sundae

**AN: This episode was hard to write as the entire canon episode was just downright horrible! I hope I did a better job than how the canon episode played out, but you guys are the judge of that!**

 **Nicky Haugh: Thank you! I hope you enjoy today's episode!**

 **CutieMudkipYT: I live in America haha. Needless to say, I'm glad to see someone happy about an interest! That may come across as sarcasm, but if you feel that way with Vito and Mal, I guess we're even. I mean that as in we're both kinda weird, if you get me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy today's episode!**

 **gabage6 2: Thank you! Yeah, I actually changed the final five once or twice because I didn't really like it. Lightning was supposed to be here, let that sink in for a second. Well, if you wanna see if Courtney is a jerkface, I guess you'll just have to read and find out, my friend. I hope you enjoy today's episode!**

 **Guest: Yup, Zoey has gone commando. I will confirm that now. Courtney's reaction to the new Zoey? Well, I'm afraid that is for me to know, and you to find out. I hope you enjoy today's episode!**

* * *

Sundae Muddy Sundae

The show fades in on the partially destroyed dock with Chris McLean ready to do the recap.

"Last time on Total Drama All-Stars: Scott became determined to eliminate Courtney for the comment she made about him, oh, so long ago. Trent has been having a difficult time choosing who to side with, especially after his...change.

"And the final six ran the Obsta-Kill Course, and proved the old saying to be true, 'whatever doesn't kill you makes you really, really sore.' The winner? Mike. Or was it Mal? Yeah, it was Mal. But thanks to the help of Duncan, who has been acting really strange recently, and was also a big loser!

"Only five players remain, who will live to play another day? And who will go sightseeing in sewer city? Via the dreaded Flush of Shame. Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! All-Stars!"

* * *

When the show fades back into the spa hotel, several windows were broken, a chair has been visibly been thrown out of a window.

Inside one of the rooms of the spa hotel, a painting had been knocked off and had been tilted. Bed mattresses had been flipped over and pulled off the frame. One of the chandeliers had been shattered.

Suddenly, a plant smashed against the wall just as Scott opened the door, catching him off guard.

"The hell?" He asked, taking a step back. Mal stood up from the area of the room he had been trashing, and looked over at Scott.

"Is there something you need?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact, there is." Scott replied, looking cautious as he stepped further into the room.

"Because your ally was picked off yesterday, I was thinking, why don't I help you?" Mal chuckled darkly as he approached Scott.

"You think because my ally was eliminated I don't stand a chance?" Mal asked Scott, crossing his arms.

"Duh." Scott replied, rolling his eyes.

"You're wrong, farm boy." Mal told him, stepping closer to Scott, and pushing him closer to one of the shattered windows.

"I may be one ally short, but I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve." The malevolent personality shoved his hands to Scott's shoulders, pushing him out of the shattered window.

Falling over the ledge, Scott flailed his arms and grabbed onto Mal's blood red tie, his feet digging into the window ledge.

Mal rolled his eyes and swiped his hands up, knocking Scott's hands off of him, and sending him falling out the window. He folded his arms behind his back, and walked away whistling.

For Scott, it seemed to be in slow motion.

His hands came loose from Mal's tie, and the first thing that came into his head was shock. Then, his feet slipped from the ledge, and it was fear that came into his mind. And as the dirt farmer fell from the ledge, he had a feeling of anger wash over him.

Just as that anger came into his mind, he hit the ground, pain rising through his back.

Scott let out a groan, lying on the ground, and looking straight up into the sky.

His vendetta on Courtney would have to wait. Now, he is going after Mal.

* * *

 **Loser Cabins - Boys**

With Mal, Scott, and Zoey in the spa hotel, Trent was the only male contestant left in the boy's loser cabin. Courtney was next door, and she was not happy about how the last challenge turned out.

The good news out of everything that occurred yesterday was that Duncan was eliminated.

The musician had been counting to nine in his head over and over, just for luck that anyone but Mal would win the next challenge.

He had been there and saw first hand what had happened to Gwen, and for the past day, it kept replaying in his mind.

Gwen didn't deserve to go out that way. No one did.

And why had Scott been so determined to beat Courtney yesterday? What had been the reason?

Trent had been thinking it over. There had to be more than just Courtney commanding him to do something so long ago to be the reason. But what was it?

He thought back to when Scott and Courtney had been in the cage. He hadn't seen anything at the time, but now he did.

It was their body language.

Now it occurred to him why Scott had been acting the way he did towards Courtney.

He wanted to get her attention.

He liked her.

* * *

 **Loser Cabins - Girls**

Courtney had not been happy yesterday.

Mal won the damn challenge, and now he was still here.

She threw open the door and marched down the steps. As she did so, she noticed Scott sitting on the steps of the spa hotel. He looked injured.

Courtney couldn't help herself but wince. He was determined to beat her yesterday, but he still failed. Her eyes scanned over the spa hotel, and saw the shattered window.

Did Mal throw him out of that window?

Scott looked up at Courtney, and he quickly stood up, trying to hide the fact he had been injured.

Courtney rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep the small smile on her face from disappearing.

The loudspeaker crackled to life, and she knew that Chris had another pain filled challenge ahead.

"Attention punching bags! Please gather in the forest clearing! And bring your padded undies, because today's challenge is a butt-kicker!"

The spa hotel doors open to see Zoey step out. Her hair was still loose and she had war paint on her cheeks. She still looked extremely determined.

Scott stood up and walked the best he could to the clearing.

Trent opened the door to the loser cabin and walked out. He noticed the strange look on Zoey, and raised an eyebrow.

Mal stepped out of the spa hotel and didn't look towards Zoey.

Courtney, on the other hand, looked completely shocked at this new Zoey. "What happened to you?" She asked her.

"What does it look like happened to me?" Zoey replied, taking a slingshot from behind her back. "You might think I'm with Mal, but I'm bringing Mike back if it's the last thing I do." She shoved past Courtney and followed the others into the forest.

* * *

Confessional: Courtney

"Looks like I was right...Zoey is a cutthroat after all." She crosses her arms.

* * *

"Behold! My sad, skinny interns!" Chris announced once the final five arrived at the clearing.

Two tired interns stood next to a large television of the island.

"I totally forgot to feed them this week." Chris continued, prompting a snicker from Scott.

"I know, funny right? So, today's challenge is a race to make a delicious sundae and serve it up to, what's his name, and who's it's, over here." Chris told them, looking towards the two interns.

* * *

Confessional: Trent

"Sounds like the perfect challenge for Owen. Miss that big guy."

* * *

"So, to make this fun, for me, you'll have to travel to the most dangerous areas on the island to procure the ingredients of this dessert."

Five red 'X's appear on the television, pointing at three areas of the island. The screen suddenly changes to a snowy slope.

"Your ice cream awaits at the top of the diving cliff, which the ice machine has been making nice and slippery all week."

The screen changes to a swamp like area, with a bowl of cherries on a stone in the center.

"Maraschino cherries are perched on a rock in the swamp."

The television cuts to cans of whipped cream on top a wooden stool on the beach.

"Whipped cream at the western beach."

The television hits static before changing back to a bowl of peanuts atop a barrel in the cafeteria.

"Fine crushed peanuts in the old cafeteria. And-"

The static cut to a mutant flower with chocolate sauce surrounding it. A bear dips it's paw into the sauce and licks it off it's hand.

"The final ingredient, chocolate sauce, surrounding a recently planted mutant fire flower."

The fire flower blows out fire at the bear, burning all its hair off as it licked the chocolate sauce from its hand.

Chris handed bowls to the five contestants.

"You're sick, McLean." Trent scowled.

"What can I say? Prison changed me, for the better. The first person to have their sundae completely consumed by the intern wins. On your marks," He removed his trusty air horn and pressed the button, and marking the beginning if the challenge.

The contestants ran off, with Zoey taking the lead.

* * *

Confessional: Mal

"If I fail to win this challenge, I'll be the one on the chopping block. Unless…" he trails off, chuckling darkly. "Of course, Zoey wouldn't vote me. She's too dependent on her pathetic boyfriend.

"Even if she seemingly changed herself, she never really did."

* * *

Confessional: Zoey

"Mal thinks he has the upper hand. He doesn't. I will bring Mike back if it is the last thing I ever do, I'm coming for you, Mal!"

* * *

"Courtney, we need an alliance if we wanna take down Mal!" Scott told Courtney as they ran.

"You want an alliance?" Courtney asked, glancing back at Scott. "Fine, deal. But it only lasts until Mal is eliminated."

"Fine by me."

* * *

Confessional: Scott

"Courtney just accepted an alliance with me? With Mal gone today, I can focus on getting her outta here next.

* * *

Trent was crawling up the snowy slope towards the top of the mountain, but was stopped when Scott ran past him, ignoring the snow beneath him.

In the process of running past Trent, Scott pushed him over. "Outta the way! Mal has to lose, which means I gotta win!"

"Not cool, man!" Trent yelled, pulling himself out of the snow.

Scott ran along the top of the mountain and past the snow machine. So far, he was in the lead, and the ice cream was directly ahead of him.

He smiled, knowing that there was practically no way Mal was going to win this challenge if everyone beat him to the locations.

The dirt farmer's thoughts were interrupted when the ground beneath him suddenly became slippery, and causing him to fall and slide along the ice path.

"This just in! Scott is the first to reach the ice cream!" Chris announced over a nearby loudspeaker.

"Yeah!" Scott cheered, not noticing where he was going, until he gasped, and his eyes locked onto the edge of the cliff. "No!"

He scrambled for something to grab onto, to stop himself from going off the cliff, but failed when he flew off the side of the cliff.

Just like earlier, he flailed his arms in hopes of grabbing onto something.

He did.

Scott's hand caught onto an icicle just as he fell, catching himself and suspending himself over the water below.

"Seriously? Seriously!?" Scott yelled to no one in particular as he hung from the cliff.

"And Trent has scooped up first place!" Chris announced.

Trent dropped the scoop he had been using into the snow, and ran for the slope again, noticing that he filled his bowl.

Mal, Zoey, and Courtney climbed the slope, though Zoey was ahead of both Courtney and Mal.

The trio heard a cheer from atop the slope, and watched as Trent slid past them with a bowl of ice cream in his hands.

Mal scowled at the musician, and did his best to stand up. The malevolent personality ran past the crawling Zoey, and in the process, knocked Courtney over as he ran.

* * *

Confessional: Courtney

"No way am I letting Mal win this challenge. There is only so many times a weasel like Mal can win."

* * *

Zoey and Courtney crawled, practically neck and neck, to the top of the slope, and as they did, Mal slid back down the slope, running past them. He cast Courtney an evil smile as he jumped onto the slope, and began down.

"First! Place!" The two girls heard from the cliff edge as they scooped up their ice cream.

Scott crawled up from the cliff, his bowl on his head.

Zoey scooped in her ice cream and ran for the slope, turning Courtney into having a look of worry.

"Hurry, Scott! We can't let Mal win!"

The overachiever finished scooping in her ice cream and ran for the slope as Scott climbed up and ran for the ice cream.

"I'm right behind you like a horse on a Thanksgiving prom night-" Scott trailed off into a slight yell as he slipped on the ice path once again, and slipping right into the ice cream snowman as the bear licked at it.

The head of the ice cream snowman wobbled back and forth before finally falling off onto the bear's head.

It roared furiously, earning a terrified scream from Scott.

* * *

Confessional: Scott

"Let's get one thing clear. I wasn't afraid of the bear. I was screaming to confuse it.

"Yeah, that's it."

* * *

Trent plugged his nose as he walked through the swamp, everything above his waist was visible.

"And Trent is first to the cherries! Will he keep his lead? Not if Snappy has anything to say about it!"

"Snappy?" Trent asked, now alarmed as he dropped his cherry onto his ice cream.

An alligator rose from the swamp water behind him, earning a scream from Trent.

As the alligator opened its mouth and leap at Trent, Mal flew in on a vine, kicking the alligator to the bottom of the swamp, and knocking it out.

"Bet that hurt." Mal chuckled, grabbing one of the cherries.

"What are you doing here, Mal?" Trent asked, stepping away from the cherries, and making his way back to land.

"The same reason you're here." Mal replied.

Mal began to close in on Trent, but was stopped when a blur swung in on a vine, slamming their feet into Mal's chest, and into the stone that the cherries had been sitting on.

Zoey stood up, her bowl nowhere near her, her eyes fixed into a glare on Mal.

"Well, well, if Zoey hasn't finally decided to stick up for herself." Mal smirked, placing his bowl onto the rock.

"Let Mike go, Mal!" Zoey yelled.

"No. Mike is never going to come back, Zoey. I thought you would've understood that by now."

Zoey curled her hands into a fist. Mal noticed the gesture, and his smile grew wider.

They glared at each other, and then they sprinted through the swamp water, both of them raising a fist to strike a blow on their opponent.

Just as they got to each other, the screen paused, and Chris stepped into view with a remote in his hand.

"Wow, looks like Commando Zoey is back! Who will survive the sundae challenge? And who is about to become a meal for the local wildlife? Find out after the break on Total! Drama All-Stars!"

Commercial break.

* * *

The show resumed and Zoey dodged Mal's punch, as Mal did hers.

They glared at each other, before running back in, their fists drawn. Zoey leaped over Mal, kicking the back of his neck, and landing in the swamp water behind him.

Mal scowled and ran back for Zoey, lifting his foot just enough to kick her, knocking her back into the stone holding the cherries.

He gripped her throat with his hands, and Zoey, acting quickly, brought her head up to his, colliding their heads together, and loosening Mal's grip on her.

Zoey shoved Mal off her, and grabbed a cherry, and jumping over the stone, and landing in the swamp water behind it.

She quickly loaded the cherry into her slingshot, and fired as Mal looked up at her, and hit his eye.

Mal clutched his eye, and took a step back as Courtney sailed by on a log, grabbing one of the cherries, and pushing herself back off.

Zoey grabbed another cherry, and ran for the shore.

Just as the redhead touched her foot to the shore, she felt a rock collide with the back of her head, knocking her to the ground.

She looked up at Mal, who was holding his ice cream bowl, and smiling evilly.

The malevolent personality stood up, and ran off. Zoey reached for her bowl and dropped her cherry in, and ran after Mal.

She tackled him to the ground, pinning his arms to the ground. He glared up at her, positioning his legs to her chest, easily tossing her off him.

Just as she stood up, Scott ran in with a bear chasing after him. He tripped on a rock, knocking him to the ground as the bear ran in.

The bear tripped over Scott's legs, knocking it into the swamp water, and colliding with the alligator that Mal had previously kicked.

The bear roared, picking up the alligator and tossing it away, and went back after Scott.

* * *

Confessional: Scott

"I don't know what the problem was with that bear. It was just a bit of ice cream! No need to get hysterical!"

* * *

As Mal and Zoey fought once more, Mal realized that she kept blocking every form of punch he threw. Zoey soon realized the same thing. It was similar to how Chef and Izzy used to fight during the first and second seasons.

Mal threw his foot up, allowing Zoey an opportunity to catch it. She stopped his foot inches from her chest, holding it close to her. Mal glared annoyingly at Zoey's expertise in her fighting skill.

She pushed his leg backwards, letting Mal wobble a bit unbalanced, he looked up at Zoey, just in time to see Zoey sprint right for him, her fist flying up beneath his eyes and connecting with his jaw.

The punch sent Mal off his feet, two to three inches in the air before he began back down to the earth soil. The fall was soon interrupted when Zoey spun around, her foot connecting with his chest, and sending him flying into a tree behind him.

Mal collided with the tree and slid down, his legs becoming suddenly weak.

Zoey glared at Mal, and she stood like a warrior, the sun shining down on her.

Mal couldn't help but glare at the sight before him.

Zoey opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it once she heard Scott's footsteps. She reached down for her ice cream bowl, and ran off, with Scott on her tail.

Mal put his hand to the nearest tree branch to support himself to his feet.

As he stood up, the camera zoomed into his head.

* * *

 **Mike's Mind**

Mike sighed as he, Chester, and Svetlana stood in the elevator.

"I think Mal is getting weaker." Mike noted.

"So am I. I gotta sit down." Chester complained.

"Zitting iz for after victory!" Svetlana countered.

"Who asked ya, comrade?" Chester asked, getting in her face.

Before the argument could escalate any further, the elevator doors open to show a boxing ring.

The three step out onto the floor, and the door shuts behind them.

In the center of the ring was none other than Vito, standing with boxing gloves on his hands.

"Ayo, 'bout time someone showed up! I wanna fight someone, here!" Vito complained, raising his fists.

Mike exchanged glances with Svetlana and Chester. "C'mon, Vito! We gotta stop Mal!"

Vito stopped him then, putting up one of his hands. "Ayo, why should I come with you three when Mal has given Vito everything he's ever asked for? That's more than what you did!"

"Hey, he's right! Why do we have to listen to you?" Chester asked, glaring at Mike.

"What? Are you really letting Mal get away with all this? This is what he wants you to do! Lose your faith in me!"

"Well, if you want the Vito to join you all, then you gotta best him in a game."

Svetlana facepalmed.

Mike groaned. "Do I really have to do this?"

"Ayo, you walked into the Vito's place, so you gotta pay the price." Vito countered, taking a step closer to the edge of the ring.

Mike let out a sigh and stepped into the ring, grabbing two boxing gloves and placing them onto his hands just before he got into the position.

Vito glared and Mike with a cocky smirk, while Mike glared at Vito with a worried look.

The bell rang, and Vito charged at Mike as if he were sprinting towards a marathon finish line.

Mike raised his fist to protect his face as Vito threw the first punch, only hitting Mike's fist.

Once Vito retreated several steps, Mike lowered his fists, and ran for Vito, his fist raised.

Vito easily lowered to the ground and rolled out of the way. Mike spun to face Vito, who was slowly starting to stand up.

The tough guy personality charged for Mike, his elbow in front of him with his hand shooting outwards.

He slammed into Mike, knocking him backwards on his feet and into the red ropes.

Vito twisted his hips and threw another punch towards Mike. It collided with his face, and Mike's head snapped backwards, blood exploding from his nose. His vision became blurry.

Vito took a step away from Mike, pumping his fist, though, to Mike, he had no clue what Vito was doing.

Mike spit the blood from his mouth, reaching for the rope to support himself to his feet, he positioned his feet into a fighting stance.

Vito had continued to pump his fist until he noticed that Mike was now standing, and he glared.

"The fuck?" Vito questioned. "Ayo, this is my fuckin' place, so you'd better fuck off."

Mike would be damned if Vito didn't come to help him. Who knew what Mal was doing outside of his head, but it was undoubtedly nothing good. And if Vito thought that he was giving up so easily then he was wrong. Dead wrong.

Before Vito was aware, Mike charged at him, his fists swinging back and forth, and his feet hitting against the ground at a fast rate, giving him a faster speed.

Mike swung his arm around, colliding with Vito's cheek, knocking his head to the side. Vito lost his balance and wobbled towards the rope, but kept himself standing up.

"You fucked with the wrong guy." Vito hissed. Mike rubbed his fist on his nose, rubbing the blood off.

Almost at once, they sprinted for each other. It all seemed to be in slow motion. Desperation could be seen in Vito's eyes, but for Mike? For him it was determination.

Vito swung his arm out, his fist in a direct course for Mike's face. Unfortunately for him, Mike dropped his knees to the floor and skid along the ring, holding out his arm and slammed his fist into Vito's waist.

Unable to slow himself down, Vito sprinted straight into the red rope at the end as Mike quickly got to his feet, twisting himself to face towards Vito.

Vito was walking towards Mike. There was a pain in his waist, Mike saw it, but it was difficult to see. Vito was trying to hide it.

Once they stood about two to three feet apart from each other, Vito swung his fist around, doing the same mistake as last time. Mike jumped out of the way just in time, and bringing his own fist down over his shoulder as soon as he landed, unintentionally hitting Vito's collar bone.

Vito yelped in pain as Mike spun on his heel, bringing himself around, elbow raised, and crashed it into Vito's face.

Vito snapped his head to the side as Mike once again swung his fist around, hitting his back, and sending Vito to his knees. The tough guy looked up at Mike desperately, only for Mike push himself on top of Vito, pinning the exhausted Vito to the ground.

Mike began to count. "One...two…three!"

Just as he said three, Mike rolled off Vito, onto his own back. Vito himself rolled over and stared at the room's ceiling.

After a moment, Mike stood up and and sound was heard. Vito stood up next to Mike, both of them walking towards the exit of the ring, climbing out.

On the television screen was yet another flashback. Did Mike want to watch it? No. No he didn't. But it seemed that he had to.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Mike hated high-school. Especially now that he was in a boxing class. Mike thought that his school was insane to even put something like that into as a class, even as idiotic to put it as a school requirement.

Not only that, but Mike didn't have any friends either. And he hated the teacher. All he wanted was the students to be fit.

Not only did that not help, but it was even worse when one of the strongest guys in the school was in the same class as you.

"Let's get Mike and Griff!" The coach barked.

And it was just Mike's luck to get the strongest guy in the school as his opponent.

"You're goin' down, weirdo." Griff told Mike once they stepped into the ring.

"I want a nice, clean, fight!" The coach yelled, raising his whistle.

No he didn't. He didn't want that all. Mike knew it.

The coach blew the whistle and Griff sprinted for Mike immediately.

Unable to even react, Griff swung his fist around as hard as he could, colliding with Mike's head, almost knocking him to the ground immediately.

The whistle blew again, and the last thing Mike heard before he blacked out was Griff yell: "Ayo!"

* * *

 **End Flashback**

Mike tore his eyes from the screen as the elevator door opened. He walked into the door, and waited for Vito, Svetlana, and Chester to join him.

"Who was that guy?" Vito asked Mike as the elevator door shut, bringing them to the next level.

* * *

Trent ran to the beach and he saw three cans of whipped cream up ahead on a wooden stool.

"And Trent is the first to reach the whipped cream! Will he keep his lead? Not if he wants to bomb the ratings!"

Trent raised an eyebrow as he ran along the sand field, until the ground beneath him suddenly exploded, launching him back to the beginning.

"What was that?" Trent asked himself, coughing into his fist.

As the musician coughed, Courtney ran in past him. "Yes! Victory is mine!" She cheered. "Wait! Courtney wat-" Trent's warning was cut off when Courtney stepped onto a mine, blowing up and launching Courtney into the air.

* * *

Confessional: Courtney

Courtney is shaking, hugging herself.

* * *

As Trent and Courtney stand up, Zoey sprints past them, pulling out her slingshot and loading several cherries onto it.

With one hand motion, she releases the cherries and send then flying into the air, onto the mines and successfully detonating them.

As Trent and Courtney begin towards the whipped cream, Mal runs in, his bowl in hand. He had managed to outrun Scott prior to arriving here.

He glared at Zoey, who was shaking a can and spraying it onto her ice cream. Mal began to walk onto the cleared sand area.

Feeling a glare bore into the back of her head, Zoey turns around, only to be kicked in the shin by Mal, knocking her to her knees.

Trent and Courtney gasp, running to Zoey's aid, but both are stopped when Mal holds up his hand, his other hand bringing Zoey close to his face, holding her by the throat.

"Just like I suspected. Nobody ever really changes."

Mal dropped Zoey to her knees once more. She looked up at Mal pleadingly, only to see the bottom of Mal's shoe, and it quickly collided with Zoey's chest, knocking her onto another mine.

Mal cackled evilly as Zoey flew out into the water. Trent and Courtney took several steps back, and Mal reaches for his bowl that he had placed on the stool, and, pressing the button atop the bottle, sprays the whipped cream over his ice cream.

Mal whistles the tune that several of the contestants know decently well as Mal made his way past Trent and Courtney.

"What's wrong?" Mal asked, his grin not fading. "I thought you would be happy to see Zoey get what was coming to her."

* * *

Confessional: Courtney

"Okay, so I guess I was wrong about my assumptions about Zoey. What? So sue me."

* * *

Courtney and Trent ran for the whipped cream as Zoey swam back to shore, the marks on her cheeks completely gone, and her look of determination had vanished.

Her commando personality that she had, had completely vanished. She was done with it. She just wanted Mike back. Would she ever get him back?

Zoey fell to her knees, and coughed out water that she had unintentionally swallowed on her way back to land. She looked up to see Trent and Courtney running to the next location, although Courtney sent her an apologetic glance. Something that seemed to be out of character for her.

Scott ran from the forest, panting heavily. He smiled when he saw the whipped cream on the stool, and ran straight for it.

"Scott, be careful!" Zoey warned.

"Pfft, why should I be careful about a plain-" Scott's counter was interrupted when he stepped onto a mine, blowing up and sending the dirt farmer into the air. Zoey winced at the sight, and slowly stood up to spray whipped cream onto her sundae.

She walked past Scott and grabbed her sundae off the stool, and made her way back towards the next location. "Bye, Scott." She spoke weakly to the dirt farmer as she passed, to which he groaned in response.

* * *

Confessional: Zoey

"Well, I thought that if I could become a hard person again I could bring Mike back. It didn't work like I thought it would have."

She begins to tie her hair back up. "How do I save Mike from Mal?"

* * *

Confessional: Scott

"Seriously? A minefield? I thought those were supposed to be easier to spot! I mean...ah, whatever. Mal is going down!"

* * *

"And Mal is the first to enter the crush nut zone! Where he will have to face off Scott's old friend, Fang!" Chris announced over the loudspeaker as Mal entered the cafeteria and was reaching for the crushed nuts to drop on his sundae.

"'Fang'?" Mal repeated, grinning maliciously.

In the corner of the cafeteria, Fang stepped out of the dark, licking his lips. Without a second thought on who it was that stepped into the building, Fang charged at Mal, who stood straight, completely calm.

Fang opened his mouth, ready to devour Mal, only for him to stop inches away from Mal's face. Just like how it was during the boat race.

Fang closed his jaw, staring at Mal with fear, until the malevolent personality reached back and slammed his fist to Fang's snout.

However, instead of Fang replying with a whimper, Fang instead began to stare forward into a blank stare.

Mal smirked, raised his hand, and snapped his fingers.

Fang stepped back several feet as Mal took a handful of crushed nuts and poured them onto his sundae.

Just as he did so, Trent ran into the cafeteria. Mal casted a wave towards the musician, and a moment later, Fang sprinted for him.

As Trent ran around the cafeteria with Fang chasing him, Mal whistled the familiar tune as he walked out of the cafeteria.

Trent ducked into a corner, allowing Fang's snout to crash into the wooden wall, sticking him to the wall.

Trent breathed a sigh of relief and raced towards the bowl, taking a handful of nuts and dropping them into his bowl.

With that, he raced out the door, only to run into Courtney. "Sorry, Courtney! Um, be careful in there!" Trent warned her, standing and helping her up.

The musician ran off after Mal as Courtney walked into the cafeteria.

The overachiever reached for the bowl of nuts, but groaned when she heard something break behind her. "Now what?" She questioned, turning around to see Fang. She yelled in surprise and ran off.

"This can't be legal!"

As Fang chased Courtney around the cafeteria, Zoey quietly entered the cafeteria and dropped the crushed nuts onto her sundae.

* * *

"And Mal is the first to reach the chocolate fire zone!" Chris announced over a loudspeaker as Mal ran behind a rock, looking over the fire plant.

"But Trent is hot on his heels, so, it's still anybody's game!"

At that moment, Trent ran in, ignoring Mal's presence.

"Holy crap!" Trent yelled, sliding to a stop in front of the chocolate fire plant.

"If you think you're winning that easily, you're sadly mistaken." Mal spoke, walking up next to Trent, who glared at him.

The chocolate fire plant turned towards the two contestants and began to spray fire at them. The two quickly ducked out of the way of the fire.

Mal, taking an open opportunity, ran around the chocolate pit to the opposite side in hopes to escape the next blast. His plan failed when the plant turned towards Mal instead and shot once again at him.

Trent takes the opportunity of the plant shooting at Mal to dump his ice cream into the chocolate sauce pit and run off. "Yeah!" He cheered.

"Trent has exited the chocolate fire zone and has retaken the lead!" Chris announced.

* * *

Scott reached the cafeteria and leaned tiredly on the door frame. Noticing Fang chasing someone, he smiles. "That's more like it!"

His smile faded when he noticed that it was Courtney that Fang was chasing. Scott gasped. "Courtney!" He yelled, running forward and attempting to jump over the barrel the nuts sat on, but only instead knocked into it, sending the barrel into Fang with the nuts flying onto his sundae.

"Thanks, Scott!" Courtney called as she ran out of he cafeteria.

"Anytime." A dazed Scott replied, lying on the floor.

* * *

Mal peeked over the rock he was hiding behind when he noticed that Zoey was heading his way.

He scowled in annoyance at the sight.

* * *

Confessional: Mal

"This challenge is growing too close for my liking. It's time for a little sabotage."

* * *

Mal vaulted over the boulder, holding a small rock in his hand. The flower blew fire towards him, to which he quickly ran out of the way and stood up to the front of the plant, shoving the rock into its mouth, jamming the fire.

Mal smirked and bent down, sticking his ice cream into the chocolate sauce, and running off just as the mutated plant exploded, and dying.

Mal laughed evilly as he stood over the fire. Zoey, Courtney, and Scott ran in at that moment.

"Hey! What're you doing!?" Scott asked, running in.

"Nothing to your concern." Mal replied, smiling wickedly. He laughed again as he ran off.

Scott bent down and scooped up dirt from the ground. "Dirt would've been my first choice of a topping back home. See ya guys at the finish line!" The dirt farmer yelled to Zoey and Courtney as he ran off.

"I can't use dirt." Courtney muttered.

Zoey sighed and ran after Scott, ignoring the area entirely. "Hey!" Courtney yelled, running after her.

* * *

Trent ran in the lead, just ahead of Mal, Scott, and Zoey.

"C'mon! I don't care who wins, as long as it isn't Mal!" Scott yelled.

Courtney suddenly ran past all four of them. "Yes!" She cheered, running past the finish line.

Mal scowled at Courtney, who smirked back at him.

"Surprise!" Chris yelled, walking in. "Change in plans! You have to eat your own sundae!" Chris announced, earning smiles from Trent, Scott, and Zoey, and a nervous look from Courtney.

"First to finish wins immunity! Everyone else is on the chopping block." Chris told them as Chef shoved spoons into their ice creams. "So, dig in."

Scott, Trent, Zoey, and Mal began to eat their ice cream, but Courtney dropped hers to the floor. "How is this fair!?" She complained. "I'm lactose and tolerate!"

"Seems like a personal problem." Chris replied cheekily.

Before Courtney could argue any further, she heard a "Done!" come from Trent.

"Boom! Just like that, Trent wins immunity!"

"Shit." Mal cursed. Courtney smiled, glaring at Mal. "You are SO done!"

* * *

That night, Trent stepped out of the communal bathroom shower, when he saw Mal by the door, and locking it.

"Mal." Trent glared, dropping his towel from scrubbing his head.

"You're gone tonight." Trent smirked slightly.

"Am I?" Mal asked, taking a step towards Trent, reaching into his pocket and revealing a DVD.

"What's that?"

"Something I found rather...intriguing, back at the spa hotel." Mal smirked. "Incriminating footage of everything you've done and said, Trent."

Trent's eyes went wide. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that if I am eliminated tonight, you get to view a special movie. A movie that shows the you that hasn't been seen before."

Trent bit his lip. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't. You either trust me, or you don't." Mal told him, glaring.

Trent leaned on the sink, thinking over what he was told, as Mal stepped out of the bathroom and into the night.

* * *

That evening, it was tense. Everyone knew who they were voting for.

"Elimination time! Tonight, Trent got immunity. And Scott and Zoey are on thin ice. Scott, you finished dead last and you keep going to other people for help. Zoey, people suspect you to be Mal's ally, you yourself are all out of allies. It's time to vote!"

* * *

Confessional: Mal

"If Trent wants to keep his friends his friends, and his reputation safe, then he will vote with me, instead of against me. I won't lose this game."

* * *

"Alright, I've tabulated the votes, so, the following people are safe! Trent!" Chris tosses a marshmallow towards a saddened Trent.

"Courtney!"

Courtney caught her marshmallow and smirked at Mal, who glared in response.

"Zoey!"

Zoey caught her marshmallow, looking completely defeated.

"And the final marshmallow of the night goes to…" Chris trailed off, letting the tension grow between Scott and Mal.

"Mal!"

Scott and Courtney gasped as the final marshmallow landed in Mal's hand.

"This was rigged!" Courtney declared.

"Nope! Mal got two votes and Scott got three!"

"But…" Courtney trailed off, looking towards Zoey and Trent. She knew why Zoey voted for Scott, and that was because she wanted to keep Mike in the game and bring him back.

"Trent?" Courtney asked.

Trent sighed miserably. "Yeah."

"I believe this belongs to you." Mal smiled, handing Trent the DVD he showed him.

"'DJ and Chef's Cooking Special'?" Trent read before looking up at Mal.

"Whoops." Mal grinned.

Trent stood up and kicked the barrel that Chris stood at over. "Fuck!" He yelled to the sky.

* * *

Scott floated in the bowl with the final four watching him.

"Any last words?" The host asked him.

Scott opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when Chris pushed the button, flushing him.

"Courtney!" He yelled just before he went down.

"Congrats on making it to the final four." Chris told the remaining contestants. "Trent and Zoey, the spa hotel is all yours, and no one else's because, from now on, winners can't take anyone along with them.

Trent nodded in return, and the host turned back towards the camera.

"Only four competitors remain! Who's here to stay, and who's gonna get flushed away? Find out on an all new Total! Drama! All-Stars!"


	14. The Bold and the Booty-ful

**AN: Geez, I hated writing this episode. The canon episode is so boring, and I really just wanted to get this out of the way. Don't mind the length of the episode, the finale will be longer, and then we have a two part special that'll lead into Total Drama Pahkitew Island Rebooted, which I will start after the special ends.**

 **acl97 gioia: Acl! It's nice to see your review again! Well, thank you and I'm glad I did a better job than that horrific episode. I'm glad you find the remaining characters tolerable, and, who knows, it's practically anyone's game at this point. I hope you enjoy today's episode!**

 **Nicky Haugh: Thank you! I hope you enjoy today's episode!**

 **Guest: I guess we'll just have to find out, won't we? I hope you enjoy today's episode!**

* * *

The Bold and the Booty-ful

The show fades in on Chris McLean standing on the partially destroyed dock of Camp Wawanakwa, ready to do the recap.

"Last time on Total Drama All-Stars: the final five went on a slippery saucy, Sunday shopping spree with extra 'Are you NUTS!?' Scott held off his vendetta against Courtney, and he teamed up with her to stop Mal!

"Because of Mal's latest dirty trick, Trent won the challenge. But, Mal didn't take it so well, and blackmailed him into voting off Scott with him, and he got the watery boot.

"Four players remain. But not for long. Who's going to the finale? It's all or nothing time, right here on Total! Drama! All-Stars!"

* * *

The show fades back in on the tech room within the spa hotel. The door cracks open and Trent walks in.

The musician's hand reached for the wall and swiped his hand in an upwards motion, hitting the light switch and turning the room's lights on.

Trent looked over the monitors in front of him, his eye catching a DVD on the table in front of him.

Curiously, he reached for the DVD and read the name.

"'Mal's greatest hits'?" He read, curling his fist in anger.

* * *

Confessional: Trent

"It's because of me that Scott isn't here now. Mal may have made it this far but I'm not letting him get any further."

* * *

As Trent looked over the DVD, he failed to notice Zoey walk into the room behind him.

"Trent?" She asked, startling the musician.

Trent spun around to look at Zoey. "Oh, hey Zoey." He said, calming down.

Zoey looked down at her feet. "I wanted to bring Mike back but now, I think he might be gone forever."

Tears welled up on her eyes, and Trent acted quickly, wrapping his arms around the indie girl.

"Mike will be okay. He'll be better if we get Mal eliminated."

"You think so?" Zoey asked, looking up at the musician.

Trent thought for a moment. He knew he was taking a bargain at telling Zoey that the best place for Mike to be was not in the game.

Even if Mal was locked up again, he couldn't ever stay in control forever. Wait a minute…

What was it that had been keeping Mal as the host for so long?

Even so, he gave Zoey the answer she wanted, and the answer that he believed in.

"I'm sure of it."

* * *

 **Loser Cabins**

Courtney stretched, yawning as she stepped out of the female loser cabin. Her pleasant morning was interrupted when she spotted Mal leaning on the porch railing.

"It must be a shame to see one of your allies eliminated last night." Mal spoke, turning to look at Courtney slightly.

Courtney scoffed in response. "As if Scott was my ally! We just had an agreement to vote you off. And now you're all out of tricks, so bye, Mal!"

Mal smirked slightly, turning to face Courtney entirely. "You've played the game smart, Courtney. A step ahead of the others...just not me."

Mal brushed past Courtney, an evil smirk plastered on his face as Courtney glared at him.

Before Courtney could retaliate, the intercom crackled to life.

"Good morning, final four! Gather on the now repaired dock, prontoroonio! It's crunch time! And by that, I mean you're about to get crunched!"

* * *

Confessional: Courtney

"Mal thinks he can outsmart me in this game." Courtney asks, scoffing. "Yeah right. Sure, I've been ahead of Zoey and Trent, but no way is a freak like Mal getting the best of me!"

* * *

The four contestants walked onto the repaired dock, somehow looking worse than it did during the fourth season.

Three of the four contestants glared at Mal as they walked, two of them annoyed with how far he had made it.

"Why bother, Mal?" Courtney asked as they walked. "You know you're just going to be eliminated tonight."

"We'll see." Mal scowled, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Confessional: Zoey

"I can't believe how much I let love blind me." She shook her head. "I need to win this challenge and eliminate Mal!"

* * *

"Ahoy, mateys!" Chris shouted in a pirate accent as the fixed Boat of Losers rolled up. "Come to me, faithful bird!" The host continued, jumping off the boat and onto the dock.

Chef walked out of the Boat of Loser compartment in a giant bird costume, frowning.

"Oh come on, stop frowning. You look great and you know it." Chris told him. "Hey, if you don't wanna be here, then-" he trailed off, noticing that Chef started to pull away. "That isn't what I was gonna say!" The host called after him.

After a moment, Chris turns back towards the final four.

"Anyway, because I'm craving the comforts of home, I've designed a special challenge. Your mission? To retrieve one of four valuable pieces of 'pirate loot' stashed somewhere on the island."

"As if there is anything valuable around here." Courtney spoke, rolling her eyes.

"There's plenty if ye know what you're lookin' for!" Chris said, adopting the fake pirate accent once more.

* * *

Confessional: Trent

"I actually know a bit about pirates. I read a book about them, but I gotta agree with Courtney. I don't think there is anything valuable around here."

* * *

"To determine who gets what, each player will choose one of these four treasure chests." Chris announced, walking across the dock to four treasure chests atop a sheet on a table.

"Trent, because you won the last challenge, you get to choose first."

Trent shrugged indifferently, walking up to the chest right to the center. The musician placed his hand on the bottom of the chest and flipped it open.

"What?" Trent asked himself, raising his eyebrow and looking into the chest itself.

As soon as he looked in, a boxing glove shot out with an image of a diamond on it, and crashing into Trent's face, knocking him backwards.

"Trent, you have chosen the McLean Diamond, which can be found in or near the abandoned pirate ship. Which is guarded by Scott's old pal, Fang!"

Trent groaned, picking himself up from the ground.

As Trent stood up, Mal stepped forward past him, walking to the chest furthest right.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me what's inside." Mal said, looking at Chris.

"Nice try, but the choice isn't official until you see for yourself." Chris replied, to which Mal rolled his eyes.

The malevolent personality flipped his arm upwards, opening the chest. When nothing shot out, he reached in but was quickly stopped, feeling teeth clamp around his hand.

Mal quickly retracted his hand to face a turtle biting at him. He growled at the turtle, and it quickly let go, dropping to the floor and scurrying off.

"Okay, that's new." Chris commented before looking towards Mal's loot.

"Mal, you must bring me the original long lost golden Chris statuette." The host told him.

"Any clue where I might find it?" Mal asked.

"If I knew then it wouldn't be long lost, now would it?"

* * *

Confessional: Mal

"If Chris thinks he can stop me from winning this challenge then he has another thing coming.

"If I can't win fairly, I'll just have to win unfairly."

Mal begins to chuckle, but it quickly changes into evil laughter.

* * *

Zoey pressed her hand against the chest almost furthest left, electrocuting her. She yelped in pain as the chest opened, showing an image of a footprint.

Zoey groaned, rubbing her hand as Chris spoke what her challenge was to be.

"Excellent, Zoey, you must bring me the yeti."

* * *

Confessional: Zoey

"There is no way I'm letting anyone else win this challenge! Especially Mal!"

* * *

Courtney opened the chest furthest left, exploding pepper in her face. She sneezed, taking a step back.

In the chest was an image of a green marshmallow.

"Courtney, you must return to the campfire pit and return the season four, fan favorite, life threatening, Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom."

* * *

Confessional: Courtney

"If Chris is trying to prove me as a loser, we won't do it. I am not a loser. I am a winner!"

* * *

"Helpful hint," Chris started as the contestants lined up, "Think fast and work even faster, because two of you are going home tonight." This earned gasps from Courtney, Zoey, and Trent.

"I thought three of us were going to the finale." Zoey said, worried.

Chris chuckled. "Yeah, no. Whoever comes back last, or worse, empty handed, goes directly to the Flush of Shame.

"Whoever brings back their loot first wins a guaranteed spot in the finale, AND, gets to select which of the other two walks the plank into the big John tonight. All clear? Go!"

Chris pulled out his air horn and blew it, marking the beginning of the challenge.

* * *

 **Abandoned Pirate Ship**

Trent maneuvered his way through the pirate ship, looking for the diamond. He made his way to the top deck of the ship, looking out from the stairs.

"And Trent is the first to reach his pirate loot zone!" Chris announced through a loudspeaker hanging off the mast.

"The heat is on! I hope my loud voice isn't getting Fang's attention!"

* * *

Confessional: Trent

"Figures Chris would sell us out like that. What else should I expect?"

* * *

Fang emerged from the bathroom stall and the end of the ship, looking at Trent with an evil smile.

"Come on, Fang. I'm not the one you wanna hurt. If you give me the diamond I'll be on my way, alright?"

Fang smiled, showing the diamond Trent was looking for, wedged between his teeth.

Trent let out a sigh.

"Aw hell."

The musician spun on his heel and bolted in the opposite direction as Fang leaned forward and charged after him.

* * *

 **Forest**

Zoey leaned on a tree branch, jumping to the next as she followed yeti footprints on the ground. She destroyed the nearest loudspeaker so Chris wouldn't be able to startle the yeti away.

She hopped down from the tree she stood on, onto the tracks, and glanced around.

When she saw no one, she reached down and swiped her hand against the soil, feeling it warm beneath her fingers.

"The yeti must have been here recently." Zoey said allowed, deducing that the yeti was close by.

As she stood up, she failed to notice the giant figure running towards her, holding a giant tree branch in one arm.

Finally, Zoey heard the footsteps and turned around, just in time to see the tree branch slam into her, pinning her to a tree she stood in front of.

The yeti started towards her, and Zoey screamed in fear.

* * *

 **Campfire Pit**

"And Courtney reaches the campfire elimination pit in search of the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom." Chris announced through a loudspeaker as Courtney walked through the pit, glancing around.

She spotted a glowing come from behind a group of rocks in the corner of the pit. Smiling, she quickly ran over and removed the rocks, looking at the toxic marshmallow.

"Yes!" She cheered. "Now, how do I return it to Chris?" She asked herself, tapping her chin.

It was at that moment that Mal circled around Courtney, his hands folded behind his back.

Before any words could be spoken between the two, the screen paused, showing Chris in the monitor room.

"Looks like Mal has some things Courtney may want. Maybe he wants her to bring him to the finale. Don't take my word for it, find out when we return on Total! Drama! All-Stars!"

Commercial break.

* * *

When the show returns, Courtney glares at Mal.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, it's simple, really. I want you to bring me to the finale if I help you." Mal told her, to which she burst into laughter.

"As if I'd help someone like you." She replied, her laughter dying down.

"Figures. I guess I'll just have to find Zoey. After all, she's gullible enough to believe anything." Courtney raised an eyebrow at this.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing to your concern. Just that I know she will bring me to the finale." With that, Mal walked off, leaving Courtney with a perplexed look.

* * *

Confessional: Mal

"Mind games. It's useful when you're in a game like this. But now, I'll have to deal with Trent. Do I think Courtney will bring me to the finale? Of course not. So we'll just have to change that."

* * *

 **Forest**

Zoey frees her head from the tree branch. The yeti notices her movements and charges after her.

Freeing herself entirely, Zoey jumped out of the way just as the yeti crashed into the tree, harming it. Zoey winced and ran off, to which the yeti stood back up and ran back after her.

* * *

 **Abandoned Pirate Ship**

Trent is sitting on top of the mast as Fang lies in a beach chair down below, relaxing on a lounge chair. He taps his chin in thought when the intercom came to life.

"Zoey is the first to find her loot! Will she be the first one back to the dock?"

Trent smiles a bit at the announcement. "Good for her."

As Trent is caught off guard by the announcement, Fang swings his fist, and launches it into the mast, shaking it slightly.

Trent holds onto the ledge he is on, before finally letting go and crashing through the wooden boards next to Fang.

He groan came from the hole he fell through.

Beneath the hole, Mal stood, leaning against a beam. "Having a rough time, Trent?" Mal asked, smirking.

"Go to Hell, Mal." Trent responded, lifting himself from the broken wood.

"Ouch. Stings." Mal commented.

"What're you doing here?" Trent asked, looking at Mal.

"Just in the neighborhood. I'll help you with Fang, I'd you like."

"Are you joking? If you think I'm going to bring you to the finale then you're wrong." Trent nearly yelled, glaring at Mal.

"You people really make me out to be a bigger bad guy than I really am." Mal said, circling around Trent. "How about we come to an agreement after I bring Fang to Chris?"

* * *

Confessional: Trent

"I know who you are, Mal. You're exactly how we make you out to be. But why is he doing this?"

* * *

 **Campfire Pit**

Courtney lifted a rock, balancing the toxic marshmallow on it.

* * *

Confessional: Courtney

"I knew that balancing class would come in handy. Just not in this case."

* * *

The screen split into three, with Zoey running from the yeti on the top screen, Courtney running with the toxic marshmallow on the left screen, and Mal snapping his fingers in front of Fang with Trent next to him on the right screen.

"Zoey is leading her loot to the dock! So, if you haven't found yours yet, you should probably think about doing so right NOW!"

In the spa hotel Chris shuts off the monitor. "Okay, I guess we should head back to the dock and see who wins this."

* * *

 **Beach**

Mal, Trent, and Fang walked along the beach. As they did, the camera zooms in on Mal's head.

* * *

 **Mike's Mind**

The elevator doors opened once more, and the group was instantly hit by a wave of heat.

They stepped out of the elevator, looking out around them was a the Australian Outback.

"Let's find Manitoba and get out of here." Mike told Vito, Chester, and Svetlana.

Ahead of them was a fence containing emus. Next to it was Manitoba, carrying a rope.

"Manitoba!" Mike shouted, running to the Australian personality.

"Oi, what're you four doing here?" Manitoba asked, taking a step forward to look at them.

"I broke them out of the other floors." Mike told him, pointing towards Vito Chester, and Svetlana. "You gotta come with us!"

"Love to, mate. But I can't leave here until you complete your task." Manitoba replied, shrugging.

"My task?" Mike asked.

"That's right. You had to complete a task to get to the next floor. And for me, you're gonna have to catch of them emu, mate." The Australian personality told Mike, gesturing towards the fence.

Mike groaned, grabbing the rope from Manitoba, and climbing over the fence.

The emus looked at Mike, taking a step back as he approached.

He lifted the rope and took a breath.

Mal wasn't going to win.

Mike charged towards the emus, swinging the rope above his head, his feet sounded every time he hit the ground.

He tossed the rope forward, wrapping around the back of one emu, Mike leapt forward, grabbing and holding onto the emu.

"Nicely done, mate!" Manitoba shouted from the side lines, clapping his hands together.

Mike jumped back over the fence, noticing that the elevator appeared.

But before he could start to it, Manitoba stopped him, looking towards a screen that appeared above them, flashing a memory from Mike's time in Australia.

"Not again." Mike spoke, but, he couldn't take his eyes from the screen.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Mike hated his parents. He hated them with a passion.

No, that wasn't it.

He greatly disliked them for leaving him behind in the Australian Outback on a tour. And they had forgotten him.

Mike was a bit used to it now, though. Just, a lot less in the boiling heat.

That was when he saw a kangaroo. He swore he was hallucinating, so he didn't think much of it.

Well, that was changed quite quickly when the kangaroo leaned on its tail, lifting its legs up, and kicked Mike full force.

He fell to the ground, skidding for a moment before his head finally collided with a rock, blacking out.

* * *

Mike tore his eyes from the screen. He hated his parents. But, he didn't hate them as much as he hated Mal.

"C'mon, we should have one more floor, and that's the top of the tower." Manitoba told four of them.

"Tower?" Mike asked.

"You still haven't figured it out? This whole place is a jail. The top of the tower is in the only way in or out. You just got lucky from escaping that first room, otherwise, we'd all still be stuck, and trapped."

"Well, let's just get this over with! Let's get out of here!" Mike told them, running to the elevator.

* * *

 **Clearing**

Courtney slid to a stop in front of Chris, the toxic marshmallow falling off her rock.

"Well, well. If Courtney hasn't won the challenge! Because, she did!"

"Yes!" Courtney cheered from the ground, picking herself back up. "Mal is so done!"

At that moment, Trent and Mal walk in with Fang right behind them.

"Courtney won? Sweet!" Trent smiled.

"Trent, looks like you're safe for tonight. I can't say the same for Mal." Chris frowned, looking to Mal.

"Did you really think I came empty handed?" Mal asked, snapping his fingers.

Fang reached over and slammed his fist into Trent's stomach, before grabbing his head and punching the back of his neck.

As Fang brutally attacked Trent, Mal spoke up.

"I delivered an injured competitor, your favorite."

Chris scratched his chin. "It's true, injured players are some of my favorite, well played."

Trent collapsed to the ground, dazed. Mal snapped his fingers again and Fang grabbed him, pulling him up to stand on his feet.

Before Chris could continue, Zoey slid in on the yeti, covering his eyes. Her eyes widened and she jumped off the yeti as Mal, Courtney, and Chris jumped out of the way, the yeti crashing into Trent and Fang, dropping the diamond to the ground.

Chris quickly stood up, fixing his hair. "And Zoey has arrived last!"

"Last!?" Zoey asked, standing up.

"Yup! You know what that means?" Chris asked, grinning.

* * *

That night, Zoey floated in the bowl with Courtney, Mal, and a crippled Trent watching from the dock.

"Good luck, Courtney! I hope you win!" Zoey shouted from the toilet.

"I hope so too." Courtney replied, though a bit saddened it was Zoey that was eliminated.

Chris presses the button, and Zoey screams as she disappears from view.

"Who to flush next? It all comes down to who you want to battle in the finale! Trent, or Mal?"

Courtney looked over her options. Trent was horribly crippled, his right arm in a sling, his legs in casts. Bandages all over his body, and a wheelchair he was sitting in.

Courtney groaned. She knew she was going to heavily regret this.

"Because it just seems unfair that Trent will have to compete in the finale like that, my only option is to bring Mal into the finale." Courtney admitted.

Chef walked over and grabbed Trent, tossing him into the toilet, and allowing Chris to flush him down the toilet.

"We have our finalists! Who will prove victorious in the toughest, roughest, million dollar challenge EVER!? Tune in to find out on the season finale of Total! Drama! All-Stars!"


	15. The Final Wreck-ening

**Nicky Haugh: Thank you! I hope you enjoy the season finale!**

 **Guest: I hope also doesn't go as badly. I agree with you, that suggestion was not the smartest thing Mike could ever say. I hope you enjoy the season finale!**

 **theawesomedragonhunter: Yeah, she thinks that over a bit in this final episode. And, I guess you'll just have to find out.** **I hope you enjoy the season finale!**

 **Piecesxoxo: A lot of people seem to be pleased that Courtney made it.** **I hope you enjoy the season finale!**

* * *

The Final Wreck-ening

The show fades in on the now repaired dock. Chris is standing in his second season blue suit alongside Chef, who was holding the million dollar case.

"This season on Total Drama All-Stars: sixteen competitors returned for one million dollars! Your favorite heroes and villains battled for supremacy in our most painful and grueling challenges ever! But, it was the betrayals that cut the deepest.

"In our first challenge, it was a organization of the two teams, and, a homage to the first ever Total Drama challenge. It's shame the Heroes didn't have Owen on their side, huh? Either way, it was still Ezekiel who got cut first once again.

"In a statue scavenger hunt, B proved himself to her useful asset for his team, and so was Lightning for another reason. But the biggest twist was when Scott tricked Lindsay into helping him, which ultimately got the dumb blonde eliminated. Wow, that was fast.

"For the Villains, the rivalry for management of the team reached the boiling point between Heather and Jo, two contestants who dominated the seasons they had been in. In a shocking twist, when the Villains were sent back to vote someone off, it was Jo who, unfortunately, bit the dust.

"Just when everyone thought that it was smooth sailing, guess which handsome Spaniard came back? That's right! Alejandro returned and got Heather eliminated for hurting him back in season three! What goes around comes around.

"Of course, the challenges were easy until that point, so we had to kick it up a notch. The teams had to infiltrate two Area 51 type bases and extract a laptop. Both teams bit it hard, but the one who bit the hardest was B. I'll see you never, silent treatment!

"And then came the Blue Harvest Moon, which turned the ratings into gold! It was also when we got a good look at two specific individuals. Those two individuals being Mike and Dawn. Oh well, luckily we got to keep those two, but was see you never Cameron!

"Then we went to the Fun Zone! It's a shame Larry didn't get a meal, but do you know who did? The Heroes after they won the challenge, and the Villains sent Dawn packing!

"The teams faced off in epic boxing challenges, but there were so many twists, including Alejandro exposing Mal, Mike's new evil personality. But that wasn't even the end of it because Mal exposed Duncan for using Gwen the whole time! Well, those two aren't together. But, unfortunately, it was because of Mal that we lost Alejandro yet again, one tooth missing.

"We saw how the teams could face off in a brawl, but how about with their smarts? Well, we tested that, and the Heroes voted off none other than super-fan, Sierra!

"Did you think we were done? Oh no, it was a race around the island, and alliances were made, and tested! Ultimately, it was the athletic overachiever that is Lightning that had been voted off after the Immunity Idol was played.

"The episode after, let's face it, nothing interesting happened except for Gwen getting injured in a mine and getting eliminated.

"Anyway, in the ultimate obstacle course, it was Mal and Duncan against everyone else. In the end, Duncan threw himself into the toilet to save Mal from elimination, and eliminated himself.

"In yet another race around the island for ice cream flavors and toppings, Mal proved that Zoey wasn't as heartless as she tried to look. Then, it was elimination time, and it was Scott that got cut loose!

"In the penultimate challenge, Courtney won the challenge, and Zoey and Trent took a ride in the Flush of Shame.

"After fourteen killer challenges, we're down to our final two players. Who will take home the million dollar prize? Will it be crotch-bruiser CIT, Courtney? Or will it be the evil genius formally known as Mike?

"Find out right here, right now, on the season finale of! Total! Drama! All-Stars!"

* * *

 **10 Hours Before the Challenge**

It was the evening Trent and Zoey had been flushed. Courtney hated herself. She brought Mal to the finale. She should've brought Trent. It would've been an easy win.

Well, knowing Chris, he was probably going to flush Trent anyway due to injury.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Mal asked Courtney as they walked back to their respective cabins.

"I know exactly what I've done. I am being a decent human being by eliminating Trent, who was injured!" Courtney yelled at Mal, looking at him in his one visible eye.

"And it was a mistake. I would've competed with anyone injured in a competition. But I'm afraid I shouldn't harm you if I want to conserve my energy for tomorrow."

Mal brushed past Courtney onto the steps of the loser cabin.

"Go to Hell." Courtney muttered, loudly enough for Mal to hear.

The malevolent personality stopped on the step he stood at, turning his head slightly towards Courtney.

Courtney felt threatened, even if this evil man wasn't talking to her.

She shuddered, remembering the things this man did to all of them. To Trent. Cameron. Alejandro. Sierra. Lightning. Gwen. Duncan. Zoey. Hell, even Scott!

And now she stood about three feet away from him. The same man that caused so much chaos over this one individual season.

No, she missed one person. The one person that has been dealing with Mal for the longest time, possibly without anyone besides his parents or therapist knowing about. The one person who has suffered the most out of anyone on this godforsaken island. The same person that had been blackmailed by Alejandro and Scott against his disorder. One for his feelings for another, and the other for hiding Mal from everyone else. And that person was Mike.

Courtney would probably jump for joy if Mike came back right at this moment, and banished Mal away for good.

No, not jump for joy, but wouldn't go as hard against him tomorrow in the finale.

"I've already been there." Mal responded calmly.

Mal stepped into the loser cabin and shut the door behind him.

Courtney watched the door, deep in thought. Since when did her morals get in the way of her actions? It was bullshit.

Courtney's glare began to morph into a look of determination.

This was the farthest she's ever gotten on Total Drama, and no way was she fucking it up now.

She turned and walked to the spa hotel, opening the one usable door, and shutting it behind her.

The place was a mess. Mal definitely did a number on this place after Duncan's elimination.

The butler hadn't gotten off easy, either. He was shaking from his confrontation with Mal almost immediately following the delinquent's elimination.

She would never admit this out loud, as she still hated Duncan for everything he's done, but she still hopes he is at least okay after everything Mal did to him.

Courtney began up the stairs to one of the female bedrooms. The butler had given up on cleaning or fixing anything. He was asleep on the couch.

Courtney opened one of the doors and entered, closing the door behind her.

Sitting on her bed, one thing came to Courtney's mind.

What was it that created Mal?

Back down in the loser cabin, Mal sat on one of the beds, crossing his legs.

He was so close to the million he could taste it.

Courtney made a mistake bringing him to the finale. She will regret it.

And Mike?

Even if Mike was cut free from that theater, Mike would never be able to complete the challenges in each floor of the tower.

It is always a pleasure to see Mike and his friends suffer.

Mal chuckled darkly.

* * *

 **3 Hours Before the Challenge**

Courtney had gotten up and ate breakfast from whatever was still left in the fridge.

She wanted to do her best to conserve energy for the final challenge of the season.

The butler was nowhere to be seen, and Mal hadn't left the loser cabin.

The former CIT leaned down on the counter she stood at, letting out a long sigh. It only took four seasons, but she made it to the finale.

Now all she had to do was take down that evil bastard.

She definitely misjudged him. She thought Mal was going to be weak, but after these last few days, that opinion of him completely vanished from her mind.

And in three hours, a winner would be crowned.

In the loser cabin across the way, Mal threw on a black button-up shirt to match with his black jeans.

It had been so easy.

So easy to take control of Mike.

Throughout the years, Mike had been unknowingly building up his fears. And it doubled during the fourth season.

It was what allowed Mal to take control.

And now Mike was trapped in his subconscious.

As these thoughts went through his head, Mal wrapped his blood red tie around his neck, tightening it.

No one will know how easy it all was.

* * *

Confessional: Mal

"Courtney's morals overcame her, and she brought me to the finale. With her as weak as she is, and Mike trapped in my subconscious, that million dollars is mine!" Mal laughed evilly.

* * *

Mal's evil laughter echoes throughout the island, the camera looking up at the sun as the laughter died away.

It had hit the three hour mark.

"Good morning, finalists! Meet me in the forest clearing and get ready to diet! Sorry, typo. Ready to die!"

* * *

The finalists walked through the forest together.

"Why don't you let Mike out?" Courtney asked, breaking the silence.

Mal smiled a bit. "Do you think that weasel could have possibly made it as far as I have? He won't stand a chance in the finale of a show like this."

"I'd rather be up against that weasel Mike then a weasel like yourself, Mal." Courtney responded with a glare.

"Oh, Courtney. Don't you get it yet?" Mal asked, circling around the former CIT. "Mike is gone, and he won't ever come back."

Courtney glared at Mal hard. "How do you expect me to believe you?"

Mal just shrugged. "You don't. That's your own assumption."

* * *

Confessional: Courtney

"Give me a break. Mike isn't gone. And if he does return, I'm pretty sure I can crush him."

* * *

"Congratulations on making it to the finale." Chris told Mal and Courtney when they reached the clearing.

Something had been covered with red curtains as if it were a play.

"It's something you'll regret for the rest of your lives." The host continued. "Which will likely be cut short because this challenge is so vicious, so brutal, so savage…that our lawyers said we had to change it."

Throughout this explanation, Mal nor Courtney looked worried about the challenge.

"So what? You made it less 'dangerous'?" Courtney asked, using air quotes around the word 'dangerous'.

"No, but we told them we did!" Chris laughed, turning to Chef. "High-five!"

Chef just stared at Chris blankly in response.

"People gonna die." He finally spoke.

"Yeah, those people." The host responded, jabbing his thumb towards Mal and Courtney, to which Courtney grew a more worried look while Mal remained unimpressed.

* * *

Confessional: Mal

"Frankly, I don't care if I die. All this challenge means to me is that if I die, I drag Mike down with me." Mal told the camera before laughing evilly.

* * *

"Combatants, choose your weapons!" Chris announced, gesturing towards the large board next him, to which the curtains opened up and revealed several weapons on hooks.

"So, what'll it be? Meatball bazooka? Bow and blood tipped arrows, a leech gun, a slingshot, or a-why is there an oven mitt there!?"

"There was an extra hook!" Chef sheepishly replied, running to the mitt and taking it from the board.

Mal grabbed the meatball bazooka from the hook as Courtney did the leech gun.

"Now that you've got yourself a weapon, you'll need them to pop these balloons." Chris told the two finalists, gesturing towards orange balloon with ropes tying them to the ground.

"Each one contains a previously flushed All-Star."

"Can they breathe in there?" Courtney asked, looking up at the balloons.

"Don't know, don't care." Chris shrugged uncaringly. "You have thirty seconds, any All-Star you shoot down becomes your helper. And...go!"

The host with the most pulled out his air horn and pushed the button, marking the beginning of this part of the challenge.

Mal instantly lifted his meatball bazooka onto his shoulder and fired two shots at two balloons, missing both of them.

Courtney lifted her leech gun and fired, hitting a balloon and popping it.

Gwen was revealed to be inside it and fell to the ground below with a yelp.

Mal fired thrice more, but all three shots missed their respective targets.

Courtney smirked at Mal's weapon design function, and fired off another round of leeches, popping another balloon to reveal Scott.

"Yes!" Courtney cheered, raising her gun again and firing off another shot, striking a balloon holding none other than Zoey.

"Courtney picks up Gwen, Scott, and Zoey! Mal, ya might wanna start trying." Chris announced, looking over at Mal.

Mal groaned, glancing over at Courtney.

"Courtney, why don't you take a break?" Mal spun around, aiming his bazooka at Courtney's head, and opens fire.

Courtney gasps. Unable to duck from the shot, the meatball slams into her head, knocking her to the ground.

Mal turned back towards the balloons, smiling at Courtney's cries of pain, and takes three more shots.

The first meatball crashes into a balloon, popping it and revealing Heather, letting her fall to the earth.

The second balloon popped, and Alejandro fell from it, his tooth still missing from what Mal did to him.

The third and final shot slammed into a balloon, popping it and sending a blonde to the ground. Jo grunts as she attempts to get to her feet.

Chris blows the air horn just as Jo touched the ground. "Times up! Intern, go get the other helpers, please." The intern nods and walks to the nearest balloon to help them out as Chris looks towards the six choose helpers.

* * *

Confessional: Courtney

"Thought I probably wouldn't really need the help, it is nice to have some. Gwen is a good ally and friend. Scott is still a wild card. I'm not entirely sure about Zoey, but I still don't trust her for a second."

* * *

Confessional: Mal

"If any of those three get in my way, I'll bury them alive."

* * *

"Alejandro, Jo, and Heather! You will be helping Mal!" Chris announced as the respective helpers stood up and walked towards the finalists.

"Zoey, Gwen, and Scott, you're on Team Zoey. But, you six are here as helpers ONLY. Meaning, you can't win."

Scott and Jo groaned from this announcement as the others looked fine with the rule. Eerily, Heather was one of the contestants fine with this rule.

"Meaning no money." Chris pressed on, hoping to get a reaction from Heather. When she didn't seem to react, Chris went on.

"Zero money, plenty of pain."

Still, nothing came from Heather. Getting fed up with no reaction, Chris leaned in with a megaphone.

"Heather!? Can you hear me!?"

"Yes, Chris. I hear you." Heather bitterly responded. "Alejandro and I are fine with the rules."

Chris reeled back in horror. "Oh no! Are you two...dating!?"

* * *

Confessional: Alejandro and Heather

The confessional opens up with Heather sitting on Alejandro's lap, and his arm around her waist.

"We don't want the money!" Heather started.

"The money was getting in the way of our happiness."

"Once we were eliminated we could finally be together!"

"And together, we are happy."

"That's what I was gonna say."

"I knew you were going to say that."

"I knew you knew."

The two lean in for a kiss, but are interrupted when someone pounds on the door.

"Out! Get out! That is the most disgusting thing that has ever happened in there!" Chris shouted from the outside, earning eye rolls from both Alejandro and Heather.

* * *

Confessional: Jo

"Great, looks like Toothy and Old Heather are back at it again. I wonder how long that's gonna last." She snickers.

* * *

Chris rode with an intern in what seemed to be a golf cart, hooked together with two trailers, one of them holding Mal, Alejandro, Heather, and Jo, with the next one holding Courtney, Gwen, Zoey, and Scott.

"Mal, Courtney, this season I decided to come up with something really danger-uhhh…" Chris trailed off, remembering that the intern was there. "I mean, special for the both of you."

The carts rolled to a stop. "Say hello to the final challenge of Total Drama All-Stars! The Moats of Doom!"

Everyone, minus Mal, gasp at the sight of the challenge ahead of them.

"Each level as a sliver of safe-ish ground where you will find tools to help you survive the insane dangers that awaits you in each moat.

"The first moat, at ground level, is filled with toxic waste. You might wanna avoid falling in, unless you wanna go to the prom with Sylvan.

"Moat number two is...boiling hot lava!

"The third moat is just plain old swamp water. But, what lies underneath will DEFINITELY kill you!"

Zoey and Gwen gasp once more at the challenge they have to help Courtney complete.

* * *

Confessional: Gwen

"Y'know, floating away in a balloon, directly under the sun... that's looking pretty good right now."

* * *

"Mal, Courtney. If you somehow survive all three moats, you must say goodbye to your helpers and go it alone as you storm the castle." Chris gestured towards the castle he spoke of atop cliff.

"Take your life in your hands, as you fight your way past the Mad King."

"I am the Mad King." Chef unenthusiastically said from the top of the castle.

"If you get past the Mad King and pulls the Sword of Victory from the stone, you are the true Total Drama All-Star! And the winner of one! Million! Dollars!"

"And if they don't survive?" Jo asked, earning a glare from Courtney.

Chris shrugged. "Then one of the helpers win. I dunno, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Zoey looked nervously at Mal. "Please come back, Mike." She whispered, just loud enough for Gwen and Scott to hear.

"Pfft, as if Mike is gonna come back at this point. It's been so long, he is probably locked in that tiny brain of his." Scott uncaringly said, crossing his arms.

Zoey looked towards the ground, hearing this. She hated to admit it but Scott did have a bit of logic in his reply towards her.

She wanted her boyfriend back desperately. And if Mike was really gone, then she wasn't gonna let Mal win.

Across from them, Mal was annoyed with the partners he shot down from the balloons. He hated the affection between Heather and Alejandro, and Jo's constant 'zingers' didn't help either.

But then again, the affection was an obvious weakness between the arch-villain and the queen of mean.

Ah yes, that's right, Jo probably hates Mal the most. He was, after all, the one who burnt her whistle. She was probably going to make a move on him to not win towards the end of the challenge.

Chris enjoyed the tension happening with each finalist. He looked towards the camera to allow the show to cut to a commercial.

"Will anyone survive the final challenge? If yes, will our winner be a queen or king? Find out right after the break on Total! Drama! All-Stars!"

Commercial break.

* * *

"Good luck, Courtney! You're gonna need it!" Mal shouted across the way, towards his finalist opponent.

Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah!?" Scott shouted back, "Well, we're gonna light the matches, and then we're gonna burn the candles!"

Courtney facepalmed.

"On your mark!" Chris shouted through his megaphone. "Get set! Go!" The host blew the air horn, marking the beginning of the final challenge.

The two finalists and their helpers raced to the edge of the first moat, all of them desperately trying to come up with an idea to get across.

"It's too wide to jump across!" Zoey noticed.

"Maybe we can use these as stilts." Scott smirked, raising two long wooden poles and walks to the edge. He is suddenly stopped when Courtney grabs him by the shoulders.

"What are you thinking!?" Courtney asked, taking the poles from him. She gasps, finding an idea. "I'll be right back!"

The former CIT runs off as Mal looks over Heather on the edge of the first moat.

"How are you at...floating?" Mal asked, smirking.

"What?" Heather asked, confused at Mal's question.

Alejandro and Jo noticed two wooden poles similar to those of which Courtney received. "Hello." Alejandro smirked, holding two ends of the pole. He began to bend it, but to no avail. "Not bad."

A scream brought him back to the person he was supposed to be helping. Mal was holding Heather over his head, getting ready to drop her into the toxic waste.

"No! Stop!" Alejandro yelled, running to them as Jo grabbed another pole.

"I found a way across!" Alejandro told Mal, running next to him.

"We can pole vault."

Mal dropped Heather to the ground with to remorse whatsoever for the girl.

As Alejandro explained his plan to Mal, Scott and Gwen held up the two poles to the stone wall on the opposite side of the moat. Courtney held a rope in her hands.

"This is probably the worst idea I've ever had." She commented, throwing the rope over the pole. As she did this, Scott held it up just long enough for him to plant the second pole under it, letting it sink into the soil.

Courtney took a breath, and began to run, holding onto the rope for dear life as she jumped, swinging her legs upwards as the rope acted as a zip-line to get across the moat.

The pole began to dip downwards at the end, and Courtney, thinking quickly, swung herself around on the pole, landing on her feet on the concrete ground.

She grabbed the rope and tossed it back across the moat for Zoey to use next.

"Courtney has crossed the first moat! Courtney is in the lead! Courtney...winning!"

Mal scowled in annoyance at Chris. "Not for long." He smirked, holding the pole Alejandro gave him.

With no hesitation, he began his sprint to the edge of the moat, holding the pole firmly in his hands.

He began it down, finally hitting the pole against the edge of the moat, bending as Mal ran.

The pole pushed itself upwards, forcing Mal into the air, flying across the moat.

Mal landed his feet against the concrete ground, taking a step closer to the concrete wall, avoiding the toxic waste below him.

Noticing the ladder to the next level, Mal swung himself around, and began his way way up, putting his feet onto the wooden bars to help himself along.

"How do we get across!?" Heather shouted at Mal from safe area opposite of the first moat.

Mal turned his head to look back at his three helpers. "I'm not here to help you, you're here to help me! Figure it out!" He shouted back across.

"Such big anger for a little man." Alejandro shrugged, walking off with Heather.

On the second moat, Courtney and her three helpers climbed to the next safe area as Mal did so as well.

"Welcome to level two! All tied, no one's died. Yawn!" Chris said through a loudspeaker.

As Mal looked towards Courtney and her helpers, the camera zooms in on his head.

* * *

 **Mike's Mind**

The elevator doors open, and Mike and his other personalities step out.

It was a hallway, with windows. Each window showed a memory. A memory of the things Mal has done.

"What is this place?" Mike asked as they walked through, looking towards each window.

"Mal's memories." Manitoba replied, looking out one of the windows.

Mike couldn't help but look around the hallway as they walked. At the end of the hallway was two dark doors.

"What's in there?" Mike questioned, looking at the doors.

"That's the room that emits Mal's power." Manitoba answered.

"Well, do you know what's in it?"

"No. Only Mal has seen the inside of it."

Mike glanced at one of the windows. He noticed something.

"Wait...these windows aren't just showing the things Mal has done…"

Within seconds, Mike found himself against the wall, closing his eyes. "That damn theater." Mike uttered, trying not to relive the memories.

"Mike, mate. We're almost out of here." Manitoba reassured.

"Can't we quit all this blubbering? I just wanna get this all done." Chester complained.

"Give Mike zis time. He haz come a long vay." Svetlana spoke up.

Mike tore his eyes open. He looked towards the door at the end of the hallway, and he stood up, walking to the door as quickly as he could, trying his best to ignore the windows.

As the five of them walked down the hall, Mike noticed each window got worse and worse. The memories worsening.

He really did try to ignore the windows, and they only made him want to leave this room quicker.

He wasn't even paying attention when he and the other four reached the double doors.

He placed his hands on the doorknobs, and turned them.

The door swung open, and inside was a dark room. The room was nice, actually. Well decorated. Curtains were closed, and nice chairs lay still. On the opposite side of the room was the silhouetted image of Mal.

Mike shivered, looking at the portrait across from them.

The four others knew this room well. It was the same room they relaxed in when Mal took over.

"What do we do now?" Mike muttered, looking around the room.

* * *

Courtney felt confident as she and Zoey crossed the wooden ladder across the lava moat. Scott and Gwen were holding it still behind them.

Mal thought that he had won, but Courtney was almost known for never giving up so easily. And she wasn't going to let Mal win.

A scream took her out of her thoughts, and she looked behind her to see Mal holding Gwen over his head.

Her heart dropped. He'd better not hurt her friend!

Mal threw Gwen down onto the ledge below, just beside the toxic waste.

The ladder caught fire, and Courtney and Zoey ran across the rest of the way as Scott tried to hold off Mal.

The dirt farmer failed, as Scott swung his fist, only for Mal to catch it. Spinning Scott around, the malevolent personality raised his foot and kicked Scott off the ledge, onto Gwen, who was just starting to stand up.

Mal looked over to Courtney and Zoey. "I'm coming for you two, next!"

Zoey, feeling intimidated, climbed the ladder with a shriek as Courtney just glared at Mal.

Spotting a pogo stick on the ground, he bent down and picked it up. "A pogo stick...seriously?" Mal asked unimpressed, shifting his eyes towards Chris, who was sitting in a lawn chair.

"Keep in mind, not all of these items were tested for safety! And by not all, I mean none! Each one is a deathtrap just waiting to-"

Chris' was cut off when his phone rang. He groaned, dropping his megaphone, and answered it. The voice on the other end seemed to be screaming at Chris.

"Should I re-word that?" Chris calmly asked.

Back at the first moat, Alejandro and Heather sat in a cut open log, and Alejandro pushed off the edge with a stick.

As they did this, Jo ran forward with another pole, readying her pole vault jump.

Just like Mal before her, she lowered her pole, hitting the concrete edge, and bending the stick just enough. The pole sprung up, and Jo was launched to the next moat.

"Courtney makes it to level three!" Chris announces as Zoey helps Courtney up onto the third moat. Courtney cheers at this turn of events.

"Mal better spring into action!" Chris continued as Mal jumped higher and higher on the pogo stick.

Mal chuckled slightly as the bounces became even higher than Courtney on the third moat. He shifted his body forward slightly, launching himself into the air. He pushed himself from the pogo stick and launched straight towards Courtney and Zoey.

The two girls heard Mal's yell, and they spun around, just in time to see Mal flying towards them.

The girls screamed as the malevolent personality tackled both of them into the water.

Sinking beneath the swamp water, moments later, Map emerged with Courtney in his grip, holding her by the collar.

He smiled wickedly at the frightened Courtney. He raised his free hand as Courtney saw a shark fin in the water behind him, closing the distance between itself and Mal.

Fang leapt out of the water, his mouth open and ready to devour Mal.

But all that stopped when Mal once again snapped his fingers, stopping Fang in his tracks, a blank look crossing his face.

Mal spun Courtney around and pushed her into Fang's arms, his hands tightening around her shoulders.

"I have to deal with someone." Mal smirked, turning his back to her, and walking towards the ledge.

Mal drove his hand under the water, dragging up a redhead.

Zoey squirmed as Mal tugged her by her hair. After a moment, he spun her around on the concrete ledge, grabbing her by her throat.

Zoey's eyes went wide, and they grew in size when Mal hung her over her over the ledge. If he dropped her, she would fall right into the lava below.

"Mike...please…" Zoey breathed out, begging that Mike would return.

If she was about to die, she would at least want to see the man she loved one last time.

Mal smiled evilly at the girl in front of him. "You still don't seem to understand, Zoey. This body is all me. Forever."

His grip began to loosen, but as it did, Mal gasped.

* * *

 **Mike's Mind**

The four other personalities stayed back as Mike approached the portrait of Mal's silhouette.

Mike glared at it.

He came all this way, and there was nothing that could stop Mal.

He would be just a memory. Forever.

Mal won.

Anger welled up in Mike, his hand curling into a fist.

"Zoey!" He shouted, pulling his arm back, and swinging it forward, slamming his fist against the silhouette.

Almost just after Mike punched the portrait, it burst into flames.

Out of shock and fear, Mike took several paces back, the fire only growing worse.

Svetlana and Manitoba ran to Mike, grabbing him by the arms, and pulling him back. Just as they did, the portrait exploded, launching the five of them to the ground.

When Mike recovered from the blast, he looked up to see Mal, looking over the destroyed silhouette portrait.

"No!" He yelled, spinning to face the other personalities.

"How did you do this?" Mal asked, seething with rage as the five stood up to face Mal.

Mike smiled. "We beat you."

Mal glared at Mike. "No. Far from it."

Mal opened his palm, and swiped his hand down, forcing Mike, Chester, Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba to their knees.

"You can never defeat me!" Mal laughed evilly

Mike looked up at the malevolent personality that stood in front of him.

But then, all of the pieces came together.

Mal's trigger was Mike's fear.

It's because Mike had been conserving all of that fear over the years that Mal became so powerful.

It's why he was able to take control so easily.

Mike's fear was the only thing that had been powering Mal throughout all these years.

It was because of all of the fear he had, Mal resurfaced.

To put it simply, that portrait was the self-destruct button to both Mal's tower, and all of the power he had.

Do you know what the funny thing is now? Mike isn't afraid anymore.

Mal threw his hand upwards. But nothing happened. "What?" He asked, shocked that all of his powers had evaporated.

Mal looked over his hands, and small cracks emitting a red light came from them appeared.

"No!" Mal yelled. He looked at Mike in shock. "Don't do this! No one will ever cross you with me in charge! I'm a part of you!"

For the first time in Mal's life, it was himself that felt fear.

Mal's body cracked further, the red light flashing from his face, his chest, and his legs.

"Yup. A part of me that I don't need anymore. Goodbye, Mal." Mike spoke, stepping closer towards Mal.

"No. No! It's my time! MIIIIIIIIIIINE!"

The red light increased as more cracks appeared. And finally, his body exploded into oblivion.

Just like that, the nightmare was over.

Just like that, Mal was gone...forever.

"It'z over?" Svetlana asked, looking around the room, still shaking.

Mike took a breath. "Yes. It's over."

* * *

The body of Mike changed. His face contorted into a familiar look. The rings around his eyes vanished, and his hair stood up straight like a spike.

"Zoey? Zoey!" Mike pulled Zoey back to safety from over the ledge she was hanging from.

Fang's pupils dilated, and he collapsed into the water, his hands loosening around Courtney, freeing her.

"Mike? Are you...is that you?" Zoey asked, looking up into Mike's eyes.

Mike hugs the redhead close. "I'm here, Zoey. I'm here."

She looked up into Mike's eyes, and she saw an instant look of genuine worry and affection.

She smiled warmly, and pulled his head to her own, their lips connecting in a kiss.

Gwen sighed in relief at the sight if the couple. "And Mike is back...thank God!"

Alejandro held Heather closely, holding her waist. "Love is a fine, fine thing." He smiled.

Fed up with the romance, Chris flew in on his jetpack. "That is it! This is the finale! It's about pain and betrayal, and pain! Not hugs and kissing! Pain!"

Alejandro spun around with Heather in his arms, pulling her into a kiss of their own.

Back up on the third moat, Mike and Zoey kiss again.

Scott crossed his arms. "Where's my kiss?" He pouted.

Chris frowned harder. "That's it! New rule! Anyone who gets the sword out of the stone wins the million dollars!"

Alejandro pulled out of his kiss with Heather. "Anyone?"

Dropping Heather to the ground, he began to run off, only for Heather to grab him by the foot, pulling him down. "Oh no you don't!"

It was then that Jo ran past the both of them. "Outta the way!"

Scott pushed Gwen away from him and started up the ladder he was next to. "Not cool!" Gwen shouted up at him.

Zoey pulled away from Mike. "Good luck!"

"Thanks!" Mike smiled, swimming away.

Courtney groaned at the sight of this. She quickly climbed onto the concrete ground, and began looking for a way up onto the next and final level.

Gwen climbed onto the third moat level, a bamboo stick in her hand. She stood up quickly, noticing Jo making her way around the watery moat.

Thinking quickly, Gwen swung the bamboo stick just as Jo became in reach, striking her chest, and knocking her to the ground.

Jo groaned.

Up above them, Courtney jumped from the ladder she hung on from onto the final level, doing her best to avoid the meatball shots that Chef fired at her.

On the opposite side, Mike gasped, turning to Svetlana, jumping upwards and doing a flip, successfully landing on her feet, gasping again, and turning back to Mike.

"Ooh, some both impressive moves from both Mike and Courtney! And some unimpressive moves from Chef." Chris narrated, flying in to criticize Chef on his jetpack.

Mike made a run for the sword, but he was abruptly stopped when Chef shot a meatball, hitting his head, and knocking him to the ground.

Chef smirked and redirected his bazooka to the spot Courtney hid at, only to see that she had vanished.

"Yes!" Courtney cheered from under the stone castle she stood under, holding the sword outstretched in her hand. "Finally!"

"Courtney has done it! Courtney has won the one million dollars!" Chris announced, walking into view.

"Way to go, Courtney!" Gwen smiled, walking in with Scott and Zoey.

"Uh, I-I, nice one, Court-Courtney." Scott stuttered.

Courtney dropped the sword to the ground, and held her arms open.

"One million dollars, Courtney." Chris said, handing her the briefcase.

Courtney cheered once more, but stopped when Chris' phone went off.

The host frowned, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. He looked at the name of the caller. "Ugh, it's the network." He groaned. He put the phone to his ear. "Yes? Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Okay! Done!"

He hung up and looked towards the camera with a large smile. "They are so happy that they want to hop straight into a new season!"

It was then that the island began to shake, steam emerging from the stone where the sword used to be.

"Um, what's going on?" Chris asked, completely confused.

Before anyone could answer, a shadow covered them. All of them looked up to see the zeppelin that had appeared prior in the season, floating above them. A door opened, and they saw no one other than Geoff.

"Hop on, dudes!"

"How did they get the keys to that?" Chris asked, looking to Chef, who whistles innocently.

A ladder unravels as it falls to the ground. And just as it did, an explosion of water shot out of the stone.

Courtney grabbed onto the ladder first, and began climbing, holding the million dollar case tightly in her hand.

Mike climbed up after her, followed by Zoey, Gwen, Scott, Heather, Alejandro, and Jo.

Once Jo started her way up, Chef grabbed onto the ladder. Chris ignored the water explosions occurring around him as his partner climbed. Finally, he climbed on, and the zeppelin began its way into the air as the island sank underwater.

Chris looked towards the camera. "Well, how was that for an All-Star season? But, don't worry; I'm not done with these suckers yet. Until next time, I'm Chris McLean! And this has been Total! Drama! All-Stars!"

* * *

 **AN: And so, this story comes to a close! I have decided against the special that I originally planned. But, which ten contestants will return, and which four canon Pahkitew Island contestants enter the season for the first time? I'll give a small hint, one of the contestants are going to be changed a lot! Their stereotype is: 'The Unconventional Hipster'. So, yeah, if you even bother reading this, or want to read the next in the Rebooted series, what is your guess?**


End file.
